


铁血战士之江城猎手 Yautjas : The River Town Hunters

by Soul_of_Forest



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predators (2010), The Predator (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 234,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_of_Forest/pseuds/Soul_of_Forest
Summary: 南宋末年，一名未成年铁血战士丢失的肩炮改变了中国历史的进程。七百多年后的2021年，游走在在同一片土地上的铁血战士又将掀起怎样的波澜？
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. 引子 巡捕的末日

引子

**巡捕的末日**

1

现在已是初夏时节，山间竟还有如此大雾。陈汉停下攀爬的脚步，一把抹下早已被晨雾沾湿而变得沉甸甸的范阳笠，抹了一把额头上的汗水，抬头喘气，却看不见二十丈开外的山路。路边密密层层的百年老柏树，笼罩在浓雾当中，在清晨的微光下，泛着灰蒙蒙的幽光。树干间缓缓游走的雾气，让人搞不清是雾还是鬼，让陈汉一阵阵心悸，不由得握紧了腰间的朴刀。

为何寺庙一定要建在山上？诚心累死人？

  
陈汉将手背过去，捏了捏行囊，除了换洗衣裳，已经空无一物。从州衙出发时带上的十二个馒头，经过两天一晚的行程，已经在昨晚全部耗尽。今早天未亮，便从借宿的农家出发，开始攀爬这方山。临走前，管农家讨来的清汤寡水的白米粥，此时早已化作一泡尿水，浇灌到半山腰的水田里去了。陈汉也曾管农家讨要白米红薯之类的。这可是州衙出公差的巡捕，岂有不好好款待的理儿？更何况，这兵荒马乱的年月，百姓的性命，可都要仰仗军爷啊。把军爷饿着了，要是蒙古鞑子打将过来，还怎么拒敌于巴蜀之外？但凡老两口有余粮可以果腹，定然不会私藏，拿不出来，那是确实没有下顿，陈汉也只得谢过农家，披星戴月地奔方山上去了。如今肚子咕咕作响，陈汉只能暗暗叫苦。他按住肚皮，触到了怀里早已揣得温热的云峰寺方丈手书，一个激灵，又来了精神。

  
两日之前，一大早，方山云峰寺一小僧，自称慧明，递方丈德槃大师手书一封至江安川州衙，书极短，曰：

  
今有一命案，其状惨甚，死者身着军服，事关抗蒙，十万火急！

  
小僧将方丈手书交与巡捕张茂，说是方丈有交代，务必派遣要员前往方山，查看死者。说完便称寺里事务要紧，立马就要返回了。拦住追问，闭口不言，只说到了寺里便知，夺门去了。慧明走后，州衙仅有的两位巡捕拿着方丈的字条，开始商量对策。张茂道：“我与方丈德槃大师有过一面之交，大师实为得道高僧，却用了‘十万火急‘的字样，实属稀罕。我觉得理应前往方山，实地探查一番。” 陈汉道：“你我是州衙仅剩的巡捕，城里到方山有两日路程，这如何走得开？” 张茂道：“出家人不打诳语，方丈提及抗蒙，单是这二字，岂有置之不理之理？” 陈汉道：“怪哉，寺中一死尸，为何事关抗蒙？怕是为了骗我等前往收尸吧？” 张茂道：“去了便知。” 陈汉道：“你我谁去？” 张茂道：“自淳佑元年，成都陷落，这衙门里，凡是能征善战、身强力壮者，皆充山城防务，抗蒙古鞑子去了。按理，陈巡捕这身手，要是驻守神臂城，一仗下来砍翻十来个鞑子，不在话下。刘知州也是爱惜你既有仵作之才，又具巡抚之能，留你在府里，保我江阳一方平安。驻守山城是抗蒙，维持治安亦是抗蒙。如今下游战事吃紧，十万蒙兵围攻钓鱼城，要是钓鱼城陷落，神臂城便唇亡齿寒，神臂城要是没了，江安川也是鞑子囊中之物。方丈如有抗蒙良方，不妨一去。” 陈汉自知拗不过，便答应下来，立马收拾行囊，委托衙役告知其妻徐氏，未亲自回家道别，便匆匆奔方山去了。

  
此时，陈汉摊开方丈手书，在愈发发白的晨光下细细端详起来。这封只能称之为字条的手书，既没有称呼，也没有落款，字迹颇为潦草，看得出来是匆匆写成，又急急送走的。陈汉的目光最后落在了第二行字上面。

  
其状惨甚……

  
能惨成什么样子？

  
陈汉在州衙当巡捕兼仵作十数年，见过的死状没有上百种也有好几十种。沱江和长江交汇处的江城巡捕，见得最多的就是溺毙者。每年盛夏，江水猛涨，暗流涌动，总有那么十来具泡得面目全非的死者冲上江岸，大都是醉酒的渔夫，于江中打得大鱼，就在小渔船上开膛破肚、掐头去尾，煮一锅香料，涮开便吃，其间不免畅饮，喝到酣睡者，时有滚落江中，再无音讯。数日后冲上江岸，已成巨人观，手足皮肤手套样脱落，四肢为石蜡状，身上毛发如水草般。陈汉则就近稍作检验，确认尸身上没有其他外伤，排除他杀，就算结案了。要是有围观者认得的，告知家人认领；若是无名死者，差人就地焚烧掩埋。死者口鼻往往溅出带血水滴，沾在衣物上，无从洗净，徐氏怨言已久。陈汉索性专门用一套官服做验尸用，存于衙门，不再清洗。陈汉深知，冲上江岸者是少数，大多数溺毙者，要么已为鱼鳖果腹，要么已奔东海而去，再不可重见天日。除溺毙者，其他无非就是刀割、锤杀、棍打之类，死状颇惨的，莫过于挨的刀子多一些，血肉模糊。还有家中失火，未能逃出，烧作蜷缩的炭人。这些，陈汉都见得多了。最惨的命案，那妇人手脚头颅都剁将下来，躯干也大卸八块，装在麻袋里，弃于城外田地，成了一桩悬案。至惨者，莫过于此。还能比这更惨么？方丈一定是平生从未见过杀生之事，大惊小怪了。

  
陈汉叹口气，把字条叠好放回怀里，继续攀爬，大口呼吸。缭绕的雾气中充斥着陈年的烂木头气味，混合着腐败的泥土和潮湿的杂草的气息。脚下歪七斜八的石板阶梯，源自唐朝建成旧云峰寺之时，经过三百多年的日晒雨淋，多已开裂。暗绿色的苔藓顺着裂纹，细细密密地包住石板，一不留神踩上去，就会滑倒。裂缝较大处，杂草齐小腿高，石板路几乎难以辨认。陈汉脚趾夹紧草鞋，又往上爬了两百来梯，有一处回转，再走数十步，赫然一间凉亭立于松柏之下，悬崖之上。雾气中依稀可见有一人影，又瘦又高，宽袍大袖，宛如一军旗立于亭中，一动不动。

  
陈汉攥紧朴刀，紧赶十来步。那僧人听得陈汉脚步声，转过身来，合掌作揖。只见那老僧约莫八十有余，身着灰布直裰，虽然平整，却无一处合身，裰下有如无物。瘦骨嶙峋，却笔挺如一旗杆。作揖的双掌好似干枯的柏枝，无法完全合拢。白眉稀松，白须及喉，眼窝深陷，颧骨高耸，脸面有如干涸的稻田，千沟万壑，唯有双目炯炯有神。陈汉回了个揖，唱了个喏，急道：“在下大宋潼川路江安川州府巡捕陈汉，接云峰寺方丈手书，报命案，特前来探个究竟。还请师父速速领我去见方丈。” 老僧到：“老衲正是云峰寺方丈，法号德槃。”

  
陈汉暗自一惊。德槃大师？亲自来到半山腰迎接一个小小巡捕？究竟是寺中无人，还是事关重大？

  
陈汉虽是粗人，不曾信佛，却也深知德槃大师的名声。这德槃大师，住持云峰寺已五十余年，远早于陈汉年庚，且升任方丈时，已年过半百。如此看来，面前这位看上去不过八十余的老僧，实则上百岁了。陈汉还能依稀记起，三十年前，德槃大师应知州之邀，下山入城，讲经说法，万人空巷。时为幼童的陈汉，被父亲陈蜀扛在肩上，于人群中目睹一位高僧与众弟子列队菜市场中央。高僧身长近九尺，于十来个和尚正中，鹤立鸡群，不卑不亢，声音洪亮如钟，哪怕是菜场另一头，也能听得真真切切。只不过当时陈汉年幼，不知高僧所言何事，只觉煞是好玩。之后，每隔十年，德槃大师都要携众弟子下山讲经。大师第一次进城时，蒙古鞑子还只是一个遥远的传说，是陈汉之母王氏这样的妇人恐吓小孩的故事，说蒙古鞑子都是妖怪，吃小孩都要先活剥了皮做衣服，再剁了屌泡酒喝，身子留着和羊羔一齐烧烤，且专吃不听话的小孩。之后两次讲经时，蒙古鞑子已经从远古的怪兽变成了近日的新仇，哪家哪户没有一两个男丁死于抗蒙战事？自陈蜀战死在成都的城墙上，近两次讲经，由陈汉携母亲前往聆听。此时陈汉已能听懂德槃大师所言之事。面对众多孤儿寡母，大师极尽抚慰，曰：“彼土何故名为极乐？其国众生，无有众苦，但受诸乐，故名极乐。极乐国土，七重栏循，七重罗网，七重行树，皆是四宝，周匝围绕，是故彼国名为极乐。” 陈汉虽不信佛，但是目睹母亲从悲痛欲绝到平静离世，深知其中大师的抚慰至关重要，因此一向对僧人敬重有加。

  
如今，德槃大师就在面前。这位百岁老人，独自一人，下山迎接。看来此案非同小可。陈汉握住朴刀的手心一阵阵发凉，冷汗把刀柄润得溜滑。

  
陈汉道：“大师亲自远迎，小人受宠若惊。敢问大师，死者何人，为何身着军服？为何事关抗蒙？为何十万火急？“ 方丈微微一笑：“施主莫急，速与我同去查看，一看便知。” 陈汉急道：“大师自说‘十万火急’，为何此时又教我莫急？” 方丈道：“此事唯有眼见为实，施主随我来。” 说罢，侧身指向草丛中的石阶。陈汉暗暗着急，又不敢得罪方丈，只好捏了朴刀，奔小道浓雾中去。行数十步，急停转身，问道：“大师在手书中说‘其状惨甚’，究竟是怎么个惨法？” 方丈只顾埋头走路，不知陈汉急停，几乎撞上陈汉朴刀，侧身避过。陈汉连忙退后两步。方丈略一沉思，道：“不知巡捕大人平日所见死状，何为最惨？” 陈汉道：“无非就是些溺毙、无头、碎尸，至惨者不过如此。” 方丈道：“较之此案死者，皆不够惨。” 陈汉道：“何出此言？” 大师道：“凡人皆有一死，此乃轮回之道，无可逃也。世有寿终正寝者，为上；有猛然暴毙者，为中，所谓溺水、枭首、死后碎尸者，皆为暴毙，虽可怜，却算是走得痛快。至惨者，则是剧痛数日，徘徊于六界轮回，欲速死而不得，欲不死而不得不死，此为下。阿弥陀佛，善哉，善哉。” 此时，陈汉深知方丈一意要自己亲自眼见为实，便不再多提，只是问道：“此地距云峰寺，尚有多少路程？” 方丈道：“五百余梯。” 陈汉问：“何时可以到达？” 方丈反问：“巡捕大人可走多快？” 陈汉道：“我是看大师年事已高，又屈尊亲自迎接。我若是走得快了，大师跟我不上，岂不是大有失礼。” 方丈又是微微一笑：“事不宜迟，巡捕大人各自上山便是。我自在后面。”

  
陈汉叹一口气，转身三步并作两步往山上去，早已忘却肚中饥饿。令他吃惊的是，每行数十步，停下喘气，回头一看，方丈就在自己身后十来步，埋头迈步，貌似空无一物的直裰下摆簌簌生风，却面不改色，大气不喘。若是多歇片刻，怕是要被方丈赶上了。陈汉只得转身，咬牙继续攀爬。

  
又过了小半个时辰，雾气略有散去。陈汉抬头眺望，数十步开外赫然一个寺院，大门上一块黑底金字牌匾，上书“方山云峰寺”五个大字。回头一看，方丈就在身后，依旧面不改色。陈汉自顾上前，正要叩门，那门却自己开了。只见一小僧立于门后，正是两日前送信的慧明，行礼道：“巡捕大人，方丈已去山腰迎你去了，可曾见得方丈？” 陈汉作揖道：“方丈随后就到。” 慧明点头道：“巡捕大人跟我来。” 陈汉随小僧入得寺院来。只见僧人寥寥，幽静肃穆。古木参天，松柏森森，秀竹郁郁，芳草青青。古寺的琉璃瓦、朱红墙，已年久失修，虽有僧人尽力保洁，却难掩一派斑驳景象。再往前走，经过一个四合回廊，金瓦红墙大雄宝殿耸立在数颗千年银杏的掩映之下。小僧领着陈汉从殿中穿过。只见三尊大佛像，是为释迦法、报、化三身佛，担露胸膛，双膝盘坐，双手合十，面泛笑容，惟妙惟肖，生趣盎然。走过大雄宝殿便是大士殿，这里供奉千手千眼观世音，人称“黑脸观音”。陈汉对黑脸观音早有耳闻，方圆数十里的农家，乃至州府百姓，凡是有个秀才赶考、家人充军的，必来此请愿，甚是灵验。只是近年来，国运凋敝，战死者众，黑脸观音香火大不如前。观世音对面是一尊金甲金刚，全身披挂，威风凛凛。过了大雄宝殿，便是藏经楼，楼后石级而上，是观音阁，观音阁侧面，就是卧佛殿。慧明在此驻足，作了个深揖，便不再言语。

  
陈汉心惊：这便是了。

  
陈汉回了个揖，自跨过小腿高的门槛入得殿来。只见迦佛涅盘塑像，面南头西，侧身卧，双脚伸直并拢，左手置身体上，右手支颐，双目微闭，自在安详。塑像下有一木床，以白练围挡，床下数圈蜡烛，围成阵势，教人近前不得，唯有白练正中留一人宽入口。殿中，百余僧人，老的幼的，围坐在木床四周，有敲木鱼者，有闭目念经者，有体力不支者，却无人擅离，只是端坐着，念念有词，为死者超度。殿内灯火昏暗，香火弥漫。陈汉却在香火中闻得一股腐臭。以臭味判断，死者在此超度已有数日了。

  
陈汉避开脚下打坐僧人，急急挤上前去。方丈曾报此案事关抗蒙，这一死尸，如何事关抗蒙？陈汉不以为然，却仍报一丝期望。毕竟，倘若蒙人破城，军民皆成死尸。

  
陈汉撩开白练，眼前一片殷红。再定睛一看，不觉两眼一黑，双脚站不定，“啊！”的一声惊呼，手中朴刀几乎应声出鞘，不由自主往白练之外退去。

  
惨！至惨！惨绝人寰！

  
正当陈汉快要后仰倒地，说时迟，那时快，背后一只枯瘦而有力的手托住了他。陈汉回头一看，正是方丈德槃大师。方丈道：“巡捕可认得此人？”

  
陈汉擦汗道：“不认得。” 方丈道：“可是他说认得你陈汉。” 陈汉道：“绝无可能。”

  
此时，一只红色的大手从白练里伸出，木床上传来沙哑的呢喃声。

2

张茂正了正范阳笠，捏紧手中的公文皮袋，跨出江安川州衙大门。

  
江安川，两江之交，西南要会，四道枢纽，号称汉夷门户，蜀南粮仓。市列珠玑，户盈罗琦。粼粼车马，川流不息。主街横亘南北城垣，可容二车四马并驾齐驱。两侧民房，白墙黑瓦，多为两层。上层为民居，下层是茶坊、酒肆、脚店、肉铺。突兀横出的飞檐下，商铺旌旗层层叠叠，高高飘扬。店铺往里是破旧的平民院落，墙脚石板铺陈着湿漉漉的青苔，院墙上密密地爬满爬山虎蔓藤。街道上的泥土混杂着马粪和稻草，在过往行人的反复踩踏下，弥散出亦刺鼻亦清香的潮湿气息。赶集农夫高声吆喝，过往商贾锱铢必较，逛街女眷精挑细选。熙熙攘攘的人群要到日落时分才各自散去，回到民房阁楼、酒店驿站。夜幕降临时，江城百姓放下担子和斗笠，在茶馆中砌上一碗盖碗茶，一边听戏，一边露出恬淡惬意的微笑。

  
那是在蒙军入川之前。

  
蒙古攻宋，碍于长江天险难渡，故欲先取四川，顺流东下，再灭江左。四川沿江据点，成两军争夺之重点。江安川为水陆要冲之地，蒙军视之为必争之要塞。大宋淳佑元年，成都陷落。城中凡是可征用之男丁，大都充军去了，多人战死于神臂城。二十余年来，川南百业凋敝，民不聊生。现在虽是大白天，却不见几个行人。街上店铺和民房，大多门户紧闭，终日不见有人出入。至于戏园品茶，更是无从谈起。整个江城宛如一座死城。

  
张茂从澄溪口拐进大街，直奔城北，沿途行人寥寥。偶有几个百姓，见巡捕来了，都低头匆匆赶路。大约小半个时辰后，张茂来到小北城垣下，从一条小巷进到一处民居门口。张茂立在门前，抚了抚公文皮袋，正要叩门，却有疑虑，左顾右盼了一番。只见左邻右舍皆门户紧闭，四周一片死寂，只有隔壁家瘦小的老母鸡，端坐在门槛处，不时发出咕咕声。巷外街道上，依旧不见有人经过。

  
张茂暗想：“张茂啊张茂，你真是有这贼心没这贼胆！你乃州衙巡捕，身揣公文，这是巡捕家，自称公事，还怕外人看见不成？” 于是正了正范阳笠，低头轻咳一声，轻叩屋门三下。屋内一妇人应道：“敲门者何人？” 张茂正色道：“江安川州衙巡捕张茂，来找陈巡捕，有公事相商。” 门应声打开，门口正是陈汉之妻徐氏。那妇人年方三十，食陈汉俸禄，不务耕织。鹅蛋脸，皓肤如玉，星辰泓瞳，含笑含娇，纤纤玉手，好似透明。身着鹅黄色罗裙，腰系翠色丝带，顿显袅娜，门前玉立，万种风情。妇人笑道：“哎哟，是张巡捕啊，稀罕！稀罕！来，先屋里坐。” 张茂略一点头，掂起公文皮袋，左顾右盼一番，方才跨过门槛。那妇人仍是笑盈盈，往巷外张望一番，才闪身进屋关门，别上门闩。

  
门闩刚一别好，那妇人压低声气：“张茂你个没良心的，让我等得好苦！” 说罢，不等张茂分辨，只用玉手轻轻一拨，一解，一撸，将张茂裤子褪至脚踝，又不由分说蹲下，一口将那耷拉的东西含住，嘬弄起来。张茂只觉得一阵温热，有如小蛇缠绕，一股酥麻从脚底爬到头顶，喉咙里不由得一声低吼。那妇人媚眼笑道：“张巡捕好定力，方才见到我时，不曾起立敬礼，让我现在好一番折腾，才肯站起来说话呢！” 不等张茂回话，那小蛇便又缠了上去。张茂皱眉，长吁一口气，初始的酥麻已趋于平缓，可闭眼细细品味。那妇人也不说话，只顾埋头忙碌，淅淅簌簌，有如小鸡啄米。片刻，张茂将双手伸入那妇人衣襟。那妇人抬眼一笑，又埋头下去。张茂十指张开尚不能盖住手中之物，温润柔软，顺滑如丝，两个掌心各有一处硬如蚕豆。两手往下沿滑去，掂一掂，沉如面团，弹如水袋。半响，青筋迸起，腿筋跳动。张茂慌道：“弟妹，罢了罢了，再不停下，我怕是要交代了！” 那妇人吐出口中那话儿，擦了一嘴唾液，一拳打在张茂腿上：“什么弟妹，你我已相好半年有余，这哪里是和弟妹办的事情？想交代，没那么容易！投桃报李的道理，张巡捕可懂？” 说罢，径直转身趴在那八仙木桌，顾不得桌上那残羹剩饭，将罗裙撩到腰上道：“张巡捕请上座！” 张茂眼前一阵发白，低头只见一个硕大的水蜜桃。一摸，早已洪水泛滥，那手仿佛水洗过一般。张茂只得挺枪直入，竟不觉半点阻碍。张茂与那妇人同时一声低吼，那妇人拿手绢咬住，口中哼鸣有如哭泣。数十个回合之后，张茂方才觉得愈发滚烫，也愈发紧致了。直至百来个回合后，方才双双阵阵战栗，大口喘气。而后提上裤子，放下裙子，瘫坐在板凳上。

  
那妇人把头靠在张茂胸前，任由张茂一手搂住，一手还在自己衣襟里游走。那妇人哭道：“想当初，你我为了偷得半日闲，瞒住陈汉与邻里，互诉衷肠，真是处心积虑而不得，常常十天半月觅不得良机。现如今，陈汉公差云峰寺，三日未归，真是天助我也！罗昱告知我陈汗出差，我喜出望外，立刻焚香沐浴、涂脂抹粉，只等张巡捕来。哪成想，足足等了三日！连根巡捕毛都没有等来！你若是再不来，怕是陈汉都要回来了！” 张茂道：“眉眉莫哭。也是造化弄人。陈汉走后，我何尝没有想过尽快脱身，与你相见？怎奈城中只剩我一位巡捕，公务实在是繁忙！这不，我有一个好消息。” 那妇人问：“什么好消息？你肯娶我了？” 张茂哭笑不得，正色道：“非也，我若是娶了你眉眉，陈汉置于何处？昨日得报抗蒙战况，钓鱼城的十万蒙军，现已退兵了！” 妇人惊道：“什么？退兵了？大宋胜了？” 张茂道：“大宋暂且胜了。围攻钓鱼城的蒙军，久攻不下，蒙古大汗蒙哥亲自阵前督战，不料手下护驾不力，身负重伤，不多日便一命呜呼。蒙军群龙无首，作鸟兽散。钓鱼城之围已解，你我尽可安享太平了！” 妇人略一迟疑，问：“这么大的好消息，怎不见众人奔走相告？” 张茂笑道：“我乃州衙巡捕，兼管江城防务，深得刘知州器重。这不，刘知州在神臂城得钓鱼城快报，就差人快马加鞭给我捎来消息。想必最迟明日，就人尽皆知了。届时说不准街上会放焰火庆祝一番哩。” 妇人双手合十闭眼道：“谢天谢地谢佛祖！这下可有安生日子过了！” 张茂叹道：“也是天助我也。若是这捷报早两日到，我也就没法以战事吃紧为由，差陈汉去方山探案了。今日一见，感慨良多啊！” 妇人道：“既是天赐良缘，岂有浪费之理。张巡捕既来之，则安之。方才急切，想必张巡捕尚未尽兴。现在已休息片刻，不如与我一同上楼一叙，重振雄风？”

  
午后，张茂出得门来，整一整范阳笠，左顾右盼一翻。抬头瞥见二楼木窗推开了个缝隙。张茂略一低头，自顾往巷子外去。刚一拐弯，就感到一只大手在肩膀上有力的一拍，一个洪亮而熟悉的声音吼道：“张巡捕，你只顾着快活，公事可有办妥啊？”

3

陈汉忍住腹中一阵翻江倒海，以手掩口鼻，借着烛光，仔细端详起来。

  
木床上躺着的大汉，全身皮肤全无，经络肌理尽显，红的肉，白的筋，绿的脉，尽数显露在外，无一处不流血，无一片不渗油。经过了几日的渗出与凝固，撕裂和愈合，已是黑的黑，红的红，黄的黄。身下白单早已浸透，也有失禁之秽物粘连。那大汉喉咙里挤出一声嘶鸣，血肉模糊的右手举起身边一副画卷，红玻璃珠子似的眼球直勾勾地盯住陈汉，似乎在奋力眨眼，却无眼睑可眨。陈汉接过画卷，再凑近时，那汉子已经只有出的气，没有进的气了。此时，百余个僧人好似有所感应，吟唱声骤起。一时间，卧佛殿内经声嗡鸣，震耳欲聋。 德槃大师亦是双手合十，闭目鞠躬。

  
片刻后，众僧吟唱略有停歇。陈汉问：“德槃大师所言极是，此真真乃‘其状惨甚’啊！可否从头讲起？” 方丈略一点头，口中念念有词：“阿弥陀佛，善哉！善哉！三日前，夜间亥时，一小僧于寺院后山庭院中井中取些山泉水煮茶，见井水浑浊，险些犯了嗔戒。抬头张望时，却看见一条大汉，赤身裸体，全身皮肤尽失，肌理外露，倒挂于银杏树上。顿时吓破了胆，叫声颇为凄厉，当场昏厥。众僧闻声而至，恰那小僧人中，方才醒来。坚称眼见一鬼，十尺有余，脸大如盆，通体透明，隐于树桠。众僧闻之前去查看时，哪里有什么鬼，却见那大汉尚有气息，还可言语，赶紧从树上救下，抬到殿中。每抬一步，皆厉声哀鸣，其状惨甚啊！善哉！善哉！” 陈汉道：“既如此，何不了断了他，给个痛快？为何使其折磨三日方才断气？” 方丈道：“不可，那便犯了杀戒。” 陈汉道：“我二十岁起，先在州衙做小吏，后得知州赏识，做了巡捕，办案十五年有余，其间所见死尸，没有上百具也有好几十，却从来没有见过活剥了皮的。这等苦楚，无人能耐啊！况且这一苦就是三天！若是早做了断，谁说不是慈悲呢？” 方丈道：“人皆有一死，过奈何岸，见之无不悲伤；入鬼门关，到者尽皆凄惨。曹官抱案没人情，狱卒持叉无笑面。死者在鬼门关前受苦，过了鬼门关亦是受苦，其苦甚于在世之时百倍。皆是受苦，无需我出家人推波助澜。” 陈汉道：“也罢。我倒是有一事不明，此卷轴为何物，为何拼死交与我手中？” 说罢，避开粘稠血印，缓缓展开画卷。只见画中两轮明月，一轮在天上，一轮在井中。井边有一石案，案旁数棵参天银杏。画卷末，有题诗一首：

  
前事井中月，浮华半世生。  
一朝随风去，尘缘尽皆消。

  
方丈道：“初救下时，尚能言语。一抬到卧佛殿，就抬手指向这幅《井中月》。若不将其摘下递与手中，便哀鸣不已。此乃唐时旧云峰寺方丈引正大师真迹，老衲本舍不得与他，却念在其惨状，也不好强夺，只能任他握于手中。众僧点烛为其保暖，焚香为其驱蚊，每隔半个时辰喂以泉水，只求他平安渡去。哪成想，次日还未断气，其间时睡时醒，呼灭蒙有望，间夹一人姓名。再者，趁着天明，众僧又在树下找见破碎军服一套，断裂朴刀一把，深知此事非同小可，急差武僧揣我手书，赴州府报案。” 陈汉问：“军人所呼何人姓名？”

  
方丈道：“陈汉。”

4

“张巡捕，你只顾着快活，公事可有办妥啊？”

  
张茂心里一惊，猛一回头，原来是衙役罗昱。此公生得五大三粗，虽是晚春时节，却早已把衣裳撩至胸前，露着冬瓜般将军肚乘凉。那罗昱眯缝着眼，似笑非笑。张茂连忙把他拉到对面小巷口，压低声气道：“你不要乱讲，我是去陈巡捕家里取些公文，是公事，哪来的快活？” 罗昱仍是高声道：“既是取公文，为何从清早取到午后？” 张茂道：“罗公不要喧哗。陈巡捕为人仔细，公文放得隐秘，前日走得匆忙，未曾交代，害我一番好找！” 罗昱笑道：“张巡捕莫要狡辩了。戏文里说的啥子？欲盖弥彰！从去年腊月起，你就时常推说有公事出门，半日不归。问起你时，却躲躲闪闪，顾左右言其他。也是陈巡捕老实，你俩又是多年共事，情比手足，未曾怀疑你。明眼人哪个不晓得个一二分？要是刘知州未曾驻守神臂城，恐怕也早已听到些风声，让你吃不了兜着走！” 张茂细声道：“罗公既已猜出个大概，就不要张扬了。” 罗昱锣镲似的嗓门又抬高了七八分：“张巡捕！你自己倒是快活了，还教我不要张扬！过几天怕不是要喊我帮你推屁股了！” 张茂连忙握住罗昱双手，低声道：“罗公，罗大人，这等事，要是搞得满城风雨，那陈巡捕必然也是知道了。陈巡捕要是知道了，他那武艺，还不把我白刀子进，红刀子出了。我若是出脱了……” 张茂把声音压得更低，“……等蒙古大军破城之日，还有何人可向刘知州举荐你罗公，负责护送妇孺出城南下呢？罗公这身板，往城门后一站，怕是两三个鞑子也推你不开。死守城门，罗公义不容辞啊！” 罗昱脸色刷地煞白，压低声气道：“说曹操……衙门里活捉了一个！” 张茂不解：“活捉了一个啥子？” 罗昱道：“鞑子！蒙古鞑子！衙门里活捉了一个蒙古鞑子！” 张茂惊道：“活捉蒙古鞑子？蒙古大军已退，为何尚有蒙古细作？为何不早报与我？人在哪？速速从头报来！” 罗昱不悦道：“张巡捕！你擅离职守大半日，倒是怪起我来了！今天早晨，有一粗壮大汉在菜市场打听衙门怎么走。此人虽身高八尺，高出常人一大截，川南官话倒是讲得周正，也是江城船家打扮，自称兰田渔夫。” 张茂问道：“既是如此，这鞑子如何露了马脚？” 罗昱眯眼，绘声绘色道：“咳，这鞑子要是自称外地人士也好，非要装本地人！装求不对啊。指路者回完话后，又觉得有误，连忙唤回。那鞑子听见有人呼喊，回头应道，‘什么？’ 这哪里是本地人的话？若真是渔夫，定是答‘啥子安？’才对头嘛。大热的天，捂一身棉袄，却盖不住那一身羊膻腥。指路者一愣，鞑子自知不妥，拔腿就跑。这兵荒马乱的，人人草木皆兵。路人见状亦不含糊，七八个大汉扑上去把那鞑子按在地上吃了一顿马粪，将就那绑猪的绳子绑成个粽子，抬到衙门去了。那鞑子不经打，我等才打了半个时辰，牙只打落了半口，就招了自己是个鞑子。可怜这细作，学人话学了个七八分，还是露了马脚。打得血肉模糊，可就是不得说为啥子来城里刺探。我寻你不得，估你是去陈巡捕家了，就找了过来，在巷口等了半晌，果不其然。” 张茂道：“事不宜迟，你我速回衙门，仔细计较。” 罗昱笑道：“方才我看张巡捕出得门来，步态有些怪异，怕是走不动了，我老罗背你如何？” 张茂怒道：“走得动！走得动！”

5

陈汉伫立在云峰寺后院景墙下，展开画卷，就着晌午的暖阳，细细比对。

  
画中两轮明月，一轮在天上，一轮在井中。井边有一石案，案旁数棵参天银杏。眼前的庭院正中，也是一口老井，错落的石板粗粗地垒成。有些石板经冬冷夏热，已然开裂了，却没有修缮。井口仅有一人宽，人若是胖了，坠入时必然卡于井壁。陈汉虽然身强力壮，却体格精瘦、身轻如燕，要是掉入井中，倒也能上能下。距井口四五步，有一石案，早已磨得油光滑亮，石案四方各有一石凳，可就近取得泉水，煮茶畅饮，其乐融融。石案数十步开外，是千年银杏林，密密层层，虽是晌午，却昏暗如夜。那林子越过围墙，紧接一片松柏林，依旧是密密层层，直至参天石壁。没错，引正大师画中之物，正是这庭院。这么说来，这古井，这石案，少说也是唐时古物了。

  
这军爷，为何忍痛三日不肯咽气，只为亲手交与我这幅古画？为何临终呼喊我大名？陈汉百思不得其解。

  
陈汉回头问等候在一旁的方丈：“德槃大师，敢问死者遗物现在何处？” 方丈道：“还在寺中，老衲这就差小僧送来。” 片刻，两名小僧抬来一个沉甸甸的布卷，置于石案展开。只见一些沾血的军人制服，已成碎布。有军刀一柄，四十斤玄铁重刃，已断做两截。陈汉见了，眉头紧锁，双目紧闭。方丈和小僧亦合十闭目，口中念念有词。

  
片刻，陈汉睁眼叹道：“我认得这口军刀。”

  
三十年前，时任江安川州衙巡捕捕头的陈蜀，了了当日差事，回到家中。其妻王氏见了，连忙赔礼道：“夫君恕罪，不知夫君早归，饭菜尚未备好。” 陈捕头笑道：“没得事，来，我与你同去厨房。” 说罢，解下佩刀，摘下范阳笠，往八仙桌上随手一放，与笑盈盈的王氏一起去厨房煮饭去了。平日里，陈蜀爱惜佩刀，每日回家，都置之高阁，远其幼子陈汉。每逢初一十五，陈蜀坐在巷口嚯嚯磨刀，陈汉只得房门口远观，若是近前，必遭怒斥。这一回，佩刀就在桌上，陈汉不由得爬上板凳，细细端详。那口刀，长约二尺，虎头刀柄，硬皮刀鞘，最宽处三寸有余。陈汉握住刀柄，用尽全身力气，却不能举起，反倒是把那佩刀拖到桌下，咣当一声巨响，剑刃出鞘。王氏一声惊呼，连忙从厨房扑来，抱住傻楞的陈汉，先是上下摸索，左右查看，并未受伤。于是一巴掌打到陈汉额头，怒斥：“让你玩刀！让你玩刀！” 陈蜀劝道：“刀者，男儿志向，无可厚非。此番怪我，未妥善放好。” 说罢，拾起佩刀，退出门外，好一顿挽剑花，那四十斤的大刀在手中嗡嗡作响，宛如轻铁。舞毕，入鞘，道：“看见没得？等你玩得动时，此刀方可与你。想要玩得动，就要多吃多练！来，今天晚饭多吃点肉！明日早起，与我院中练功！”

  
数年后，蒙军入川，猛攻成都。川中铁血男儿多自告奋勇，奔赴前线。陈汉还记得那晚父母一番话。王氏道：“夫君，奴家虽然大字不识，却也听得过说书先生讲，天下大势，合久必分，分久必合。这蒙古鞑子虽是蛮夷，若是得了天下，无非是换个主子侍奉，换个官府缴钱粮，何苦以命相拼？夫君这一去，凶多吉少，留下我孤儿寡母，如何过得余生啊！” 陈蜀道：“夫人此言差矣。蒙古铁骑，所到之处，亡国灭种，寸草不生。若是寻思苟且偷生，得过且过，只怕是蒙古人不准你啊！我已将捕头一职交与刘整，又有汝兄长王坚同往，可互相照应，夫人切勿挂念。” 王氏泣道：“夫君大义，奴家有愧。夫君自去，汉儿自有我抚养成人，以承父志。” 陈蜀道：“骝马新跨白玉鞍，战罢沙场月色寒。城头铁鼓声犹震，匣里金刀血未干。” 说罢，提刀上马，与王坚一同奔成都去了。不日，成都陷落，陈蜀战死城墙之上。王坚拾其战刃，伤退，与败兵同撤回江安川，欲归还陈蜀战刃于王氏。王氏道：“陈捕头舍生取义，死前能有兄长相伴，我心甚慰。此刀留与我孤儿寡母无用，不如兄长拿去，多杀鞑子，也算是快慰陈捕头泉下有灵。” 王坚应，提刀策马，赴下游钓鱼城坚守，一守则二十余年。

  
“陈巡捕？”

  
陈汉应声嗯了一下，不由得鼻子一酸。方丈道：“果真认得此刀？” 陈汉叹道：“认得。此乃我陈家祖传宝刀，自乾德年间，传至家父。家父战死成都后，由舅父王坚保管。如今见得此刀，再细想死者相貌，虽无面皮，确实与舅父十分相似啊。死者即我舅父，钓鱼城王坚，王军头。” 方丈道：“阿弥陀佛，善哉！善哉！陈巡捕节哀顺变。” 陈汉道：“怪不得死者呼喊我大名，实乃有事相告，然而何事相告呢？舅父死状如此惨烈，到底是何人行凶？” 方丈道：“我寺中众僧，皆手无缚鸡之力，且与王军头素不相识，无冤无仇，断不是僧人所为，为何又剥皮倒挂于后院？剥皮而丝毫不伤筋肉，亦非凡人之技。王军头人高马大，身强力壮，怕是要重三百余斤，即便是猛虎，也无力将其倒挂于千年古树。何人又有此神力？” 陈汉点头道：“若是人为之，此人必非同小可，有可比天神之力。” 方丈道：“莫非是前日小僧称所见大鬼？” 陈汉道：“朗朗乾坤，何鬼之有？即便是鬼，我倒是要会会它！” 说罢，伫立于古井侧，俯视井内，不再言语，不吃不喝，一立便是四个时辰。小僧退去，唯方丈立于陈汉侧，亦不语，唯饮茶。

  
日落月升，皓月当空。空中一轮明月，井中亦一轮明月。小僧来报，云峰寺众僧已做毕法事，将王坚尸首抬至寺旁埋了。

  
陈汉喃喃道：“城头铁鼓声犹震，匣里金刀血未干……”

  
方丈道：“世人恶苦，如是如是。佛皆慈哀，悉度脱之。陈巡捕，事已至此，不如早些歇息。如有意禅修，可在寺里住上几日，待诸事平歇，再走不迟。” 陈汉道：“方丈可有过刀伤之苦？” 方丈道：“有，老衲还是寺中已小僧时，曾做斋饭。切菜时有擦破手皮，时年修行粗鄙，痛不欲生。” 陈汉道：“大师所言极是。一小片破皮尚且如此疼痛，何况全身皮肤尽失？王军头强忍三日不断气，只为与我一会，此事非同小可。王军头自钓鱼城奔袭至此，如要探个究竟，是要去钓鱼城走一番了。只是需要劳烦大师，与我干粮盘缠，来日必如数奉还！” 方丈道：“寺里尚有存粮，香火钱亦有结余，巡捕勿忧。” 陈汉谢过了方丈，在寺中只歇了半个时辰，就着碗热茶，啃两个白面馒头，把王坚遗物及干粮盘缠收拾停当，连夜下山租船，奔下游钓鱼城而去。

6

小吏打开地下囚室，张茂取一火把，与罗昱同往。

  
这江安川衙门囚室，与其说是牢房，不如说是地窟。入口处一铁门，进门石阶急下，呈螺旋状，仅通二人并行。下得二三十丈，方为平地，略宽敞，长五丈，宽四丈，高不足两丈，有木制囚笼两间，狱卒小憩处、拷打处各一间。此洞相传为季汉时所凿，耗时二十年，初为酒窖，唐亡时酒铺衰落，弃用，大宋真宗咸平年间改为囚室。虽不见天日，亦无通风隧道，却终年阴风阵阵，不觉气闷。三步一盏壁挂油灯，每隔两日添油，可常年不灭。洞壁光溜滑腻，如同抹了麻油一般，任凭你武艺高强、身轻如燕，亦不可攀墙出笼。举火把细看时，可见洞壁虽坚硬如铁，石质致密，却好似人在那三伏天里，丝丝渗出细细密密的汗珠。若无人进出，这囚室里听不见半点声，仿佛与世隔绝。即便以掌击石壁，那掌声好似为石壁所吞食，任凭奋力拍打，只可发出闷响。衙门但凡捉了重犯，有嘴皮子硬的，无需多费口舌，只需打成半死独自弃于囚室，油灯尽灭，伸手不见五指，任其与各人秽物同处一室。最短两个时辰，最长一天一夜，无不哀嚎不已，磕头如捣蒜，如竹筒倒豆子一般，尽数招了。亦有撞死于石壁的，只求速速了断。若是要犯，狱卒将其以铁链锁于笼门，求生不得，求死不能。

  
张茂看时，那鞑子早已四体筋脉尽断，瘫坐于囚室。凑近看时，只见那眼眶崩裂，鼻子歪到了茜草坝，十六颗门牙不见了十五颗，整个大饼脸如同涂了豆瓣酱并酱油醋，五味杂陈，一言难尽。狱卒周清道：“这细作倒也奇怪，五六十个耳光就认了细作，再问其所探何事，任由我等好生拷打，打得不成人形，就是不招。再打下去，怕是要出脱了。” 张茂点头道：“蒙古鞑子吃生肉，喝鲜血，食幼子，屠胞弟。我有耳闻，蒙古鞑子红白喜事，除了杀羊宰牛，还有百十来个精壮汉子互搏，助主人兴，死伤不论罪。喜事上不死他个三五个，主人脸上无光。此乃蛮族，未闻孔孟之道，与飞禽走兽无异，哪是你能打服的？” 周清道：“那张巡捕有何良策？” 张茂道：“这鞑子打得不成人形，却未屈打成招，算得上一条好汉，惜未开化，可谓猛虎。山中猛虎所惧何事？唯有囚笼！欲呼啸山崖而不可，逐鹿林间而不得，此苦甚也。依我看，油灯尽灭，关他个三两日，要是不死，也必定招了。” 众人纷纷点头称是，正要锁门离去，忽听得那鞑子大吼一声：“你等，皆死！” 张茂转身道：“我等皆死？此言差矣，我铁泸城坚不可摧，大宋必屹立不倒。你那蒙哥大汗，号称十万大军，御驾亲征，不也殒命钓鱼城，余下众鞑子丢盔卸甲，夹尾北逃？再看你，身陷囹圄，身负重伤，怕是过不了今晚了。” 那鞑子仰头大笑，囚室一时地动山摇。笑罢，有血水呛出。那鞑子猛咳一阵，片刻方才缓过气来，唾出一口浓血，道：“蒙古天汗，身力有限，智慧无穷。蒙古铁骑，抵长之尽，达深之底。今有天神下凡，手执神兵，可以焚石如炭，哪怕汝等城坚炮利，皆不足一提。怎奈尔等鼠辈，捷足先登，窃我神器，杀我铁骑，天汉驾崩阵前。待我重夺神器，必然摧枯拉朽，压服乱众，战无不胜，夺汝所有，骑汝骏马，纳汝美妻！” 罗昱斥道：“我日你仙人！” 正要飞起一脚，张茂拉住，道：“将死之人，疯言疯语而已。先关他一晚，死了便埋，不死再与他计较。” 众人散去，将那地窟大门用铁链锁了，罗昱保管钥匙，只留周清守住入口。

  
次日清晨，天刚麻麻亮，张茂还在睡梦中，只听得房门敲得山响。起身披衣一看，正是罗昱。只见老罗脸上血色全无，白得好似一头扑进了面粉盆，平日里那似笑非笑的眯眯眼睁得跟铜钱大小。不等张茂开口，罗昱一头扑到张茂面前，扶住张茂双肩，失声道：“死了！死了！” 张茂不悦，推开罗昱道：“那鞑子细作死了？罪有应得，意料之中，为何大惊小怪！蒙古大军都退了，还不能让我睡个安生？待我去了衙门再与你一同收尸。” 说罢转身要奔床上去，罗昱拦住他道：“死了！死了！周清死了！” 张茂大惊：“周清死了？！何人所为？那细作呢？地窟钥匙何在？” 罗昱抹了一把鼻涕，哭丧道：“钥匙还在我老罗怀里！周清死了，鞑子也死了，都死了！” 张茂惊惑交加，按住罗昱肩膀道：“罗公莫乱了方寸，快从头道来！” 罗昱苦脸道：“我若是看得明白，也不致慌成这个屌样。还是张巡捕与我同往，眼见为实吧！” 张茂只得草草批了官服，提了朴刀，与罗昱疾奔衙门而去。

  
此时的江城，大街上空无一人，只有张、罗二人一路狂奔。晨雾尚未散去，街道扑朔迷离。昨夜的露珠把烂泥马粪及稻草润得透湿，踏上去啪叽作响。二人匆匆入得衙门，直奔囚室。刚一进门，张茂不由得“啊呀”一声惊叫。只见地窟门口八仙桌前扑着一人，如醉酒一般瘫坐，从身材着装看，正是那狱卒周清，头颅却不见了踪影，桌上尽是凝固黑血，杯碗皆碎。从罗昱处接了一柄火把，再细看时，那头颅正在丈把远矮床下，双目微睁。张茂将那头拾了，置于案上，就着火光上下左右察看了片刻，皱眉道：“老罗你看，这每年秋后，菜市场中间，斩下的要犯头颅，你我也是见得多了。哪怕是手艺最好的师傅，最利的鬼头刀，一刀枭首，那脖子切口也是参差不齐，要是遇到学徒，手艺不精，还要砍它个两三回，才可人头落地。你看这周清的脖子，肉与骨平齐，不见丝毫参差，皮与筋齐整，没有半点缺损，就跟拿铁皮片豆腐一般。这是何等高手，持何种利器？若陈汉在，必然诧异啊！” 罗昱不语，只是拿那胖嘴努了努地窟大门。张茂转身，就着火光一看，只见那几十斤重的生铁链子，已经齐齐断开。拾起断口一看，手指粗的铁环，就如周清的脖子，断得平平整整，断口有如打磨过一般光滑。张茂顿觉胯下一阵坠胀，丹田处一股苦涩涌上舌尖。半响，问道：“老罗，你下去过了？” 罗昱闭目点头不语。张茂道：“与我同去察看？” 罗昱头摇得跟拨浪鼓一般。张茂只得左手举火把，右手执朴刀，拾级而下。

  
昨日众人出地窟时，已将油灯尽数熄灭。火把只照出一人远，任由张茂上下横竖，那火光好似为恶鬼所吞噬一般，照不见左右，看不见脚下。好在张茂进出此地窟已有千儿八百遍，摸索着也不至于脚底踩空。下得数十级石梯，正要前往牢笼时，却被脚下碎木险些拌了个狗啃屎。张茂弯腰细看，原来是牢笼碎片，碗口粗的木头，已经碎成渣滓，七零八落，散在地上。张茂不由得举刀回头，用火把上下试探。这囚室虽仅有四五丈见方，此时却仿佛无穷无极，上下四方皆为无尽黑暗。张茂回想起衙门把要犯置于这黑牢，不点灯，不探视，难怪曾有撞壁自尽，只求速死者。若是换成我张茂，怕是撑不得两个时辰吧。张茂佯装咳嗽一声，那声音似乎也为黑暗吞食，听不见半点回音。张茂无奈，只得往牢笼处碎步前去。进得牢笼，再往前照一照，空无一物。正要转身，却与那蒙古鞑子四目相望，仅隔一尺。张茂“啊”的一声惊叫，火把掉落，那右手却使出吃奶的劲撰住朴刀。退后一步，拾起火把再看时，原来那蒙古鞑子正倒挂于梁上，双手垂下，头与张茂脸齐高，早已没了声气。通体殷红发黑，好似个扒了皮待煮的田鸡，瞪着一对没了眼睑的铜铃眼。拿火把凑近了照，只见鞑子全身皮肤全无，经络肌理尽显，红的肉，白的筋，绿的脉，尽数显露在外，无一处不流血，无一片不渗油。张茂一股酸汤没有压住，跪地吐了个翻肠倒肚，将朴刀倒插，勉强撑起身子，转身往楼上奔了。

  
张茂出得地窟，一把将朴刀扔在地上，双手撑膝，干呕不止。那老罗正与无头周清一同坐在八仙桌旁，冷笑道：“张巡捕可曾见着鞑子？” 张茂抬头瞪他一眼：“见着了。” 罗昱道：“张巡捕有何说法？” 张茂沉思不语，半响，喃喃道：“且不说何人有此手段，可将个大活人生生剥皮而不伤筋肉，单是这百来斤的鞑子，高挂于横梁之上，没得梯子，没得桌子，石壁更不可攀爬，这岂不是天神之力？” 罗昱道：“昨日那鞑子说，‘今有天神下凡，手执神兵，可以焚石如炭’，还说啥子我等‘捷足先登，窃我神器’。莫不是真有天神下凡，寻他的神器来了？” 张茂道：“这天神，若只是破门而入，将那鞑子剥了，做成腊肉，那是天助我大宋，抑或助我王师，北定中原。如今却黑白不分，把周清枭首，说不清是谁家的天神哩！” 罗昱道：“张巡捕，此事蹊跷，如何处置？” 张茂略一沉吟：“如今蒙古大军才退，西川百废待兴，出此怪异之事，于民心大不利。你我趁众人未到，速速把两具尸首用骡车运到江边林子里埋了。待众人到时，就说鞑子细作弱不禁风，半夜就断了气，周清与你连夜处置了尸首，以免劳烦众人。周清听闻蒙哥身死，蒙军溃退，想念家中五年未见之父母，连夜回李庄去了。此事，天知，地知，你知，我知……抑或天神知，除此之外，万不可走漏半点风声！” 罗昱不悦，却深知张茂所言极是，只得嘟嘟哝哝，去衙门里取来木梯，与张茂一同取下鞑子尸首，并周清尸首，拿骡车拉到江边林子，弃于坑，埋之。

  
事毕，天已大亮，正欲回，张茂忽如木鸡般立住，脸色煞白。罗昱道：“张巡捕，时辰不早，我等速回衙门吧。” 张茂不应，只喃喃念道：“其状惨甚……其状惨甚……” 罗昱道：“确是惨甚，倒省了一顿中午饭！” 张茂冷汗直冒：“前日云峰寺方丈手书报案，说有一死者，其状惨甚……我一想，惨甚者，莫过于此……天神……神器……惨甚……” 细想片刻，捶胸顿足道：“大事不好！陈汉！陈汉危险了！”

7

钓鱼城原为钓鱼山，为潼川路合州门户，山上有一块平整巨石，位于护国门之上。传说远古之时，三江洪水泛滥，人们竞相奔山避难。饥饿难熬，濒临死亡。突然天降巨神，持竿长钓于山顶，以鲜鱼馈赠灾民，民赖以生，自此始称钓鱼台。淳佑年间，鉴于成都失陷，川中残破，合州军民始筑钓鱼城。峭壁千寻，城门城墙，雄伟坚固，嘉陵江、涪江、渠江三面环绕，乃兵家雄关，控山锁江。作为重庆前哨的钓鱼城，与嘉陵江、长江沿岸诸多山城互为唇齿，足以控扼东川。坚守至今已二十余年，大小战事数百次，联动山城，互有攻防，多有劳效，直至毙蒙哥于城下，一举扭转乾坤。

  
有诗为证：

  
吴门捍蔽重夔渝，两地藩篱属钓鱼。  
自昔无城当蜀屏，从今有柱壮坤舆。

  
陈汉自从长江顺流而下，再由重庆溯嘉陵江而上，已在渔船上度过十日。数日来，陈汉在渔船上终日昏昏欲睡，偏偏不能安寐。饿了就托船家煮碗鱼汤，渴了就上岸买点米酒。岸上酒家，见陈汉军官打扮，无不叩首，温酒切肉，不肯收受银两。陈汉推脱不得，只得领了酒家好意，倒是顿顿酒足饭饱，怡然自得。唯有不时忆起父亲陈蜀与舅父王坚，不由得心生唏嘘。陈汉不曾见舅父，已二十年有余，只是有所耳闻，因钓鱼城战功卓越，兵部侍郎、四川安抚制置使余玠命王坚为钓鱼城主将，鏖战蒙军，威震一方。

  
为何舅父弃城池不顾？为何惨死于方山云峰寺后院？为何死前手持古画《井中月》并高呼我名？

  
陈汉愈想愈觉得蹊跷，直至坐立不安，酒饭不想，问船家道：“老人家，此水域，距钓鱼城多远？” 船家道：“不到十里，今夜可至。若不是这谷雨时分，江水猛涨，水流湍急，怕是三日前就到了！” 陈汉谢过船家，低头不语，只是捏紧朴刀，思绪万千，忐忑不安，不知在钓鱼城能否探明真相。

  
是夜，船至钓鱼城外，江心升起一团雾气，让人看不得山城全貌。只可依稀见得江边战船罗列，灯火通明。江中水流湍急，若不是老船家驾轻就熟，怕是要困于漩涡之中，不能前行了。这钓鱼城三面环水，仅东面一处狭长陆路，一字城墙纵贯南北，滴水不漏。筑钓鱼城者，真神人也。难怪蒙古铁骑横扫天下，却落得个大汗折于此山城之下的苦果。

  
船靠南水军码头，守城军士验得陈汉江安川巡捕正身，方才放其上岸。陈汉道：“守城主帅何人？” 军士道：“自十余日前，王坚王将军快马加鞭，独自出城，奔江安川而去，至今杳无音讯。副将张珏暂行主帅之职。” 陈汉道：“我名陈汉，家父陈蜀，三十年前战死于成都，我母王氏，正是王将军胞妹，王将军乃我家舅父。速领我去见张将军，有要事要报，事关王将军去向。” 军士一听，诧异道：“陈巡捕，速随我来。” 持火把引陈汉上山入城。陈汉抬头看时，只见那山城绝壁耸立，城墙依山濒水而建，山腰平地有营火，彻夜不灭。城中马道，可容二马齐驱，五人并行，道上三步一岗，五步一哨。虽然近日方才击毙蒙哥，获得大胜，但守城军士皆双目无神，面若死尸，心如死灰。战袍皆血迹斑斑，战甲多东拼西凑，也有腰身手臂缠着麻布绷带者。守军手持长矛，腰胯战刃，如同石像，见陈汉一身巡捕打扮，至多斜瞥一眼，便不再理会。陈汉再抬头时，依稀可见薄雾中钓鱼山灯火通明，照得夜空里乌云殷红，好似浸血花棉。俯视东城半岛，只见岗哨灯火，星罗棋布，水陆阡陌，纵横交通。尤其是那依山势望嘉陵的巨炮旁，更是火把林立，十数位军士伫立每个炮台，密切监视江面。  
陈汉本以为王坚的衙署位于钓鱼山顶，不料还未及护国门，刚到山腰，便有一处岔路，峰回路转，有一山坳，甚是隐蔽。台地之外即是绝壁，沿悬崖筑有城墙，可谓易守难攻。此山坳名为范家堰，为王坚衙署所在。蒙军若非插了翅膀，从空中鸟瞰，断然不能以仰视发现此地，又在炮火弓箭射击死角，正是主帅坐镇钓鱼城的理想之地。军士领陈汉进得范家堰，只见一处三进院落，依山而建，有巨石围墙，水池亭榭，精美浮雕，厚重础石。陈汉暗自思忖：“大军压境之际，竟有此闲情雅致，建得院落如此，看来舅父是打算多年独守孤城，抗蒙到底。可为何又弃城而出，直奔方山呢？”

  
一路无话，进得衙署。穿过院中亭榭，至中堂，只见一壮汉，面色神采，看似年方四十，却又生出丝丝华发，国字方脸点点皱纹，斜飞剑眉咄咄逼人，身披乌黑龙鳞甲，一袭西川红锦袍，胸脯横阔，骨健筋强。初一见面，陈汉自觉矮了三分。那汉子见了陈汉，冷笑一声，声似擂鼓：“你这厮，自称王将军亲侄，有何实据？我看你是鞑子派来的细作！来人，把这个细作手脚并屌一齐剁了，做成人彘，投江喂鱼！” 陈汉也不言语，只是放下行囊，跪地展开白练。待到白练尽头处，露出一柄断刃，正是王坚佩刀。陈汉道：“此虎头宝刀，本是我陈家祖传。家父陈蜀，抗蒙身死，舅父得此刀，赴钓鱼城。我十日前启程，从江安川来。” 那汉子见状，脸色发黑，闭目不语。片刻，睁眼怒视众军士道：“你等且退下。今夜所见之事，不可声张。妄议者，斩！” 众军士皆领命退下。那汉子扶起陈汉道：“我大名唤作张珏，乃你舅父副将。王将军赴江安川后，我暂替主持钓鱼城防务。陈巡捕可曾见得王将军？” 陈汉道：“见着了。” 并将从接到云峰寺方丈报案，至认出死者身份之事，一五一十细细讲了。听罢，张珏闭目，久久不能言语。半响，以手拍案，叹道：“我早已劝过王将军，天神之物，凡人不可觊觎。若不是王将军心系抗蒙，立志匡扶宋室，驱除鞑虏，北定中原，执意据神器为己用，何以遭此毒手哇！” 陈汉不解：“张将军，何为天神？何为神器？小的如云里雾里啊！” 张珏道：“贤侄莫急，如今蒙哥身死，各路鞑子皆退兵于北方荒蛮之地，忙于内斗，以夺汗位。今夜无事，且听我慢慢道来。你舅父自从升任钓鱼城主帅以来，率合州军民十七万众，加固城墙，储存粮食，西门内有天池，可蓄水养鱼，又开挖水池水井上百处，春则出屯田野，以耕以耘，秋则运粮运薪，以战以守，阻击蒙哥十万大军于山城，战果到达天听，圣上下诏嘉奖。蒙军围城猛攻，派人招降，你舅父将那来使辱骂一番，索性斩了，人头挂于西城门外。还从城上抛下上百蒸面饼并两尾鲜鱼，投书蒙军曰‘尔北兵可烹鲜食饼，再守十年，亦不可得也’，那蒙古大汗蒙哥，平日里骄横惯了，哪里受得这气？本可绕城而走，围攻襄阳，却令其前锋元帅汪德臣重兵围城，辅以攻城云梯，强攻山城。你舅父王将军率军鏖战，摧毁云梯，那汪德臣也为城上飞石所伤，十数日后便一命呜呼了。至此，你舅父与我所谋大事，快要成了。”

  
陈汉不解：“舅父与张将军所谋何事？” 张珏笑道：“贤侄，我问你，一国之君，一军之帅，愚钝与傲慢，哪个更为致命？” 陈汉略一沉思，回道：“小人之见，傲慢。” 张珏道：“正是。若是愚钝，尚有左右大臣，副将谋士，群策群力，可保大事。倘若傲慢，那就易一意孤行，不能听从劝阻了。” 陈汉道：“张将军，那蒙哥既是傲慢，出何昏招？” 张珏道：“斩来使，抛鲜鱼，诛元帅，早逼得那蒙哥又气又急。十五日前，蒙哥亲自登高，欲探我军情，正中你舅父下怀，手执火炮，一击入魂。虽偏了蒙哥七八丈远，却将十来个鞑子当场化作血水，炸得那蒙哥血肉模糊，次日便归西了。至此，蒙军群龙无首，作鸟兽散。” 陈汉笑道：“张将军，这山城军民，坚守二十余年，可歌可泣。这斩来使，抛鲜鱼，诛元帅，亦是听得我热血沸腾，快哉快哉。只是这炮击蒙哥，倒像是说书先生戏言哩。” 张珏道：“为何？” 陈汉道：“方才上山时，我也见得城中红衣巨炮。那巨炮虽精良，射程怕是勉强够着对岸。何况那巨炮怕是有上千斤重，如何手执而瞄准北军大汗？再说，双方鏖战多年，鞑子对我方巨炮知根知底，怎肯由其大汗近得我军射程之内？” 张珏道：“贤侄莫急，待我细说。早在蒙军此番围城之前，你舅父与我偷得浮生半日闲，将防务委托副将，相约赴深山寺院饮茶烧香。在那缙云山中，偶得一水帘，细看时，帘后有一洞口。我二人临时起意，决意一探，遂入。初极狭，数十步，得一石室，洞顶有一天窗，时值正午，那光斑洒落于石室正中一石板，踏之，石板洞开，现一器械，长两尺，手臂粗细，圆头方口，寒光闪闪。细看时，纹理细密，横平竖直，互不交错，非凡人所能刻制。你舅父正要取之，我劝道：‘此乃神物，凡人不可觊觎。’ 你舅父不听，将神器拿起，石板自合上。那神器，虽看似纯银打造，却轻若无物，三岁小儿亦可单手掂之。出得洞来，你舅父捧得那神器上下左右端详，以手抚之，冷不丁，神器发出异响，一团天火从方口飞出，两三里外的对面山头，巨石崩裂，方圆十丈，化作焦土，熊熊绿火，寸草不生。我二人惊得呆若木鸡，所幸此乃深山老林，人迹罕至，未有伤及无辜。我惊呼道：‘王将军，此乃天神之兵器，置于凡间，只等镇妖降魔之际，必寻而用之。我等若是拿了去，只怕天神降临之日，寻不着兵器，必要与我等寻仇啊！’ 你舅父道：‘你我信步深山，这山中洞涧，不下百处，偏偏被你我寻着了这水帘，帘后有洞，洞中有神器，岂不是天意？再者，蒙古鞑子啖生肉，饮鲜血，所到之处，生灵涂炭，正是妖魔鬼怪。我借天神神兵对之，亦是天意！’ 说罢，弃了行李盘缠，用行囊只裹了那神器，顾不得拜佛烧香，当下就与我快马加鞭，返回钓鱼城，将神器藏匿于这范家堰院后山洞中，一藏十余年，从未提及此事。年代久远，我也几乎忘却了。直至听闻蒙哥御驾亲征，十万大军围我钓鱼城，王将军才运筹帷幄，用连环计，激得那蒙哥亲临阵前，得千载难逢之良机，一炮斩蒙，扭转乾坤。” 陈汉听得目瞪口呆，半响，皱眉问道：“张将军，那神器现在何处？既有此等天神之火，为何不以两万精兵，辅以神器，挥师北上，追击穷寇，一举收复中原？” 张珏黯然道：“贤侄有所不知，这正是你舅父所谋之事。炮击蒙哥当夜，我正在这中堂盘点辎重清单，忽见院中月光下一人影，通体透明，若静止，则肉眼凡胎不可见，只在其左右踱步时，方隐约可辨，高十丈，脸大如盆，手执长枪，亦是无状无形，腹中发出异响，有如巨虫低鸣。再细看时，那无形之天神，竟执我手院军士头颅，头颅下竟连着脊骨，如同长鞭，鲜血淋漓。我深知大事不好，定是那天神寻他的神器来了，连忙从柜中取了神器，出门跪地，献与天神。怎料此时一轻骑快马从眼前掠过，夺取神器，奔城外去了。定睛一看，正是你舅父。那天神仰天长啸，其声如雷，十倍于虎啸，声震钓鱼山。再看时，那天神竟一跃而起，越过高墙，直追你舅父去了，虽无坐骑，只凭那双腿狂奔，却疾如汗血宝马。我料到你舅父此去凶多吉少，今日见其断刃，又听你讣告，果不出所料。只是不曾想，这天神亦不是善类，夺得神器也就罢了，竟不给王将军死个痛快，下此惨绝人寰之毒手！此种死法，非军人之道啊！呜呼！哀哉！”

  
陈汉听罢，沉默不语。

  
张珏道：“如今蒙军已退，王将军身死，神器已为天神夺回，抗蒙战事暂告段落，反击北境亦无从谈起，贤侄不如在这衙署多住几日，我以这天池中上好鲶鱼款待，细讲你舅父二十年来抗蒙之英雄事迹，怕是三天三夜也讲不完哩！”

  
陈汉缄默片刻，略一沉吟，道：“承蒙张将军好意，只是，小的以为，那天神并未寻回神器。” 张珏大惊：“贤侄何出此言？”

  
陈汉道：“小的知道那神器现在何处。只有一事相求。”

8

十日后，入夜，陈汉与方丈对坐于云峰寺后院石案。案上置有檀木茶盘，红木茶勺，青花茶杯。案旁生一篝火，木炭上铜壶咕噜作响，水气携着茶香，袅袅上升，没入夜空。天上一轮明月，映入案旁古井。数十步开外，千年银杏林，黝黑一片，只有那萤火虫上下飞舞，星星点点。山中万籁俱静，只有蟋蟀悲鸣，蛙声不止。

  
方丈低声道：“陈巡捕所言当真？” 陈汉道：“千真万确。” 方丈道：“那神器就在这古井中，陈巡捕有几分把握？” 陈汉瞥了一眼银杏林枝桠之间，呷了一口清茶。茶极苦，却品得一丝甘甜。陈汉道：“十分把握，自信不疑。我舅父手持《井中月》，正是此意。”

  
方丈起身，取得铜壶，手指枯瘦，按住壶盖，将茶水倒入那青花杯中，只见水流悠然而下，一枚枚芽叶缓缓潜沉至杯底，再渐渐浮出，顺着水流，摇曳飘送，三沉三浮。 方丈悠悠吟道：“红尘白浪两茫茫，忍辱柔和是妙方。到处随缘延岁月，终身安分度时光。你看这芽叶，本是峨眉山中绿叶，取阳光并雨露，吸日月之精华，却为茶姑所采，三晒三炒，方为茶。你我煮之，又从壶中倾于茶杯，此叶只是随波逐流，无怨无悔，逸散清香。人生何以不是如此？陈巡捕为何执着啊？”

  
陈汉切齿道：“国恨家仇。”

  
方丈道：“所谓国恨，无非亡国之痛。普天之下，莫非王土。天下苍生，莫非臣民。自秦朝以降，王朝更替，周而复始，犹如车辙，碾苍生如蝼蚁。此乃天下之道，不可破也。即便此番驱除北境蒙人，他日定又有异姓强权，逐鹿天下。苍生之苦，何时了了？不如似那杯中茶叶，随波逐流，安享余生，芳泽他人。所谓家仇，莫过杀父之恨，老衲感同身受。只是仇恨有如一剂毒药，只令人苦而迷失。人生正如杯中茶水，偶有灰尘落入杯中，若频频摇动，则灰尘久浮于水；若静置不理，不消片刻，灰尘沉淀，茶水复清，何乐不为？”

  
陈汉听罢，锁眉不语。片刻，抬眼道：“我虽为小小巡捕，却心系中原。不时有北境难民，冒死南逃至我江安川府，我身为巡抚，必安置之，往往与之促膝长谈，对北境苦难，略知一二。”陈汉略一沉吟，“方丈可曾听闻，自靖康之耻，徽、钦二帝崩于北境，北方汉人，始有摔死头胎之习俗？” 方丈惊愕，不能言语。陈汉道：“大师若是不知，待我与你讲来。” 方丈摆手道：“不用。老衲只是略加思索，就猜出个七八分，背上汗毛倒竖！” 说罢，双手合十，仰天闭目，“众生皆苦！众生皆苦！阿弥陀佛，善哉！善哉！” 陈汉道：“那今夜之事，方丈意下如何？” 方丈道：“依陈巡捕之计行事。只是可怜我寺中众僧，竟要遭此横祸。” 陈汉道：“此计即成，我亦断不能活。来生若有报，必皈依佛门，普渡众生。只是可怜我家中娘子，从此自守空房，独面乱世。敢问方丈，张珏将军赠我之军马，可有备好？” 方丈道：“已喂足草料，此刻正在景墙门外等候。” 陈汉谢过方丈，二人互作了揖，陈汉便手持朴刀，立于古井旁。方丈面向景墙，略一招手，便转身掀翻石案上茶盘，双手合十，立于井前。

  
刹那间，念经声、木鱼声、锣镲声，一齐响起。原来，云峰寺中百余僧众，老的幼的，胖的瘦的，高的矮的，早已在景墙外集结等候多时，此时鱼贯而入，列队而立，不消片刻，便把这后院填得水泄不通，连转身都难。其中十步一武僧，手持刀剑，其余僧众有敲木鱼的，有拿锣镲的，有握扁担的，有杵棍棒的，还有两位僧人手举铸铁大锅，立于阵前。只见银杏林中一阵妖风掠过，黑暗中可以见一处树桠低垂，树叶簌簌落了一地。队列中一股轻微骚动，嗡地腾起一阵惊呼声，却又你推我攘，自稳住阵脚。

  
方丈转身面对陈汉，作揖道：“此井深五丈，水深三丈，陈巡捕可有把握？” 陈汉道：“家父早亡，我年少时曾与江城渔夫在那长江上当学徒，虽不敢说浪里白条，潜这一口井倒是没有难处。只待我踢脚为号，就拉我上来。” 说罢，紧了紧脚踝上的麻绳，把麻绳另一头交与井边僧人，范阳笠往地上一摔，就头先脚后，钻进那古井里去了，一刹那就从头到脚没入水中。

  
虽是初夏时节，这井水却如三九天的长江水一般冰冷刺骨，且没有光照，水中一抹黑。陈汉顾不得全身一阵激灵，头皮一阵发麻，手扶两侧井壁，闭眼吐气，直往那井底沉去。那口井上窄下宽，越往下，越是摸不到井壁，直至陈汉肺中一阵剧痛，几乎呛了一口水。  
此水果真只有三丈？难不成方丈年迈，所言有误？

  
开弓没有回头路。陈汉索性高举了手，绷直了腿，任由身子往井底沉去。好在须臾之后，便以手触到井底。陈汉一番胡乱摸索，尽是些乱石，只好四处探寻一翻，忽然摸到一物，手臂粗细，触感好似生铁，纹理横平竖直，再左右一探，有圆头方口。“必是此物无疑了！舅父，你若九泉有知，当以侄儿为傲！侄儿必践行舅父遗志，将神器交与王师，北定中原！” 想到这，陈汉连忙将那神器握在手里，双腿猛地一番扭动，只觉得一股力气把自己往水面上拽，直至出得水来，长出一口气。井上僧人再用力时，陈汉便出得井口。抬头一看，目瞪口呆。

  
此时，百余僧众，尚站立者，不足十之二三。后院早已血流成河，残肢断头堆积成山。只见一通体透明的人影，高十尺，头大如盆，手持一透明长矛，直奔古井而来，却奈何这云峰寺僧众，前赴后继，以血肉之躯阻之。凡立于那人影面前者，只见寒光一闪，便从头到胯，裂为两半。其后二名武僧上前，以刀剑作势，那人影只一抬手，一横劈，连刀带剑断为两截，一时间残肢横飞，血溅石案。井边军马，早已嘶鸣不已，左右挣扎。陈汉见状，顾不得抹去脸上冰冷井水，赶忙抱了神器，拾了朴刀，解了缰绳，一跃上了马背，策马狂奔，往寺外而去。出景墙前，陈汉不由得回头探望。此时仅有方丈一人立于井口，以枯瘦之躯独面天神，却没有半点蜷缩，直裰飘扬，有如军旗。出得寺门，只听那天神一声嘶吼，其声十倍于虎啸，一时间地动山摇。陈汉哪里敢停，取后山马道，飞也似地跑了。

  
陈汉一路下山，所幸张珏所赠军马健壮，虽是山路，却未曾马失前蹄。一路上陈汉风声鹤唳，频频回头观望，只怕冷不丁便从背后连人带马劈为两半。还好一路无事，只消半个时辰，便来到了江岸。“吁！” 陈汉略微放慢脚步，借着月光，仔细端详起手中神器。那神器，果真如张珏所言，虽貌似银器，却轻若无物，教人猜不透是何等材料打造。在井水中浸泡多日，却依旧哑光闪闪。陈汉从未见过此等纹理，此物定然不是大宋产物，亦不曾在缴获的蒙古鞑子物资里见过。江安川城里曾有大食商人兜售地毯，引得全城百姓围观，一时风头无两。其花纹怪异，价格不菲，仅有两个阔户买了两条，图个稀罕。神器上的怪异纹理，亦与大食地毯截然不同。陈汉又调转炮口，往里窥视，再用手掏，中空无物。陈汉想起张珏说，舅父在山中只是胡乱一通抚摸，不知触到哪个机关，便轰飞了两三里外一块巨石，赶紧把炮口移开，抱在怀中，四下左顾右盼一番。此时正值午夜，皓月当空，一轮在天上，一轮在江里。河滩上的白沙映着月光，好似在地上铺了白练。江水如同天宫坠地之黑绸，蜿蜒东去，汩汩作响。江岸上千年古树林，张牙舞爪，连绵不绝。

  
陈汉暗自思忖：“此番怕是已经甩掉那天神了，甚幸！甚幸！也不枉费了云峰寺一百多条性命。那天神恐水，只要我上了船，哪里追得上我！此时只待寻得慧明，一同乘船，顺流而下，直抵临安，奏明圣上，与我两万精骑，辅以神器，定可驱除鞑虏，光复中原！” 想到这，陈汉一阵哆嗦，分不清是兴奋，还是因为浑身透湿。

  
陈汉策马，正要再走时，忽然那心窝一紧，五脏六腑尽数沉到了膀胱里。只见百步之外的古树林边，一个人影若隐若现，待它走到白沙滩上，方才看得真切，正是那天神，身高十尺，手执长矛，通体透明。陈汉楞了半响，险些尿了一马背，才双腿一紧，大喝一声：“驾！” 驱马沿着江岸往下游狂奔。跑出去片刻，回头看时，更是吓了个魂魄出窍。只见那天神之影，只凭两足，便健步如飞，一步五丈，长途奔袭，毫无疲态，直追陈汉而来。方才看时距离一百步，跑出两三里再看时，只隔了五六十步了！陈汉心急，扭头注视江岸，竟见不得半个渔船。“果真天灭我也？” 陈汉不由得仰天长叹，泪流满面。

  
此时，陈汉记起张珏之言，不由心生一计。趁着沙滩平缓，陈汉倒骑军马，以炮口瞄天神，双手就着那神器一阵乱搓，那神器却像个吹火筒，并无天火喷出。陈汉心急，以手拍神器圆头，偶然触发机关，一团蓝火应声飞出，直勾勾的不见偏斜，把那方圆十丈的古树林化作一团火球，照亮一方黑夜。那天神放缓脚步，回头观望身后火海。倒骑时马慢，陈汉恐天神两步追上，赶紧调转身子，策马狂奔。只见江中有一客船，船头亮一红灯，正是约定的暗号。陈汉赶紧策马上前去，只见慧明站在船舷，高呼：“陈巡捕！船大，近不得岸，快趟水上船吧！” 陈汉到了岸边，驱那军马趟了几步，便不肯深入，陈汉只得弃马，向客船游去。才走了四五步，便触不得江底。慧明摇橹上前。待陈汉手扶船舷，正要登船时，扭头一看，那军马已断作两截，抽搐不止。那天神伫立岸边，静立不动。

  
陈汉上得船来，嗔道：“慧明师傅，我交待‘携一轻快小艇，点红灯，岸边等候’，为何是这等大船？此船……不够快啊！” 慧明道：“方丈交待说陈巡捕要顺流东去，直抵临安，我心想快艇哪能担此重任，就觅了个客船。” 陈汉跺脚道：“慧明师傅，你误我大事！”

  
此时，江水拍岸，只见江水刚一触及那天神脚踝，便滋滋作响，一道蓝色闪电，从脚至头，依次闪过。那天神缓步涉水，有两三条闪电自下而上，缠绕全身。闪电所到之处，可见实体，漆黑如炭。闪电过后，仍是透明。天神身高十尺有余，陈汉触不到底之处，那天神一淌而过。

  
陈汉大喊：“快摇橹！” 那慧明和尚方才如梦初醒，拿出吃奶的力气拼命摇橹，然而为时已晚。那天神淌到距客船十丈远处，纵身一跃，犹如蛟龙出水，竟然稳稳落在船头，船尾翘起一人高，险些掀翻客船，把陈汉与慧明二人摔了个脚朝天，那天神竟稳如泰山。片刻，客船恢复平衡，陈汉勉强起身，一把抓住神器，掷与船尾慧明，道：“慧明师傅，摇橹。” 慧明虽已屁滚尿流，却尚存理智，把神器往袍子里揣了，坐在船尾，双手摇橹，往江心而去。

  
那天神此时全身好似电闪雷鸣，不时有火花点点，如炉中柴火般噼啪作响。只见那天神将长矛插立于甲板，抬起左手手臂，右手在其上一阵按摸，发出异响，刹那间，雷电停息，火花尽灭，天神显出真身。那天神，头戴黑铁面具，教人见不得面孔。通体黝黑，唯腹部泛黄，全身以渔网缠身，皮肤似鳄鱼，类蜥蜴。身高十尺，四肢健壮，那大腿与手臂粗壮，四倍于精壮男子。

  
陈汉虽双腿早已石化，却奋力站起，拔出朴刀，将刀鞘弃于江中，双手持刀，立于天神于慧明之间。天神以手触脑后，一道白烟腾起，呲呲作响，而后双手捧面，摘下黑铁面具，弃于脚下。只见那天神面色蜡黄，有黑点遍布，粗糙不堪，蟹眼如豆，不见口鼻，只有一口器，类似蝗虫，向四面展开，张牙舞爪。宽大的额头往后，数十条脏辫，如毒蛇一般。天神展开双臂，张开四指，两腿略屈，一声战吼，震耳欲聋。慧明哪里经得起这阵仗，顾不得客船已到江心，连滚带爬投入水中，刹那间便被暗流吸入江底，连人带神器不见了踪影。天神见状，再嘶吼一声，不等陈汉反应，大步向前，手只是一抬，陈汉便觉得双手筋骨崩裂，朴刀飞出去十丈远，沉入江中。天神捉住陈汉颈项，将其提起。陈汉双脚悬空五六尺高，呼吸不得，眼前一黑，不省人事。

9

陈汉再醒来时，天已微亮。

  
陈汉想要眨眼看清身在何处，努力一番，却无法合眼。一阵晨风吹过，令他全身一阵激灵。激灵过后，自脚至头，既像是炉火上烤，又好似成千上万只毒虫爬过全身，咬其皮，啖其肉。陈汉一声哀鸣，有泪渗出，却往额头流去，变成一根烙铁从头上压过。陈汉终于勉强看清周遭，只见乾坤颠倒，大江在天上流过，脚下是绿叶与白云。扭头看时，只见手臂血肉模糊，经络肌理尽显，红的肉，白的筋，绿的脉，尽数显露在外，无一处不流血，无一片不渗油。再看别处，全身如此。欲闭目，无眼睑。陈汉只觉被一团无形火焰吞没，炙烤全身。

  
哦，舅父……哦，大宋！

  
……哦，眉眉……

10

张茂正在衙门大堂里坐阅文书，忽见罗昱急匆匆从街上进来，面色凝重。张茂长叹一口气，放下书卷，起身道：“罗巡捕，莫非……？” 罗昱苦笑道：“张通判果然机警。正是。” 张茂闭目皱眉：“多少个了？” 罗昱道：“半年光景，五十有八了。” 张茂又叹一口气：“此番在何处？引我前去查看。” 罗昱犹豫一番，道：“此番张通判还是不去为好，我自处理。” 张茂诧异道：“为何？” 罗昱闭口不语。张茂道：“罗巡捕，但讲无妨。” 罗昱只得苦脸道：“此番……是……是……” 张茂不耐烦道：“为何支支吾吾？但讲无妨！” 罗昱道：“是陈巡捕家，是徐氏。” 张茂一听，又悲又惊，瞪眼道：“绝无可能！那剥皮金刚，虽心狠手辣，半年光景剥了五十八人，却都是些精壮汉子。曾有妇人、幼童目击，吓得昏厥过去，那剥皮金刚却视而不见，绕行离去。如今你说它剥了徐氏，我断然不信！” 罗昱道：“剥皮金刚倒是未曾剥了徐氏，然而徐氏也是死了。张通判与我来吧。”

  
二人出得衙门，一路小跑，来到陈家小巷，推门一看，只见梁上倒挂着个剥了皮的精壮汉子，早已断气。旁边三尺上等白绫，正挂着那徐氏，衣冠整齐，脸画淡妆，也是断气多时了。张茂见状，双腿一软，瘫坐在八仙桌旁。罗昱道：“自从半年前陈巡捕出差云峰寺，便杳无音讯，再未归还。据方山下农家来报，寺中众僧亦只剩下残肢断体，惨不忍睹。陈巡捕怕是也凶多吉少了。刘知州停了陈巡捕俸禄，徐氏断了生计，只得寄人篱下，讨得一口饭吃。这汉子就是徐氏情夫之一，城西赵屠。据邻里讲，昨夜，这前半夜还听得男欢女爱之声，后半夜就尽是哀嚎不绝于耳。这等光景，谁敢前来查看？只是隔墙听得徐氏嚎啕大哭，依稀听他彻夜哭诉，说啥子他对陈巡捕不忠，不守贞女之道，如今陈巡捕化作剥皮金刚，寻仇来了。还说啥子害惨了江安川百姓，无颜苟活。天亮再看时，便是如此景象了。”

  
张茂听罢，长叹一口气，面如死灰。沉思良久，切齿迸出两个字：“弃城。”

  
罗昱大惑：“弃……”

  
张茂道：“弃城。这江安川已不是久留之地。我这就快马加鞭赴神臂城，与刘知州说明利害，三日内便发榜，布告全城。城中百姓，不论男女老幼，皆抛弃粗重，只带盘缠细软，倾城而出，入驻神臂城。那山城三面环水，朝廷已驻扎重兵，想那剥皮金刚，断然不可插翅而入。神臂城中军民密集，也是互相有个守望，不似这江安川州府，早已人丁稀少，凡事不得照应。” 罗昱道：“这么大的动静，真有必要？” 张茂道：“这江安川城中精壮男丁不过数千，半年就剥了五十有八，你罗公有把握活过几年？” 罗昱听罢，不再反驳。张茂道：“我即刻启程。请罗巡捕拟榜文，严令全城百姓，这剥皮金刚之事，不可泄漏与城外之人，不可谈起，不可妄议，违令者，全家皆斩。严告史官，这剥皮金刚之事，严禁书写只字片语，违令者，全家皆斩。” 罗昱道：“这弃城，何等大事，必载于州志。教那史官如何写啊？” 张茂略一沉吟：“就说蒙军围城，城中无粮，人相食，故弃城而出，携百姓退守神臂城，屹立不倒，谓之铁泸。”

11

公元1279年3月的一个夜晚，广东崖山的海面上。

  
周围的军士早已无声地倒在了甲板上，满头银发的老将张茂在披风上擦了擦佩剑上的鲜血，而后将宝剑倒插，强撑着站了起来。左边小腿上皮肉一阵痉挛，露出森森白骨。张茂感到腿上一阵剧痛，不由得低吼一声，那剧痛却很快就麻木起来，变得微不足道。张茂微微一笑，无视步步逼近的蒙古水兵，转过身去，在战船上凭栏而望。在海与天的交界处，灯火通明的战舰上擂鼓喧天，隐约听见舰上军士用一种张茂听不懂的语言呼喊，宣示着最后的胜利。

  
今夜，不属于大宋。

  
近处的海面上，十万浮尸如同浮萍般连成一片。张茂所在的船舷下，士兵们的盾牌和刀剑仍然紧紧握在泡得浮肿的主人手中，被微微起伏的海浪推动着，轻轻拍打着船体，发出沉闷的咣当声，仿佛在诉说着它们的不甘。

  
不远处，一艘龙头大船上，一眉清目秀的小男孩身穿龙袍，头戴皇冠，身上还挂着一个玉玺。那男孩面无表情，泪流满面。一名身着文官长袍的男人把他紧紧抱住，在他耳边耳语不止。那男孩频频点头，脸色愈发坚毅。

  
当张茂将冰冷的剑刃轻轻触到自己的脖子上，仰天长叹的那一刻，他看见满天星斗，格外繁华。他永远也不会知道，在那繁星中，数万光年之外的地方，存在着一个古老而强大的狩猎民族。他也永远不会知道，这个外来种族万年之前在重庆山区存放了一把武器。二十多年前，他的亲密战友曾有机会据为己有，如果成功，那么今天战败自刎的，将会是他的敌人。王坚、陈汉等人的失败，不仅让大宋失去了逆天改命的机会，也让一名年轻的猎人永远地错过了成年仪式。

  
如今，一艘全新的宇宙飞船正在缓缓起航。目的地：太阳系。


	2. 第一集 蔡航

第一季第一集

蔡航

1

人是欲望的奴隶。

这一点，在蔡航身上体现得淋漓尽致。满足欲望的道路千万条，而蔡航自打襁褓中开始，就只认其中一条，那就是用暴力和投机强势索取。在不算长的四十年的人生当中，沿着这条路坚定不移地走了下去。为了满足那些原始的强烈的愿望，蔡航毒打过不少人，也遭到过不少毒打。这辈子的第一顿毒打来自他老妈，一名个性刚烈的农转非妇女。强势的人最忌讳身边的人强势，偏偏小蔡航就是个刚烈的小娃娃。肚子里空了，裤子里满了，躺太久背上的痱子痒了，要么就是纯粹的无聊了。每当这种时候，蔡航那气吞山河的干嚎能让脾气最好的职业保姆头痛欲裂。小家伙的哭声异常响亮，引得整个烟草局大院的老婆婆们都自言自语：“唔，蔡航又哭了，造孽。” 不仅响亮，还异常持久，两三个小时不歇气，常常一口气拉得老长，让人想起县城里偶尔响起的消防火警警报——那种惊人的肺活量，如果从小进行系统培训，说不定蔡航现在会是一名闻名全国的男高音歌唱家。可惜蔡母只是个二十岁的乡下女人，刚刚从贫困山区出来投奔县城里的公公，哪里懂得发掘歌唱苗子，只是打心底地觉得颇烦。还没出月子，蔡父就不知所踪，说是去南方“下海”去了。具体去了哪里，没有说。问公公，也说晓求不得。在两江县烟草局当局长的公公还没退休，天天早出晚归。婆婆死得早。蔡母成天跟一个高音喇叭般的小奶娃相处，已经接近精神崩溃的边缘，再加上白天无数的家务劳动，晚上还要应付公公无休止的索取。公公虽然已经五十多岁，却精力旺盛，有时候搞得她一整晚都睡不了囫囵觉。因为缺乏睡眠，蔡母脾气就像三伏天的干柴，一点就着。每当蔡航干嚎了，起先是往床上一躺，撩起衣服给他嘬，要是不管用，就一把拽下他的裤子和尿布，看看有没有黄，如果有，就把她那耷拉到蔡航嘴里的李子大小、黑得发亮的乳头硬生生拽出来，塞回衣服里，嘴里骂着妈卖批，手里啪啪给他两巴掌，把裤子和尿布丢到水盆里去泡着，然后回来给蔡航换尿布。有时候，哪怕是寒冬腊月，蔡母也不会马上给蔡航穿上裤子，而是直勾勾地盯着他那黑不溜秋的小小的生殖器，一边用手捏那两粒豆子，一边连撸带嘬，然后嘿嘿地傻笑，看那小东西能立正多长时间。“妈卖批的龟儿子，还真跟你爷爷一个样啊。” 过了两个月，蔡母奶也不喂了，饭也做得越来越拉跨，到后面就干脆不做了，成天坐在阳台上对着楼下的行人傻笑。现在我们管这叫产后抑郁，三四十年前，大家只知道这叫神经病，疯婆娘。公公一方面觉得良心上过不去，一方面担心他老蔡家三代单传真就这么活活饿死，于是花钱从乡下找了个老婆婆来帮忙。不出两天时间，蔡母白天跟儿子那点小娱乐也公之于众了。盛怒之下，公公把蔡母赶回了乡下老家，从此不管她的死活。就这样，老婆婆用肥儿粉一勺一勺把蔡航养到五岁，也告老还乡了，公公无奈，只好开启了散养模式，每天下午让下属去幼儿园把蔡航接回来，带他在外面吃点东西。然后下属就可以不管了，回办公室继续上班。之后就只能随便蔡航怎么浪，只是叮嘱他千万不要擅自出机关大院的大门，不然打断他的腿。爷爷工作忙，带娃这种事，没时间管，也不想管。就这样，蔡航结束了他用干嚎来满足欲求的时期。

接下来，蔡航的欲望从马洛斯需求层次的最底层往上爬了两三个台阶。蔡老爷子在机关是一把手，大人物，在下属面前是个铁面无私的领导形象，人人都惧他七分。相应地，也都惧蔡航三分。蔡航虽小，却能隐约感觉到大院里的男女老少都对他有一种莫名的优待。

两江县烟草局机关大院由一圈四层高的小筒子楼围成，大院中间有一个石头砌成的盆景，水池子有一米高，七八个成年人牵手围起来那么大。水中有一圈假山假树、小桥流水、宝塔凉亭之类的造景，中央是一颗小榕树，细看起来，倒也颇为别致。水里曾经公费养了一批鲤鱼，几个月就会换一批，后来因为鲤鱼死得越来越快，最后就不了了之。闷热的夏夜，机关的人们享用完咸菜稀粥，三三两两的聚在大院里乘凉聊天。有时候，熊孩子们会往水池子里扔石子、砖头，激起半米高的水花，溅到旁边聊天的人身上，免不了挨大人们一顿群起呵斥，熊孩子的家长多半会掐断愉快的八卦，把烟往地上一扔，一踩，涨红着脸飞奔过去拽起自家娃娃就往家里拖去，嘴里念念有词：“狗日的批娃儿，皮子又遭痒了是不是？” 不出两分钟，某家窗户里就会响起洪亮的哭声，那是家长在向全机关家属宣告，已经在打了。这时候，像斗鸡一样伸出头去往那家窗户里张望的人们，又纷纷返回了刚才的对话，仿佛什么都没有发生过，整个大院一片欢乐祥和的气氛。打个小孩嘛，司空见惯，只是机关家属们像川西南的夏夜一样沉闷的生活中的一点小小调味剂。然而，要是蔡航往水池子里扔砖头（往往就是他带头的），人们只会默默地闪开，甚至会对他投以点头微笑，退后两步，以手遮嘴，交头接耳，叽叽喳喳地蹦出来一些蔡航完全听不懂的词儿，比如奉子成婚，严打，流氓罪，敲沙罐儿（川南方言中专指爆头进行处决），等等。一年前，蔡老爷子收到了一封来自南方某市的挂号信，拆开看时，只见落款处盖着一枚血红的大印。蔡老爷子眼睛一闭，摆摆手示意下属退下，硬是强撑着独自到走回了家，坐到了自家凉沙发上，才直挺挺地倒了下去，一病就是一个月。大病初愈，返回机关，性情大变。之前跟下属们说话，声音都没抬高过。如今动不动就把下属骂个狗血淋头。三天两头召集会议，别的啥都不说，就是骂人，恨不得把参会的人祖宗八辈都挨个骂个遍，才肯散会。有人也悄悄跟县里反映过，怎奈蔡老爷子是老兵，又跟德高望重的老县委书记是一起出生入死的老战友，互相挡过枪子儿那种。据说有个胆子大的，偏偏不信邪，还特地跑到老书记家里反映问题，老书记只是全程紧闭双眼，一言不发，等来人说罢，大手一挥让警卫员赶走来人，放出话来“谁跟老蔡过不去，就是跟我过不去。” 这样一来，谁还敢找蔡老爷子的麻烦？只能盼着再过些年他退休了，大家也就清净了。年仅五岁的蔡航虽然不明白为啥大人们都让着他，也不明白爷爷为什么从来不会晚饭后出来乘凉，从不参与机关内的欢乐八卦，但是他明白了一件事，那就是大人们的底线是可以随着他的性子而不断降低的。于是他就变本加厉地成天在大院里称王称霸，还发展了几个四岁至六岁的小孩当自己的马仔，放学后或者假期里，这五六个小孩就拉帮结伙地在大院里晃荡，大院里的其他不愿意跟他们同流合污的小孩，下至两岁，上至七八岁，没有没挨过蔡航一伙揍的。蔡航在这群孩子里个子算小的，却有一股其他小孩都没有的狠劲儿。在揍人的时候，也只有蔡航敢下死手，因此他的手下都把他当大哥。手下们对他死心塌地，还有一个原因，那就是有钱花。大院里的孩子们，兜里偶尔有几毛几分零花钱，只要在大院里远远望见蔡航一伙人，跑都来不及，钱肯定是保不住的。蔡航一伙人还曾经猛追一个逃跑的小孩，追到了他家里，当着他家大人的面，把打酱油的两角钱从兜里翻出来收走，那家大人屁都没敢放一个，只能在这群小罪犯离开之后黑着脸安慰早已吓得眼泪都不敢流的孩子。从那以后，烟草局机关大院的孩子们再也不能从大人那里得到零花钱，大人们也不再打发自家孩子出门去打酱油了。

虽然蔡航一伙在孩子们身上捞不到什么油水了，但是这并不妨碍他继续在大院里作威作福，今天打哭一个，明天吓傻一个，只为无聊取乐。蔡航的“帮派”不仅没有作鸟兽散，反而又收编了两三个小孩，壮大了起来。渐渐地孩子们都明白了，想不被欺负，只有干脆加入蔡航，成为蔡航的“自己人”，自然就倒霉不到自己头上了，说不定偶尔还可以打几个小孩，过过手瘾。烟草局的职工和家属们，也不敢管到蔡航头上，只是在自家孩子玩耍的时候，安排一个家里大人在旁边跟着，很大程度上可以免遭小罪犯们的毒手。至于大院公害蔡航，大家都避而远之就行了。蔡航在烟草局大院里体验到了称王的快感，以至于他这辈子始终认定，自己的欲望，应该通过暴力的手段来满足。

就这样，蔡航在大院里继续野蛮生长。读书当然不是那块料，逃课出去操（一声）社会也是常态，跟社会青年拉帮结伙祸害邻里，老师和学校领导都敢怒不敢言。十多年后，也就是蔡航十七岁那年，发生了两件事。一件事是蔡老爷子终于从烟草局局长的位子上光荣退休了，大伙儿都松了一口气。另一件事就没有那么令人愉悦了。烟草局大院里有个丧偶女职工，含辛茹苦把唯一的女儿一个人拉扯到八岁。家里虽然日子过得紧巴巴，却把宝贝女儿当成公主来宠，生怕受了半点委屈。有一天下班回家，发现女儿不像平时一样在家里做作业。也许是母亲的第六感，这个女职工立刻觉得心里面被什么东西击中了一样，一种巨大的灾难感淹没了她。这个寡妇连忙发了疯似地找人，十多分钟后，在床脚下的深处发现了小姑娘，裤子已经褪到了脚踝。后来有好事者泄露出法医检验结果，说是小姑娘胸口七处穿刺性损伤，其中致命伤刺穿心脏，此外，头部腹部腿部还有多处殴打伤痕，两个眼球被刺破，阴道撕裂。公安机关通过调查取证，走访机关家属，很快将第一嫌疑人锁定到了年仅十七岁的蔡航身上。蔡航被带到公安局，只坚持了一个小时就和盘托出。原来那天下午，他逃课去菜市场的录像厅看录像。一开始放的是成龙的《红番区》。放到一半，看客们开始起哄。老板心领神会，上了几块门板，只留一块厚重的遮光帘挡门，这才取出《红番区》的带子，换了一盘没有标签的。“这才对头噻，老板，没枉自我们天天来照顾你生意噻，” 看客们称赞说。老板呵呵呵地回应着，端了个凳子坐在唯一的出入口，不时向外张望。而蔡航则躲在不起眼的角落里，看得浑身燥热。这不是他第一次看老板中途换的带子了，但是今天却尤其令他血脉喷张。录像厅里烟雾缭绕，却静得可怕，只有男男女女令人面红耳赤的喊叫，偶尔有看客假装喝水的声音。黑漆漆的放映厅里几乎伸手不见五指，唯一的亮光只有屏幕上白花花的肉体。蔡航一看四下无人，忍不住把手伸进裤兜，左右大腿相互摩擦起来，正到妙处时，“啪”的一声，老板猛一拍桌子，吓得蔡航差点当场尿了裤子。老板大喊：“嘿，莫以为我表得你在爪子哈！莫要给老子打在地下！老子懒得帚地下（拖地）！” 场地中间有个中年人默默地站起来，离开观众席，转身闪进侧面的厕所里去了。原来老板不是喊的蔡航，虚惊一场。

虽然当天不是晴天，但是掀开厚厚的臭臭的遮光帘跨出录像厅大门的时候，惨白的日光还是刺得蔡航睁不开眼睛。等他的眼睛完全适应了下午的光线，正好看见同院的八岁小姑娘刚刚放学，胸前挂着一把钥匙，两手分别扶着书包带子，低着头往家走去。蔡航涨鼓鼓的下体仿佛被麻绳穿了鼻子的水牛，由一只无形的手牵着，鬼使神差地尾随小姑娘到了她家里。小姑娘回头准备关门的时候看见了堵在门口的蔡航，吓得轻轻地“啊”了一声。半响，她回过神来，细声细气地说：“你快点走，不是的话等下我妈妈下班了我要告给我妈妈听。” 小姑娘这柔弱的威胁反而彻底激发了蔡航的兽性。他转身把门一关，反锁上，掏出了平时随身携带的折叠 刀，恶狠狠地说：“不准喊！”

蔡航是幸运的。案发时，第二次严打刚刚正式结束了两个月。如果是赶上严打期间，他的命运很难说。毕竟此案手段特别残忍，影响特别恶劣，我国并非没有枪毙十七岁少年的先例。蔡航又是不幸的，案发时，蔡老爷子刚刚退休一个月，老县委书记刚刚去世半年。如果蔡老爷子还在位，老书记还在世，他们老哥俩运作运作，甚至有可能直接从看守所出来，毕竟当时《未成年人保护法》已经生效。然而，这哥俩一个不在位，一个不在世，两江县的官场已经完成了权力重组，仕途上沉浮的人们已经重新站好了队，二人多年经营的关系网络早已荡然无存。

至于那个女职工，在精神病院度过了五年时间便去世了。她没有看到蔡航出狱的那一天，要不然，她那跟自己女儿身体一样伤痕累累的心灵怕是又要遭受重创。

蔡航出狱是在十年后。爷爷已经在他服刑期间去世。整理完遗物之后，他再也没有回到度过了童年的那个县城，其他的亲戚也没人想跟他扯上关系。那个小城，那个大院，已经成为了他不再跟人提及的过去。身无分文的他去找自己帮派里的二号人物，他最铁的小伙伴。见面后得知铁哥们已经成家，有一份政府机关的正当职业，收入不错。一顿饭的相谈甚欢之后，铁哥们甩给蔡航两万块现金，让他去找点事情做，同时声色俱厉地警告他，这是第一次也是最后一次借钱给他，看在过去的份儿上，也不用还了，一切都看他的造化，希望他好自为之。以后不要再来找我，尤其不许你靠近我媳妇和女儿，否则我杀了你，铁哥们最后说。

一开始，蔡航还算争气，凭借铁哥们给的启动资金，在江阳市莲溪路菜市场经营起了一家摊位，白手起家，低调做人，居然慢慢地有了一点起色。后来认识了菜市场鱼摊卖鱼的胖姑娘罗小红，经人一撮合，成了两口子，膝下一子，现如今已经十岁，此处不表。

如今，在这个略显清冷的初夏的凌晨，蔡航裤裆里那玩意儿，再一次肿胀了起来。

2

蔡航伫立在滨江路的江堤上，猛地吸了最后一口烟，熟练地一弹，还带着火星的烟屁股在清晨的薄雾中划出一道弧线，仿佛一颗猩红色的流星走完它最后一段旅程，随意地滚落到了江堤下方的乱石当中，不见了踪影。乱石滩前面就是滚滚的长江。这个季节，江水还没有开始泛滥，不远处那个当地人戏称为“航母”的季节性停车场里，不少车主早已完成了撤离。可以容纳几百辆车的“航母”上，现在只有稀稀拉拉的一些车子。这年头，江水说泛就泛，也就是一两场大雨的事。撤得慢了，“航母”上停着的私家车就会变成潜水艇，只能等着秋天水位下降再拖去报废。长江对岸的山壁朦朦胧胧，隐约可见。蔡航又深吸了几口气，试图挤出肺里的浊气，说不定能让昏昏沉沉却一挨枕头就清醒得像半夜的野猫一样的头脑里生出来几分睡意。然而几下狠狠的深呼吸，除了让他缺乏锻炼的心肺隐隐有点刺痛之外，并没得啥子卵用。

一个月了。蔡航失眠已经一个月了。

一个月来，蔡航每天最多只能睡着两三个小时，醒来的时候一般是凌晨两三点钟。这种时候，蔡航就轻手轻脚地起来，揣上烟盒和打火机，悄悄溜下楼，步行十多分钟到滨江路的江堤上抽烟。有时候懒得下楼，就只能一手捏着屌，一手抠着奶头，左右大腿摩擦，在床上翻来覆去几个小时直到天色大亮。在这期间还能听见隔壁卧室媳妇罗小红一边起床一边破口大骂：“姓蔡的，你个狗日的还没死啊？今天起不起来做生意？妈卖批的。” 但是她并不会过来把蔡航拽起床。一来，虽然罗小红体胖，有将近两百斤，平时对蔡航拳打脚踢，蔡航一般只是回骂几句，但是如果把蔡航逼急了，罗小红还是吃亏的——她门牙上那个豁口似乎还在提醒着她这一点。二来，儿子蔡宇濠还在上小学，平时两口子口无遮拦就算了，总是互殴的话，对小孩的影响还是很大的。罗小红没什么文化，但是这点道理还是懂的。

每到罗小红起床去赶早市的时候，蔡航就暂停手里和腿上的动作，屏住呼吸装睡，直到厨房和客厅里乒乒乓乓的交响乐以房门猛地关上的巨响作为休止符戛然而止，他才敢继续猛烈的自渎行为。然而这一切并不能缓解蔡航两腿之间的酸胀。他无法自己让自己达到快感的彼岸。这是他从十七岁被捕后不知道什么时候落下的毛病。哪怕是把包皮撸破了也绝无射出来的可能，不管多带劲儿的毛片助兴都不行。这种便秘一般的感觉已经折磨他很久了。他和罗小红早就不拿对方满足生理需求了。蔡航不喜欢罗小红这种胖得胸都平了，脾气又暴躁得像热锅里的黄辣丁的女人。当年蔡航生意刚起步，很卑微，急需一个稳定的伙伴，找到罗小红这个大腿就赶紧抱上了。现在虽然自己的卖菜生意荒废已久，家里不多的存款也全都掌握在罗小红手里，但是至少不像刚出狱那段时间那样只能住臭水沟旁的贫民窟。罗小红名下的这处三室两厅的公寓虽然已经陈旧得发黑，就像这栋居民楼所在的逼仄凌乱的老城区一样，逐渐被野蛮扩张的城市规划边缘化，但是当年刚住进这里的时候，还是很多人羡慕的对象。蔡航还受不了罗小红身上那永远都洗不净盖不住的鱼腥味。“与其日罗小红，我还不如捉一条鲶巴啷，脑壳去了，肚内抠了，把鸡儿放进去日。” 蔡航有一次这样跟酒友吐槽道。事实上他也付诸实践过，只不过以失败告终，还编了一个谎言来跟罗小红解释为什么存货里少了一条鲶鱼。

这些年来，蔡航满足生理需求的方式是老城区街边巷子无处不在的快餐店。这种快餐店一般都打着美容美发经穴按摩的招牌。盛极一时的那几年，几乎每隔几十米就有一家。快餐店的女人以中老年妇女为主，偶尔也会有少不经事的迷途少女。这一行几乎成了江阳市周边农村女人的重要经济收入。每当胯下肿胀的时候，蔡航就会踱到按摩店集中的街区，一边慢慢散步，一边用半只眼睛打量路过的店，瞥见满意的，就闪身进去，跟着站起来迎接的女人去后屋，只需花上一周的零花钱，就能迅速地在那些女人手中释放一把，要是嘴甜一些，还能说服对方宽衣解带，在对方的胸脯上好好弥补一番自己那再也杳无音讯的母亲当年亏欠过他的东西。时间长了，蔡航对这些老女人要么干瘪如塑料袋，要么爬满了妊娠纹，要么还不如他自己罩杯大的胸部也逐渐失去了兴致，只是聊胜于无罢了。大部分时候都是让对方匆匆打完飞机了事。

然而两个月前，蔡航的这个渠道突然被堵死了。江阳市政府在年初宣布了再次参评全国文明城市的决定，并且开始了雷厉风行的市容市貌整治行动。街边按摩店，这个为农民工和老光棍服务了多年、为农村妇女增加了无数收入的行业，一夜之间被铲除得干干净净，从这座城市里销声匿迹了。一时间，无处安放的，除了那些大门紧闭、招牌犹在的门面，还有蔡航那肿胀的鸡儿。

蔡航盯着渐渐放亮的天空，一片茫然。这狗日的，咋个办呢？再这样下去，除非把屌剁了，要不然迟早要再次作案了……不行，我不想回监狱，哦不，不对，这次再犯怕不只是进监狱的事了，怕是要吃枪子儿了。

蔡航一看手机，七点了，这时候罗小红应该早就去菜市场的鱼摊了，可以安全地回家了。但是转念一想，回家做啥子呢。蔡宇濠早就懂得按时自己起床，去楼下吃二两抄手，然后自己走路去上学，用不着自己操心。要是现在回家，还能干嘛呢，只能看一整天的电视剧看到眼睛痛，吃一整天的瓜子磕到嘴巴痛。胯下这么胀，怕不是要对着电脑撸出血来。摸了摸屁股兜，正好，公交卡在身上，不如去四处逛逛，转移转移注意力。于是转身过了两次马路，来到公交车站，正好有一辆208路公交车进站。蔡航想都没想就上了车，刷了卡，找了个座位坐下。

半个小时后，上班上学的人多了起来，每到一个站，都会有十来个学生和社畜鱼贯而上。渐渐地，车厢里挤得透不过气来。随着太阳的升起，气温也节节攀升。蔡航觉得气闷，随便找了个站挤下了车。擦了一把额头上的汗，定睛一看，原来已经到了城西这边。蔡航平时不太来城西，他更喜欢老城区那种楼挤楼、路穿路的格局，更有他的老家两江县城的味道。而城西是最近这些年才发展起来的新区，马路很宽，动不动就是六车道甚至八车道，过个马路要等半天红灯。一栋栋好几十层高的电梯公寓拔地而起，把天际线切割得支离破碎。路边的绿化带很宽，人行道上停满的私家车把行人通道赌得水泄不通。

蔡航在路上漫无目的地走着，突然眼前一亮。原来不远处有一栋商住两用的电梯公寓，杂七杂八的各式招牌中有一块灯箱招牌，尚未熄灭的黑底白灯组成以下字样：

富豪国际休闲足浴中心

足浴 按摩 棋牌 娱乐

请电梯上三楼 电话：5178888

全天营业 欢迎光临

蔡航掏出钱包，把里面零零星星揉成一坨的几张票子掏出来，平整了一下，有一张五十的，三张二十的，两张十块的，以及一块一块的零票子若干。这点钱在这种场所恐怕不够吧，蔡航心想，不过万一呢，说不定这里看着高档，其实还是以前那些路边快餐店的老婆子们换了个地方营业了——老婆子们也得吃饭是不是。创文嘛，集中管理，理解理解。想到这里，蔡航再也无法抑制脸上智障般的微笑，擦了一下嘴角几乎要流出来的口水，找到底商入口旁边的电梯，按了3键。

电梯门刚一打开，蔡航就迫不及待地冲出电梯。只见当头一块木质牌匾，“富豪国际休闲足浴中心，正在营业”。下方虚掩着一道欧式风格的厚重双重门，有点类似KTV常见的那种带隔音功能的门。推开一看，一个大厅，有一个前台，前台左边一排拐角卡座式的沙发，右边靠玻璃幕墙的部分是几套沙发茶几，大约是客人等候服务时喝茶用的。前台有个倚靠在柜台外面看手机的女人，头发盘在脑后，身穿西服套装，外套里面是白色的紧身抹胸，把她不大的胸部修饰得高耸圆润，整个人显得很干练。她显然没有料到这个时间会有客人光顾，愣了一下，操起柜台上的步话机，对着它快速地嘟哝了一句：“额，前台贵宾一位。” 然后脸上立刻堆满了职业的笑容：”贵宾，请问您按摩还是足浴？“

蔡航心中一阵激动：“按摩，按摩！“

“好的，请跟我来。” 西装女做了一个请的手势，推开了前台侧面的一扇门，门里面是昏暗的走廊，四五米间隔一个房间。走廊的地面铺着厚厚软软的地毯，古典欧式风的墙纸图案非常繁复，给人一种廉价的高档感。细细一嗅，柠檬味的空气清新剂当中隐约有一丝湿霉的味道。走廊并非一直到底，而是像迷宫一样拐来拐去。这里似乎曾经就是一家KTV，改造成了按摩房。一路上碰见了几个穿统一吊带连衣裙的年轻女子，身材高挑，清一色的抖音网红妹子风格的长相。连衣裙的一侧几乎开叉到了腋下，那一根根白花花若隐若现的大腿修长而匀称。最令蔡航心跳不已的是，这些女人一个个胸部饱满而浑圆，似乎还在随着她们的脚步而微微抖动，跟街边快餐店那些烂鱼烂虾完全不是同一路货色。哈哈哈，今天有艳福了！

西装女带着蔡航来到了走廊深处，找到一间房间，刷开了房门，打开灯，屋里除了壁挂电视，一张大床和一个卫生间，别无他物。“贵宾今天想做什么项目呢？” 她很专业地问道。

蔡航舔了舔嘴唇：“你们这里有哪些项目啊？”

西装女微微一笑：“贵宾今天是第一次来吧？有我们这里的会员卡吗？”

蔡航瞪大了眼睛：“啥子哎？还要会员卡？”

“对呀，为了保证我们对所有贵宾的服务质量，我们会所实行的是会员制，采用预付费的形式。贵宾今天要办一张吗？”

蔡航皱了皱眉头，低声道：“那就办一张嘛。”

西装女微笑着从兜里掏出手机，手指轻快地在屏幕上游走：“那么贵宾今天要办一张什么卡呢？我们最近搞活动，VIP会员卡充两千送五百，黄金会员卡充五千送两千，白金会员卡充一万送五千，至尊白金会员卡充十万送五万，贵宾想办哪一种呢？”

蔡航听罢，吓得几乎跳了起来：“啥子？那么贵！抢钱啊？”

“呵呵，贵宾您先别急，”西装女放下手机，放缓了语调，“我们有充有送，很划算的呢，而且充到您卡里的钱，最终还不是您消费了，享受了，怎么能算抢钱呢？”

蔡航心里一沉，叹了一口气，说：“小妹，你们这个价格确实有点贵，能不能就让我办张普通的卡，便宜点嘛，少充点嘛。”

西装女盯着蔡航问：“那你准备充多少呢？”

“先充……一百？”

“一百？哈哈哈哈。”

西装女那小小的身体里爆发出来的响亮的笑声几乎把沉浸在懊恼里的蔡航吓了一跳，让他陷入了短时间的语塞状态。蔡航从来没有在女人面前无语过，相反，在女人面前（除了罗小红），他都有一种与生俱来的优越感，这种优越感从他在县烟草局大院当孩子王，到他出狱，到今天早上为止，从来没有中断过。然而，在这个身高仅到他胸口以下、手无缚鸡之力的西装女面前，他却体验到了矮人一头的苦涩。

西装女见眼前这个男人突然沉默了，似乎又有一些不忍心，或者说是不甘心。她再次放慢语调，几乎是语重心长地摆事实讲道理：“大哥你看啊，现在整个江阳市，在其他地方都找不到了，这个你肯定很清楚吧。再说了，你刚才应该也看见了，我们这里的妹妹，都是经过严格筛选的，不是谁想做这行就可以做这行。我们筛选出来的妹妹，不管是身材啊、脸蛋啊，质量都是相当有保障的。我们还会进行专门的培训，妹妹们的技术也是个顶个的棒，你只要体验一下就知道，绝对物超所值。” 说到这里，她停顿了十多秒，见蔡航眼里刚进门时那闪烁的光芒此刻已经熄灭得差不多了，叹了一口气，轻轻地说：“我看大哥今天也实在是不方便，要不我给你留个微信，等哪天大哥方便了，再联系我？”

说罢，她打开微信，正要调出自己的二维码，只见蔡航摆了摆手，语无伦次地说：“啊，微信啊，哦，算了嘛，我那天有……有空了直接过来就是嘛。”

“哦，那样也好。”西装女保持着职业的微笑，“那我送您？”

“送……哦，要得，你们这里路好复杂，我自己怕是要迷路。送一哈嘛。”

虽然今天云层很厚，并没有阳光直射，但是从黑漆漆的会所里面走出来的时候，蔡航还是被惨白的日光刺得睁不开眼睛，和二十多年前从县城录相厅里走出来时一样恍惚。初夏的早上略显闷热，蔡航却被身体里一股寒流激得打了一个冷颤。胯下还是一如既往地肿胀，哦不，在和那几个网红头发、网红脸蛋、胸部圆润的美女擦肩而过之后，更加肿胀了，似乎要爆炸一般。现在回想起来，就连西装女都显得那么眉清目秀、娇嫩欲滴，虽然她的一举一动都像屈臣氏的导购一样套路化，但是她那干练的盘头，娇小的身体，优雅的举动，轻柔的语调，完完全全就是和罗小红相反的另外一个极端——罗小红那烫染成方便面状的黄发，满脸横肉的面相，常年剁鱼练就的粗壮手臂，长期嗜辣铸就的沙哑铜锣嗓门——真他妈的败性。

哦，罗小红！

“罗小红，我日你妈！” 蔡航不顾路人怪异的目光，当街破口大骂。妈的，这么多年被这个女人压迫，老子受够了！罗小红，老子现在就去管你要钱！你要是敢说半个不字，老子才不怕再进一次监狱！

3

蔡航随即跳上了一辆208，心急火燎地往家里赶去。公交车晃晃悠悠地辗转了快半个小时，蔡航才意识到自己坐错了方向。他平时只在老城区这边出没，对新城区实在是不熟。蔡航从座位上弹起来，不顾公交车正在行进中，使劲拍打车门，一边扭头往司机的方向大喊：“停车！停车！我要下！我坐反球了！” 正在第一排座位上看手机的随车保安站起来，一手扶住靠背，一手指着蔡航喊道：“坐下！坐下！不要拍门！车没到站不能停！你等一下！” 一股子倔劲冲上蔡航的天灵盖，他变本加厉地拍打车门：“停车！你给老子停不停？狗日的停不停？” 那保安犹豫了一下，把指着蔡航的手放下来，握住腰上挂着的防暴棍。蔡航一看，老子马上要去杀人的人，还怕你个臭保安？怒吼道：“哟，要动手嗦？来嘛！” 说着就扶着座椅靠背，往前排挤过去。一个上了年纪的妇女高声劝道：“小伙子！不要冲动！两分钟就到站了，下车重新坐就是了嘛！” 那保安也是慌了神。他瘦得跟干柴似的，正面硬刚一身横肉把polo衫挤得鼓鼓囊囊的蔡航，哪怕手里有警棍的加持，多半也要吃大亏。他赶紧指着车顶上的摄像头，惊慌失措地喊道：“摄像头！摄像头！你看哈，有摄像头的哈！高清的！你莫乱来，你乱来的话跑不脱的！” 蔡航一愣，转念一想，小不忍则乱大谋，要是又被抓进去了，还怎么收拾罗小红，还怎么安抚肿胀的小弟弟呢。正犹豫时，几乎摔了个趔趄，一把抓住吊环才没有摔倒。原来此时正好到站，司机来了个急刹车，随即按开了车门。蔡航一边往车门走去，一边回头指着保安的鼻子，恶狠狠地丢下一句：“你给老子们记到！” 闪下车去，一把推开一个试图从后门上车的女人。那女人气急败坏地喊道：“有病啊！” 蔡航也没有理会，自顾自穿过马路找到车站，不多时便等来了回程的公交。

到家时已是上午十点，蔡航顾不上喝水和上厕所，第一件事就是钻到自己卧室床下，拽出一个老旧密码皮箱，尘土和絮状物积了厚厚一层，几乎看不出原来的颜色。他胡乱地擦拭了一下密码锁，略加思索，转动了三个数字，“啪嗒”一下弹开了。打开皮箱，扒开早已蛀虫的发臭的陈年衣物，从一个破洞伸进里衬一阵摸索，掏出来一把折叠刀。略用力一掰，刀刃“啪”的弹了出来。蔡航倒吸了一口气，一个激灵松开了手，仿佛那刀子是一块烧红的烙铁。他一屁股瘫坐在地上，盯着地上的刀子出神，感觉不到头上渗出的汗珠。

这就是他少年时期随身携带的那把折叠刀。

当年审讯时，办案民警要求交待凶器的去向，他一口咬定已经扔进赤水河里了。当时蔡航已经坦白，还指认过现场，在当时来讲，已经足以定罪了。以那个年代的条件，一个国家级贫困县根本不可能派潜水员下到浑浊的赤水河里去大海捞针。县领导怕刺激到刚刚退休的蔡老爷子，特地命令公安机关不许抄家。就这样，这个案子就在缺少关键证物的情况下雷厉风行地结了案，当年的《两江日报》上也有一处小小的豆腐块对公安局进行了表彰，只不过县领导经过一番操作，确保了蔡老爷子手里看到的那份报纸的那一期是经过修改的独一份，对此案只字不提。蔡航出狱后，从烟草局的库房里领回了爷爷的密码行李箱。当他把手伸进里衬，摸到那硬硬的冰凉的仿珐琅刀柄时，有一种类似和老朋友久别重逢的释然。

如今，当年轰动一时的大案证据链中缺失的凶器，就静静地躺在当年的凶手面前，反射着上午的日光。刀刃和刀柄的开合处，似乎还夹着一丝丝黑色的残迹。刀刃上有些许锈迹，并不妨碍它整体上依旧寒光闪闪，威风不减当年。这件案子，作为两江县城大大小小饭局上最能活跃气氛的谈资，被两江县城的老百姓议论了很多年。很多时候，当某个大叔觉得自己在酒局上快要被冷落，只要提及“烟草局机关大院特大强奸杀人案”，就能立刻像磁石吸铁一样把周围的脑袋们扭转过来。如果能够绘声绘色、惟妙惟肖地讲出一些不为人知的内幕，再有几个酒客你一句我一句地补充许多细节，那么带起这个话题的人就是这场酒宴上最靓的仔，左右逢源，好不得意。

蔡航啊蔡航，当年是何等的风光！不仅在机关大院呼风唤雨，就算是在整个两江县城，黑白两道上，我蔡航怕过谁？我的马仔只要报出我蔡航的大名，谁都要立马客气三分！要不是一时精虫上脑，一失足成千古恨，我蔡航现在早就是两江县的大人物了！现如今，居然沦落到被罗小红欺压，抽个烟都要找她报账！蔡航啊蔡航，你就甘心当一辈子窝囊废？你就甘心当一辈子耙耳朵？你的威风哪里去了？你的王者气概呢？连逛个窑子都要被个小女人看不起，你还算个屁的男人！

想到这里，蔡航一把抓起地上的刀，狠狠地合上刀刃，往裤兜里一揣，一阵风似地往莲溪路去了。

4

江阳市莲溪路，紧邻北古城垣。这一带，至少从南宋时候起，就是这座江城商业集市最为集中的区域，可以说是老城区中的老城区了。如今，大部分城里人买菜买肉，都喜欢去光鲜洁净的商场里的大超市，像莲溪路这种老式菜市场的格局，已经有了一些活化石的味道。这些年，凡是经济条件允许的老江阳市民，都逐渐往城西、城南以及长江南岸的新城区迁徙。那些地方有着近些年才规划出的宽阔的马路、年份不那么久远的居民楼和布局更为合理的商业。留在老城区的，除了因为政治原因不宜乔迁的，比如老机关宿舍之类，就是真真正正的城市贫民。北城垣墙下的大片棚户区，甚至保留着一百多年前的那种布局，不到两米宽的街道，两边就是一户挨一户的木板门，大都因为年份久远而上了厚厚的包浆，白天只留一扇门板不上，晚上把门板抬过来一安就算是闭户了。穿过住户家的窗外，就是一条臭水沟，源头不明，只在棚户区是地上河，流出棚户区，穿过一条马路之前，就转入地下，偷偷汇入沱江。其实这些城市贫民家里，就算是夜不闭户，也不会有贼光临，因为根本没有油水。大部分家里甚至连水泥地面都没有，就是泥地。贫民窟没有卫生间，更别说浴室了。伸手不见五指的夜晚，从这里穿过，甚至有可能碰见当街端个水盆的女人，白花花的肉体，就在这黑漆漆的巷子里冲洗。蔡航与罗小红结婚之前，在北城垣下租住过一段时间，六十块钱一个月。市政府之所以还容忍莲溪路菜市场这样的地方存在，就是因为它满足了大半个老城区城市贫民的生活需要。超市里的东西太贵，穷人买不起。菜市场里物价比较亲民，几乎是他们唯一的生活用品来源。如今因为创建国家级文明城市的需要，城墙下的贫民窟也面临拆迁，上面传出的消息是要改造成北城垣文化遗址公园。这是后话，此处不表。

话说蔡航这时正急匆匆地穿过一片老居民区，爬上一段百来级的台阶，台阶顶端就是莲溪路菜市场。往右走，是主要供应蔬菜水果的区域，蔡航那早已荒废但尚未转让的摊位就在那边。如果走到尽头，到了莲溪路与另一条街的路口，就是儿子蔡宇濠就读的莲溪路小学。往左走，是鸡鸭鱼肉等生鲜地段，罗小红的鱼摊就在其中，需要往左走一百多米，还要拐两个弯。早市已到尾声，不少摊位已经收拾得七七八八，只有零零星星的尾货，摊主们也大都闲了下来，不是瘫在摊位里面装死，就是弓着腰刷抖音快手。住楼房的居民们当天的折磨也快要结束了——各种吆喝声、讨价还价声、吵架声，以及夹在农产摊之间的日用百货小店播放的背景音乐，到现在也都慢慢平息下来。本来政府不允许农民自己挑着自家蔬菜叫卖。自从去年国家改变政策，鼓励地摊经济，渐渐地也就默许了。这会儿农民也大都早已离去。四五米宽的老石板路面上到处都是散落的烂叶子、踩碎的番茄、吃了一半的坏掉的苹果、各种果皮、饮料瓶、餐巾纸、装过豆腐脑的一次性饭盒、一半染成红色的一次性筷子，反正就是乱七八糟的一堆又一堆，几乎要把昂着头赶路的蔡航绊倒。

过了两三分钟，一股腥臭味儿扑鼻而来，这里是鸡鸭鹅区，那腥臭和罗小红身上的鱼腥臭不一样，是鸡鸭屎的味道。穿过一排排装着活鸡活鸭的笼子和一个个泡着死鸡死鸭的大盆，再往前拐个弯，就是鱼市。罗小红的摊位是鱼市第一家，这也是她家生意略好于其他鱼贩的原因之一。蔡航踏过地上永远也晒不干的污水流，刚一拐弯，就看见自己老婆那一头蓬松的金发，像一团火焰燃烧在摊位中间，背对着他，站在被大大小小的玻璃鱼缸簇拥着的案板面前，手持一把两掌宽的砍刀，正要把一条约莫四斤大小的鲶鱼大卸八块。摊前站着一个看上去斯斯文文的瘦小男人，一言不发地等待着。看样子这条鱼他已经要了，罗小红正在帮顾客把鱼切块。

“你是烧来吃撒？” 罗小红头也没回，大声问道。

那顾客想要回答“对头”，然而一口突如其来的浓痰让他的回答变成了一声“嗯……咳咳”。

“是红烧还是爪子嘛！你不说清楚我咋切呢？” 罗小红以为顾客没有理她，相当不耐烦，声音抬高了八度，依旧没有扭头。

顾客清好了嗓子，正要回应，隔壁摊的大妈冲罗小红努了努嘴，眼神示意她看身后。

罗小红没好气地“啪”的一下把砍刀一剁，立在了案板上，气冲冲地对她的闺蜜喊道：“燕儿！你又啥子事？”

闺蜜白了她一眼，使劲抬了抬下巴，埋头继续刷她的手机。

蔡航只看见那团火焰迅速地转了过来，黝黑的圆脸上一双小小的眼睛似乎瞥了他一眼，却只能看见眼白。“哟，稀客啊！你等一下。”

蔡航高高抬起右手，那憋了一上午的男子气概正要喷发，这次却被顾客的声音打断了：“对头，红烧，红烧，你各自（尽管）给我切大坨点就是。”

罗小红也不吭气，只是回过头去，操起砍刀，往那条已经被安排得明明白白的鲶鱼身上砍去。一刀又一刀，干净利落，毫不犹豫，力道十足，仿佛案板上的不是为她带来一上午为数不多收入的可怜的鲶鱼，而是她那烂泥扶不上墙的老公。每一刀下去，都从案板上溅起来星星点点的骨肉渣子，飞到罗小红那早已血糊糊的橡胶围裙上。不出一分钟，一条完整的鲶鱼就变成了一堆正适合红烧的肉块。罗小红拽下挂在柱子上的塑料袋，用砍刀当勺子，三下两下就麻利地装了袋，然后又再外面套了一层。那男人打开微信，扫了二维码，鱼摊里面不知道什么地方传出充满机械感的女声：“微信收款，九，十，八，元。” 男人接过袋子，道了谢，还没忘跟愣在一旁的蔡航点头示意，乐呵呵地走了。

罗小红不紧不慢地摘下手套，脱掉围裙挂在柱子上，揶揄道：“亲爱勒，你今天有空来看我哇？我硬是感动得很呢~哎，你手举起做啥子？累不累？”

蔡航这才惊觉原来自己还伸着右手，保持着刚才在路上心里面演练了几十遍的发飙的姿势。他环顾了一下左右，鱼贩们不是在看手机，就是在小声闲聊，这才略有些尴尬地放下了手。

“嗯，我来看你了。” 蔡航不敢相信自己的嘴巴。

“来得正好，你来帮我看下摊子嘛，我累了。”

“哎，不是的，那个，我没钱买烟了。”

“啥子？没钱买烟？” 罗小红睁大了眼睛，用一块脏兮兮的抹布擦了擦手，往蔡航这边逼近了两步。“上次给你钱还是上周六，我算一下，按你抽烟的速度，现在应该还剩一百多块钱才对。你说，你是不是又乱用钱了？咹？”

“我啥子乱用钱哦！“ 蔡航心里一阵恐慌。“我一天到黑在屋头乱用啥子钱哦，罗小红，你不要凭空污蔑人清白哈！”

“清白？哼，你那点花花肠子你怕我不晓得？你突头子来找我要钱，肯定心头有鬼！”

气氛现得有些尴尬，周围的吃瓜群众开始对手里的事情心不在焉了，聊天的人们也闭嘴了，开始假装看手机，拿半只耳朵关注着事态的进展，以免错过了好戏。

蔡航连忙压低了声音说：“不是的，小红，是这样的，其实我是，我是想问你要点钱，我想进点货。”

罗小红似乎有点难以置信，但是脸上的愤怒还是瞬间变成了眯眼的谄笑：“耶~蔡航啊蔡航，你可以啊，半年没卖菜了，你的摊位都成了叫花子宿舍了，今天想起来重操旧业了啊？乖乖，是不是在屋头坐得屁股遭痒了啊？”

隔壁摊的燕儿忍不住扑哧一声笑出来，罗小红的谄笑秒变愤怒，扭头白了她一眼，当她回过头来重新盯着蔡航时，又切换回了谄笑，简直像有个按钮在操控一样。

“是，是撒，一天到黑的，好无聊嘛。” 蔡航也是满脸堆笑，身子左右晃动着，搓着手谄媚道。

“那么，蔡老板，请问这次您要提好多钱呢？” 罗小红笑得更灿烂了，切换成了普通话，更确切地说是川普。

充两千送五百，充两千送五百，充两千送五百……

“额，两……两千？两千五要得不嘛？”

“两千五？” 罗小红又切回了她那带着最浓郁椒盐味儿的川南方言，“哈哈哈，姓蔡的，你格老子当老娘是二百五嗦？还要两千五？你咋个不直接去抢银行呢？你怕我不晓得你？你荷包里要是有了两千五，三天三夜都看不到你人影了！天晓得你要拿去做些啥子，反正不会是进货。你给老娘快点爬，有好远爬好远！”

蔡航只觉得全身的热血直冲天灵盖。妈的，这个婆娘，在家里对我破口大骂就算了，居然当着这么多人不给我面子！他左手伸进裤兜，握住折叠刀，右手指着罗小红的两眼之间，吼道：“罗小红，老子忍你很久了！这么多年了，老子抽个烟都要找你报账！老子好歹是个操社会的，被你欺压这么多年！罗小红！我跟你说！你今天要是不把钱拿出来，我……”

罗小红没等他说完，转身操起砍刀，在案板上一拍，把所有人都吓了个灵魂出窍。她举起刀指着蔡航，刀尖离他的鼻子只有一拳远。

“你要做啥子？老娘不把钱拿出来，你要做啥子？” 罗小红的破落嗓子像旧搪瓷在纱纸上摩擦的声音一样。

周围鱼摊的同行们全都站了起来。“哎呀，小罗，要不得哈！”

“小红！不要乱来哈！你不要冲动哈！”

“小罗，先把刀放下，有啥子事情好好商量，两口子嘛……”

然而没有一个人敢上前半步，都在安全距离外七嘴八舌地劝着。

蔡航也愣住了，下体的肿胀变成了坠胀，双腿似乎有点支撑不住它的重量。

直到有人悄悄拿起手机，尝试偷偷报警，罗小红举着的砍刀也丝毫没有要放下来的意思。蔡航只好往后退了两步，恶狠狠地瞪了一圈，怒道：“不拿就不拿嘛，有啥子了不起，老子回家舒舒服服睡觉不安逸得很？哪个想卖菜？” 一边说一边转身雄赳赳气昂昂地走了，只听见身后砍刀咣当一声撂在案板上，还有罗小红那标志性的破锣嗓音：“居然想起来跟老娘要钱，简直耍跳了，也不看看自己是哪根葱，哼！”

妈卖批，又被女人按在地上摩擦了，一上午之内两次了！蔡航越想越气，一边埋头走路，一边使劲地捏裤兜里的折叠刀。哼，当众不能把她怎样，等她晚上回家了再跟她算账！她总不能把砍刀带回家撒！到时候老子几刀捅死她个批婆娘！不就是捅人嘛，老子又不是没干过！……哎，不行，她力气大，刚正面怕要吃亏……那就趁她睡觉的时候划她！……唔，也有点危险，这婆娘睡觉睡得不死，突然醒过来就遭了！那么……我可以悄悄给她下毒，嗯，是不是还是查得出来哦，哎，咋办……

蔡航脑子里正构思到精彩处，突然觉得背上被一只小手拍了一下。

“老汉儿，当真是你啊，你咋在这儿呢？”

5

蔡航回头一看，正是儿子蔡宇濠。还没等蔡宇濠反应过来，蔡航反手一巴掌甩在蔡宇濠脑门上：“我还问你呢！你咋在这儿呢？不上学了？你个狗日的又逃学？”

蔡宇濠捂着脑袋，一边战术后仰，闪避潜在的二次攻击，一边委屈地嘟哝：“哎，老汉儿，我下课了的嘛，出来吃碗面！”

蔡航一看手机，都十一点四十五了，兴许儿子没骗自己。可是他还是凶巴巴地瞪着儿子，呵斥道：“吃面？吃啥子面？你学校的午饭呢？还有，你半中拦腰的咋个出的校门？”

蔡宇濠虽然才上小学四年级，却早已学会了察言观色。他已经看出来蔡航在找台阶下，笑嘻嘻地拍着蔡航圆滚滚的肚皮说：“学校的饭太鸡儿难吃了，我才出来自己找吃的撒。门口那些批保安不敢惹我，我想好久出来就好久出来。”

此时蔡航才想起来，自己从凌晨睡不着爬起来看江景，到现在大晌午了，还连水都没顾上喝一口。“这样吧，今天中午你招待我吃面，今天这事就算了。还有，你嘴巴给老子放干净点，恁么大点的娃娃，一天到黑日妈倒娘的，你妈听见了又要打得你够。”

蔡宇濠嬉皮笑脸地撒娇道：“要得嘛，要得嘛，我又不得在我妈面前乱谈。走嘛，我请客！”

说罢，两人携手来到菜市口一家苍蝇小面馆。还没等坐下，蔡宇濠就用与他稚嫩的童声不相称的市井腔调喊道：“老板，两个杂酱，一个三两，一个二两！”

“要得，坐嘛！” 正在店铺门口热气腾腾的大锅面前忙碌的老板应道，“还是少放海椒多放肉酱？”

“对头，二两的少海椒，三两的正常做！对了，两碗冰粉，最后上！”

“要得！”

父子俩坐定，蔡宇濠笑嘻嘻地问道：“老汉儿啊，今天咋个想起来我们学校门口呢？”

其实蔡航刚才只是沉浸在自己的怒气中，一不小心就走到了菜市场的尽头。他有些不自然地皱了皱眉，假装不耐烦地说：“哎，我找你妈有点事，顺便就走到这边来了。”

“啥子事嘛？”

“大人的事，小娃儿不要管。你今天认真听老师讲课没有？”

“认真，认真得很，我还做了笔记的！”

“嗯，乖。”

这时，老板把一大一小两碗杂酱面端过来，小心翼翼地放在桌上，双手蹭了蹭脏兮兮的围裙，说：“一共二十五块。”

蔡宇濠埋下头，在裤兜里仔仔细细地掏了一阵，抽出来一张二十的和一张五块的放在桌上。老板收了钱，笑呵呵地说：“两位请慢用。” 就去前面忙去了。

两人见了杂酱面，也不多说，埋头一顿淅淅簌簌，不多时，两碗面就见了底。然后两人就开始一边擦汗擦嘴，一边享受起冰凉的冰粉。

沉默良久，蔡航终于鼓起勇气，故作漫不经心地说：“我看你荷包头钱不少嘛。”

蔡宇濠头也不抬：“不多，都是零钱。”

“我问你个事。”

“啥子事嘛，老汉儿？”

“你妈每星期给你好多钱？”

蔡宇濠抬起头，面露难色：“哎，这个嘛，你就不要问了嘛，妈妈不要我说。”

“你放心，我就是想了解一下，我又不得跟你妈说我晓得了。”

“这个……”

“说嘛，不关事！” 蔡航无所谓的语气里带着不可置疑的威严。

蔡宇濠犹犹豫豫地伸出了两个指头。

“二十？那么你今天中午大出血了哦。” 蔡航甚至觉得有点幸灾乐祸。

“不是二十，是两百。” 蔡宇濠弱弱地说。

蔡航口中的冰粉几乎喷了出来：“两百？！”

“嗯……”

蔡航吞下一口冰粉，稳定了一下情绪。要知道，罗小红每周发给他的烟钱只有五十。除此之外别无收入。一日三餐都是罗小红带回去的肉和菜放在冰箱里，让蔡航自己做，自己吃。

“钱呢，你的钱呢？”

蔡宇濠老老实实的说：“钱都用完了，我身上现在也就百来块钱。上个星期我新买的手机被老师没收了，哼，我存了好久的钱才买的，才耍两天就收了。现在彻底穷了，还要办我手下那些娃儿的招待。久了不办招待的话，那些娃儿都不跟我混了。”

“你现在还在问其他娃儿要钱没有嘛？” 蔡航点了一支烟，用嘴里含着的过滤嘴来掩饰自己的真实发音，但是蔡宇濠还是听懂了。

“现在生意越来越不好做了。”蔡宇濠往他爸耳边凑了凑，低声说，“现在同学们身上都不揣零花钱，老师让交点啥子费啊这些都是微信群里就转了。有时候放学了，好不容易拦住一个拉到角落里去，翻遍了都没有油水，还要打一顿威胁他不要找老师告状。哎，好难哦。再这样下去，我这个老大都当不下去了。”

“切，你那点出息，这点困难就老大都当不下去了？你老汉儿我当年操社会的时候，怕过哪个？哎呀，多的不跟你谈了，谈了也没用。……硬是一点门路都没得吗？”

蔡宇濠略加思索：“门路倒是有一个。上个星期不是我们学校搞歌唱大赛嘛？我们班上有个娃儿得了一等奖，有三百块钱奖金。虽说中间，那个，有些波折，一开始没有给他发奖，但是后来还是搞清楚了，昨天才发给他。我是亲眼看到班主任发了三百块钱到他手上，三张毛爷爷哦。但是呢，这个娃儿，有点不好搞。他仗着他妈妈是警察，学习又好，傲得很，一天到黑看哪个都不顺眼，连老师都不放在眼里。哦，对了，他参赛的时候唱的还是英文歌哦，只有他一个唱英文歌，简直拽惨了。反正，哎呀，这个娃儿有点不好搞。”

“不好搞？切，就因为他妈妈是警察？我跟你讲，我这辈子最恨的就是警察！” 当然，蔡航没跟儿子说实话。他这辈子最恨的是罗小红。警察只能排第二。

“不好搞啊，我跟你谈，这个娃儿，傲得很啊……”

蔡航啪的一声把他的折叠刀拍在桌上，往前推了两寸。“这个，拿去，今天放学把他给我办了！”

蔡宇濠惊得说不出话来。他从小就知道他爸是操社会的，他自己从小就在操社会，他也知道他爸知道他从小就在操社会。但是，这个当父亲的像今天这样直截了当，还是完全出乎他的意料。

见蔡宇濠惊谔的样子，蔡航不耐烦地说：“哎呀，我又不是说真的把他办了，你还那么小，我难道要教你捅人不成。他不是傲么，这个东西，就是拿出来亮一下，挫挫他的傲气，又不是真的喊你捅他。”

蔡宇濠还是战战兢兢：“老汉儿啊，以前我要钱，都是几个人一围，就老老实实给了。现在要动家伙，老师晓得了怕是要开除哦。”

“哎呀，怕啥子嘛，你要是开除了，跟你老汉儿混！对了，你想不想看我的电脑？我给你密码。”

“真的？”蔡宇濠喜出望外。

“骗你不成？密码就是Cai12345hang, C大写。”

“要得，包在我身上！” 蔡宇濠收起弹簧刀，揣进了裤兜。

“你妈晚上八点钟回家，要看就在那之前看。哦，还有，别看太多了哈，看多了小心鸡儿长不大！”

6

从面馆出来，目送蔡宇濠进了校门，只见那保安果然只是默默地把门拉开一条缝放他进去，屁都不敢放一个。在走回家的路上，蔡航从刚才吃饱饭的满足，到即将拿到三百块的兴奋，慢慢地转变成了铺天盖地的沮丧。

蔡航啊蔡航，你这过的是什么日子？被女人看不起，被老婆用刀指脸，这都算了，居然还不如自己儿子混得好！你还算啥男人？！

蔡航此时也无心直接回家，径直走到早上看江景的滨江路，想散散心里的怨气。跟早上比，此时的滨江路已经有了人气，热闹起来。沿街的底商都已经开张，其中大部分是露天茶座、坝坝歌厅、生态鱼馆、风吹排骨等休闲娱乐餐饮店，露天的餐桌边上稀稀拉拉地坐了一些谈生意的人。江堤边上一行巨大的柳树下，有一些老人在三三两两地聚在凉亭里摆龙门阵，还有些闲人在下棋、玩鸟，或者发呆。江堤外，江水已经由春天时候一江清澈的碧水，变得越发浑浊起来。这是水位即将上涨的先兆。

蔡航站在江堤上，嘴里叼着快要燃到过滤嘴却一口都没记得吸的烟，盯着涛涛东去的长江水，陷入了沉思。他在想，到底是哪一步走错了，让自己落到今天这个田地。是娶了罗小红吗？应该不是。如果不是罗小红，他今天应该仍然住在北城垣下面的臭水沟旁边。是奸杀了那个小姑娘吗？应该也不算吧。毕竟，出狱之后东山再起的例子，他也听得多了。他并没有意识到自己的大脑其实选择性地无视了数量更多的例子，那些出狱之后走投无路又二进宫甚至三进宫乃至被拖出去打靶的人。他想起了刚出狱时接济了他一把的铁哥们，肖震。

肖震是当年两江县烟草局一名处长的儿子，比蔡航大一岁。蔡航在机关大院称王称霸的时候，肖震总是如影随形，寸步不离，是蔡航的小帮派的“二把手”。这个肖震，从小就长得浓眉大眼、天庭饱满，人称“小万梓良”。闲人们议论时，都说肖震其实比蔡航更有大哥相。然而，肖震深得其父真传，懂得韬光养晦之策。虽说比蔡航年长，却一直甘当蔡航的得力干将，是蔡航称霸机关大院仰仗的一把有力的铁锤。两人也从小形同亲兄弟一般，哪怕是后来肖震被其父转到江阳市上了初中，继而花了大钱送到成都七中念了高中，两人也是越好苟富贵勿相忘，时有通讯往来。蔡航十七、肖震十八那年，两人的命运彻底迎来了分水岭。蔡航因强奸杀人罪入狱，而争气的肖震则收到了中国人民大学的录取通知书。从此一个地狱，一个天堂。肖父在两江烟草局蛰伏多年，在蔡老爷子退休后继任局长，之后平步青云，先是在两江县政府做到二把手，后又升迁到江阳市委，身居要职。肖震从北京毕业回到江阳市，更是踏着肖父为其铺平的康庄大道，在市政府从普通科员做起，如今已经官至市长秘书。江阳官场上的一个共识，就是当年的“小万梓良”，外形俊美，年轻有为，根红苗正，是未来江阳市长的不二人选。要是老天眷顾，退休前在省委省府担任大员，也不是没有可能。肖震的娇妻比肖震小七岁，人美肤白，出身成都干部家庭，也是甘愿下嫁至江阳，辅佐夫君。两人育有一女，年方十四，就读江阳市外国语学校，也是乖巧可爱，知书达理。肖震可谓是事业家庭双丰收，正是春风得意之时。当年听闻蔡航出狱，碍于多年情面，支援了两万现金。十多年来，两人的交情仅限于节日微信问候，并无交集。蔡航偶有再借钱的想法，两句之内，就被肖震搪塞过去。至于两家互访，更是禁绝。肖震女儿继承了父母的良性基因，是公认的美人胚子，她妈妈连林妙可都不放在眼里，说她家涵涵比林妙可美多了，将来肯定是要去美国念书的。蔡航是什么货色，肖震最清楚，断然不敢让蔡航靠近他女儿百米之内。

在蔡航眼中，肖震正是另一个版本的自己。我蔡航明明起步不比你差，大家都是干部子弟，我爷爷还压你老汉儿一头，凭啥子现在一个天上一个地下呢？难道是你肖震偷走了我的人生？不行，这笔账还是要算到你肖震头上！

想到这里，蔡航把嘴里的烟屁股一扔，掏出手机，找到与肖震的会话。上一次对话还是今年除夕，两人互道了网上抄来的新春段子。蔡航按下“按住说话”键，对着手机说：“老哥，你在哪里发财？有空没得？出来坐坐？” 然后按下了发送键。发送过后，他急急忙忙地又点了一根烟，胡乱塞进嘴里，蹲了下来，用手使劲抓了抓早该修剪的寸头，好生苦闷。蹲了一分钟，肥胖的腹部被大腿压得有些喘不过气来，只好又站起来，瞄见旁边的凉亭里空出来一处座位，赶紧蹿过去坐下，喘了几口粗气，靠着凉亭的脱漆的大柱子，半梦半醒。

不知过了多久，只觉得大腿根部一阵酥麻，掏出手机来，果然有来电，只是号码很陌生。“喂？哪个？”蔡航有气无力地应到。

“蔡寒，是我，你肖哥。” 两江县人说话没有后鼻音，“航”这个字在两江县人念起来就是“寒”的发音。

蔡航一个激灵，瞌睡全醒了，从石凳上弹了起来，“肖哥？肖哥嗦？真的是你吗？我还以为你不会回我了。”

“真的是我。”电话那边平静地说。

“你这个是啥子号码哦，咋不是我存的那个呢？难怪以前给你打电话一直打不通，原来你还有好多别的号啊？”

对面尴尬地笑笑。

“你今天良心发现，肯跟我联系了啊？” 蔡航半开玩笑地说，声音有些颤抖。既然肖震肯联系自己，难道借钱，甚至要钱，有戏？

“良心发现什么哦，我是正好有事要找你。你在家里面吗？” 曾经在成都和北京念书的经历，以及长期跟来自成都的妻子生活，让肖震的口音已经抖掉了大部分的土味儿，更像是成都话的腔调和普通话的发音的结合。当然，只有在叫蔡航名字的时候，“航”还是念作“寒”。

“没有，我在外面有事。”蔡航强行让自己听起来很有可信度。

“这样啊，那改天联系？”

“不用不用，你比较重要，其他事情都可以推一推。”

“好的，你在哪里？我在市政府，不方便见面，还是我来找你吧。我们坐下来聊聊。”

“要得要得，我就在，额，”蔡航环顾了一下四周，“滨江路，东门口，那个，快乐渔站旁边那个，金湖茶座嘛，喝茶嘛，等你来。”

“好，我现在出来，不见不散。” 说罢挂了电话。

蔡航看着手机上已经挂断的通话界面，有点似梦似幻。用胸口擦了擦屏幕上刚才在脸上蹭上的油腻，走过马路，在茶座的露天座位区找了一张桌子坐下来，点了一壶三十五块钱的茉莉花茶。

约莫半小时后，一辆黑色奥迪在路边停下，肖震从副驾上下来，司机就把车开到附近去溜达去了。老城区的停车位特别紧张，合法不合法的位置上都已经停满了各种车辆，江堤下面的航母停车场现在有洪水的危险，也只出不进。肖震的司机只能在附近兜着圈子等领导的指示。

肖震一下车，蔡航就站起来迎了上去，远远地就伸出两只手，直到把肖震伸出的右手包住。虽然肖震只伸了一只手，却异常有力，好像一把老虎钳，在剧烈的上下晃动中，把蔡航的右手捏得有些生痛。蔡航还想接一个拥抱，被肖震用眼神制止了。

两人入座，免不了先叙叙旧。先是交换了童年时一两个难忘的瞬间，后来谈到入狱的生活，话题变得有些沉重。肖震主动转换了话题，换了一种轻松愉快的语气问道：“蔡老板现在还在做蔬菜生意？有没有发财呀？”

“发财谈不上，我的蔬菜摊利润太薄，跟你弟妹一合计，决定进行战略大转移，强强联手，专攻生鲜鱼类。现在你弟妹负责摊位上的杂事，我嘛，负责在外面跑业务。” 蔡航声音洪亮地回答道。

“哈哈，跑业务！” 肖震笑出声来，低头抿了一口劣质的茉莉花茶，用手护住胸口，以免茶水滴到他的Calvin Klein T恤上，“可以可以。”

“哎呀，可以啥子哦，现在生意不好做，我都在考虑转行了。” 蔡航皱了皱眉，作痛苦状。

“转行嘛，也要得，有具体的想法吗？”

“这不，我今天找你聊，不就是想让肖哥你给指条明路撒。”

“不瞒你说，” 肖震把茶杯和茶壶往一旁推了推，胳膊肘撑到了桌子上。“我今天看到你突然发消息给我，也挺惊讶的，因为当时我正在谈一个大项目，正是用人之际，需要一个专门的人才来负责实施。当时我正好想到了你，没想到你就发消息来了，你说巧不巧？只是……” 他略一停顿，“只是不知道，蔡老板你，还是不是我以前认识的那个蔡寒呢？”

一听这话，蔡航急了，一拍桌子，道：“嗨呀，肖哥！你咋个会不晓得我嘛！我蔡航，从小到大，光明磊落，义气当先，一人做事一人当，开弓没有回头路！江湖上，谁人不知？谁人不晓？更何况是为肖哥你办事，我蔡航肯定是两肋插刀，至死方休，绝不拉稀摆带！” 说罢，两眼放光，一脸期待地盯着肖震，就像个要糖的小孩。

“哈哈哈哈哈，好个两肋插刀，至死方休！可惜现在上班时间，下午还要开会，不然，就冲你这句话，我肯定要陪你好好喝上两杯！”说罢，肖震用手势示意蔡航先不要激动，然后换了一个平和的语气。“是这样，这事情呢，说急也不急，说不急也急。除了你呢，我们也要考察一下其他的人选，甚至是其他的途径。这个嘛，现在我也不好说。整件事情呢，操作实施的难度较大，对人员的素质能力要求较高，必须确保万无一失，必须确保实施质量，必须保证按时完成。当然，相应的呢，项目报酬也是相当优厚，一旦完成，组织上考虑，给予一次性五至十万元人民币的物质奖励，啊，这个，具体金额呢，还需要上头最后来评估。”

听到这里，蔡航更加按捺不住了，恨不得把自己心挖出来放在桌上给肖震看：“肖哥！你晓得我的撒，我做事情，不达目的决不罢休，你还有啥子不放心的？到底啥子事嘛？说来听哈嘛！”

肖震微笑着摆摆手说：“具体项目内容，现在还不方便透露，要等最后人选确定了，才能跟这个人单线联系，点对点沟通。你想为江阳市的建设出力，心情我理解。今天呢，我也只是先来告诉你一下，啊，有这个事情。至于具体人选呢，还要先经过考验。”

“我蔡航请求组织考验！”蔡航站起来，立得笔挺，就差行个军礼了。

“哈哈哈哈哈，你还来劲了哦，你放心，我们一定会安排的。哦，这不，我的司机到了，我回机关还有事。时机一到，我一定会联系你的！你先好好休息一下。”

眼看肖震要走，蔡航赶紧追上前去：“那个，肖哥，你刚才说的物质奖励，可不可以先预支点儿给我嘛？比如说，两千？”

肖震面露愠色：“预支？人选都没定，怎么预支？你以为政府的钱是大风刮来的啊？” 说罢便头也不回地钻进奥迪走了，留下蔡航独自目送它消失在车流中。正惆怅时，服务员的声音在身后响起：“先生，方不方便现在把单买一下？”

蔡航忍痛付了三十五块钱，心里好像揣着一只兔子一样砰砰砰的半天平静不下来。滨江路是呆不下去了，只好慢慢地溜达回家，打开电脑里多年的珍藏，一边捏着肿胀的下体，一边欣赏起来，依然觉得索然无味，无法释放出体内乱蹿了一两个月，并且堵在两腿之间没有出路的洪荒之力。渐渐地，竟然有了一些睡意。蔡航赶紧顺水推舟，闭上眼睛，沉沉睡去。

7

睡梦中，蔡航又回到了按摩会所，这一次，身穿紧身旗袍的美女夹道欢迎，到了包间，蔡航左拥右抱，好不快活，只是腰带似乎出了点问题，不管多少美女过来一阵忙碌，就是扒不下来。蔡航急得满头大汗，正到关键时刻，只觉得肚皮上一阵阵律动，睁眼一摸，早已被压得滚烫的手机正在疯狂震动。蔡航揉了揉眼，定睛一看，正是中午肖震打过来的手机号，赶紧按了接听。

“肖哥哇？不好意思刚才没听到手机响。有啥子吩咐？”

“嗯，是我，你的机会来了。” 电话那头平静地说。

“机会来了嗦？恁么快？” 蔡航完全清醒过来了。

“对，中午跟你说的事情，考验你的机会来了。我也没有想到会这么快。”

“要得要得，我马上就来报道。你在哪里？”

“你来一下水井沟，电信营业部旁边。马上，打个车来。” 肖震的语气威严而有力，不容置疑。

“要得要得，我马上到。” 挂了电话，蔡航从床上蹦起来，揣上门钥匙正要出门，犹豫了一下又折返回来，换了一件干净的Polo衫，蘸着水梳理了一下乱蓬蓬的毛寸头，勉强让它们服帖在头顶上，才急匆匆地奔下楼去。看了一眼手机，已经是下午四点多了。

由于下楼下得急，再加上此时的空气愈发闷热，蔡航刚换的衣服胸前又湿了一块，却顾不得那么多，急急地向一辆正好路过的出租车招手示意。出租车前排已经坐了一名乘客，司机还是靠边停下，摇下右边玻璃，隔着那个乘客问蔡航：“走哪里？”

“水井沟，走不走？”

“上来嘛。” 司机立刻招呼蔡航上车。

“快点，我赶时间。” 蔡航一边坐进后排一边说。

“嗯，我尽量，快要晚高峰了，大家都着急。”

十多分钟后，出租车来到了水井沟。“十一块，” 司机说。蔡航掏出十五块给他。司机扭头看了他一眼，“我没零的，刷微信嘛。”

“我微信刷不起，没绑银行卡。” 蔡航不耐烦地说。

司机又扭头看了他一眼，伸手抽走了一张十块的票子。“一块钱就算了。”

下了车，蔡航三步并作两步往电信营业厅方向走去，到了门口，却没见肖震的踪影。正要打电话询问，却觉得肩膀上被人大力地一拍，回头一看，那汉子高自己一头，虎背熊腰，每一根头发都服服帖帖地背在脑后，那张脸仿佛被硫酸烧过一般千沟万壑。虽然凶神恶煞，看上去却又几分面熟。惊愕片刻，蔡航才想起来，此人正是中午载肖震去见自己的司机。当时他没下车，蔡航只是瞥见一眼。

硫酸脸面无表情地说：“跟我来。” 蔡航哪敢不从，跟随着来到二十步开外一家小餐馆，那餐馆当街两口大锅，一口锅里炖满红汤，一口锅里煮着豆花。锅旁一张大桌，桌上的碗里盛着葱花、蒜末、姜片、辣椒、花椒、榨菜、木姜、豆豉、豆瓣、菜油、猪油、腊肉、卤菜，热热闹闹地挤满了一桌子。大桌上方的架子上，挂着三只扒了皮的兔子，都是倒挂，全身直挺挺的，血肉尽显，红的肉、白的筋、青的血管，清晰可见，只有兔爪处还剩些许白毛，瞪着早已失去光泽的污浊的眼睛。临街第一张桌子前，坐着一个人，埋头扒着一碗豆花饭，正是肖震。

“肖哥，” 蔡航在肖震对面坐下。

“你来了。” 肖震头也没抬，“唔，我每次来水井沟，都要来尝尝这家的豆花饭。用你嫂子的话说，叫做巴适得板。哦，对了，这里的爆肥肠也是一绝，还有干煸兔，配着豆花饭吃，简直绝配。依我看，人间至美的味道，正是存在于这市井之中。五星级酒店那些高档饭菜，都只是撑场面用的，论味道，比不上这苍蝇小馆十分之一。我早就吃腻了。”

蔡航一时不知如何应答，只能点头傻笑道：“对头，对头！”

肖震一伸手，硫酸脸变戏法般地手上多了一张餐巾纸，递到肖震手里。肖震擦了擦嘴，把纸巾小心地扔进桌下的纸篓，依旧没有抬头看蔡航，只是默默地咀嚼嘴里剩下的饭菜。片刻之后，他停止了吞咽，缓缓地开口道：“这样，蔡寒，你往里走大约五十米，看一看，先不要采取任何行动，只是看，看得差不多了，再回来找我，说说你的想法。”

蔡航是丈二和尚摸不着头脑，却不敢多问，只得点头哈腰道：“要得，要得！” 便起身出门了。

水井沟这个地方，从位置上看，是江阳古城城墙范围之外的区域。从地位上看，四十年来都是商业中心，各种小商小贩在这里集散。只不过这些年江阳市商业去中心化，高档商场在新城区如雨后春笋般兴起，这里逐渐沦为了低端商业区。尤其是十年前的深夜里一场大火烧掉了这里一座老商场的上面三层，这里作为商业区的地位更是一蹶不振。不过毕竟是老商业中心，历史积淀深厚无比，人气依旧全城无两。狭窄的道路、连绵不绝的地摊、一间挨一间的门面、占道经营的报亭，让水井沟成为人与人接踵摩肩、人与车斗智斗勇的场所。往里走五十米左右，就是一个丫字路口，往两边延伸。这条街道本来有十米宽，但是路的两边都是用布帘和金属架子搭起来的摊位，可供行走的宽度仅剩两米多。摊位上卖的都是地摊货服装、丝巾、饰品、玩具之类。白天是地摊，晚上等摊位撤走后，就摇身一变，成为烧烤和小吃的天下。地摊区再往远处走，曾经是一个主要的菜市场，现在这条街作为菜市场的功能已经弱化，市政府正在努力清退这里的菜贩，想要突出这里的交通通行功能。

这时，蔡航的手机响了，拿起来一看，是罗小红。“喂，你找我啊？啊，对，我晓得放学了，我没有去接。那么大的娃儿了，接啥子接，实在不行你喊燕儿帮你看一下摊子，你自己去接嘛。哎呀，我有事！是正事，真的！我在帮我兄弟做事！哪个兄弟？就是那个，肖震嘛，在市政府工作的那个。是撒，对对对，我经常跟你说起那个。真的是正南旗北的正事！好了不说了，我有点忙，回去再说。你就辛苦去接一下哈！” 说罢挂了电话。

蔡航还没走到丫字路口，就觉得氛围有些不对。这里虽然天天人群熙攘，却很少挤到水泄不通的地步。今天却是越往前走，人群就越是密集，到了路口处，已经寸步难行。上百人聚集在一起，似乎在围观着什么，用鲁迅的话说，就是好像许多鸭子被无形的手捏住往上提着。当然，时代不同了，如今的丑小鸭们都进化成了白天鹅，那一只只高举的手就像是天鹅的脖子，顶端的鹅头就是一部部开着录像功能的智能手机，足足有二三十部，正在不惜存储空间地疯狂拍摄。很明显，这里正在发生着什么。

一般情况下，前排的看客都不会容忍后来者取而代之。但是蔡航今天身份不一般，他可是奉旨围观，底气十足。背上仿佛有一把无形的尚方宝剑，把他的脊梁撑得直直的。蔡航不顾无数的白眼，奋力扒开人群，凭借体型上的微弱优势，终于挤到了前排。只见十来个黑衣人一字排开，清一色二三十岁的年轻小伙，统一的寸头，统一的制服，却没有任何标识，既不是警察，也不是保安，更不是军队，让普通人搞不清他们到底代表何种权威，只知道他们一定是代表某种权威，这就够了，没有人敢近前。这些黑衣人排成一排，双手背后，全都直勾勾地盯着电线杆下躺着的一名老农。这位老人看上去至少七十多岁，形容枯槁，半闭着眼，微张着的嘴里已经没剩几颗黄牙。他身穿与这个时代格格不入的藏青色的仿中山装，已经在地上磨成了灰黑色，还破了几个洞。老人躺在地上，用枯枝般的双手紧紧压着一块瓦楞纸板，上书四个大字“还我孙子”，下面还有一些歪歪扭扭的小字，大部分被他的手和身子压住了，大约是“黑白勾结、贪赃枉法、草菅人命”之类。他的双腿紧紧箍住插在地上用于固定电线杆的铁缆线。也许这就是为什么他还没能被直接抬走的原因。老人的身边有三个穿制服的警察，一个蹲着，两个站着。蹲着的那个正在不停地跟老人耳语着什么，站着的两个则在用威严的眼神警示着围观的人群。五六步开外，站着两个不知所措的白大褂，一个男医生和一个女护士，他俩空洞的眼神显示，他们其实不知道自己来这里，到底是扮演什么角色，是扮演给谁看的。

冷不丁的，从老人枯瘦的身体里蹦出了几句洪亮的怒吼：“我不走！你打我嘛，打撒，打撒！打死我嘛！来嘛！就在这儿打死我嘛！医院都来了的！直接给我收尸！还我孙子！……你们还我孙子的命……”

围观群众也是议论纷纷。

“好造孽哦，这么大年纪了还要出来举牌。”

“有啥子事情不能好好说嘛，欺负老年人……”

“影响市容是不对，马上创文了，不能因为一己私利就损害大家的利益！”

“有啥子冤情不能走正规法律途径？非要在这么重要的时候出来添乱？哎，坏人变老了！”

“中午开始就在这里挡路，还一占就是一整天！还有理了嗦！”

……

蔡航的心剧烈地跳动着，他使劲抿了抿嘴，擦了擦头上冒出的冷汗，然后转身，原路挤出了人群。他拖着沉重的脚步，一步三回头地走回了肖震吃饭的小馆。

“嗯，如何？” 肖震抬起头来盯着脸色发白的蔡航，“你看见了什么？”

“唔，我看见了……一个老头……老年人，非法占道，还不听劝。”

“对，已经僵持了两个多小时了，围观群众也越聚越多。”肖震盯着蔡航的眼睛问道，“那么，如果你是我，要怎么解决这个事件呢？”

蔡航说：“谁跟创文过不去，就是跟全江阳人民过不去！为啥子不直接把他拖走呢？我们派来这么多人，两个人架胳膊，两个人抬腿，还怕把他弄不走吗？”

“如果是其他人，我们早就这么干了。” 肖震示意蔡航坐下，压低声音说，“但是这个老头，不是一般人。他是我们市一个有名的老上访户，五年如一日，坚持上访，脾气倔得很。再加上，他身体不好，光是我们掌握的情况，就有哮喘、糖尿病、高血压、心脏病，还有两三样癌症，医生已经跟我汇报过了，老头的身体处于极其危险的状态，如果强行采取措施，有很高的当场倒毙街头的风险。”

“暴尸街头那也是他咎由自取，大家都看到的，是他自己的问题。”

“幼稚！” 肖震的脸上掠过一丝失落，“你平时不上网的吗？你看见群众手里的手机了吗？几十部手机，几十个角度，几十个视频！创文进入攻坚阶段，要是有老年人当街死亡，还是死于执法过程，视频传出去，还创什么文明城市呢？网民只会看到有人死了，只会看到警察把人整死了，有哪个网民会关心他妨碍江阳市创文这件事？”

蔡航低下了头，像小孩一样抿了抿嘴，不敢接话。

“怎么，你有什么方案，可不可以讲一下。”

蔡航挤出一副苦瓜脸：“肖哥，不是我不想帮忙哈，你晓得我的，为了兄弟可以两肋插刀。但是你看，那么多经验丰富的警察同志都拿他没办法，我去又能怎样嘛……”

“哦，这样啊，” 肖震直起了身子，把空饭碗往旁边推了推，“今天下午我本来很忙，但是有人报告出了这么一件事，我呢，我又是今年创文工作小组的组长，嗯，直接负责，所以我呢，高度重视这件事情，亲自来到了现场。但是毕竟我呢，身份比较特殊，不适合直接露面，于是我就想到了我的好哥们，今天中午刚刚跟我拍了胸脯的好哥们，正好考验一下，如果通过了呢，今天中午提到的那个项目，就非你莫属了。现在看来，我看错人了。” 说罢，眼神示意硫酸脸结账，准备走人。

“哎，肖哥，肖哥，等一下！慢点嘛！” 蔡航急了，这也许是他这辈子唯一的一次一展宏图的机会，如果肖震走出了这家店门，就全打倒了。

“嗯？” 已经站起来的肖震盯着蔡航，做疑问状。

“肖哥，你先坐，我想一下。”

肖震示意硫酸脸稍等，微笑着坐了下来。

蔡航憋了一分多钟，一句话都没说出来。最后，他涨红了脸，一字一句地问道：“这真的就是我的最后考验？”

“嗯，相当于你的高考。你以前错过了高考，今天给你补一个。”

“我要是解决了，就可以拿到那个项目？”

“对，不仅要解决，还不能制造舆情，不能留给网民以口实。这很关键。”

蔡航又憋了半分钟，终于开口道：“好，包在我身上！”

“哦？你有办法？” 肖震将信将疑。

“有办法！” 蔡航斩钉截铁地回答道。

“什么办法？”

“肖哥要是信任我，就放手让我去干！”

“我信任你。我这个人，疑人不用，用人不疑，这一点，你可以问你周大哥。” 肖震说的是硫酸脸。

“肖哥，要办此事，我需要烈酒一瓶。”

“哦？烈酒？蔡寒，你不要乱来哦，要是引发了舆情，你几条命都付不起这个责的哦！”

“哎，肖哥，我办事你放心！要是我搞砸了，你把我皮子剐了要得不？”

“好！就冲你这句话，今天我就信你了。老板！上一瓶老窖头曲！”

老板喜滋滋地从酒柜里取出一瓶头曲，呈到桌上。蔡航打开包装，拧开瓶盖，也不斟酒，拿起来就是一仰脖，一口气喝了小半瓶，啪的一声把酒瓶撂到桌上，用胳膊一擦嘴：“肖哥，此事要成，还得麻烦你通知警察同志，不要干预。”

“好，我自会安排。” 肖震掏出了手机。

已经微醺的蔡航一手操起酒瓶，一边摇摇晃晃地往事发地走去。肖震示意硫酸脸跟着，一边拨打了一个号码。

“大河向东流啊，天上的星星参北斗啊！” 蔡航一边大声唱，一边大步走，边走边不忘嘬一口白酒。围观群众见这架势，顾不得自己的黄金围观位置，纷纷让出一条道来。

“路见不平一声吼啊，哎，我家呢？我要回家，唔，咋个恁么多人挡道哦。” 满身酒气的蔡航毫无阻碍地来到了前排，装出醉得神志不清的样子。事实上，他还有八九分理智。此时老人仍然坚韧不屈地躺在地上抱着纸牌，他身边的警察和医生暂时不见了踪影，只剩下一排黑衣人在那里防止群众上前，却对摇晃着往老人靠近的蔡航视而不见。

“该出手哇就出手哇！” 蔡航仰脖又吞下一大口白酒，“哎，地上是啥子哦，挡老子路。” 说着，一脚拌在老人的小腿上，顺势一倒，整个人压在了老人身上。这突如其来的庞然大物把瘦弱的老人压得“啊”地惨叫了一声，围观群众一阵惊呼。

“风风火火闯九州哇……嗝儿！”

“……小伙子，你压到我了。” 老人微弱地说。他身上的恶臭已经让蔡航有些窒息了，一开口，嘴里散发出了只有死人才会有的味道，险些让蔡航吐个翻江倒海。有围观群众想冲上去解救，被黑衣人假装漫不经心的一次集体位移堵了个正着，辅以眼神威胁，那好心人只好退下去，再也无人敢上前。

“啊，我压到啥子了嘛，我的路挡到了嘛……隔儿！好酒，真舒服……”

“小伙子，你快点起来……我有病的……” 老人的声音越发微弱。

“嗨呀，舒服，我，我我我睡一觉。” 蔡航就像在自家床上一样翻了个身，正好把胳膊肘压到了老人的脖子侧面。

“……唉，唉，你压到我颈子……我出不到气……” 现在老人的声音几乎只有蔡航一个人能听见。但是他不为所动，假装已经醉得不省人事。约莫过了半分钟，围观人群中一个女人的声音高喊：“要不得哦，要出人命了！哪个快点上去帮哈忙嘛！真的要不得了！”

装睡的蔡航把胳膊一抡，把酒瓶砸碎在手里，玻璃碴子溅了一地，顿时一股浓浓的酒味儿迸散到了湿热沉闷的空气中，半条街都闻得到。蔡航手握半个碎瓶，厉声打着醉腔吼道：“我看哪个敢来影响老子睡觉！不要命的就来筶一哈！”

这副架势，谁敢上前。那十几个黑衣人也是心理素质过硬，一个个面不改色，如同终结者一样仿佛没有灵魂，一如既往地眼神威慑围观群众，禁止任何人对老人伸出援手。

“咳，咳，我出不到气……” 老人的声音已经几乎无法听清。

蔡航假装喘气，在老人耳边轻轻地问：“你起不起来？”

“不起来。”

“要得，你睡好久，我就睡好久。”

又过了半分钟，老人的脸上已经没有了血色，只是在越发昏暗的暮光下，没人注意得到。

“我要死了……”

“死了好，为江阳人民省好多麻烦。”

“我要起来……”

“真的要起来？不耍花样？”

“真的要起来。”

“那你先把手脚松开。”

老人松开了紧紧攥住的瓦楞纸牌，两腿也从铁缆上放了下来。蔡航见状，假装昏死过去，一个翻身，从老人身上滚到了一旁。老人猛烈地咳嗽了几声，大口喘着粗气。刹那间，消失了半天的几个警察和医护人员仿佛从地底下钻出来一样，七手八脚地把老人和蔡航抬进了人群外面等待多时的救护车，哇啦哇啦地开走了。人群中发出了几声唏嘘的叹息。

逐渐散去的人流中，硫酸脸微微一笑，掏出了手机。

8

当晚十点，西南医科大学附属医院急诊科的门外，蔡航大步流星地走向停在路边的一辆黑色奥迪，拉开后座的门，坐了进去。

肖震从副驾上扭过头来，微笑着说：“蔡老板，你酒醒了？”

蔡航摆摆手：“我醉都没醉，装的，你不晓得，区区半瓶头曲，咋个可能把我放倒嘛。其实根本就没必要把我送医院。”

“蔡老板好酒量！送医院嘛，也是必要的程序，该做的戏，还是要做到位。让你在病床上舒舒服服躺几个小时，还不好吗？”

“是是是，舒服，舒服，嘿嘿。” 蔡航笑得很灿烂，双眼都眯成了缝。

肖震换了一个略为严肃的语气：“是这样的，我已经了解过了，这次群体聚集事件呢，没有造成重大舆情，属于可控的情况，我们呢，也已经安排人手在控了。有这样的结果呢，蔡寒你居功至伟。为什么这样讲呢，首先是因为你具有高度的政治敏感性和责任感，啊，懂得这件事的严肃性质，把整件事情控制在个人的范围内，没给政府公职人员抹黑，不仅如此，还帮助公安干警塑造了关心群众、保护群众的良好形象。这第二的个嘛，蔡寒你在事件处理过程中，展示了高度的政治智慧和果断的处理手段，啊，这个，懂得智取！又不失勇敢！勇于奉献！敢于自我牺牲！啊，我们呢，觉得你完全符合项目实施的要求，因此呢，组织上决定，这个项目的牵头人，就，非你莫属了！”

蔡航此时早已笑成了一朵花，连连拱手哈腰道：“谢谢肖哥！谢谢组织！谢谢！谢谢政府！”

肖震呵呵一笑道：“你今天晚上好好休息一下，关于项目的具体细节，明天周师傅会联系你详谈。你可以回去了。”

蔡航说：“要得要得。” 正要下车，又坐回来说：“肖哥肖哥，那个……我跟你说的那个预支的事情……你看……可不可以考虑一下嘛……最近手头确实紧的很呐……”

肖震一愣，随即恢复了淡定的笑容：“哦，这个嘛，确实可以考虑一下，我总不能又要马儿跑，又不给马儿吃草嘛。这样，我这里没有现金……老周，你那里有多少？先给蔡老板救个急，明天我让小王给你报账。对了，蔡老板今天中午说的是先要两千？”

“嗯嗯！两千！两千够了！” 蔡航的头点得跟小鸡啄米一样。

硫酸脸一言不发地伸手打开副驾储物箱，取出一个黑皮包，在里面一阵摸索，掐出一迭百元钞，数了数，又补了四张，并作一摞，递到后面。蔡航笑呵呵地说：“那我就谢过肖哥了！” 双手接过钱，硫酸脸却没有松手，只是直勾勾地盯着蔡航错愕的脸。

“诶，老周。” 肖震使了一个眼神，硫酸脸才松开手，用力地清了清嗓子，按下车窗往外吐了一口浓痰。蔡航揣好钱，千恩万谢地下了车。黑色奥迪一脚油门消失在夜色中。

9

夜色已浓，只有“富豪国际休闲足浴中心”这几个白色的大字在湿漉漉的空气中显得分外醒目。蔡航抬头看着会所招牌，伸手按了按裤兜，鼓鼓的，没丢，脸上露出了智障般的笑容。真是神奇的一天啊！他甚至想起了周星驰的一句台词：“人生大起大落得太快，真是太刺激了！”

蔡航上了楼，把手机调成静音，大踏步踱出了电梯。门口站着一个穿马甲、打领结的小生，一见蔡航，立刻鞠了个躬：“欢迎光临！贵宾里面请。” 说完便帮他推开了厚重的大门。只见前台伫立着几名白色抹胸的西装女，早上接待他的那位也在。一见蔡航进来，喜出望外地喊道：“哥！你来了呀！快快快，这边请！” 一边迎了过来，一边向其它几个西装女示意“这个客人是我负责的”。

“嘿嘿，是撒，我来了！” 蔡航得意地说，掏出裤兜里的两千块钱，掷在柜台上，“来一张会员卡！”

“噢，好的好的，马上为您办理！” 西装女拿过钱，在一台验钞机上过了两遍，“哥，您要办的是VIP会员卡，金额正好哈！我们现在搞活动，充两千送五百，所以呢，您的会员卡里现在有两千五百块钱的余额。您的卡片随后就会送到您手里，请您先跟我来，找个房间。您也看到了，今天晚上我们这里生意特别好，要是来晚了，还没有房间呢！”

说罢，西装女就领着趾高气扬的蔡航往走廊里去。果然，今晚这里可以说是熙熙攘攘，不时有穿着连衣裙的美女在走廊里经过，一个个还是那么身形妙曼、娇艳欲滴。还有端着茶水和果盘的服务生，一见蔡航，都闪到一边让出路来，顺势鞠一个躬，嘴里念念有词：“欢迎光临。” 西装女如早上一样领他来到走廊深处的一间包房，刷开门，按开灯。早上没心情细细打量，现在一看，包间里整洁的被褥、平整的床铺、雅致的陈设，喜得蔡航是连连点头。

“哥，这里就是您的包间了，我马上为您去协调技师。请问您对妹子的相貌和身材有什么要求没有？”

蔡航直勾勾地盯着西装女，支支吾吾地说：“小妹，我看你就挺好的，可不可以你来帮我按嘛？”

“我？哈哈哈哈哈！” 西装女不顾蔡航的尴尬，仰天大笑，等她笑完了，一拍他的胸脯，调皮地说：“哥啊，小女子卖笑不卖身，我还是去给你找一位专业的技师吧！”

“要得要得，你就看着叫就行。” 蔡航未免有些失落，不过想到即将到来的好事，这点失落感立刻消散得干干净净。

“哥，放心好了，包你满意！” 说着，西装女就出去带上了门。

包间里顿时安静得有些异样，蔡航几乎能听到自己带着酒气的呼吸声。摸索了一阵，找到了电视遥控器，打开电视，正是电影频道，放着一部译制片，电视上的时钟显示现在已经十一点半了。虽然节目很是无聊，但是至少打破了包间里的沉寂。

不多时，响起了敲门声，伴随着一个温柔的女声：“贵宾你好，我可以进来吗？”

“请进请进。” 蔡航赶紧关小了电视音量。

门开了，一名穿着粉红连衣裙、留着大波浪长发的高挑女子应声而入。昏暗的灯光下看不清她的五官，朦胧中只能看出她涂了口红、画了眼影，把她的脸蛋修饰得颇为精致。吊带裙下一双香肩吹弹可破，更妙的是那半露的酥胸，浑圆挺拔，半紧身的连衣裙把她平坦的腹部、紧致的腰身、小巧的臀部和修长的大腿展现得淋淋尽致。

“哥，我是9118号技师，我可以为您服务吗？” 女子弱弱地问道。她被瞪大了眼、半张着嘴的蔡航盯得有些紧张。

蔡航仿佛从睡梦中惊醒：“可以可以，要得要得，就是你了！”

女子莞尔一笑：“那么大哥先去洗个澡吧。” 说罢便去铺床去了。

蔡航走进包间里的卫生间，三下五除二脱了个精光，打开水龙头冲洗起来。一边洗，一边盯着自己肿胀的下体，心里暗暗说道：“小弟弟啊小弟弟，我今天这么拼命，到底是为了谁？还不都是为了你啊！你今天晚上可是有福咯……”

正在美时，卫生间的门开了，女子也不害羞，径直走进来说：“哥，我来帮您。” 说着便用一双玉手接了一些沐浴露，在蔡航肥胖的身体上抹了起来。抹了没几下，便开始搓洗蔡航早已翘得老高的下体。已经憋了两个多月的蔡航，从小到大哪里受过这般待遇，不出五秒钟，一股不可抑制的快感直冲小腹，还没来得及从美女手中抽出兵器，只觉得一阵阵跳动，一股股腥臭粘稠的子孙汤便喷射到了美女的裙摆上，惊得那女子高声叫道：“啊呀，哥，你咋个恁么着急？是不是今天晚上喝得有点多哦？”

“哦……哦……哦……” 蔡航顾不得回答，只管一手扶着扶手，一手搭着那女子的肩膀，喉咙里发出阵阵低吟。片刻，那女子见蔡航已经回过神来，便转身出去擦洗身上的秽物去了。蔡航只得自己冲洗干净，拿毛巾一裹，沮丧地躺倒在床上，懊恼得几乎要哭出来。盼望了两个多月的美事，终于成真，哪曾想，还没开始便结束了，白白浪费了如此尤物，哦，对了，还有拿命拼来的血汗钱哪！不过，折磨蔡航多日的下体肿胀，此时已经烟消云散，只有阵阵疲惫的睡意袭来，居然很是惬意。再转念一想，肖震说的那个项目，事成之后有少则五万多则十万的报酬呐！到时候，别说抽烟不用被罗小红管制了，我还要来办个那个啥子超级，高级，无敌，VIP会员，好久想耍好久耍，想耍几个耍几个，岂不是美滋滋！

这时，那女子已经清理好了裙摆上的污渍，对蔡航说：“哥，今天您的项目还没有开始做就已经释放了，这样吧，我们会所也不会占您的便宜，您翻过来趴着，我来好好帮您按一按，放松放松经络，也不枉您特地过来一趟。”

“也好，你来按嘛。” 蔡航翻过身去。那女子也不多言，芊芊玉手在蔡航背上忙碌起来，让他异常受用。每一把按压下去，蔡航的倦意就增加一分，不出十分钟，便鼾声大作，不省人事。

10

蔡航睁眼看时，女子早已不知去向。努力举起手机一看，已经是凌晨三点多。还有罗小红的两个未接来电。再低头一看时，已经不知被谁穿好了内裤，身上搭着一层毛巾。其他衣物，已经叠得整整齐齐，码放在床头。一张会员卡静静地躺在衣服上面。蔡航拖着沉重的身子起身穿好衣服鞋子，揣好随身物品，开门出了包间，却早已分不清来龙去脉，只得胡乱找了个方向走去，然而这里到处都长得一摸一样，就像迷宫，半天都没能找到前台的方向。好在碰见一个路过的服务小生，才跟随着他走出了长廊。前台只剩一个收银小妹，站起来鞠躬道：“贵宾走好！”

蔡航出了电梯，头脑依然有些昏沉。空气中弥漫着潮湿的味道，似乎用力一抓，就能拧出水来。街上早已空无一人，偶尔有一辆车从空旷的路面上出现，转眼间就呼啸着消失在街道的另一头。除此之外，一片死寂。这个时间，是这个城市的绝对沉寂时间。工作到再晚的人，比如民警、宵夜摊老板，此时也已经在家酣睡；而再早开始工作的人，比如清洁工、早市商贩，此时也尚未进入岗位。蔡航甚至一度怀疑，整个城市似乎只剩下他自己一个活人，直到十多分钟后，他才终于招到一辆出租车。就连出租车司机也是半死不活，用懒洋洋的语气问道：“走哪里？”

“滨江路，东门口。”

司机默默地把“空车”的牌子掰了下去，开始风驰电掣。里程表上的数字也开始跳动。蔡航意识到自己兜里应该只剩下不到五十块钱了，一阵焦虑堵上心头。哎，看来只能明天见了老周，腆着脸再要一点周转资金了。要办事，就要有资金。巧妇难为无米之炊嘛，相信肖哥可以理解的。想到这里，他略微松了一口气。

出租车停到了蔡航平时半夜起来抽烟吹风的江堤旁边，剩下几分钟的路程，就需要他自己走过一系列漆黑的小巷，穿过横七竖八的陈年老居民楼之间勉强够行人通行的缝隙，才能回到家。但愿到家的时候罗小红已经出发前往鱼摊了，要不然难免又是一番拌嘴，颇求烦。不管怎样，今天肯定可以好好地睡一觉，最好一觉睡到中午，那才叫一个爽。

这些小巷子，本来是有路灯的，年久失修之后，物业、市政两不管，只剩下稀稀拉拉的两三盏还亮着，也就相当于没有路灯了。本来这条走了十多年的路，哪怕是闭着眼睛也能走对。不知为何，今天走在这里，却有些戚戚然，莫名有些心慌，不由得打开了手机的手电筒功能，在黑暗中照出一个小小的锥形。手机电量只剩百分之十了，但是应该能坚持到家。天气明明潮湿闷热得快要下雨，蔡航却觉得背后丝丝凉风，两腿不听大脑使唤，自作主张地加快了步伐。回头一看，除了黑影中的矮墙，像巫婆手臂一样的树枝，还有耸立的电线杆之外，并无他物。侧耳倾听，除了此起彼伏的蟋蟀吵闹，似乎还有某种节肢动物伸缩肢体的奇特声音，再细听时，又只剩下虫鸣。

蔡航举起手中的手机，往四周照去。手机手电射程有限，却隐约觉得墙头似乎有一物匍匐。使劲眨眨眼，再仔细照时，却明明空空如也，只有墙头草随风晃动。蔡航回身，又走了几步。不对，身后确实有阴风，回头一看，却还是空无一物。

“哪个？”蔡航发现自己的声音颤抖得变了声气，“有人没得？妈卖批的人吓人吓死人嗦！”

回答他的只有无尽的虫鸣。蔡航转身小跑起来，却仿佛被火车头狠狠撞了一记，刹那间，觉得自己双脚腾空，似乎学会了腾云驾雾，下一秒钟，一团热辣的火焰舔舐了蔡航的全身，顿时失去了知觉。

11

蔡航从混沌中醒来，朦胧中之间乾坤颠倒，而自己则高举双手，动弹不得。当他试图放下双手时，钻心的疼痛几乎让他再次昏厥过去。蔡航想起了有一次剁鱼的时候切到手的那种难以忍受的疼痛，只不过那次疼的只有一个指尖，而这次的痛感遍布了全身的每一寸肌肤。

“啊……啊……啊……”

蔡航试图喊出声来，却觉得被什么人掐住了喉咙一般，舌头伸出嘴外面两寸，却发不出声响。他不顾眼睛的似乎十天没能闭眼一般的疼痛，奋力向下转动早已没有眼睑覆盖的眼球，却看见一盏亮着的路灯悬在脚下，再往下转动时，看见了自己没有皮肤覆盖的、血红的身体。

巨大的恐惧和绝望造成血液剧烈循环，几滴脓血顺着他血糊糊的指尖滴到地上。心脏的剧烈跳动耗尽了它最后一丝电量。在它的最后十来次跳动的时间里，蔡航先是看见了从自己两个月大之后就再也没见过面的母亲，她双眼饱含着泪水，眼神复杂地看着他，分不清是欣慰的微笑，还是嘲弄的傻笑。又看见了蔡老爷子，面无表情地对着他摇了摇头。他还看见了那个小姑娘，她痴痴地盯着他，神采奕奕又明亮的双眸里，瞳孔逐渐散大，直到变成一双死鱼般的没有生命的眼睛，正如他当年亲眼见证的过程一样。他还看见了蔡宇濠。有那么一瞬间，他很后悔递给儿子那把折叠刀。随后他又看见了罗小红那张鄙夷的脸。

至少今天老子爽过了。

这是蔡航在这个世界上最后一个念头。

低空中轰隆一声惊雷。片刻，豆大的雨点滴滴答答地砸了下来。


	3. 第二集 陈娟

第一季第二集

**陈娟**

1

凌晨四点，北城派出所。

一间漆黑的办公室里，沙发靠背上搁着的一部华为手机发出尖锐的铃声，随之剧烈震动起来，每震一次都会往前移动两厘米。发光的屏幕像一轮小太阳一样刺破了办公室内伸手不见五指的黑暗，与窗外伴随着雷声和雨点的闪电交替闪烁。

趴在办公室沙发上酣睡的刑警陈娟强睁双眼，一个激灵爬起来，抓起马上就要从沙发背上滑落的华为。这是她的工作专用手机。屏幕的亮光特别刺眼，她使劲揉揉眼睛，终于看清楚了，原来是王所长。

王所长？这个点儿打电话过来？在江阳市当了十多年刑警的陈娟飞快地思索着。她已经不记得上一次半夜三更接到所长电话是什么时候了，而且今晚既不是加班期间，也不是出差途中，这个时间来电，难道出大事了？难道平安了好多年的江阳市又出案子了？仅仅两秒钟的思绪已经让陈娟有些透不过气来。她不敢怠慢，赶紧往右滑动屏幕，接通了电话。

“高材生？你在哪里？家里还是办公室？” 平时说话喜欢慢条斯理的王所长语气很硬很急促，这让陈娟对自己的猜测又肯定了几分。

“王所长，我在办公室，这个月都在办公室睡。您有事找我？” 陈娟说的是一口非常标准的北方普通话。

“正好正好，你马上过来一下，定位已经发给你了，十分钟之内赶到，见面再说。” 对方不由分说挂断电话。

十分钟？陈娟浑身一抖，睡意全无。一看时间，凌晨四点零一分。再看微信，果然，王所长在一分钟前有一条消息：“在吗？” 下面紧跟着一条定位信息，在东门口临近滨江路的一片密集居民区，离北城派出所不远。陈娟打开柜子，取出一套警服。穿上蓝色警用衬衣之前，伸手在腋窝里抠了一把，一闻，哎，还可以接受。手已经碰到了插着牙膏牙刷的口杯，又缩了回去。没时间了。她胡乱捋了捋一头乱七八糟的齐耳短发，实在不肯服帖的，直接用警帽压住。斜挎一个包，顺手拆开一件前后带亮片、背上印着“警察 Police”字样的墨绿色雨衣套在身上。临走前，她拉开抽屉，看了一眼里面已经调成静音的iPhone X，那是她的私人手机。陈娟按了一下电源键，锁屏界面上显示十多个未接来电，都是丈夫卢济的。还有十多条未读微信消息，仅显示了最上面的一条：“你到底在做什么？？？”

“有病吧。” 陈娟嘟哝了一句，重重地关上抽屉，冲出了办公室。

这一带的建筑大都是上世纪八十年代始建的灰色砖楼，因为年代久远再加上雨水冲刷，在夜幕下看起来都是墨汁般的黑色，只有北城派出所是一栋刷成纯白色的四层小楼，显得格外醒目。陈娟一路小跑拐出小巷，来到小区外的街道上，对面正好有一辆出租车正在待客，直接跑过去拉开车门坐了进去。

“去这里，” 陈娟说，一边把手机定位给司机看。

司机一看陈娟斗篷里露出的警帽，不敢多言，默默地离合挂挡油门，往陈娟给他看的定位的地点驶去。三分钟后，司机一脚刹车，靠边停在滨江路的江堤旁边，回头说：“警察同志，剩下的路要过走了，那个巷巷开不进切。”

陈娟点点头，付了车费，下了车，打开手机的手电筒，开始狂奔。这片居民区挤满了错落分布的八层民居，顺着山势，略有一些爬升。布局毫无规划，横七竖八，也完全没有考虑自然采光。楼梯也很破旧，只有一部分尚未脱落的瓷砖还宣示着这里曾经的光鲜体面。宽宽窄窄的巷子如同迷宫一般，要不是有一堵顺山势而走的围墙作为参照物，陈娟怕是早就迷了路——王所长给的地点地势较高，而这堵围墙是在一路爬升，所以陈娟只需沿着围墙的那条小径前进就可以了。果然，跑了不到三分钟，一个拐弯，就看见二十米开外的一处十几级的台阶，这是这个严重照明不足的居民区唯一的一处亮光。

一种不祥的预感扑面而来。

这盏亮着的路灯旁，是由两根柱子组成的变压电站，变压器就安装在三米左右的高度，柱子上靠着一架扶梯。变压器的下方悬挂着一个纺锤状的物体，已经被一块脏兮兮的旧床单裹了个严严实实。在十多年的刑警生涯里，陈娟亲自参与侦破的命案不超过两件，经验并不算丰富。但她还是看出来，这个悬挂着的物体，只可能是尸体。

变压器下面还站着四个人，有三个人都穿着跟陈娟一样的警用雨衣，还有一个农民打扮的人，戴着一顶宽大的斗笠，帽檐后方滴答而下的雨水把他的后背打湿了一大片，不过他看上去并不介意。那三个穿雨衣的，其中一个正是王所长。昏暗的路灯下，他那本来就清瘦苍老的面容写满了严峻的神色，看上去一夜之间老了十岁。另外两个一声不吭的年轻人都是陈娟的同事，张晨阳和李晓伟，都是巡逻科的民警，平时跟王所长关系很好，算是领导亲信。那个农民打扮的人，走进了看才发现比远看时老很多，至少七十岁了，面无表情，似笑非笑，也是一言不发。

王所长见了陈娟，也不多言，只是用嘴努了努路灯下的电线杆下面挂着的东西，冰冷地说：“高材生，你咋个看？你晓得这是啥子撒？”

“嗯，我一拐弯就注意到了。”陈娟先是向张晨阳和李晓伟微微一点头，算是打了招呼。她努力平复了一下心情，但是心跳还是加速到了令她面红耳赤的速度。斑斑血迹已经开始渗出床单，经过雨水冲刷，成了一道一道，就像是还没来得及晾干就挂在墙上的狂草书法作品。床单下方的地面上，丝丝缕缕的血水混在雨水中，顺着长满了青苔的石板缝隙，往滨江路方向流去。

“为什么要用这么不干净的床单盖住受害人？” 陈娟皱着眉头问，“污染了证物怎么办？”

王所长示意她小点声，接着说：“不盖？不盖咋个办？你自己看一哈嘛。” 说完，他冷笑了一声，别过脸去。

陈娟从挎包里掏出一双一次性橡胶手套戴上，然后轻轻地用指尖在床单上蹭了蹭，凑到眼前一看，黑乎乎的全是灰。略微掀开床单一角，只觉得眼前一白，几乎昏厥过去。李晓伟赶紧护住陈娟，以免她直接滚下十几级台阶。陈娟抓住李晓伟的胳膊弯，狠狠地干呕了几声，才缓过劲来，半晌，从她紧咬的嘴唇里蹦出来两个字：“……没皮？”

虽然光线不足，但是她还是从张晨阳和李晓伟沉默的脸上读出了深深的恐惧，恐惧之外，就是哀怨——“所长为什么要叫我来”的那种哀怨。很显然，他们俩已经见过受害人的全貌了，这脏兮兮的床单应该就是他俩给裹上的。不过陈娟心里非常清楚，这怪不了他俩，只可能是王所长下的命令。更何况，即使没有用脏床单污染现场，今天这场大雨一冲，这个现场也早已经没有痕迹学上的价值了。

“这个……受害人这个样子已经多久了？案情什么时候发生的？” 陈娟的声音略微有些颤抖。“对了，这个梯子是本来在这里的还是……？”

王所长：“我给你电话的时候，距离天网中心发现案情，已经二十分钟了，所以到现在已经过去了差不多半个小时。这个梯子是我让老赵带来的，老赵是我亲戚，他不得乱说，我信得过他。”

陈娟点了点头，抬头观察变压器下方挂着受害人的地方。受害人目测至少两百斤重，却被倒挂了三米高。如果梯子不是凶手的，那他是如何把这么魁梧的成年人挂这么高？即使凶手带了梯子，即使凶手不只一个人，以普通人双手的力量，也绝对不可能就这样把受害人举到这么高的地方，这么短的时间内，挂得这么稳当，除非借助了起重机。但是这个又窄又蜿蜒还带着台阶的巷子，要把起重机开进来，那动静可就大了。陈娟环顾了一下周围的居民楼，没有任何灯光，死一样的沉寂。如果有重型机械这个时间开进来作业，街坊邻居早就群起而骂之了。也即是说，凶手（们？）是在没有惊动任何人的情况下完成作案的。想到这里，陈娟的脊背一阵阵发凉。眼前的犯罪现场已经超出了在警校专攻重案的她的认知界限。

陈娟定了定神，让李晓伟帮忙扶稳梯子，自己爬到了梯子的顶端。这个高度距离悬挂点还有一段距离，需要把手举高到极限才能勉强够到。原来凶手使用的是草绳，一种多用来捆鸡鸭的草编成的绳子。这跟草绳比菜市场用的要粗三倍，使用的绑法也很新奇，陈娟没有从任何教科书上看到过这种捆绑方式。绳子巧妙地圈住了受害人的两个脚踝，互相借力，简约而有效，成功地让这个目测接近两百多斤重的受害人在这里挂了四十多分钟。陈娟单手从挎包里掏出微单正要拍照，被王所长制止了：“陈娟，你记在心里就好了，不要拍照。“

什么？不要拍照？拍照取证是刑事侦查的重要环节，不拍照的话如何取证？

“你先下来，我等下再跟你说。” 见陈娟有些茫然，王所长急促地挥舞着枯瘦的手，表情里既有沮丧，又有权威。他似乎在担心着某种比眼前的命案更加可怕的事情。陈娟只得爬了下来。

“高材生，凶案现场的情况，你记下来了没有？” 王所长指着自己的脑袋，身体倾向陈娟，急切地问。

陈娟不太顾得上思考王所长葫芦里卖的什么药，这个惨烈的犯罪现场有可能是她一生的阴影……之一。她只是机械地点了点头，茫然地盯着围墙。

“那好。” 王所长给张晨阳一个眼神，张晨阳心领神会，爬上楼梯，掏出一把美工刀，费力地在草绳上切割起来。陈娟还没反应过来，那具尚未产生尸僵的尸体就掉在地上发出一声闷响，还翻了个个儿，露出了一大半裸露的肉体，没有皮肤的覆盖，红的肉、白的筋，还有错综的静脉，都通通显露在大家眼前。张晨阳赶紧把它重新盖上。

这回陈娟没能忍住，一步跨到路灯下面，把昨天晚上在办公室吃的外卖吐了个干干净净。回头一看，老赵和张晨阳已经把受害人平放到了扶梯上，正好当成担架来用。

“老赵，张晨阳，你们两个辛苦一下，把这个造孽（可怜）的人先抬下去。老赵，你的板板车在下面撒？要得，先用板板车拉到所里去，然后用那辆没标识的小面包拉到老赵那边的山沟沟里头找个没人的地方埋了。动作要快，还有最多一个小时天就要开始亮了。路上注意掩人耳目哈，再多盖一床席子，最好铺一层烂菜叶，不能让任何人看到。”

“哎，等等，” 陈娟一听，急了，“埋了？哎，不是，直接埋了？不尸检？不上报市局刑警支队？案子不破了？”

“要破，当然要破，” 王所长一边示意老张和张晨阳赶紧抬走，一边按住陈娟的肩膀，恢复了他平时说话时招牌式的语重心长的语气，“高材生啊，我今天不惜多等十分钟，特地把你叫过来，是为了啥子呢？不就是为了留下一丝破案的希望嘛。”

“一丝？……可是……”

“对头，一丝！” 王所长打断了她，不容置疑，“娟儿啊，刚才你也看见受害人的样子了，这是人做得出来的事？依我看，这案子最终能够侦破的希望……很渺茫。”

“那也不能就这么算了啊，要保护好现场，报告刑侦支队，让他们派出专业的刑侦人员来勘察现场啊，必要的话还应该报到省里，让省级专家……”

“那样的话，这个案子就搞得全国皆知了。” 王所长再一次打断了她，“娟儿啊，你在北城工作了十多年了，入党也这么多年了，怎么一点政治觉悟性都没有呢？现在是啥子时候？创文关键时期！如果这个时候出个命案，还这么耸人听闻，还传出去，还创个锤子的文明城市啊？上个星期的大会上，肖秘书还专门讲了，哪个辖区出了问题，就要拿哪个辖区的直接责任人的项上人头。你觉得我负得起这个责？”

一听到“肖秘书”三个字，陈娟激动的心情立刻平复了三分，理智瞬间占据了上风。普通人听他说要取人“项上人头”，会觉得只是打个比方。陈娟心里清楚，他很有可能是字面意思。

“那么您今天为什么一定要我来看一趟呢？” 陈娟低声问，像一个泄了气的皮球。

“因为我心里还有作为一名老党员、老警察的良知！” 王所长一字一顿地说，然后叹了一口气，舒缓了一下语气。“受害人死得太造孽了，虽然我们现在还不晓得他的身份，也有可能永远也找不出来真正的凶手，但是，我们总不能就这么算了，对不对头？一方面，我们要顾全大局，在这个关键的敏感时期，先把这件事情低调处理了，确保顺利创文，问题不能出现在我们辖区。另一方面，我相信你，以你的专业素养和记忆力，哪怕是现场已经不存在了，也可以保留破案的希望，等创文尘埃落定了，再慢慢设法追查。” 王所长停了一下，看了一下表，四点二十分。他接着说：“我估计等一上班，天网中心的影像数据就要被删除得渣渣都不剩，我想赶在这之前，跟你一起去看一下监控录像。”

陈娟这时已经几乎恢复了平静。“好的，现在知道这个案子的人，有哪些？”

“我，你，张晨阳，李晓伟，老赵，还有天网中心的一个值班的小姑娘，就是她第一时间发现了异常，还有就是跟她一起值班的领导。那是我同学，我已经叮嘱他上班之前啥子都先不要讲，要汇报都要等领导早上来上班的时候再说。他是我的生死之交，我相信他不会整我。”

“那么那个值班民警呢？”

“那个女娃娃听话的，不关事。姓董，好像叫，那个，董泸娜。”

听到这个名字，陈娟心里咯噔一下，头皮一阵发麻。不过她很快掩饰了自己的不自然，正要说点什么，只见王所长突然瞪大了双眼，压抑着声音怒吼一声：“嘿！哪个！在爪子（做啥子）！”

陈娟和李晓伟同时回头一看，只见身后十米开外的居民楼一楼阳台防盗栏上，一盆三角梅正在剧烈地晃动，紧接着，传来了一声轻微的关阳台门的声音。

“哎呀，糟了！” 王所长一跺脚，下意识地想要冲过去，又转了回来，双手扶住陈娟的双肩，急切地说：“唉，没时间了，我必须现在就去天网中心。这样，娟儿，晓伟，你们两个赶快去这家，看看里面是哪个，搞清楚里面的人看到了啥子，听到了啥子，有没有拍照录像！拜托你们两个了，不惜一切代价，不得行就直接给老子抓回所里！”

“要得，所长你放心！我们马上去办！” 李晓伟小声而坚定地说。陈娟也点了点头。

王所长点点头，再一次意味深长地看了看两人，然后转身迈着与他五十多岁的年纪不符的轻快步伐，下山去了。

2

陈娟和李晓伟立在一扇锈迹斑斑的栅栏式防盗门前，白色石灰墙上密密麻麻地印满了开锁通厕之类的小广告。李晓伟不停地按着门铃，却并没有听见屋内传来任何响动。李晓伟焦急地抓住防盗门，想要使劲摇晃，被陈娟制止了：“别，要是弄出太大动静把邻居全都吵醒，反而会引起更大的关注。”

李晓伟眉头紧皱：“可是陈姐，这都过去两三分钟了，要是那人把拍到的东西到处乱发，这段时间怕是都发了十多个群了，咋个办呢？”

陈娟压低了声音：“我认为并不一定，普通人遇到这种情况多半是会恐慌和纠结，不知所措的可能性比较大。除非是一贯就爱在网上出风头的，一般不会第一时间就往外乱发。我来试试吧。” 说着，陈娟把手穿过防盗门，轻轻地敲了敲内层的木门，用播音员般的标准普通话喊道：“居民你好，请不要慌张，请开一下门好吗？我们是北城派出所的民警，只是想了解一下情况。” 她顿了一下，“我知道你就在门背后，开门吧，我们只是想谈一谈。但是，如果你现在不开门，我们会请求支援，强行破门，对大家都不好，不是吗？”

死一般的沉寂。

过了半分钟，在李晓伟按捺不住正要再次敲门之前，里面的黄色木门“啪嗒”一声，开了一条缝，半边人脸从黑暗中往外窥探。随后，门完全打开了，是一个胖胖的女生，看上去约莫二十二三岁，满脸狐疑外加无辜。而陈娟只是微笑着用友善的眼神盯着她。那女孩嘟着嘴，满不情愿地用钥匙打开了栅栏门的锁，然后用尽力气一拉，门发出刺耳的摩擦声。

“冰冰？清早八晨的天都没亮你又要跑哪儿切？” 卧室里传来老年女性的高喊。

“哎呀妈，我不是要出切，是有人要进来！是……是我朋友！” 被唤作冰冰的女孩没好气地应道。

“啥子朋友哦，尽交些不三不四的朋友！……清早八晨的……门给我关到！你们几个不要闹！我还要睡！” 说罢便没了声气。

冰冰赶紧去把卧室门关好，打开客厅的吊灯，然后回到门口说：“雨衣不要穿进来要得不？”

“那是当然。” 陈娟和李晓伟把雨衣拽下来，挂在门口楼梯扶手上。冰冰一见二人笔挺的警服和警帽上寒光闪闪的警徽，又耷拉下来三分。二人脱掉皮鞋，跨进屋里。客厅里陈设很简单，只有一些基本款的桌椅和柜子、沙发之类。电视背景是照片墙，大大小小的照片挂满了整面墙壁，有一些风景照，也有冰冰自己的艺术写真。

冰冰给两人各提供了一双拖鞋，然后领着他们坐到了沙发上。“要喝水不？”

“不用了，我们只是简单聊聊。” 陈娟微笑着说。“我叫陈娟，警号在这里，你可以叫我陈姐。这位是李警官，可能跟你差不多大吧。……冰冰，对吧？“

“那么，” 冰冰点点头，重重地往沙发对面的单人椅上一坐，“两位警官想聊点啥子呢？”

“是这样，” 陈娟向李晓伟眼神示意由她来说话，“最近有群众反映这个社区治安不太好，请问你最近有注意到什么异常现象吗？”

冰冰两眼略一翻白：“没有。我们这里治安好得很，偷东西的都没得。”

陈娟低头一笑，抬头说：“我就直说了吧，不兜圈子了。就在刚刚，你有看到什么吗？”

“没有，我在睡觉。”

“你确定？”

“确定。”

“介意我看一下你的手机吗？”

“……凭啥子，我又没犯罪。”

“我们没别的意思，你不要误会。是这样的，我就挑明了说，几分钟前我们正在你家窗户外面处理一个现场，我们怀疑可能惊动了你。这一点我们深表歉意。可是你看啊，刑警办案的过程是绝密的，如果泄露出去，就有可能对破案造成阻碍，这个责任可不小啊，不是你这样的小姑娘负得起的。对了，你是做什么的？”

一直盯着地面的冰冰一愣，抬头说：“工作？还没有。去年我大四，赶上疫情，毕业找不到工作。现在也就在家做点自由职业。”

“哦，都不容易。”

“那么，我们聊完了吗？如果没有搜查证，我是不会给你们看我的手机的，那是我的个人隐私。”

“也行，” 陈娟收起笑容，“不管你之前有没有往外发，至少从此时此刻开始，我和李警官的任务就是确保你不会再继续散布，这是上级给我们的直接命令。从现在开始，请你不要离开我俩的视线，也不要触碰你的手机。”

“不摸就不摸。” 冰冰的白眼翻到了极限，同时到达极限的还有她白嫩的胖脸上嘟起来的小嘴。她双手抱在胸前，换了一个更舒服的姿势，一副准备打持久战的架势。

陈娟也不再多说，也往后一倒，靠在了沙发靠背上，拿出手机看看有没有王所长的消息。李晓伟则一动没动，冷峻地盯着冰冰。

令人窒息的沉默持续了五分多钟，冰冰终于沉不住气了，坐直道：“哎呀，你们两个到底要爪子嘛，我工作都没得，养不起你们两个哈！”

“养不起？哼，你晓得养不起，还不配合民警的工作？” 一直没吭声的李晓伟说话了，“陈姐都给你说清楚了事情的严肃性了，如果你真的啥子都没做，那又怕啥子呢？我们就检查一下，两分钟的事情，然后我们就走了，就当啥子都没发生。你现在这是何苦呢？”

冰冰犹豫了：“你们真的只是看看就走？不会没收我手机？我已经买不起新手机了哈。”

“真勒，骗你爪子嘛？” 李晓伟一拍大腿。

“那你们看嘛。” 冰冰很不情愿地把放在电视旁的VIVO手机解了锁递了过去。陈娟接过手机说：“谢谢你的配合，冰冰。放心吧，我只是看一看，不会有任何多余的操作。”

冰冰有些不自然地点了点头。

陈娟开始迅速地翻看起来。首先看的是相册，最近的几张是冰冰的几张嘟嘴自拍，看上去是白天拍的，并无异常。再往前的时间就是滨江路的柳树、不知道哪家馆子的豆花饭特写。下一个目标是最近删除的照片，有一些拍糊了的自拍和滨江路，还有一张明显是误拍的，冰冰的半张脸占据了大半个画面，除了一个巨大的下巴，两个黑洞洞的鼻孔和天花板上的吊灯之外并无他物。再往下翻，是隐私相册，点击后要求密码。“麻烦你输入一下密码。” 陈娟把手机递给冰冰。

冰冰一脸苦相：“这个也要看啊？”

“你放心，我就一个人快速地浏览一下，绝对为你保密。我不会盯着看，除非发现了跟这次案情有关的东西。”

“……可不可以不看？” 冰冰弱弱的问。

陈娟苦笑了一下：“冰冰啊，你以为是我想看？我也不是认为你在骗我。我是为了确保完成上级的命令，要检查就彻底检查，要么还不如不检查，不是吗？我就这样告诉你吧，不管我在你手机里发现了什么，当然，除非是跟本案有关的，我都会当没看见过，从此忘掉，也绝不会主动判断你手机里的内容是不是合法，因为这不是我这次来的目的。之后我也不会再追究，你这辈子再也不会见到我。你觉得这样行吗？”

冰冰低着头，犹豫了好一阵，才支支吾吾地小声说：“你说话算话？”

“当然了，我是警察。”

“那好吧……” 冰冰低头输入了一长串字母和数字，把手机交还给了陈娟。陈娟示意李晓伟别过脸去。

难怪冰冰不愿意让陈娟看，隐私相册里的照片果然尺度惊人，是冰冰与一名苗条白皙的男生的亲密照，个别双人自拍足以让老司机面红耳赤，但是并没有在陈娟心里激起任何波澜。她只瞄了一眼日期最近的几张，就迅速地退了出去，也没有抬头看已经是猪肝脸的冰冰，而是继续开挨个检查微信、QQ等即时通讯，也是只看最靠上的几条记录，没有异常；又打开浏览器记录，最近登录的论坛类网站，还有豆瓣、知乎、微博、贴吧等社交媒体，一个不漏地看了一下最新发帖记录，看上去很正常。在多达两页多的应用列表里，陈娟注意到一个紫蓝黄色调的应用，图标中间是白色相机的简笔画。

“Instagram？你在用Instagram？” 陈娟抬头问。

冰冰咬着下嘴唇点了点头。

“怎么上的，VPN？”

冰冰又弱弱地点了点头。

“打开一下，谢谢。”

冰冰开启了VPN，把手机递还给陈娟：“你不会抓我吧……”

“不会，” 陈娟没抬头，“我都说了，这不是我的目的。”

陈娟看了看，冰冰关注的都是一些国外摄影大拿。主页上推送的，除了个别美妆博主的自拍，几乎都是各式风景和人物照，看起来，冰冰今天并没有往外发送任何东西。陈娟沉默着把手机还给了冰冰。李晓伟几乎是和冰冰同时长长地呼出一口气，站起来理了理警帽下面被汗水打湿的毛寸，如释重负地说：“终于搞定了。”

陈娟冷冷地回答：“并没有。” 在李晓伟和冰冰愕然的注视下，她缓缓地站起来，走到电视墙下，开始仔细端详墙上的照片。她注意到挂着相框里展示的照片下面都有手写的地点和日期，比如“峨眉金顶，2017.07.20” “川美一隅，2018.05.19” “普吉日落，2018.10.03”，等等。

“这些都是你自己拍的？摄影技术是真的棒啊。” 陈娟回过头来，紧紧地盯着冰冰那由猪肝红转为惨白的脸。

半晌，冰冰缓缓地点了点头。

“那么，东西呢？拿出来吧，我看看。” 陈娟轻轻地叹了一口气。

这时候，李晓伟也反应过来了，恶狠狠地帮腔道：“东西呢？拿出来！”

冰冰脸上的表情就像不小心吞了一大口芥末，马上就要哭出来的样子。李晓伟不依不饶地说：“我们已经说得很明白了，我们接到的命令是确保罪案现场的照片不会泄露出去。现在我们还有其他任务要执行，没时间在这跟你耗。要完成上级下达的命令，我们怕是别无选择，只能带你回所里进行直接监控了！”

冰冰的眼泪大颗大颗地掉下来：“你们……你们欺负我……你们不要这个样子嘛……呜呜呜……”

陈娟上前去拉住冰冰的手，从兜里掏出一张餐巾纸给她擦了擦脸上的眼泪，和蔼而坚定地说：“冰冰啊，我们这样也是为了你好。你也知道现在是特殊时期、敏感时期，市政府的神经绷得相当紧，你也能感觉到，对吧？责任可是落实到个人的，如果因为你一个人，就毁掉了全市人民奋斗了这么久的事业，你觉得你承受得起这个后果吗？啊？”

冰冰低着头抽泣。

“如果你现在交出来，事情就到此为止了，我们不会再追究你任何事，从此以后你可以过你自己的生活，这件事情没有发生过。但是，如果你不配合，后面发生的事情，就不在我的掌控之中了，到时候，我想帮也帮不了你了。你上过大学，是个明事理的姑娘。相信你也掂量得清的，对吧？” 陈娟语重心长地劝道。

冰冰点了点头，转身从电视柜伸出掏出一部价值不菲的佳能EOS 5D4全画幅，缓缓地递给了陈娟。陈娟打开屏幕，按了回放。她和李晓伟同时在心里狠狠地倒抽了一口凉气。陈娟觉得一阵眩晕，双腿几乎支撑不住自己，险些一屁股坐回到沙发上，强撑着稳定住自己的身体，才没有失态。

照片上不仅有他们五个人外加受害人的全景，还有每个人的近镜头。陈娟看见了照片上自己满脸的惊恐，王所长严峻的神情，张晨阳和李晓伟的慌张，还有老赵的淡定和麻木，在仅有昏暗路灯自上而下照明的情况下，角度自然、光线考究、表情丰满，虽然在差不多二十米开外，照片上看仿佛近在咫尺。除此之外，就是大量的受害人的特写，裹着床单的、没裹着床单的，整体的、局部的，不仅全面，还很高清。不仅仅是一万多块钱的器材特别厉害，冰冰的摄影技术确实相当了得，而且是在这么可怖而高压的情况下，能拍出这种质量的照片，不能不说是个埋没的人才。

“冰冰呀……你个姑娘家家，看了这些，不害怕吗？还拍了恁么多……” 李晓伟一边皱着眉头盯着相机，一边喃喃地说。

陈娟稳定了一下情绪，坐到了沙发上：“冰冰，你先别怕，你告诉我，你有看见案发过程吗？是有人把受害人挂上去的吗？”

冰冰轻轻叹了一口气。陈娟看见她之前眼中掩饰得很好的某种光芒，这个时候熄灭了。现在回想起来，那个光芒就是“我这个穷了小半辈子的业余摄影师终于要红了”的神采。

“没有，我其实是被你们吵醒的，” 冰冰看了看李晓伟，轻轻地说，“就是你们先来的四位。我今天本来就被打雷的声音搞得有点迷迷糊糊，听见窗外有说话的声音，就再也睡不着了。然后我就……”

“就用单反偷拍了一大堆照片对吧。” 陈娟说。

“是的……我错了……我不该起床的，我觉得我这下子好多晚上都睡不着了……你们是不是还没有抓到凶手？”

“在这之前，你什么都没有听到？” 陈娟急切地问。

“没有啊，外面打雷嘛，还下雨，哗啦哗啦的，真的没有注意到别的声音，直到开始有人说话。” 冰冰委屈地说。

“好吧……这样，冰冰，今天这件案子，属于正在调查中的案件，必须严格保密。如果你走漏了半点风声，公安局是随时可以回来抓你的，到时候市政府直接追究你的责任，你这辈子就算完了，明白我说的意思吗？”

冰冰使劲点了点头。

陈娟关上相机，上下打量了一番，找到SD卡取了出来，小心地放进了挎包，然后把相机还给了冰冰。

“存储卡我必须带走，进行一些技术处理，确保删除之后不可恢复。等我们处理完成了，就会派人还给你。”

“不不不，我不要了，你们拿切嘛，送给你们了。” 冰冰接连摆手，仿佛陈娟承诺要还给她的不是SD卡，而是一尊瘟神。

“我们不会占你便宜的。” 陈娟和李晓伟穿好了鞋，正要套上雨衣，还是不放心，又回头叮嘱了一下：“记住，谁都不要说，连你妈妈都不要告诉，明白吗？”

“明白，我会守口如瓶的。” 冰冰坚毅地点了点头。

3

回派出所的路上，陈娟看了看手机，已经五点了，东边江对岸的山脊上已经隐约现出了鱼肚白。雨势渐渐减小，最后只剩下偶尔一两滴。一场酝酿已久的雷雨，并没有让初夏的潮湿的空气变得清爽，反而又增添了几分闷热。用江阳人的话说，这叫雨还没有下透。接下来，一场又一场的降雨，恐怕难以避免。江阳市的居民们多半会在湿漉漉、热乎乎的天气中度过五月底乃至整个六月。

陈娟有些烦躁地脱掉了雨衣，裹起来拿在手里，默默地低头赶路。她还在为刚才的事情感到后怕，几乎就让那个狡猾的小姑娘把自己骗过去了。那么多毫无PS痕迹的高清大图，如果被放到网上，毫无疑问，江阳市将成为未来半年全国（甚至有可能是全世界）的一个舆论爆点，全人类都将激烈地讨论这桩惨无人道的凶杀案，这件案子会成为这座城市的名片，多半会用城市名来命名。到时候还创什么文明城市？没能完成王所长下达的命令的她，就会成为城市的罪人。从此以后的很多年里，再有江阳人在川外谋生，别人问到是哪里人，回答是江阳人的时候，别人的反映不再会是“哦，江阳啊，我知道，老窖嘛，好酒哇！“ 而会变成“啊？江阳？我知道我知道，震惊世界的剥皮凶案，好变态哦！“ 而她陈娟则注定会被钉在江阳历史的耻辱柱上。

一想到凶手的手段，陈娟不由得又打了个冷战。三米高的变压器，两百多斤重的受害人，人皮剥得干干净净……什么人才能干出这种事？什么人才能在连已经是半醒状态下的冰冰都没有惊动的情况下完成这样的举动？这是何等惊人的力量、敏捷和速度？对了，不知道王所长和张晨阳他们怎么样了。王所长在天网中心能看到监控吗？在监控上看到了什么？看到了凶手的模样了吗？想到这里，陈娟心里又是激动，又是害怕。关于凶手是谁的好奇，已经狠狠地压过了陈娟对受害人身份的求知欲，虽然在学校里刑侦老师讲的是反过来的，查明死者身份应该是第一步。不过，受害人已经被张晨阳和老赵埋到不知道哪里去了，如果“天网”没有拍到死者活着时候的清晰正脸，确定死者身份就基本上不可能。只能等受害者家属报失踪人口的时候再悄悄比对，猜出个七八分。现在这件案子最有希望解决的谜团就是凶手身份，最好能够迅速将其绳之于法，以免他继续给这座城市添乱。

陈娟掏出手机给王所长拨了过去，对面秒接，却迟迟没有说话。“喂？王所长吗？我陈娟啊，你那边怎么样了？”

过了十多秒钟，王所长还是没有说话。陈娟心里一阵慌乱，这是怎么了？“喂，王所长？在吗？你还好吗？”

“我还好，没事。” 王所长的声音显得疲惫而沙哑，仿佛在过去的一个小时里他又老了十岁。

“你在哪里？刚才你交代给我和李晓伟的事情已经办妥了，需要当面汇报一下详情。我来找你可以吗？”

王所长又停顿了一阵，慢慢地说：“娟儿，我对不起你。”

陈娟一惊，停下脚步，瞪大了眼睛：“王所长，您说什么？”

“娟儿，我不该把你带进这件事……你女娃儿家家的，要经历这些……”

“哎呀所长，王叔叔！你这快要急死我了！到底怎么了啊？你已经看过监控了吗？怎么样？看见凶手了吗？” 陈娟急得要跺脚。李晓伟诧异地看着她。

“我刚从天网中心出来，监控我看了，是最后一眼。已经删除了，不可恢复。没有看到凶手……不过，这已经不重要了，这个案子……不可能破。你去我办公室等我吧，你自己去，让李晓伟先休息去吧。”

“什么？……不可能破？……不是，哎，好的，一会儿见。” 陈娟挂了电话，用手按住平坦的胸口，好让心脏不至于直接从嘴里跳出来。

4

“天网”系统，并非《终结者》系列中的意图消灭人类的全方位进攻防御一体化人工智能，而只是一个覆盖全城绝大部分区域的全天候监控系统。说白了就是无处不在的摄像头，只不过现在有一个系统对全市数以万计的摄像头进行统一的管理和调阅，不管是交通摄像头，还是商场内的监控，包括ATM等自助机具上安装的隐藏相机，它们拍到的实时和历史影像都可以在位于南城的“天网”中心的平台上看到。闹市、路口、重要单位等重点区域，摄像头更是高清晰全角度覆盖。 “天网”中心有一百多名编制内人员三班倒滚动查看全市实时监控，其中晚班的人数较少，仅有不到十人。他们的任务就是一旦在屏幕上发现异常情况，例如正在实施的犯罪行为，或者人脸识别的逃犯出没，失火、事故等，立即汇报中心领导，然后天网中心会立即通知公安机关等单位进行处理。天网中心还有一个职能就是根据公安机关等单位提出的需求，从某一个时间地点对事件或人员进行回溯。就这么说吧，如果天网中心有那个闲心，使用大数据算法，从多个摄像头的画面资料拼接出离家出走的小猫小狗的逃跑路线并且定位到它此时时刻的藏匿地点，是完全没有问题的，更别说追踪犯罪嫌疑人了。所谓“天网恢恢，疏而不漏”，在科技强警的光辉下，应该改成“天网恢恢，密不透风”。这几年，入室盗窃、拦路抢劫、拐卖人口等犯罪行为大幅减少，几乎销声匿迹。因为作奸犯科容易，逃出生天极难，犯罪成本极高，往往逃窜了仅一两个小时就束手就擒。很多惯犯都改行网络诈骗，智商不够的干脆从良，江阳市的治安前所未有的好，已经两三年没有出现重大恶性案件了。

直到今天凌晨。

不是，这不科学啊，这么完善的监控系统，怎么可能没看到凶手？王所长怎么这么沮丧？如果他没有看到凶手，那他看到了什么？为什么他的声音听起来如此憔悴，就像受了重大刺激一样？

陈娟被这些念头搞得有点六神无主，几乎是恍惚着走进了北城派出所。去王所长办公室之前，她回自己办公室放了一下雨衣和挎包。她小心地取出SD卡，拉开抽屉取出一个牛皮纸信封，装了进去。想了想，在信封一角写下了“冰冰SD”，锁到了保险柜里。离开之前，她又瞄了一眼抽屉里的手机，只见锁屏界面上的未接来电有了三十多个，未读消息增加到了四十多条，最上面一条变成了“你到底在哪儿？马上回家来！” 陈娟也没多想，关上抽屉就走了。

王所长的办公室颇有儒雅的风范。除了比普通民警更加宽大的桌椅和书柜，别无特权。墙上的文人字画是公开场合赠送的，墙角的茂盛的龟背竹是所长从花鸟市场买来的，桌上的红木茶具套装是从淘宝上网购的。如果没有特殊情况，王所长每天早上八点到办公室之后都要先拿着已经包浆的紫砂茶壶去开水间泡上一壶龙井，然后回到办公桌细细地斟上，左手端茶品茗，右手远远地翻阅卷宗。用老王的话来说，这是为了“提神醒脑，思路清晰”。陈娟出神地盯着茶盘上还没来得及倒掉的剩茶，不知道今天早上王所长还有没有如此雅兴。

正想着，王所长拖着沉重的步伐进来了，两个眼窝深陷，还有厚厚的黑眼圈，让本来就清瘦的老头看上去更加苍老。陈娟心里一阵心痛，赶紧从沙发上站起来扶住，直到他慢慢地坐到办公椅上。

“我去给你倒点热茶。”陈娟说。

王所长摆摆手：“不用了，你先说说你那边怎么样。”

陈娟叹了一口气，轻轻地说：“是这样的，王叔叔，你的判断是对的，当时那户人家里确实有人醒着，是一个搞摄影的小姑娘，还用单反拍摄了一系列的照片。我和晓伟已经彻底翻看过她的电子设备，可以确定她没有往外发。我们没收了存储卡，一切都在可控范围内。”

“卡呢？在哪儿？”

“在我保险柜里。”

“不行，”王所长坚定地摇摇头，“不能放在保险柜。等下你直接拿去扔马桶里冲走。哦，不，先用火烧焦，然后再冲走。”

陈娟心里一阵焦虑，只好点了点头。“那么，王叔叔，在监控上看到的是什么呢？我感觉……好像你整个人都不好了……很可怕吗？”

“确实很可怕……” 王所长低着头，慢慢地说， “高材生啊，这注定是一桩无头案……可是呢，我又不甘心……我把受害人直接拉去埋了，这件事不对，完全是错误的，我对不起受害人，对不起受害人家属，对不起党和政府戴在我头上的这块警徽……但是我不后悔，其实呢，我有点庆幸我这么做了。如果你看见了录像，也会同意我的看法的。”

“录像上有什么呢？”陈娟急切地问，“那个巷子是第一现场，还是仅仅是抛尸点？“

王所长脸上出现了可怖的表情，就好像此时此刻他再一次观看起了录像。“案发地的情况有点特殊，规划得有些失策，年代也有点久远，市政府正在考虑把它纳入未来十年的拆迁计划。那里现在属于市政、社区、物业三不管的情况，当时铺设天网的时候呢，也没有当成重点区域来建设，摄像头只是勉强覆盖住主要的通道。我看的录像，倒是完整还原了受害人从进入巷子到遇害的全过程，但是呢，关键的部分没有拍到，因为事发地的摄像头安装得比较矮，而且是俯拍的角度，所以呢，只能看到离地两米的高度，再往上就是画面死角了。”

“哦……这样，你看到了什么呢？” 陈娟脸上渗出了几粒冷汗。

“说出来你可能不会相信，以为我在编故事，但是我没有，我是两只眼睛同时看见的，除非监控画面是假的……但那怎么可能呢？好吧，我看你也很着急，我就不卖关子了。” 王所长从上衣兜里掏出一张A4纸，上面潦草地记录了几行以时间打头的字。“三点二十二分，受害人从滨江路下了出租车，进入小巷。我认为他就是这片居民区的住户。之后的几分钟，由于没有照明，只能勉强追踪到受害人是一路往山上去。三点三十分，受害人来到案发地……三点五十分，我和小李、小张还有老赵赶到现场。”

“你们到了现场……之前呢？从三点三十分至五十分之间呢？发生了什么？” 陈娟觉得一团火焰堵住了胸口。

王所长摆摆手：“我不想说，你也不想晓得。”

“我想知道！”

“不，你不想，你也不应该……看过那个画面的人，会从根本上改变世界观。你说得对，我整个人都不好了，我这脑子一时处理不了这么大的信息量……人老了，都快退休了……如果我先看见了录像，我就不会叫你过来了，因为你根本就不应该经历这些……女娃儿家家的……我对不起你啊，高材生。”

陈娟不知道该说什么好。她了解王所长，虽然他平时和蔼可亲、慢条斯理，没有官架子，但是他骨子里那股倔强，就像老水牛一样，只要他认定了的事，绝不会收回成命。

“但是，” 王所长清了清喉咙，话锋一转，“既然你已经牵扯进来了，还是可以帮我做一些事。是这样的，回来的路上我仔仔细细地思考了一下，这个案子呢，基调还是保密，晓得的人越少越好。现在我们几个是把这个案子私下处理掉了，按住了，永不公诸于众。对于江阳人民来说，这个案子从来没有发生过，不存在！没得这回事！这是为了大局着想，也是为我们几个的私人着想——你明白我的意思撒？嗯，对头。但是对于受害人来说，这是天大的事。这个受害人……” 王所长痛苦地紧闭了一会儿眼睛，半晌才睁开，“这个受害人，死得是有点造孽。我们作为有良知的警察，有良知的人，应该给受害人的在天之灵一个交代，这是我们做人的底线，对不对？只不过，我们的调查，只能是，那个，额，你英语好，那个，欧扶，欧扶啥子哎？”

“Off the record.” 陈娟平静地说。

“对对对，就是这个意思，” 王所长擦了擦汗，“我们要从确认受害人的身份开始。虽然从受害人下车到遇害之后一个小时的画面记录都已经永久删除了，我还是记录下了一些时间线。你看啊，我这里写的，三点零五分，受害人从南城江阳西路南段上了出租车，在那之前，他从富豪国际会所出来。系统经过大数据比对，发现他是昨天晚上十点半进入的会所。再往前就有些诡异了。下午五点半至晚上十点半他一直躺在医学院的急诊科，出来之后他先是进了一辆黑色奥迪里坐了一会儿，又出来了。我那个天网中心的老同学一直在催我，说我会把他害死，所以时间很紧迫，奥迪的车牌我没能记下来。再往前的追溯，就没有时间了。老同学打发我走了。我也就只能了解到这么多，剩下的，” 王所长意味深长地看了一眼陈娟，“就要靠你了。”

“嗯，我觉得我可以先从急诊开始查起。” 陈娟点点头。“受害人长什么样？看清楚了吗？”

“马路上的监控都看不清楚正脸，毕竟晚上嘛，只能看出来大约四十岁左右，男性，应该有一米七五，体胖。”

“好的。”

“记住，你不能跟所里任何说你在查的是啥子案子，这个案子也只能局限于已知的几个人晓得。刚才小张跟我汇报说人已经埋妥了，乡下的卡卡角角，没人去，三百年都不会有人发现。小张、小李都是我的心腹，我相信他们两个的口风。至于你，高材生，我对你是有更高的期望的。记住，安全第一。”

“好的，谢谢王所长的信任，我这就去办。”

“走，我们先一起去把存储卡处理了。”

五分钟后，陈娟眼看着已经烧成焦炭状的SD卡飞快地打了几个转，跟几张卫生纸一起旋转着消失在马桶里。她走出厕所，对着外面等着的王所长使了个眼色。王所长脸上露出如释重负的表情。

5

从派出所出来的时候，天色已经发白了。陈娟打开微信，找到一个名叫“娜娜”的会话，发了一条消息：“你下班了吗？在家吗？” 发完之后又追了一条：“你还好吗？”

半分钟后，娜娜回复：“下班了，刚到家。一个神奇的晚上，老天爷开眼！我现在急需休息一下，回聊。”

陈娟按捺住心中巨大的疑问，没有再追问。她知道娜娜，夜班下班到家之后会直接关机，人间失联，直到下一个班次之前起床才会开机。她打了个车，直奔西南医科附属医院急诊科。

急诊科的大厅里，陈娟穿过熙熙攘攘的人群，来到前台，亮了一下警官证：“我是北城派出所的民警，姓陈，找你们查一个昨天来过的病人。”

前台护士从一开始的微微一愣中回过神来：“好的，陈警官，我帮你查……不过，我还是叫一下我们领导过来一起看吧。” 说完她拨了一个电话：“喂，刘姐姐刘姐姐，快来前台一下，我们这里有一位警察同志要查一下我们的一个病人。”

陈娟用手指在柜台上焦急地轻轻敲着。不多时，过来一个矮矮的中年女护士。她见了陈娟，略一点头，算是代替了握手：“警察同志你好，我是昨晚的当班护士长，马上就要下班了，你要查的是哪个病人哦？”

陈娟：“我还不知道他的姓名，只知道他下午五点半左右入的院，十点半左右离开。”

刘护士长示意前台护士查一下。后者拿起柜台下面的一本台账开始往前翻。等待的时候，刘护士长问：“哎，我记得你们警察办案，一般都是至少两个人来嘛？今天只有你一个人？”

“哦，今天我们人手有点调不开，而且我这也不是正式的办案，只是为了侧面核实一些情况。” 陈娟掩饰住了自己的一丝恐慌。

“这样嗦，” 刘护士长转身对着前台护士喊道，“哎呀，你快点儿嘛，我还有十分钟要下班了！”

“马上马上，这里，找到了，昨天五点到六点之间入院的有五个，男的女的嘛？”

“男的，四十岁左右。”

“那就是他了，四十一岁，男，姓名，蔡航，姓蔡的菜，航空的航。”

“哦？我可以看一下吗？” 陈娟问。

刘护士长首肯之后，前台护士把台账递给了陈娟。陈娟皱着眉头看起来。

“主诉：饮酒过度……” 陈娟喃喃地念到。

“哦，是他嗦，我想起来了，” 刘护士长一副恍然大悟的样子，“哎呀，这个人哪，我记得到，喝多了，救护车拉过来的！一起到的还有一个老头，造孽得很，说是遭这个蔡航压到了。哎呀，两百多斤的大汉压上去，这么虚弱的老头，咋个遭得住嘛，这不，两个小时前死了。”

“死了？受害……蔡航压的？” 陈娟的大脑一时几乎死机。

“哎哟喂，这个老头啊，我们检查的时候发现他身上十好几种病，基本上都是绝症，不压这一下，也管不到几天了。不过呢，压这一下，确实产生了一些影响。现在医生还没得定论，还没联系到家属，不敢解剖。还在停尸房躺起的。”

“那蔡航呢？是喝醉了？是意外吗？他们俩认识吗？”

“喝醉啥子哦，我们给他验血，根本没到喝醉的程度，只不过一起来的警察同志坚持说他是喝醉了，我们没得办法，只好给他输了液，用了一些醒酒的药。他们两个好像不认识，说是过路的时候摔在老头身上爬不起来，因为喝醉了。”

“等等，警察？他跟警察一起来的？”

“是撒，好笑人嘛，警察非说他喝醉了。哎，你来之前没先跟你同事通个气嘛？”

陈娟头皮上一阵发麻。这下子事情变得复杂起来。这个大概率就是受害人的蔡航，手上居然还有一条人命，不管是不是意外。万一死者家属追究起蔡航的责任，这蔡航的下落就成了一个大问题啊。陈娟觉得自己脑子转不过来了，她必须赶紧离开这里，整理一下思路。

“好吧，我了解了。这两个人的基本信息，我需要记录一下，好做进一步的调查。扫描他俩的身份证了吗？”

“没有，他们都没带，也没填身份证号，好多信息都没填全。因为警察带来的，我们就只好就这么给他们处理了。”

“那我至少可以记录一下台账上的信息？”

护士看了一眼她领导，见她没有反对，就把台账递给了陈娟。陈娟拿起手机拍摄了有蔡航和老头的简单信息的那一页，道了谢，匆匆赶回了派出所。

6

到了派出所，陈娟直奔王所长办公室，却不见人影。拿出手机想汇报一下，又意识到这种事情不应该在电话或者微信里说。她只得回到自己办公室，打开刚才拍的照片研究起来。

时间：17点31分；姓名：蔡航；年龄：41；性别：男；身份证号：空；联系电话：空；住址：东门口；主诉：饮酒过度

时间：17点31分；姓名：吴先立；年龄：82；性别：男；身份证号：空；联系电话：空；住址：言久县石洞镇羊嘴村一大队；主诉：跌倒

蔡航的住址只填了个大范围，却验证了王所长的判断，受害人确实是住在案发地附近，说不定距离他家已经近在咫尺了，却惨遭不测，真是令人唏嘘。而这个吴先立，地址倒是很详细，值得前去发掘一下，看他跟蔡航之间到底存在什么关联。至于同去的警察，陈娟可以肯定，不是北城派出所的，因为她很清楚昨天下午整个派出所没有人出警。蔡航压伤了吴先立，到底是意外还是刻意为之？如果是偶然事件，为什么自己的同事要如此袒护他？整件事情看上去似乎就是一场秀，只不过现在玩大了，出了人命了。哎，到底怎么回事，真伤脑筋！

这时，虚掩的抽屉的缝隙里，那台iPhone X的屏幕又疯狂地闪烁起来。陈娟没好气地拿出电话，按了接听键：“卢济，你到底要怎样？”

“我要怎样？你在做什么？怎么才接我电话？我发的信息看见了吗？” 电话那头愤怒中带着一点哭腔。

“我在做什么？当然是在办案子了！我说你啊，发什么神经？半夜三更的给我打那么多电话？不知道我很忙？我们不是已经说好了吗，我只分现金，不分你的房子！等冷静期一过就去把正式手续办了，你还想怎样？还要改条件不成？”

“这事跟我们两个之间无关！是你儿子！冀川！你儿子一晚上没回家了！手机也联系不上！老师也说是正常放的学！但是一晚上都不见人影，到现在都没回来，也没去学校！你儿子失踪了！” 卢济怒吼道。

陈娟脑子里嗡的一下，眼前一阵发白。她不顾电话那头喋喋不休的怒斥，挂掉了当前通话，拨打了卢冀川的号码。

“对不起，您所拨打的电话已关机，请稍后再拨。Sorry, the subscriber you dialed…”

陈娟咬着嘴唇，又接起了卢济的来电。

“你怎么又挂啦？”

“什么时候的事？” 陈娟强行控制自己没有马上哭出来，“你报警了吗？”

“报警？你不就是警吗？你理我了吗？”

“你傻逼吗？”陈娟气不打一处来，终于爆发了，“这么大的事你不打110，就只寄希望于我接你电话？你不知道我在工作的时候不看私人手机的吗？”

“我傻逼？我还要问你呢，冀川昨天去你那里之后，去哪里了？你没有把他送上出租车？”

陈娟这才反应过来，按照约定，每周二和周四是在江阳二中当英语老师的卢济守晚自习的日子，在莲溪路小学上小学四年级的卢冀川会去妈妈办公室吃外卖，做作业，晚上八点的时候陈娟打车把他送回家，跟他爸爸住。然而，昨天虽然是周三，但是卢济已经跟她约好，这一整周都让儿子去陈娟的办公室吃完饭。昨天下午陈娟一直在户籍科临时帮忙，忙碌到晚上九点，完全把儿子要来找她这事儿忘记了。她一下子瘫倒在座位里。

天哪，怎么会在这种时候出这种事？儿子还活着吗？

7

三十二年前的一个冬夜，河北衡水民政局的大门外响起了急促的敲门声，工作人员急匆匆地出去开门一看，没有人，只见门口台阶上放着一个篮子，里面是二十块钱，还有一个小婴儿，裹得严严实实却依然冻得小脸发紫，想哭都哭不出声，看上去最多两周大。工作人员赶紧把孩子抱进屋里，放到暖气片旁边，解开小家伙身上有点过于紧绷的衣物。“哟，是个闺女呢。” 民政局大妈喃喃地说，赶紧叫来护工，给她换上干净的尿布，穿上小棉袄，喂了奶，小家伙才终于缓过劲来，很快睡着了。

过了几个星期，一户陈姓人家把小姑娘领走了。养父是一个老光棍，三十好几了，形象和条件确实很难吸引女人的青睐，阴差阳错地一直找不到媳妇。他姐姐看他这辈子也就这样了，担心他老了之后无依无靠，身边连个养老送终的人都没有，就一直惦记着给他领养一个。这不，民政局新收了一名女弃婴的消息不胫而走。陈老姐一打听到，放下手里的活儿就直奔民政局看孩子去了。这闺女吧，虽然瘦骨嶙峋，还有黄疸，却还算是眉清目秀，一双深陷的大眼炯炯有神，抱回去好好养养，还是很有希望养成白白胖胖的大姑娘的。于是陈老姐走了一些关系，送了一些礼物，在条件并不是完全符合的情况下，替弟弟领养了这个女婴，随便取了个名字，陈娟。

陈娟三岁以前，都是陈老姐在带。她弟弟对这个凭空冒出来的女儿，也可以说是非常的不上心，经常十天半月的看都不去看一眼，哪天兴致来了，才去姐姐家抱抱孩子。用我们现在的话来说就叫诈尸式育儿。陈老姐觉得这样下去也不是办法，就在陈娟三岁的时候，连哄带喝地强行把孩子交给弟弟亲自带。“一点感情都没有，将来你老了，怎么指望她给你端屎端尿？” 养父觉得姐姐说得有道理，就开始自己带陈娟，反正闲着也是闲着。就这样，陈娟在养父有一天没一天的抚养下，慢慢长大了。养父平时在家散漫惯了，什么都不避讳，经常洗完澡之后直接出卫生间，任由胯下那坨皱巴巴的东西一路晃荡，慢慢踱进卧室，才开始拿出毛巾擦拭身体。夏天天热的时候，他也经常有意无意地光着屁股在家里吹着电扇乘凉。

陈娟十二岁那年，养父去北京打工去了，陈老姐只好又帮弟弟养起了女儿。这时候，陈老姐自己的儿子也大了，有了竞争意识，一直把这个“捡来的表姐”当成假想敌，有事没事就欺负她一下，陈老姐也不太管，一味袒护儿子。吃饭的时候，儿子吃饱了，才轮得到陈娟动筷子。晚上洗澡的时候，要儿子先洗，还跟陈娟说“女孩子脏，不能先洗”。为了不被表弟扯头发，陈娟从那时候起养成了只留齐耳短发的习惯，保留至今。在这样的忍辱负重下，陈娟长到了十七岁，念高三。

那一年，养父死了，交通事故。那晚上养父喝了酒，骑着摩托带着好基友在东五环吹风，撞到了辅路上停着的一辆大货车，双双身亡。按理说，酒驾，非法带人，超速，对方还是停在车位里的，这是妥妥的全责，本来应该自认倒霉了事。然而，养父的基友家里很有门路，花重金请了一名非常厉害的律师。大律师根据现场照片，提出大货车屁股是歪的，超出了车位线的范围一米，如果没有停歪，两名死者只会跟它擦肩而过，因此主张大货车司机应该负主责。最后，因为这一方死了两个人，是弱势方，大货车的保险也很齐全，所以法院判决大货车承担百分之九十责任，两名受害者的家属各分到了一笔可观的赔偿金。

至此，陈老姐悔得肠子都青了。含辛茹苦替弟弟养大了一个养女，到最后也没能给他养老送终，自己呢，却从赔偿金的第一顺序继承人白白滑落到了第二顺序。而陈娟呢，这么多年也看透了这家人的本质，以自己即将成年而且大学学费没有来源为正当理由拿到了大部分赔偿金，并且在高考之前填写了几所南方的法律相关的志愿。由于高三期间很多精力用来跟陈老姐打仗，本来学习成绩不错的陈娟高考发挥严重失常，仅仅上了专科线，最后被四川省警察学院刑侦系录取。

在成都期间，陈娟邂逅了川大英语系的同龄人卢济。卢济是土生土长的江阳人。他觉得陈娟身上有其他女生缺乏的那种仿佛经历过大风大浪的淡定气质，颇有些处事不惊、清新脱俗的感觉。另外，陈娟英气逼人的气质、眉清目秀的脸蛋、一口毫无口音的标准普通话，还有警校制服的加成，简直把卢济迷得不要不要的。而陈娟呢，从小缺爱，没有感受过来自任何人的温暖。大暖男卢济的无微不至的关心和爱护，弥补了她前十八年的人生一直缺失的东西，让她一时间迷失了自我，也没有多想，就跟他确立了关系。大学三年，两人的爱情炽热而持久，没有像很多情侣那样毕业即分手，而是为了继续在一起，双双设法来到了江阳。卢济在江阳市二中当英语老师，而陈娟则分配到了江阳市公安局刑警支队，派驻北城派出所。毕业后第一年两人火速地领了证，举办了一场只有男方宾客的婚礼，没两年就有了儿子卢冀川。

一转眼，卢冀川已经十岁，读小学四年级了。儿子是她生命中的精神寄托，是她现在努力工作的原始动力。但是她深知，离婚之后，如果儿子跟自己，对他的成长极其不利，所以她主动放弃了儿子的抚养权。冷静期以来，每个星期她最开心的日子就是每周二四小冀川来她办公室找她的那两天。

然而，她昨天晚上把儿子要来这件事忘得干干净净。

而且，当天深夜，平安了很多年的北城发生了离奇而凶残的杀人案，案发地点离儿子就读的莲溪路小学只有步行不到二十分钟的距离！

竟然，这个节骨眼上，儿子失踪了！一整晚没回家，手机还不在服务区，下落不明！

陈娟不顾电话里卢济的咆哮，双手瘫到了扶手下面，手机啪的一声摔到了地上。

8

半个小时后，出租车“嘎吱”一声停到了江阳市公安局“天网”指挥中心的大门口。“三十三块钱，”司机说。陈娟把手里撰了一路的五十元往驾驶座上一甩，冲出了车子，直奔主楼而去。敲开监控大厅的大门，陈娟直接找到当班领导，出示了警官证，快速说明了来意。

“啥子哎？娃娃走脱了？哎呀哎呀，这件事情非同小可哦，我马上安排人手帮你看！” 当班领导是一个秃顶的大叔，是天网中心的处长，名叫周序。听陈娟这么一说，他捶胸顿足，仿佛走丢的是他自己的孙子一样。周处长立刻把陈娟领到监控大厅的一角：“小曹，小杜，这是北城派出所的陈警官，她的娃娃走脱了！哎呀，你们两个快点帮她看一哈，哎呀，都快要二十个小时了，咋个得了嘛，我的天……从哪里看起呢？”

“昨天下午四点半，莲溪路小学正门，” 陈娟强忍着眼泪说，“我已经问了班主任了，冀川昨天下午是正常放学时间离开学校的。”

“快点！”周处长命令道。

小曹迅速输入了几行命令，又用鼠标在面前的三块24寸液晶屏上一阵飞快的点击，屏幕上的监控画面矩阵里的其中一个画面最大化，占据了整块屏幕，正是莲溪路小学的校门，时间戳显示20210526WED 4:30PM.

画面上，一名保安慢吞吞地站起来，看了一眼时钟，拉开了校门，一大群小学生像泄洪一样涌了出来，其中一些小孩牵住了早已等候在门外的家长的手，走出了画面范围，有些孩子则三两成群地离开了学校。

几个人紧张地盯着屏幕，小曹和小杜分别在两个工作台上每隔五秒跳动一次画面，陈娟更是目不转睛。五分钟后，陈娟大喊：“在那儿！” 小曹立刻恢复了正常播放速率。屏幕上，身穿蓝白相间校服的卢冀川微笑着往画面右边走去，从他的方位看是左转。这意味着他今天是计划走路去北城派出所的；如果他打算直接坐公交车回家，就会右转之后离开菜市场转向大街方向，继而到达公交车站。陈娟哽咽着盯着画面，周处长安慰地拍了拍她的肩膀。小曹在屏幕上的卢冀川身上做了一个标记，当他消失在画面右方之后，“天网”系统自动启动了追踪模式，屏幕马上切换到了覆盖着下一段路的另外一个摄像头。

卢冀川在已经收市的菜市场路边轻快地行走，“天网”随着他的移动切换了两个摄像头之后，突然，五六个一直漫不经心地在他后面走着的小学生，个子有高有矮，看上去从四年级到六年级都有，猛地加速，从身后抓住了卢冀川。可怜的小冀川虽然立刻反应过来，想用右手去抓自己左手腕上的什么东西，却已经被几个强壮的高年级学生抓胳膊的抓胳膊，捂嘴巴的捂嘴巴，勾肩膀的勾肩膀，簇拥着走进了路边一个由围墙构成的凹进去的角落。

“哎呀呀，现在的娃娃些，无法无天了啊？这是要做啥子？” 周处长痛心疾首地说。

“跟进去啊，快跟进去啊！画面呢？别跟丢了！” 陈娟着急地催促道。

小曹面露难色：“陈警官，那是一个死胡同，只有几米深，完全处于监控死角。当初布局天网的时候，如果要专门拍那个旮旯，需要专门安装一个摄像头，后来中心就否决了。因为那是一处只有不到十平米的地方，三面都是围墙，从侦察的角度讲……”

“好了我知道了，” 陈娟打断了他，“他们哪儿也去不了对吧。现在我们只能等他们出来。”

众人静静地等待着，大约过了十分钟，一伙人迅速地从死角里飞奔出去，作鸟兽散，却迟迟不见卢冀川出来。

五分钟过去了。

十分钟过去了。

半小时过去了。

没有任何动静。

每个人的脸上都挂满了汗珠，陈娟更是满脸写满了崩溃。“麻烦快放一下，看他什么时候离开的。”

画面开始以八倍速播放。很快夜幕降临，华灯初上，菜市场进入了死寂的状态，除了偶尔一路小跑穿过画面的流浪狗，连行人都没有几个。时间戳来到半夜，画面几乎进入了静止的状态，只有右下角不停跳动的数字告诉大家，时间仍在流逝。又过了许久，虽然天还没亮，但是有一些小贩开始在街边铺上塑料布，从萝筐里摆出各种蔬菜。

“够了，不用再看了，”陈娟做了一个停止的手势，“冀川小时候最怕黑，他不可能在那里呆一整晚。”

“可是他并没有出来啊，难道他插上翅膀飞走了不成？”

“我必须现在就去现场看看。”陈娟咬着嘴唇说，“麻烦倒回到他们刚进去的时候。”

小曹敲了一行命令，画面瞬间回到了下午四点四十分。几个人高马大的小孩把冀川架进死角之后，有一个最矮的小孩殿后，进去之前还四处张望了一下，正好被天网拍了个高清正脸。

“停，这个小孩是领头的，帮我打印一份，麻烦你了。”

“陈警官不要客气，只要能找到孩子，一切安好，我们做什么都是应该的。” 小曹说。

“哎呀，现在的小娃娃啊……我要去跟他们范校长摆哈龙门阵，这个学校该好好整治一哈喽！” 周处长说。

“现在的当务之急是找到冀川的下落，除非完全有必要，我暂时不会跟他们老师提起霸凌的事。谢谢你们了！” 陈娟接过小曹递过来的打印件，一边把它折好放进挎包，一边向周处长他们道谢，然后急匆匆地转身走了。

周处长在身后喊道：“哎，小陈，你好生点哈！注意安全哈！”

9

陈娟一动不动地伫立在人来人往的莲溪路菜市场，双眼红得像兔子一样。

这个监控死角位于菜市场旁边两栋八层居民楼的承重外墙之间，间距不到两米。不知道出于什么考虑，有可能是为了在几栋楼之间圈成一个相对闭合的空间，作为防盗措施，所以在两栋楼之间砌起了一堵四米高的砖墙，与两边的外墙一起，形成了一个凹字形的空间，正好处于两部天网摄像头之间，是一个绝对的监控死角。不知道那帮小罪犯是有意为之，还是纯属巧合，从他们把冀川架进死角，到他们逃之夭夭，这期间，他们对冀川做了什么，已经无法通过监控画面复盘。

陈娟死死地盯着面前这堵空白的砖墙，心如刀绞。儿子到底经历了什么？从现场看，倒是没有任何的血迹，墙上甚至也没有任何新近的摩擦痕迹。地上只有一些烂菜叶、一个易拉罐、几个丢弃的泔水桶、一坨无人铲走的风干了又淋湿了的狗屎、几摊还未蒸发的雨水已经成了恶臭的污水滩。这里没有任何可供攀爬的设施。难道儿子真的飞走了？哎，别胡思乱想了，怎么可能！难道儿子像今天凌晨的受害人一样被神秘的凶手拖走了？那总得有些痕迹吧！活要见人死要见尸吧？！

想到这里，陈娟感觉无法呼吸。如果儿子经历了跟蔡航一样的遭遇，她的心将无法承受这样的猛击，整个人会完全毁掉。她猛烈地咳嗽了几声，大口喘着粗气。

半响，她打起精神，快步走向莲溪路小学。在校门口，保安说现在还没到放学时间。她对保安说自己是北城派出所的民警，也是学生家长，有事找班主任田老师。保安连忙开门让她进去了。

田老师一见到陈娟，就紧皱眉头：“陈警官，卢冀川的事，我们也很揪心。但是你看啊，我们已经查实，他是正常放学正常离校的，而且你已经签了免责协议，凡是发生在学校范围外的……”

“我现在不关心是谁的责任，只想尽快找到我儿子。” 陈娟打断了她，“昨天上学期间，冀川有什么异常表现吗？有跟人冲突吗？有情绪上的波动吗？”

田老师作冥思苦想状：“昨天我上他们班的语文课有两节，都在上午，印象中冀川的情绪还不错啊，回答问题也很积极，状态是一如既往的好。其他课我就不知道了，要不要我把其他科任老师找来问问？”

“不用了，没有那个必要，” 陈娟掏出打印的监控画面，“这个孩子，你认识吗？几年级？哪个班的？”

“啊，这不是蔡宇濠吗？” 田老师惊呆了，她使劲扶了一下眼镜。“这照片哪里来的？”

“天网系统。你认识？”

“对啊，就是我们班的。”

陈娟略一思索：“去把他给我叫来，给我们安排一间没人的办公室。”

“你想做什么？” 田老师警觉起来，“他跟这事有什么关系？如果你要问话，不应该先通知他家长吗？”

“这是警察办案，时间非常紧迫，通知家长的话，如果家长拖着不同意，不就耽误办案了吗？冀川消失已经二十个小时了，如果他因为被拖延时间，有什么三长两短，是你负责还是家长负责？”

“可是……”

“没有可是。我跟你说，如果你悄悄地把他叫过来，那就只是普通的了解情况，问完我就走，绝不把他怎么样，也没有人会知道这件事。但是如果你不配合，我就直接去你们班上拎人。你觉得哪种做法你比较能接受？”

田老师低头思考了一阵，说：“好吧，我去把他叫过来，现在正在上体育课。我们都是大办公室，没有没人的，我给你找一间小会议室吧。” 说完，她带着陈娟穿过一个走廊，又下了一层楼梯，在走廊的尽头找到了一间写着“小会议室18”的房间。田老师敲了敲门，然后打开，往里张望了一下：“没人，就这里吧。”

临走前，田老师回头说：“你这身衣服……最好，那个……别把孩子吓坏了。”

陈娟点点头，把警帽脱下来藏在桌子下面，又从挎包里掏出一件防晒防雨冲锋衣，穿在制服衬衣的外面。

五分钟后，田老师推着一脸惊恐和疑惑的蔡宇濠来到了会议室，然后在陈娟耳边悄悄地说：“还有二十分钟就中午放学了，最好在那之前结束，不然等下走廊里全是人，影响不好。”

陈娟未置可否，示意她离开会议室。田老师叹了口气，轻轻带上了门。

陈娟死死盯着面前这个满脸通红，双眼却尽力睁大，努力放射出天真与无邪的光芒的胖墩儿。她用尽了一辈子的克制力不让自己直接扑上去锁喉，而是平静地从牙齿缝里挤出三个字：

“卢冀川。”

果然有用。听到这个名字，胖墩儿愣了一下，不过他很快就恢复了天真无邪的表情。

“冀川啊？他咋个了嘛？今天没来上学，他还好吗？” 蔡宇濠关切地问。要不是看过监控，陈娟还真以为他是儿子的好朋友呢。

“我是他妈妈，我知道你对他做了什么，我都看见了。”说着，陈娟把打印的画面展开，放在桌上，推到蔡宇濠面前。

蔡宇濠一看，头发都竖起来了，马上就哭出了声：“哎呀，阿姨，我错了！我错了！我没有打他！我就是个放风的！”

陈娟双手抱在胸前，默默地观看着蔡宇濠的表演。等他略微平静下来了一些，她冷笑着问道：“嗯，没有打他。那么你能不能说说，你们几个在巷子角落里做什么？”

“唔……阿姨我错了，我们几个晓得他刚刚拿了歌唱大赛的奖金，所以就想找他借点钱花花……真的没有打他……阿姨……我想去屙尿……”

“借？” 陈娟的拳头都捏起来了，“好一个借点钱花花。所以，他‘借给’你们了没有？”

“……借了。” 蔡宇濠的声音跟蚊子嗡嗡一样。

“借了多少？”

“……三百。”

“钱呢？”

“用都用了，高年级的娃儿喊我办招待……真的不关我的事，我就是个放哨的……”

“你们说让他给，他就给了？”

“对头……”

“放你妈的屁！” 陈娟猛地一拍桌子。蔡宇濠此时已经惊得忘了哭，只能一脸惊恐地看着陈娟。

会议室门开了一条细缝，透过细缝是田老师关切的眼睛。陈娟挥了挥手。门依依不舍地关上了。

“我儿子什么脾气我不清楚？你们几个小混混把他一围他就给了？你当我是傻子？你当我儿子是软蛋？”

蔡宇濠低着头不说话。

“你手里是什么，为什么从进来到现在一直揣在裤兜里？拿出来！”

那胖墩儿还是低着头，没有反应。

“你要我亲自动手是不是？”

蔡宇濠无奈，只能缓缓地掏出右手，放到桌上。一把仿珐琅刀柄的折叠刀。

陈娟只觉得全身的血液涌上了头顶，一时间，巨大的痛苦淹没了她，什么都说不出来。她只能强行告诉自己，现场没有血迹，也没有任何擦洗的痕迹，儿子没事，儿子没事，儿子没事……

“你们……你们这些小孩，到底是来学校上学的还是……你知不知道，持械抢劫，最高量刑时什么吗？” 陈娟咬牙切齿道。

“我……我……我才十岁嘛……还有四年才十四岁……”

如果不是陈娟从小练就的定力，桌上这把折叠刀此时已经插进蔡宇濠的身体了。

“那么，你们……‘借’完钱之后，把他怎么样了？”

“我们马上就跑了……”

“冀川呢？”

“他好像……就在原地站着的嘛……我们没管他……”

陈娟心里清楚，从这个熊孩子这里已经问不出来什么了。刚才看到的监控画面倒是印证了他至少在这一点上没撒谎——儿子没有跟他们一起离开。

她无奈地问:“你家长知道吗？”

一听这话，蔡宇濠给陈娟跪下了：“阿姨阿姨，你千万不要告诉我妈妈啊，你说了我就死定了！我妈妈会直接拿宰鱼的刀砍死我的！呜呜呜……”

“你爸爸呢？也要砍死你？”

“我老汉儿啊……他不在屋头，昨天晚上一晚上没回家……”

陈娟心里猛地颤了一下。蔡宇濠？……蔡航？

“你爸爸昨晚没回家？他叫什么名字？”

“我老汉儿啊？他叫蔡航。”

陈娟觉得一股电流从脖子穿过口腔，舌头完全麻木了：“柴……蔡航？”

“对头……”

“你家住哪？”

“东门口。”

“你爸爸长什么样？胖还是瘦？有多高？”

“我老汉儿拽实得很，我记得他说是一米七五，怕是有两百多斤哦。”

陈娟最担心的事情还是发生了。从早上到现在，她一直在心里祈祷，剥皮凶杀案和儿子的失踪是两件孤立事件。两件事如果有任何关联，都会对她的心理产生毁灭性的打击，因为前者实在是过于凶残，可以说全球罕见，儿子与此事的任何关联都意味着凶多吉少。

而现在，事实一，受害人的儿子，和自己儿子同班；

事实二，受害人的儿子在前一天刚刚打劫了自己的儿子。

这一切仅仅是巧合吗？如果是巧合，儿子的离奇失踪又怎么解释呢？

陈娟感到有些眩晕，以至于她没有注意到田老师已经走了进来，用手点着手腕，提醒她时间不多了。陈娟努力稳住自己，一把抓起桌上的折叠刀塞进挎包，拿起警帽夹在腋下，扶着桌子站了起来。临走前，她在田老师耳边说：“我今天没有来过，你明白吗？我没有来过，这一切没有发生！明白吗？” 虽然是耳语，但是她的语气严厉中带着绝望。田老师虽然没有明白，还是拼命地点头。其实，即使陈娟没有警告她，她也不会跟任何人提起警察来过的这件事，最多说是家长来了解了一下情况。菜市场另一端的鱼市的那个悍妇，四年来已经成了她和学校管理层的一块心病。多一事不如少一事，尽量不要去招惹蔡宇濠他妈，这是校长和老师们心照不宣的原则。

10

陈娟瘫倒在空无一人的王所长办公室沙发上，拨打了他的电话，一接通，王所长就说：“娟儿啊，我听说了，哎，发生这种事……不过你也不要太担心，我已经安排了巡逻科的警力，对菜市场事发地的小商贩和住户进行调查走访，同时要求天网中心反复研究监控录像，层层扩大排查范围，争取发现蛛丝马迹。你呢，先放宽心，啊，休息一下。今天下午我放你半天假。”

陈娟苦笑着说：“谢谢王叔叔，你知道的，对我来说，放假不放假都一样，我是有家不能回。”

“卢济呢？他一定也快要疯了吧？”

“哦，卢济，我都不想说他了。”

“我给你安排的工作，可以先放一放，你先不要管了。”

“说到那件事，我有一些进展……你在哪里？”

“我不在城里，有点急事要处理，一时半会儿走不开。你先休息吧，等我回来之后当面说。冀川的事，先让同志们去忙，你现在也啥子都做不了。”

“是啊，我什么都做不了……死胡同了……” 挂上电话，她缓缓地走回了自己的办公室，关上门，倒在沙发上，嚎啕大哭起来，哭得上气不接下气，几乎窒息过去。哭了大约半个小时，整个人都好像灌了铅一样，抽泣着迷迷糊糊地睡过去了。

11

“咚，咚咚。”

陈娟猛地一睁眼，眼前已是一片漆黑。往窗外望去，夜幕早已降临，却看不出来夜有多深。

“咚，咚咚咚。”

声音来自办公室门。这个时候，整个派出所的小楼已经是一片寂静，早已没有了各种各样的脚步声和不时的喊人声，一切都随着派出所的下班而安静下来。房门上这轻柔的敲打，现在也显得特别震耳欲聋，似乎还能听到空旷的走廊里的回声。

陈娟按开手机一看，已经是晚上九点五十多分了。

“咚咚，咚咚咚咚。”

敲门声明显急促了许多。陈娟伸手从沙发下面摸出了一根警用狼牙棒，站起来按开了灯：“谁呀？”

没有回答，也没有了敲门声，只是隐约听见门外有尖锐物体轻轻划门的声音，兹拉兹拉的。

陈娟只觉得肾上腺素涌遍了全身，她右手持棍，左手慢慢地握住门把手，缓缓拧开，猛地一拉。

“Ta~da~!” 门口的女警举起了手里的外卖餐盒。

陈娟一把将警棍掷到沙发上，没好气地喊道：“董泸娜！你也太调皮了吧，想吓死我吗？要来也不先告诉我一声。”

“我想给你一个惊喜嘛！” 董泸娜眨眨眼，笑着说。

“值班民警就这么放你进来了？”

“哎呀，我这身皮，进来还不容易？我就说是找陈警官的嘛。” 董泸娜身子一挺，双手向下一挥，扫过整个上半身。她今年二十五岁，完美的椭圆脸，扎着高高的马尾，如果放下来，那就是标准的女神黑长直。画着淡妆，眉毛修长，一双大眼睛里闪着调皮的光芒，抿嘴微笑时嘴边有两个浅浅的酒窝，乍一看，让人想起类似高圆圆那样的明星。她似乎是故意穿了小一号的制服衬衣，把她水滴状的胸型和A4小蛮腰勒得几乎一览无余。制服下装虽然略为宽松，却掩藏不住她浑圆的翘臀和修长的腿型。

陈娟点点头，一屁股瘫坐在办公椅里：“好吧，你怎么知道我没吃饭？你今天晚上不上班？”

“直觉。嘿嘿，快趁热吃吧，这是你最爱的那家的。” 董泸娜把装满了炒饭的饭盒放在桌上，往前推了推，“今天还是夜班，十二点才开始，还有三个小时呢。快吃快吃。”

“唉，我没胃口……” 陈娟把双眼深深地埋进手掌里。

“娟儿，我听说冀川的事了。今天晚上一开机，就看见我们中心的群里有人说有个北城的陈警官，儿子走丢了，到现在还没找到。现在半个中心的人都在帮忙看监控呢。娟儿，你还好吗？”

“能好到哪里去？现在为止还没有人联系我进展，我看应该就是毫无进展吧。” 陈娟放下双手，眼睛里布满血丝。

“你就放心好了，我知道冀川，他可不是一般的小孩，肯定不会有事的。说不定他现在玩得正开心呢，凡事要往好的方向多想想，对吧？”

“身上的钱都被勒索光了，身无分文的玩什么玩啊，唉……”

“什么？勒索？” 董泸娜那双漂亮的大眼球几乎要从画了眼影的眼皮底下蹦出来，“被谁？”

“唉，我不想再说那件事，其实那事儿可大可小，孩子之间的……” 陈娟突然想到了什么，“娜娜，你昨天夜班的时候，是不是看到了什么？”

“嗯嗯！” 董泸娜小鸡啄米。

“你知道我说的是什么？”

“嗯嗯嗯嗯！” 更多的小鸡参与了啄米。

“你难道一点都不害怕吗？那种画面？听说你是第一个看到全程的人？” 陈娟觉得面前的这个女孩突然有些陌生。

“全程说不上，毕竟那个摄像头的角度不太科学……不过我觉得我已经看到很多了！” 董泸娜一甩马尾，满不在乎地说。

“你真的一点都不怕？”

“唔，说害怕嘛，多少还是有一点点，毕竟那么血腥……不过，这跟我有什么关系呢？这是老天发怒，开始惩罚渣男了！渣男！渣男！渣男你晓得伐？”

“渣男？” 陈娟这下彻底云里雾里了。

“是呀，渣男！” 董泸娜怒气冲冲的说，“他死之前，在会所待了整整五个小时哎，娟儿！五个小时哦！” 她五个手指并拢，在陈娟眼前使劲晃了晃，“那种场所谁还不知道是怎么回事？不是渣男是什么？”

“你还回溯了？”

“对呀，你们王所长当时也在。”

“你还看见了什么？”

“昨天下午，那个渣男还在水井沟欺负一个老年人，我都看见了，他就是故意的！哼哼哼，真是现世报啊，这，啧啧，现世报也来得太快了吧！” 说着，董泸娜双手合十，口中念念有词。

“娜娜！你是警察，还信神信鬼的？”

“警察怎么了？” 董泸娜朱唇一翘，“我啊，说得好听是警察，说得不好听，就一看监控的，还总是给我排夜班！再这样下去，我都要不美了！再说了，那种手段，是人干得出来的吗？只可能是天神下凡，神罚渣男！我不是说了嘛，老天开眼啦……”

“数据是不是已经删除了？” 陈娟终于问出了一个她最关心的问题。

“哎，删了删了，当场就删了，主任亲自下的命令，还拿工作要挟我让我不要说出去。切，老娘还不想干了呢……就这点工资，受这气……哎，娟儿啊，你说，为什么他们就这么害怕真相呢？动不动就删数据，我看啊，整个天网中心，删掉的有用数据怕是比留下来的有用数据都多了，还对外宣传说是百分之百回溯……这世道啊。”

“娜娜，你真的相信是老天爷在惩罚渣男？” 董泸娜这个乐天派，仿佛身上有一种令人愉悦的光环，陈娟只是跟她相处了几分钟，就觉得心里平静了不少，这个小姑娘的欢乐的气息像气球一样堆满了整间办公室。大部分时候，陈娟觉得董泸娜的无脑欢乐是缺心眼的表现，但是在这个令人绝望的夜晚，她不得不承认，董泸娜身上的这种气质，反而充满了力量。

“哎，我倒是希望是呢，” 董泸娜罕见地叹了一口气，喋喋不休起来，“男人啊，你知道的，也就是那么回事。你还记得我跟你说起过的我们中心IT部门的那个舔狗不？一有机会就如影随形，没话找话，送这送那，你说，我接受吧，拿人手短吃人嘴软，不接受吧，哎，有些还真是好东西，更何况，就这么拒绝他，怕是伤了他的心，以后就再也没有这种好事了。哎，你可别说我绿茶，我们都知道，男人嘛，还能有什么高尚的追求？他无非就是馋我的身子嘛！哎哟，舔吧，舔吧，接着舔，总有一天他会明白，我的心就是鸡巴做的，越舔越硬！哈哈哈哈哈！”

“哎呀，娜娜！” 陈娟的脸微微泛红，嗔怪地拍了一下桌子。

“嘿嘿，我就喜欢你害羞的样子！” 董泸娜走到陈娟身后，在她头上闻了闻，“你该洗澡了。” 然后用娇嫩欲滴的双唇堵住了陈娟正要辩解的嘴，左手伸进陈娟的衬衣胸前，钻进她那只要按下去就不会反弹回去的胸罩，准确地找到了那粒已经挺立起来的小豆子，用力地揉搓起来。陈娟只觉得一阵阵酥软的幸福感像电磁脉冲一样流过全身，然而还是很快挣脱了董泸娜：“娜娜，不要……今天不要……我没心情。”

“哎呀，我懂，今天这两件事，哪件事都很让人崩溃啊……没关系。” 董泸娜捋了捋几根垂下来的乱发，坐到了陈娟对面的空办公桌后的椅子上。“不过呢，我倒是有点想看看，那舔狗要是知道了咱俩的关系，他脸上会是什么表情，哈哈哈！”

“娜娜，你不要乱来，要是泄露出去，咱俩可是都要丢工作的！到时候谁来养咱俩？”

“是啊，” 董泸娜往后一仰，翘起了二郎腿，“娟儿，你说，我们女人，什么时候才可以按照自己的意愿来生活？什么时候才能不被那些臭男人摆布？”

“什么时候？” 陈娟哽咽了，眼泪几乎要夺眶而出，“娜娜，你以为我现在是为了谁？你难道忘了我现在做的一切都是为了成全我们两个人的未来？你以为我为什么睡了一个月的办公室了？你是不是看不到我为了你做出了多大的牺牲？！”

董泸娜见状，有点慌了。她连忙从椅子上弹起来，绕过办公桌，半蹲到陈娟面前，握住陈娟刚刚抹过眼泪的湿湿的手，诚恳地瞪着她的大眼睛，抬头说：“娟儿，对不起，我让你误会了……你知道我的心，对吗？我是真的特别特别特别感激你为我做出的一切牺牲，我也愿意为你去做任何事……“ 说到这里，她停顿了几秒，“娟儿，你不知道，我今天晚上来找你，除了担心你，想来看看你怎么样了之外，还有一件很重要的事……”

“什么事？” 陈娟还没从剧烈的抽泣中缓过气来。

“你想看吗？” 董泸娜站起来，左右晃动着腰身。

“切，” 陈娟破涕为笑，“你身上还有我没看过的部位吗？”

董泸娜拿过自己的小挎包，从里面掏出一个U盘，递到陈娟手里：“送给你的。”

陈娟满脸狐疑地接过来，仔细端详了一阵，突然像触电一样一松手，U盘落到了桌面上。陈娟盯着它，脸上的表情渐渐惊恐起来。

“What the FUCK is this?” 陈娟不自觉地飙了一句英语粗话。

“Take a wild guess!” 董泸娜调皮地抛了一个媚眼。

“Is it what I think it is?” 陈娟一时没能切换回来。

“嗯嗯嗯！” 董泸娜拼命地点头。

“可是……不是已经删了吗？……”

“是呀，但是呢，我跟舔狗卖了个萌，他就帮我恢复了哦，还拷出来给我了，整整一天的回溯哦~嗯，我是有提过他是IT的对吧？技术宅，有点真本事。唉，别用那种眼神看着我，养狗千日，用狗一时嘛……唯一的问题就是，我从舔狗那里拿的好处实在是太多了，说不定哪天真的得张开双腿给他舔一舔才对得起人家呢……”

“你……”

“哈哈哈，我开玩笑呢，放心吧娟儿，我那个地方，这辈子只给你一个人舔，好不好？我也只舔你一个人……娟儿……你不想看看吗？我这可是犯了死罪才给你弄出来的哦！”

“嗯……” 陈娟整理了一下心情，拿起桌上的U盘，插到了电脑主机上，随后解锁了电脑。董泸娜舔舔嘴，也凑了过来，双手扶着陈娟的肩膀。

当陈娟双击第一个文件，看到第一分钟的画面时，她心里立马意识到，自己已经彻彻底底地卷进了这件事了。


	4. 第三集 肖震

第一季 第三集

肖震

1

十一月的北京已经冰凉彻骨，瑟瑟的北风猛烈地摧残着魏公村路沿街泡桐树上仅存的枯叶。寒风每呼啸一声，一片片半黄半绿的叶子都会像中年人的头发一样成把地往下掉，掉到地上之后又被吹起来，贴着地面滑行，最终像皮鞭一样鞭笞着肖震那没穿秋裤的双腿。

不过，跟肖震此时心灵所经受的鞭笞相比，寒风的扫荡根本不值一提。他已经在路边瑟瑟发抖了将近三个小时，却几乎忘记了身上的寒意。

在这将近三个小时里，通透的阳光逐渐变成刺眼的金色，而后又慢慢黯淡下去。那轮橘红色的落日沉入西三环的高楼大厦后面，晚霞也渐渐熄灭。此时已经是晚上七点，夜幕已经完全降临，路灯早已点起，把肖震形单影只的身影照射得格外渺小。

在这将近三个小时里，他考虑过去路边的小店里假装购物避避寒，也特别想到三环对面的书店里去翻翻书，以排遣心中的煎熬。再三斟酌之后，还是放弃了，老老实实地在路边伫立着，不敢离开半步。

因为小唯已经叮嘱过他，要是她出来的时候他没有在等，她可是要生气的哦。

小唯就在马路对面那家名叫雕刻时光的小清新文艺范儿咖啡厅里。这家咖啡厅坐落在北外、民院和北理工的交界处，有着得天独厚的地利优势，对于整个高校云集的区域来说，似乎自带某种浪漫的属性。今天小唯把见面的地点约在这家咖啡厅，则是在肖震已经很受伤的心灵上撒的一把盐。

小唯是肖震的女朋友。今天和小唯在咖啡厅见面的男生不是肖震。

透过雕刻时光二楼泛着橘黄色灯光的窗户，肖震隔着一条马路极力往里张望。当然是徒劳。他打探不到关于今天小唯和那个男生会谈的任何一丝线索，不知道小唯此时时刻是什么状态呢？是洗耳恭听还是百无聊赖？那个男生一定很优秀吧，家里一定很有钱，说不定是京城权贵家庭的少爷，要不然，小唯的父亲为什么会安排他俩认识呢？小唯这种女生，也不是随便什么人都能攀上的。肖震是怎么追到小唯，成了她的男朋友，他自己也说不清楚。也许是小唯骨子里的那种叛逆，故意跟父亲对着干；也许是他身上有某些自己不知道的闪光点，小唯看见了，而且珍惜，所以才不顾她父亲“大学期间不许谈恋爱”的禁令，悄悄地和他交往。

小唯的父亲肯定不是一般人，他一定是注意到了什么蛛丝马迹。他一定是太高傲了，觉得这种事情根本不值得他直接干预，所以特地安排这样一个公子哥，命令小唯与他取得联系，认识一下，见面聊一聊。这样的话，肖震这个野生罗密欧就会知难而退了吧。不过，肖震又觉得，更大的可能性是小唯父亲根本没有把他这个蝼蚁放在眼里。也许在小唯父亲看来，这个野小子只是女儿不成熟的情路上的一块又臭又硬的拦路石，只要走过了这段路，就可以翻篇，不值一提。他现在安排小唯与这个公子哥见面，是为了家族进一步宏图大展做的一些铺垫。毕竟，在北京这个地方，要么成功，要么死亡。强强联手才是正道。

肖震盯着咖啡厅的出口，这些恼人的思绪快要把他逼疯。三个小时了，就算是两个久别重逢的老友都不一定能聊这么久。他俩可是第一次见面呢。难道是一见如故，相见恨晚？要不是他很清楚雕刻时光并不提供单间服务，他甚至怀疑他俩是不是已经开了房，开始更进一步的了解了。

正当肖震的心脏快要被自己的胡思乱想充斥到爆炸的时候，咖啡厅的弹簧门猛地推开了。一个熟悉的身影走了出来，照亮了他已经是漆黑一片的世界。对的，就是小唯，她一边往门外走，一边笑着回头说着什么。一只有力的大手帮她顶住了门。

两人都走出咖啡厅之后，肖震终于看清了那个男生的外形。瘦高，白净，没戴眼镜。一头半直立的短发看似凌乱，其实却乱得很有章法，这是另一种意义上的一丝不苟。一件修身的黑色呢子大衣，黑白格子的围巾，很讲究的围法。笔挺的西裤，锃亮的皮鞋。而小唯穿的还是那件肖震最爱的宽松毛衣，长发随意地扎在脑后，微笑着，美得不可方物。

两人一边继续着愉快的交谈，一边穿过人行横道往肖震所在的这边走来。有车急匆匆地从他们身前掠过，那男生有些愠怒地盯着那车两秒钟，很快就恢复了风度，很自然地伸出手扶住小唯的肩膀，轻轻推着，示意小唯赶紧随他过马路。

小唯大概已经看见他了吧，肖震心想。不过小唯就是小唯，丝毫不乱方寸，仿佛梧桐树下的肖震就是空气。昨天她已经严厉警告过他，绝对不能让她见的人发现他，要不然后果自负。肖震赶紧转过身去，掏出裤兜里的诺基亚1100手机，假装是个驻足查看短信的路人。

两人站在路口继续谈笑风生。肖震听不清他俩聊的什么，估计即使听清了也听不懂。他只是个来自五线城市的屌丝，而这两人是京城权贵之后，完全不在一个层次。五分钟后，他们终于拦到了一辆出租车。肖震强压着心中的激动，开始往远处慢慢走去。过了大约一分钟，身后传来一个熟悉而清脆的声音：“肖震，你给我站住！”

肖震转过身，只见一团夺人心魂的美丽缓缓向他飘来，直到两张冰冷的脸紧挨到一起，四片炽热的唇开始缠斗，久久不愿分开。

“我好想你啊。” 小唯把她那张精致的小脸死死地压在肖震的肩膀上说。

“我也好想你，” 肖震喃喃地回应道。他突然意识到他正靠在刚才那个男生摸过那个肩膀上，心里泛过一丝凄凉，不过很快就被巨大的幸福感冲洗得无影无踪。“你会离开我吗？”

“不会，永远都不会，” 小唯把他抱得更紧了，而后又猛地从他怀里挣脱开来，“倒是你小子想要离开我啊，刚才你是要往哪儿跑？” 她那俏皮的京片儿又冒了出来。

“你不是说不能让他看见我吗？我只好假装路过啊……” 肖震低下了头。

“你今天表现很好，我特别爱你！对了，你倒是挺准时的啊？”

“不是准时。你说你们约的四点半见面，我心想聊半小时差不多了吧，所以我不到五点就到这了。”

“啊？现在都七点五十了，那你岂不是已经在这吹了快三小时的风了啊？可怜的肖震，来……抱抱……”

又一个温暖的熊抱之后，肖震问：“你们刚才聊些什么啊？聊得那么开心？”

“开心？唉，别提了，我都快郁闷死了，都是些无聊的事，我还得假装特别感兴趣，要不然他回去跟他爸一说，我爸就肯定知道了。我爸要是听见他们说我什么坏话，我就死定了，说不定把我直接打包去美国，我们就再也见不着了！”

“所以，今天算是什么，相亲？” 肖震苦笑着问。

“相什么亲啊，他是我爸一朋友的儿子，典型的公子哥，我在他面前好不自在啊。我们聊的都是他爸生意上的事，说了你也不懂，我当时就想赶紧逃走，又不能表现出来，哎！”

小唯抱怨着，皱起眉头的样子，足以让任何一个男人平息心中所有的怒气。肖震盯着面前这个土生土长北京美女出神，心里暗暗发誓，今生今世，非这个女孩不娶。

“那么，你将来是要嫁给他吗？为了你们家族的生意。” 他试探地问。

“肖震，我警告你啊，别以为你长得帅我就不会打你，你要是再说这样的话，别怪我不客气！” 小唯生气的样子同样能让男人的心软下来。

“好好好，我不说了。”

“哼哼，你吃醋了？” 小唯调皮地明知故问。

“当然……有点吧。” 肖震心如刀割。

“有点是正常的，但是不能过度。要做大事的男人，一定要有大度量，要有胸怀……我们走走吧，散散心，那个人搞得我快烦死了。嗯，顺便帮你找点吃的，你一定饿了吧？”

这对小情侣手牵着手，肩靠着肩，沿着魏公村路往东走去。随着夜色渐浓，秋风也越发萧瑟。肖震换成左手牵住小唯的右手，自己的右手则搂住她的肩膀，为她挡风。小唯感激地抬头一笑，在他脸上轻轻地来了一个湿漉漉的吻，然后继续依偎在他怀里。

“哎，我说，我一直很好奇啊，你们公共管理学院的，将来毕业了是不是都要当领导啊，来管我们这些平头百姓？” 小唯开始边走路边找话题。

“你是不是以为我们人大毕业的就去人民大会堂？如果这个理论成立，你们国际商学院的是不是毕业就要去当商人？北航的毕业就要去开飞机？外经贸的都去做外贸？交通大学的都去开车？”

“差不多哦，难道不是吗，哎，你说，隔壁民族大学的毕业了，做什么呢？”

“额……发配边疆搞民族工作？”

“哈哈哈，肖震你好坏！”

“没你坏，嘿嘿。”

“话说回来，你毕业了之后，要不要去当领导呢？”

“我爸爸想让我回四川，说是都安排好了，只要我笔试能过，就肯定能在市政府有个岗位。不过那样有什么意思呢，江阳那个地方太小了，我施展不开拳脚。明年大四了，到时候我要在北京参加国考，争取留在北京，这样才能继续和你在一起啊。”

“啊，那样的话，你爸爸岂不是很伤心？”

“他伤心有什么用，他只是个庸俗了一辈子的小县官，一天到晚就知道钻营权力，蝇营狗苟，现在还想把我也拉下水，我才不愿意在那种小地方庸庸碌碌地过一辈子呢，北京才是我的舞台，我好不容易来到了这个全国最大的平台，一定要闯出我自己的一片天地！……那么你呢？你以后要继承你爸爸的生意吗？”

“其实呢，我爸爸那样的，也不算是生意人……其实我也不好定义他到底算是什么？红顶商人？嗐，不懂。他也从来不太真正跟我聊他的事业。真要让我突然继承那么大一堆生意，我还真搞不定。”

“那么你是打算出国吗？” 肖震这样问的时候，心里泛起一阵阵的心酸和恐惧。他太害怕自己跟不上小唯的步伐。

“我这辈子呢，是肯定要出国一段时间的，至于之后是归国还是定居，到时候看心情吧！” 小唯轻松地说。

两人沉默着往前走了一段，来到了中关村南大街。一行行金黄的银杏长满了整条大道的路边，人行道的地面上已经铺满了厚厚的一层黄叶，城市的管理者却罕见地和京城的居民们心照不宣，没有立刻安排清洁工扫去银杏落叶，在这座充满了拼搏与奋斗氛围的城市里留下了一点稀缺的浪漫。在路灯的照射下，树上和地上的金黄色银杏叶泛出了一种油画般的质感。

肖震的心并没有因为面前的美景而感到轻松。一阵阵刀绞般的心痛，让他有些喘不过气来。很明显，刚才他看到的那个男生，才是小唯父亲眼中理想的金龟婿，那个公子哥的财富和地位，深不可测。肖家虽然在两江县城也算是有头有脸，但是跟京城的这些阔少比起来，显然不是一个维度的。自己究竟要奋斗到什么地位，才能获得小唯父亲的认可？

“小唯啊，我听说，你们北京女生，都只嫁给北京男生，不会考虑外地人，是有这么一说吗？”

“有可能吧，你这么一说，好像我认识的北京人都跟北京人结婚了，哈哈哈。”

“那么你呢，你家有可能接受我这样一个外地人吗？”

小唯站定脚步，严肃起来：“肖震，你什么意思？你是说你没有信心奋斗到出人头地，打动我爸爸，赢得他的认可？”

肖震几乎给她跪下了：“不是不是，小唯，你误会了。为了你，我哪怕豁出命去，也要打拼一番，不是人上人，就枉为人！可是，我也有点担心，就是我不管奋斗得多好，哪怕最后当了北京市长，如果是北京本地人这个条件是硬性要求，一票否决，怎么办呢？“

“肖震！我真的要生气了，你说，你是不是个大软蛋？我告诉你，我虽然不喜欢公子做派，但是我更加不喜欢懦夫！”

“不是，小唯，你听我解释！”

“不用解释了，你就是不够爱我！”

“我爱你！小唯，我爱你一生一世！”

“那你为什么还要怀疑自己呢？”

“好……” 肖震坚定地说，“我不怀疑自己了，我一定能出人头地，打动你父亲！不对，也是我父亲！岳父大人！”

“哈哈哈，肖震，你真有意思。知道我为什么喜欢你吗？”

“因为我帅？”

小唯锤了一下他的胸口：“看把你得瑟的。我是喜欢你又有上进心，又风趣幽默，又没有某些人身上那种俗气……当然啦，你长得还是挺耐看的啦。”

“我真的那么好？”

“真的那么好！”

“可是我心里还是有点难受呢，毕竟你刚才跟一个大少爷畅聊了三个小时，我说我一点都不难受，那是在骗你。”

小唯羞涩地低下了头：“我知道。” 然后轻轻地吻上了肖震的嘴唇。半晌，她把肖震拖到了街心花园一个没人的角落，把他按在一堵围墙上，迅速地蹲了下去，解开腰带，扒开内裤，一口含了上去。

这突如其来的优待让肖震有些眩晕，仿佛被电击了一样。他一度怀疑男人的阴茎上是有味蕾的，因为他真真切切地感觉到了甜味，从两腿之间逐渐传遍全身——虽然仅仅过了两秒钟，小唯就媚笑着起身，红着脸靠在了肖震的肩膀上。

在肖震四十年的人生里，为他含过的女人可谓不计其数，然而没有谁还能让他感受到那种甜。虽然这些女人当中，比起小唯，面容更加姣好、身材更加妙曼的也不是没有，有些更是有着鬼斧神工的舌功，却越来越让肖震觉得索然无味。毕竟，曾经沧海难为水。比起那个秋风萧瑟的夜晚，那铺满黄叶的大街，那昏暗的街灯的时候，肖震现在有着更大的野心。

2

“姓名？”

“肖震。”

“年龄？”

“三十。”

“工作单位？”

“江阳市政府安监局。”

“职称？”

“副主任科员。”

“月薪？”

“两千五。”

“你这个条件，凭啥子娶我们家倩倩？”

肖震愣住了，偷偷地瞥了一眼左边单人沙发上的倩倩。她头埋得很低，不敢跟肖震对视。

“你不要看她！看她做啥子？她脸上写了字吗？” 肖震对面双人沙发上的男人声色俱厉地问道，“快点讲，讲不清楚的话，现在你就可以走了。” 他看上去六十多岁，一头稀疏的、明显是染黑的黑发与脸上的岁月沧桑显得有些不协调。上身穿着一尘不染的白衬衣，隐约可见里面的白色背心。灰色的西裤裤腰几乎提到了胃部以上，好让他拿浑圆的肚皮不至于在白衬衣的衬托下显得更加硕大。腰带上别着一个黑色的皮质小包，从连着腰带扣的银色金属链判断，那里面应该是一部手机。他身边正襟危坐的中年女人，目测五十出头，保养得很好，有着成都上层中老年妇女的那种典型的从容淡定。她虽然暂时没有发话，但是那严肃的眼神，也是不怒自威。

上个星期倩倩打电话让肖震来成都见她父母的时候，他虽然有些紧张，内心却是有些小激动的。这说明他们的关系已经进展到见家长这一步了。本来以为这次成都之行会是相对融洽愉快的氛围，没想到一踏进倩倩父母家气派的客厅，往茶几对面早已安置好的折叠椅上一落座，这个开场白就是审讯式的，劈头盖脸地给了他一个下马威。因为工作上的原因，肖震见过江阳公安局审讯嫌疑人的场面。现在这个架势，完全跟审讯一摸一样的。

“凭……我很努力，前途是很光明的。虽然现在的职位不高……”

倩倩父亲打断了他：“努力？你毕业几年了？六七年了吧？听说还是人大毕业的天之骄子？怎么到现在才混了个副主任科员？”

“没有没有，我不是啥子天之骄子……我是在中国人民大学公共管理学院念的本科，毕业的时候考上了四川省公务员考试，分配到了江阳市。之所以现在职位还不高，不是因为我的能力有问题，是我父亲觉得我应该在基层多锻炼锻炼……”

“哦，说到底，还是一个依靠爸爸的小毛孩子啊，哼！” 倩倩父亲又一次打断了他。

倩倩母亲也说话了：“唉，本来呢，我们倩倩出身干部家庭——你叔叔退休前是省级副司长级的你晓得不？你还差得远呢！长得又漂亮，追她的人排队都可以排到双流了！还都是高干子弟，随便我们挑，随便我们选。你叔叔当年是中年得女，倩倩是我们的掌上明珠，我们对她的期望很高的！哪里料得到，我们管教无方，本来说是把她下放基层锻炼锻炼，没想到还没得半年，就被你这个要钱没钱、要事业没事业的臭小子骗走了！倩倩你说，你到底是看上这个人哪一点了！” 说到伤心处，她眼里似乎还泛起了泪光。

“哎呀，妈妈，爸爸，你们不要这样说人家肖震嘛，人家今天是来做客的，大老远的从江阳跑过来，哪里有这样子对人家客人的嘛。” 倩倩终于鼓起勇气说话了。

“客人？” 这下倩倩母亲是真的激动了，“哼，还客人，哪有这种客人？客人的话，还能把你肚皮都搞大了？”

肖震心里一沉，原来他们都知道了。可是，怎么会知道的呢？只可能是倩倩主动坦白的，毕竟上周才刚刚一个月，从外表上是不可能看出来的。倩倩为什么要主动告诉父母呢？难道是为了拿肚子里的孩子来逼宫，迫使父母同意这门亲事？想到这里，肖震悄悄地感激地看了倩倩一眼。倩倩此时却并没有看他，只顾自己低着头，红着脸。

看样子，倩倩是真的爱我的啊！肖震想。大四的时候和小唯的分手可谓刻骨铭心——小唯终究还是食了言，顺从了她父亲。从打击中勉强振作起来的他也无心留京，也顺从了自己家里的安排，参加了四川省公务员考试，一举进入面试，并且顺理成章地通过，进入了市政府工作。从同学那里得知，小唯毕业之后继续去了美国深造，似乎还找了个美国的男朋友，只不过没有实锤，同学们都不太确定，肖震也不愿意再打听了。接下来的几年里，家里也为他安排过不少相亲，女孩子们的条件也都不错，但是肖震无法不拿她们跟小唯比较，这么一比，自然是一个能打的都没有。直到一年前，人力资源和社会保障局从成都来了一个实习生韩倩倩，这才让肖震眼前一亮，她的光芒照射进他的心里，让他几乎忘记了小唯。两人在接触中渐渐两情相悦，进展神速，偷尝禁果，很快来到谈婚论嫁的阶段。但是，面前这未来岳父母这一关，似乎有些不可逾越的感觉。

肖震略一思索，反正事情已经到这份上了，也没有必要继续低声下气，不如破釜沉舟，哪怕是死，那也要死个痛快。他抬起头，坚定地说道：“叔叔、阿姨，不管你们相信不相信，我跟倩倩是真心相爱的。倩倩是个好姑娘，既聪明又善良，不是那种轻浮的女孩，她肯把自己托付给我，一定是经过深思熟虑的。你们即使不相信我的为人，也应该相信倩倩的判断啊！她毕竟是你们养育了二十三年的女儿，难道你们信不过她对自己人生大事的选择和看人的眼光吗？我现在是职位低，工资低，这一点我承认。但是我的人生还很长，仕途才刚刚开始，上升空间是很大的。领导已经跟我谈过了，只要我年终考核没问题，一翻年就可以提为主任科员。我是在人民大学念过书的人，我的视野是很开阔的。江阳市根本不是我的终点，我的志向是更加广大的平台。我认为，以我的能力，到叔叔这个年纪的时候，至少不会比叔叔的级别低。叔叔能做到，我也能做到！相信我，我可以的！”

倩倩父亲几乎笑出声来：“好一个你也能做到！你以为我……”

倩倩母亲用手势制止了她老公，转过脸来，神情变得稍微缓和了一些：“小肖啊，你也不要误会。其实，昨天晚上，我们一家三口就已经彻夜长谈过了，原则上已经决定支持倩倩的同意。小肖你呢，本身人也不坏，长得呢，还是很周正的，颇有你叔叔年轻时候的风采，很有官相，倩倩的眼光还是不错的。再加上，你们两个调皮不懂事的，把生米都煮成了熟饭。我也是女人，我也懂的，如果这个时候强行采取措施，对倩倩身体的伤害还是有的。所以，这件事情，就这么办吧！唉……”

“这么说您二老同意啦？” 肖震惊喜地问。

“你急啥子？才夸了你两句，就沉不住气了？” 倩倩父亲有点生气。他端起茶几上的茶杯，慢慢地吹了几下，呷了两口，缓缓地说：“我跟你阿姨考虑了一下，鉴于你的事业还在江阳，我们也不反对倩倩暂时留在江阳发展，毕竟年轻人嘛，娇生惯养一辈子了，现在多有一些吃苦的经验也是一件好事情。房子也可以先买在江阳，我们查过了，也就是二十几万的事，这个我们可以解决。但是生娃娃的时候一定要回成都来生，其他地方的医院我信不过。手续和仪式呢，还是尽快找个合适的时间办了。将来要是挺着个大肚子办婚礼，我老韩丢不起找个脸！（说到这里他狠狠地瞪了一眼倩倩）还有，你这个职称，有点不像话。我堂堂老韩的女婿才是一个副主任科员，太寒碜了。这样，我接下来跟省里打个招呼，尽快把你这个职称往上面提，这几年先至少提到副处长级别，嗯，免得出去被人家笑话。”

肖震心里一阵激动，什么都顾不上了，从折叠椅上跳起来，扑通一声跪到地上：“叔叔在上，哦不，岳父大人在上，二老的大恩大德，我肖震永世不忘！”

倩倩父亲冷笑一声：“哼哼，你先别着急谢我。小伙子，官场这个地方，不是小打小闹的，那是逆水行舟，不进则退！那是真刀真枪的干！你要是造化不够，没有过人的能力，就只能够成为别人往上爬的时候踩在脚底下的尸首。你晓得不？”

“晓得，晓得。” 肖震混迹官场的时间不长，他这个级别，连真正意义上的官场都尚未接触到，然而他对这个世界的运作方式，还是略知一二的。

“你晓得个锤子。我可跟你把丑话说在前面。今天我们同意，是属于没得办法的办法，是对你暂时的一种信任。如果以后我们发现你烂泥扶不上墙，我们可是要及时止损的哦。比起让倩倩这辈子都跟错人，这点损失我们还是承受得起的。你明白我说的意思不？”

“明白，明白！” 肖震偷偷瞄了一眼倩倩。倩倩悄悄地握起拳头，给他做了一个加油的手势。

“好吧，你也别跪了，起来吧。走，吃饭！” 倩倩父亲从沙发上起来，一把抓起了茶几上的车钥匙。

3

“倩倩，该走了，快迟到了！”

“哎，马上就好。” 韩倩倩在梳妆台前又补了补眉线，左右端详了两下，这才放下化妆盒，站起来在肖震面前转了一圈，“怎么样，漂亮吗？”

肖震眯眼看着面前这一袭粉红色的长裙里肤若凝脂的肉体，微笑着赞叹道：“漂亮，漂亮，倩倩，你真是太美了，今晚你一定是全场最耀眼的明星！”

“耀眼啥子哦，又不是我的晚会。” 倩倩咯咯笑道，“快走吧，对了，涵涵的奶粉配好没有？”

“都配好了，就在冰箱头，等哈时间到了我拿出来热一哈就给涵涵吃，你们放心去嘛，” 一旁抱着熟睡的小涵涵坐在床边的保姆陈阿姨说，“哎呀倩倩，你这身硬是好看呐！”

“那么陈阿姨，今晚涵涵就拜托你了，我们可能要晚点回来。” 肖震说着，牵上倩倩的手出门去了。

出租车驶进了南苑大酒店——江阳市唯一一家五星级酒店——的花园，在大堂门口停下。一名身穿米黄色制服的迎宾小哥迎上来替肖震夫妇俩打开了车门。一进大堂，两名身穿西服套装的姑娘就鞠了一躬：“肖局长晚上好！肖夫人晚上好！麻烦来这边签一下到吧。” 说着，保持着鞠躬的姿势，退着步子引导肖震和倩倩来到旁边的一张锦缎覆盖的桌子旁。签完到，他俩继续往里走去。大堂里此时已经没有多少人，大部分人已经进入宴会厅，等待宴会开始。金碧辉煌的大堂屋顶上有一盏巨大的水晶吊灯，令人有些眼花缭乱。走过了吊灯，才能看见后面墙上一幅红底白字的横幅：“江阳市2012年度优秀企业家表彰大会暨政企交流论坛联欢酒会”，还有一些较小的横幅，上面宣示着一些本地明星企业的名字，比如梅氏集团有限公司，江阳大曲股份有限公司，江天化股份有限责任公司，等等。

“看，有你们单位。” 肖震指了指江天化的名字。肖震和韩倩倩结婚之后，为了避嫌，韩倩倩不再在市政府实习，而是经过安排，到了江阳市的一家老牌天然气化工国有企业，也就是江天化做人力资源，直接就做到了主管的职位，休完产假回来之后更是直接坐上了集团人力资源部长的宝座。收入丰厚，工作清闲，让她有不少的闲暇来陪伴女儿涵涵。再加上老公肖震的事业蒸蒸日上，仕途一片坦途。江阳市虽然远不如她的家乡成都发达，但是不管是自然环境还是美食购物，比起成都来有过之而无不及。更何况，要是想爸爸妈妈了，她随时可以以出差为由，让她的司机驱车送她去成都父母家，一呆就是两三天。总之，她对现在的生活非常满意。

“嘿，哪年没得呢？没得才奇怪了。” 倩倩调皮地眨眨眼，挽着肖震的胳膊走进了宴会厅。

可以容纳五百人同时赴宴的宴会厅满满地布置了一排排十人大餐桌，大部分都已经坐满。不少桌子上都至少有两三根微型“烟囱“腾起袅袅灰烟，整个宴会厅的像素都变得有些低。中央最靠近舞台的主桌更是气派，足以容纳三十人的大圆桌只是稀稀拉拉地配了不到十把大椅子，除了给领导和各个企业的一把手们留足个人空间，更是为了等下轮番上前敬酒的人们有施展拳脚的余地。敬酒的时候免不了有一些拉扯和推搡、助攻和拆挡，主桌上的贵宾保持适当的距离，才能保证到时候不会误伤。

“肖局长，你来了！我带你们去座位，晚宴马上就开始了。” 一个消瘦黧黑的年轻人迎了上来，“嫂子，来，我帮你拿外套。”

“谢谢你，小吴！” 倩倩笑着说。

小吴接过倩倩的外套，带着肖震和倩倩找到带有夫妻二人名牌的座位，然后把外套仔细地挂在椅背上，最后用椅背套整整齐齐地套了起来。肖震给小吴道了谢，跟已经入座的人一阵寒暄。好在同桌的人都是平时一起办公的同事和下属及其家属们，彼此非常熟悉了，少了很多繁缛礼节，也不怎么拘束。小吴也是肖震科室的办事员，私下都吃过一两次饭了。倩倩一眼就看见了凉菜里的一道她最爱的口水鸡：“哈，今天有口水鸡，等哈我要多吃点！”

“哎呀倩倩，不要着急，先坐下。领导们马上到了。” 肖震说。

十多分钟的百无聊赖之后，姗姗来迟的市领导们和本地各大支柱企业的董事长、总经理们才在迎宾小姐和下属们的夹道欢迎中英姿勃勃地鱼贯而入，进入场地，大厅里响起了雄壮的音乐，四五百名宾客全体起立，随着音乐的节奏，整齐划一地用掌声打着拍子。领导们则时而向大家招手致意，时而与迎上前去的地位没有那么高的领导和重要人物们握手寒暄，互相开着玩笑，扶着对方的肩膀哈哈大笑，以示亲民。这一行代表江阳市政治经济界最高权力的人当中，除了市长姜波，几名副市长，即将退休的秘书长，还有就是各个评上优秀企业家的大老板。其中，梅氏集团的董事长梅汗青已经是连续第九年获此奖项了，显得格外淡定，又显露出有些心事重重。领导们全部落座主桌之后，音乐戛然而止，全场爆发热烈的掌声。

两男两女一共四名穿着类似央视春晚主持人服装的俊男靓女宣布晚宴即将开始。“下面有请江阳市市委常委、江阳市市长，姜波同志，为我们带来重要讲话！” 一名身穿旗袍，头发盘得老高的女主持用播音腔宣布道。

市长姜波来江阳上任不到一年，才四十八岁，在这个位置上，可谓年轻有为。他的魄力和雄心壮志，有口皆碑，再加上他那儒雅的外表和风度翩翩的气质，市民们纷纷认为姜市长代表了江阳市的未来和希望。

姜市长首先感谢了江阳市企业界的各位人士来参加这次政府牵头的表彰大会，接着谈了谈自己上任不久这段时间的一些体会和感受，对接下来江阳市政企合作的愿景提出了展望，说了很多鼓舞人心的话，最后宣布晚宴开始。

在热烈的掌声中，人们纷纷落座，开始欣赏政府部门和各个企业带来的文艺演出。中间穿插了各个企业负责人或者其代表的讲话。此时还不能大张旗鼓地动筷子，肚子有些饿的韩倩倩开始没话找话，以求分散注意力，打发时间。

“哎，老公啊，今天中午你自己出去吃饭，是去见的谁啊，怎么神神秘秘的？”

“哦，今天中午啊，我没有神神秘秘的，只是临时决定去一趟，所以走得有点急。” 肖震的眼睛并没有从舞台上转到倩倩身上。

“那么你去见谁这么急呢？” 倩倩不依不饶。

“说了你也不认识，就是一个发小，十多年没见了。刚刚出狱，生活有点困难，我呢，也是出于当年的情义，稍微帮扶了一下。”

“出狱？” 倩倩压低了声音，一脸惊恐，“他做了啥子要蹲监狱？”

肖震看了倩倩一眼，有些无奈，又有些不耐烦地说：“你晓得来爪子（做什么）？“

“哎呀，我就是问一哈都问不得嘛？”

肖震最大的软肋就是倩倩的嘟嘴杀。他只好招呼倩倩靠近一点，凑在她耳边耳语了一阵。

“啥子哎？” 倩倩恐慌地睁大了眼睛，“这人太坏了吧……你居然跟这种人是发小！”

“哎呀，我已经警告过他了。这次帮他，是看他实在太可怜，毕竟是小时候一起穿开裆裤的朋友，沦落到这一步我也是于心不忍。同时呢，也是怕他绝境之下再做出啥子自绝于人民的事情来——我这也是为社会稳定做出了重大贡献嘛。我已经警告他不准再联系我，更不准靠近我们家。他也答应了。这个人嘛，心肠虽然不好，但还是很讲江湖义气的。我相信他不会食言。”

“那还差不多，吓死人了。” 倩倩心有余悸，用手轻轻拍着她那露出一条深沟的胸口。

“我肯定会保护好我的家人嘛，你放心好了。” 肖震不经意地转换了一下话题，“哎，咋没看到你们人事出的节目呢？”

“哎呀，这种事情嘛，肯定是办公室和工会来搞撒，哪有我们人事啥子事嘛。我其实最讨厌这种事了，好烦哦。我就是给他们做好后勤就行了。”

“什么后勤？”

“批他们的假撒，这样他们才好在上班时间排练节目撒！”

“哈哈哈……”

在这有一句没一句的闲聊中，终于到了可以进餐的环节了。韩倩倩不由分说就把口水鸡最精华的几块夹到了自己的盘子里，其他人也并不介意。倒不是因为她是江阳市司法局肖震肖局长的夫人，而是因为她是今晚少数几个以吃东西为目的而来的人之一。百分之九十九的人对于一盘接一盘上桌、最终堆叠了两三层的这些摆盘精致、口味考究、价格不菲的美味毫无兴趣。它们存在的唯一价值就是先在人们的胃里形成一道防线，以免过一会儿高浓度的酒精下肚，直接刺激胃黏膜，那样的话，会严重削弱人们的战斗力和持久力。在这种场合，如果在晚宴持续时长剩下四分之一之前因为不胜酒力而被人架出场外，不仅会让酒席的主人（对于今晚来说，是市政府）颜面扫地，自己的政治生涯也会蒙上一层阴影。当众呕吐更是死罪，要吐只能假装尿急，一路狂奔到厕所里关起门来吐个翻江倒海。但是呢，如果在晚宴接近尾声的时候，仍然面不改色、屹立不倒，那就说明此人喝得不够卖力，敬得不够投入，感情不够真挚，政治不够过硬，也是要遭人鄙视的。于是，与其说这是一场酒宴，还不如说是一个战场，一个舞台。急于掏心掏肝表衷肠的战士们前赴后继地冲锋陷阵，而更高级的影帝们则是运筹帷幄，兵来将挡水来土掩，既护了肝，又交了心，可谓酒局赢家。

端着手里的年份头曲排了半个多小时的长队之后，肖震夫妇终于来到了主桌的主座旁边。已经微醺的姜市长打发走了上一拨敬酒人，转过身来，一见韩倩倩，愣了一下，眼神不受控制地在她胸前的深沟处多停留了0.5秒钟，然后自然地转移到手中有人刚刚替他斟了一小半的酒杯中。

“姜市长，我肖震和爱人一起来给你敬杯酒，感谢姜市长这段时间对我们的照顾！我们江阳市欣欣向荣的发展，离不开姜市长啊！来，姜市长随意，我们两口子干了！” 肖震和倩倩双手持杯，弯下腰去。

“肖局长言重了。”姜波笑着说，“你肖局长也是年轻有为，代表着我们江阳市的未来啊！这就是韩倩倩吧？早就听说司法局的肖局长两口子，郎才女貌，天生一对，今日一见，果然名不虚传啊，肖震，你小子这是几辈子修来的福气哇？哈哈哈！”

“姜市长您过奖了，” 韩倩倩笑得很甜。两人分别跟姜波碰了杯，一饮而尽。姜波也没有只是泯一口，而是破天荒地一口喝完了酒杯里的小半杯酒，然后把酒杯放到了桌上，不再多言。肖震两口子也知趣，道过谢，退出了主桌。

倩倩注意到，在他们之后向姜市长敬酒的那个人，似乎跟市长关系不一般。姜波完全不顾后面还有人在焦急地等待，跟那人热火朝天地聊了很久。

“那人是谁啊，似乎很受姜市长青睐嘛。” 倩倩有些酸酸地说。

“那是王松，市金融工作局的副局长，人年轻，能力强。好多人都说他是未来几年副市长的有力竞争者。” 肖震小声地向倩倩介绍道，心里也很不是滋味，有点类似当年大学里还没追到小唯时，看见小唯和别的男生谈笑风生时候的心情。

不到一个小时，姜市长和几位主要领导就借故离开了会场。这时起，将要持续到下半夜的狂欢才算正式开始。背景音乐就如同冲锋的号角，刚刚敬完市领导的政经界的高级玩家们，开始进入互相敬酒的车轮大战中。这个时候，拼的就是酒量，比的就是豪气，就看谁能够站着笑到最后。

在一轮一轮的站起又坐下的过程中，韩倩倩也觉得有些疲惫了。尽管每次有人来敬酒，她都只是泯一小口，甚至在对方身份较低的时候还会悄悄地以水代酒，现在也有一些小小的头晕了。“我们啥时候可以走哇……” 她悄悄地问刚刚打发走一桌人的肖震。

“还早呢，我是新上任，各个系统的人都要走到，要不然别个都要说我太傲了，这不，公安系统的又有人来了。” 说着，肖震拍拍倩倩的后背，示意她打起精神。

“哎呀呀，肖局长！今天终于有机会来敬你喝一杯了！” 来人五十岁左右，穿便装，精神矍铄。

“嗨呀，王所长，你太客气了。” 肖震微笑着举杯，一边为倩倩介绍道：“这是王思良，王所长，北城派出所的。这是韩倩倩，我爱人。这位是？” 他转向了王所长身边一名干练的短发女孩。

“哦，这是我们所里新来的刑警，陈娟！”

“肖局长，你好！” 陈娟轻轻地行了一个礼，然后伸出手去迎住肖震伸出来的右手，握了一下。

“哦？你们又有新鲜血液了？好事情啊！” 肖震笑着说。

“哎呀，我跟你谈，我们陈娟可是高材生哦，警校全优秀毕业！就是啊，这个身世有点造孽，没爹没妈的，你看，现在我把她当成亲幺闺来培养！今天先带她出来见一哈世面！” 王所长高兴的说，手中的酒几乎洒出去了一半。

“以后我这个新手还要多靠肖局长指点！” 陈娟举起手中的酒杯。

“指点谈不上，互相帮助是应该的！公安司法是一家嘛！” 肖震也举起酒杯回应。

双方喝了酒，王所长带着陈娟去别的桌了。“我们现在可以走了嘛？” 倩倩把脸靠在肖震肩膀上，撒娇地说。

“还不行，梅氏的大老板我们还没有敬。这样行不行，我们现在去敬梅老板，后面的都我自己一个人去，你就在这里坐着休息，随便再吃点东西，好不好？” 说完，肖震扫了一眼桌上层层叠叠的几乎没有人吃过的山珍海味。

“要的嘛……只不过我看那个梅老板贼眉鼠眼的，一看就是个色鬼，会不会又眼睛不老实哦？” 倩倩当然注意到了姜波的目光在她胸口的闪电般的停留，到现在还有些不自在。她不由自主地把连衣裙的胸襟往上提了提。

“不老实就不老实嘛，光天化日的他还能乱来不成？” 说到这，肖震压低了声音，“要是有一天，为了我的事业，真的要你牺牲，你答不答应啊？”

“你个瓜娃子，你舍得啊？” 倩倩锤了一下肖震的肚子，“好嘛好嘛，我陪你过去，最后一轮，说话算话哈！”

“最后一轮！最后一轮！嘿嘿。”

到了梅汗青面前，夫妇俩端上酒，道了祝词。梅汗青倒是半只眼都没有瞄倩倩，胖乎乎的圆脸上两只小眼睛全程死死地盯着肖震，似笑非笑地一直紧握着肖震的手不放。

“这就是司法局新上任的肖局长嗦？哎呀，久仰久仰，天天听说你的名字，就是生意太忙，一直没有机会见面认识一下，哎呀，我的错我的错，哈哈哈哈。肖局长啊，新的岗位还适应撒？虽然还没见过面，但是肖局长的刚正不阿、公正严明，已经全江阳市皆知了，哈哈哈哈。哎呦，你不晓得，你那个前任啊，郑局长啊，调走得太突然了，让我一点准备都没做，好多工作都衔接不上了。有机会我们两个一定要好好地聚一聚哈，你看，这个政企合作，讲的就是一个开诚布公，精诚合作……”

就这样，梅汗青死死捏着肖震的手，滔滔不绝地自说自话，不容肖震抽手。过了好半天，他终于说得差不多了，才松开肖震，举起酒杯说：“来，肖局长，肖夫人，我们喝！”

敬完酒回座位的途中，肖震忍不住回头看了一眼，却只看见梅汗青那双小眼睛依然在人群中似笑非笑地看着他，发现肖震回头，他还笑着挥了挥手，随即又回到了那个似笑非笑的表情。肖震还看见小吴依旧站在梅汗青的桌旁，跟梅氏的人在小声地谈论着什么。

不容肖震细想，刚刚回到座位上的他就被另一群端着酒杯的 人围住。而倩倩则狡猾地及时抽身跑到厕所里去了。

看来今晚只能是让倩倩扶着回家了，肖震心想。

4

两个月后的一天下午，肖震正要下班，小吴神神秘秘地跑到他办公室里来问道：“肖局长，今天晚上有安排吗？”

“没有特别的安排，” 肖震一边收拾着桌上的文件，一边漫不经心地说，“啥事？”

“你还记得上次晚宴上的梅总吗？”

“记得，怎么了？”

“他今天晚上想请你吃饭，肖局长可不可以赏个脸？”

“什么？他请我吃饭？” 肖震停下了手里的动作，“他请我吃饭，怎么让你来通知我？”

“我在梅氏集团有几个哥们儿嘛，平时耍得比较好，梅总也晓得，干脆就委托我来通知你，邀请你今晚一起吃饭撒。”

“不去，我今晚要回去吃你嫂子做的红烧肉，她好不容易下厨一次。更何况，我这个身份，单独跟企业老总吃饭不太合适，不管在哪里，都有人看着的，不方便。” 肖震继续埋头收拾文件。

“嫂子那边你不用担心，都已经安排好了，不信你看手机。” 小吴的嘴角露出一丝微笑。

这下肖震彻底愣住了，他满脸狐疑地从抽屉里取出手机，果然有一条倩倩的未读消息。点开微信一看，倩倩说：“老公，听说你今晚跟梅总有应酬，红烧肉我就给你留到明天吃哈，你就去嘛。放心，肯定跟你留起的！爱你哦！么么哒！”

“这……” 肖震一时有点不知所措。

“走嘛，肖哥，梅总已经派车在楼下等到了，直接去张坝，农家乐，梅总家里自己开的，环境好得很，还没得外人的。” 小吴殷切地说。

“好……好嘛……” 肖震只好硬着头皮答应了。

市政府门外五十米处果然有一辆打着双闪的黑色宝马在等待。小吴拉开车门坐到了靠里的位置，肖震随后也坐了进去。司机是一个彪形大汉，所有的头发都用发胶服服帖帖地背到了脑后，似乎得过什么皮肤病又康复，整张脸就像被硫酸烧过一样。虽然面目可憎，却不失彬彬有礼。从表面上看不出他的年龄，从五十多岁到六十多岁都有可能。他微笑着转过头来说：“肖局长，幸会。我姓周，大家都叫我老周。请坐好，我们马上出发了。”

车子缓缓启动，汇入晚高峰的主干道，绕过一个转盘下山，来到江边，驶上了长江大桥。横跨长江过后，又走了半个小时，穿越一片生产重型工程机械的重工业区，来到道路的尽头，是一片幽静的城乡结合部。老周停好车，替肖震拉开车门，邀请他下车步行。肖震一看，再往前果然只有仅两米宽的泥土路面了，确实无法继续坐车，只得一边心痛自己锃亮的皮鞋，一边跟着老周和小吴顺着土路往江边走去。

这里是一片茂密的桂圆林，沿着长江南岸绵延十多公里，上千颗树龄几十年上百年的桂圆树，两三年结果，一两年休果，品质还算上乘，是这一片农民的主要收入之一。这些百年老树的树冠遮天蔽日，在黄昏时分更是让树林里提前进入天色全黑的状态。老周拧亮了一把手电，一声不吭地在前面带路。地上是一条因为走的人多了自然形成的路。右手边的远处是一片片的水田，蛙声一片，不绝于耳。左手边的沟壑再往外就是长江的江岸，一大片雪白的沙滩上横七竖八地种着各种蔬菜，分布着成片的塑料大棚，蟋蟀和蟾蜍的叫声就是它的背景音乐。这里远离市区，没有车辆和人声的喧嚣，所以还能隐约听见长江水滚滚东流的哗哗声。整个路上都飘荡着淡淡的粪肥气息和腐烂的木头与枯草的味道。

又走了大约二十多分钟，树林的深处终于有了光亮，也逐渐又了此起彼伏的吆喝声。再走近一些，结合着哗啦哗啦的麻将声，才知道那些吆喝其实是打麻将出牌时候的呼喊。走到近前，原来是一处农舍，应该就是小吴说的农家乐了。农舍有两层，底层是饭馆，上层是住宿。在这大好的初春的夜晚，当然不会有人把时光浪费在室内，只见三十多个男人都分布在农舍院子里的七八张麻将桌上，正在热火朝天地大战。他们从二十多岁到五十多岁不等，有些人是农民打扮，也有些人穿着很时髦。在从屋里接出来吊到编织布做成的顶棚下的昏暗的白炽灯下面，大部分人都专注于桌上的牌，很少有人注意到肖震一行人的到来。农舍的墙下有两口土灶大锅，里面正炖着什么很香的东西，应该是猪肉。有两名阿姨和一个老头在大锅四周忙碌着，时不时地往麻将桌那边端点煮花生、冰啤酒之类。

这真是一个休闲的好去处，又幽静，又有美景，还有好吃的。美中不足的是农舍后面似乎有猪圈，散发出一些不那么让人愉悦的气味。农舍墙下还有一个小棚子似乎是现场宰杀鲜活动物的地点，巨大的案板上血糊糊的，还有半边新鲜的小猪随意地扔在地上。靠墙有两个大冰柜，还有一个电动切割机。不过这里的汉子们似乎并不太在乎猪圈的气味，其实也对这里优美的环境并不感冒。他们的全部注意力都在牌桌上，包括翘起一条腿到椅子上，坐在正中间那张麻将桌上的梅汗青。

硫酸脸走到梅总跟前，耳语了几句。梅总头也没抬：“来了哇？喊他先坐一哈嘛……二筒！狗日的，拿起去！” 老周点了点头，回到肖震身边，略带歉意地说：“肖局长先来这边坐一下，梅总现在兴致正高，有点上头。” 说着，把肖震带到一张空闲的桌旁，还给他盛来了一盘毛豆。虽然有点饿，但是肖震此时什么东西都无心享用，只是有些拘谨地坐在那里。好在周围的人几乎都没人注意到他，只是偶尔有一两个年轻人往他这边瞄一眼，笑笑，又回头打自己的牌去了。倒是小吴特别放得开，就像到了自己家一样，去灶台那边盛了一碗米饭，又舀了一勺炖肉浇在上面，蹲到一旁默默地吃起来。

梅汗青依旧打他的麻将，似乎已经遗忘了今天特地请来的贵客。“日你妈卖批，九万！来嘛！” 每打出一张牌，他都要使劲吆喝一下，狠狠地把那块塑料方块砸到桌子上，发出巨大的“咚”的一声，仿佛那块麻将是他的仇敌，恨不得一拳砸死。每当他摸牌的时候，都会用手按住即将从小长城上摸起来的那块牌，久久不肯松手，仿佛正在用意念去遥感这张牌的牌面。如果最终摸起来的牌不如意，就会嘴里咒骂着狠狠地砸到桌上。要是心想事成了，就会面露得意之色，却依旧皱着眉头，仿佛处于某种痛苦的快感中。陪他一桌搓麻的三个人都是上了年纪的，看上去非常资深。他们几个人不像梅汗青那么情绪化，也不似其他桌的人那么喧哗。只是一副看破红尘的稳重的样子，淡定地陪玩。

肖震有些坐不住，不知道梅汗青今晚到底叫他来有什么事。按说自己是政府官员，还身居要职。而他梅总不过是一个企业主，应该拎得清自己的地位的吧。诚然，梅总的资产应该是肖震的若干千万倍，手下管理的人员也有数万人，但是自己毕竟代表的是江阳市政府，大老远地跑来了，就被晾在一边，这算是什么待客之道？

眼看肖震脸色有些不对，老周微笑着走过来，坐到他旁边，小声地说：“肖局长，不要着急嘛，我们梅总就是这点不好，一打起麻将啊，就啥子都不顾了。要他从打了一半的一局里面站起来，怕是国家主席来了都不行。我们不要跟他一般见识。他这一盘马上打完了，自然会招呼你的。”

肖震有些感激地点点头，毕竟在场的二三十个人里，只有老周一个人理他，还异常地和蔼友善，跟他那有些可怖的面孔形成极大反差。

“哎，老孙，你是不是要杠？你是不是要杠？” 梅总挑衅地喊道。

“我就是要杠嘛。” 坐在梅总对面被称为老孙的人应到。

“要得，你杠，你杠嘛，老子不虚你，哦豁，是不是要不起，哈哈哈，打出来，你打出来撒？” 梅总急切地盯着老孙手里即将打出来的那块牌，仿佛它是黄金做的。

“哈哈，逮到你了，杠上炮！老孙啊老孙，这下子你遭了哈，哈哈哈！” 梅总得意地拾起老孙打出来的那张牌，往自己的牌中间一个插入，推倒，“还是清一色，老赵，你完了！”

老孙一看，默默地从自己桌子下面的小抽屉里抽出十张扑克牌丢给了梅总。

在一片赞叹声中，四双手摧毁了桌上原来的格局，一百多张牌在八只手的推动下互相簇拥着不停地变换着位置。

“哎呀，肖局长，来了哇？” 梅总表现得好像刚看见肖震一样，“来来来，来都来了，一起耍！”

肖震刚要摆手，却被老周一个眼神制止了，示意他拒绝不是一个可接受的选项。肖震无奈，只好站起来：“梅总你好，我来了有一阵了，这里真是个好地方啊！”

梅总一抬下巴，示意老孙让个位置，老孙知趣地迅速起身，到一旁抽烟去了。肖震坐下后问：“梅总，你们打的是好大的？”

“五十一颗子子（一个筹码代表五十元），来不来嘛？”

“耶，有点大哎，我没带那么多钱。”

“哎呀，还没开打，咋个就先想到输呢？说不定今天晚上肖局长要把我这个农家乐都赢起走了哈！哈哈哈，来来来，开整开整。” 梅总用那天晚宴上盯他的眼神，皮笑肉不笑地死盯着肖震。

肖震心里暗暗叫苦，却不敢继续推辞，只好硬着头皮上阵。砌牌的时候，梅总恢复了略微平和的神色，总算是用正常交谈的语气开始和肖震攀谈起来：“肖局长，听说，你是去年年底才调到司法这边的？”

“是啊，我以前是搞安监的，搞了大概七八年的样子。去年司法这边有个局长的空缺，我就调过来了。” 肖震一边砌牌，一边小心翼翼地答道。

“哦，对对对，你们原来那个郑局长，说走就走了，我都没来得及跟他道别。他是调去宜宾了？”

“是的，去南溪当副区长去了。”

“嗯，不错不错，算是升迁了，哈哈哈。肖局长啊，你对我们梅氏集团，了解好多啊？”

肖震略一思索：“梅氏集团是我们江阳市硕果仅存的纯本土企业之一，连续十年的纳税第一名，你梅总也是连续第九年的全市优秀企业家了。贵集团的业务范围很广泛，涉及地产、金融、航运、农产品、零售业、运输业、酿酒等多个行业，每个行业都很有建树，盈利能力都很强，个别产业年产值上千万，是江阳市当之无愧的龙头企业。我没有想到的是，这么大的集团企业的董事长、集团总裁，梅总，并不是终日出没于高级场所，而是这么接地气，在这么原汁原味的农家乐与员工们打成一片，实在是平易近人，高人不露相啊！” 肖震一边说，一边庆幸自己平时功课做得足。

“哈哈哈哈哈，啥子高人哦，我呢，农村出来的，虽然现在打下一片江山，却忘不了本，还是乡坝头最舒服，城头那些高级办公室，坐电梯坐得老子头晕。幺鸡！”

“是是是，像梅总这样身居高位还能保持本色，实属看得通透哇！”

“碰！九万！哦，没有没有，我只是比一般人更加随性而已。其实呢，我们集团的业务，不止是肖局长刚才提到的那些——那些只是我们品牌做得比较响亮的。我问你，你觉得，我们江阳市——八条！我们江阳市，啥子东西最有竞争力？”

“竞争力哇？” 肖震想了想，“白酒？这个已经是全国闻名了。”

“不是，论影响力，我们这些酒，离茅台、五粮液这些，还是有差距。六条！”

肖震环顾了一下四周：“桂圆？”

“哈哈哈，肖局长喜欢吃桂圆啊？我跟你谈，下回我喊人从广东带点上好的荔枝和桂圆，你一吃就晓得差在哪里了。”

“唔，我们这里的桂圆和荔枝，确实是个偏小，味偏酸，跟两广地区的大荔枝、大桂圆相比，确实还是差那么点意思。”

“肖局长确实有见地，能够看到我们本地产品的不足，难能可贵！四条！”

“那么，依梅总看，我们江阳的核心竞争力在哪里呢？” 肖震的好奇心有点被吊起来了。

梅总对一直站在一旁的老周使了个眼色，老周点点头，径直走上楼去，不出一分钟，手里捧着一个红木架子下来了，架子上有一块巴掌大的鹅卵石。老周小心翼翼地把红木架子放在桌上，正面转过去对着肖震。

只见这块墨蓝色的鹅卵石上，有一些奶白和鹅黄色的斑纹。两边两道弯曲的纹路，合在一起看恰似蜿蜒的溪流；其中一边曲线上，一大一小两块椭圆，上方还有一块不规则三角，自下而上紧挨着，正好组成一个斗笠老翁；更妙的是，较大的椭圆还拖出去一条细细的曲线，仿佛是老翁手中渔具；卵石上半部还有一块圆形白斑，正是那当头烈日。整个画面浑然一体，鬼斧神工。

肖震啧啧称奇：“这，是纯天然的？”

“那是当然，” 梅总得意地说，“这种自然的图案，人是模仿不出来的。我管这块石头叫‘愿者上钩’，哈哈。当年我花了五万块从本地奇石市场收购，现在十年过去了，你猜它现在管好多钱？”

“十……十万？” 肖震估了一个自认为的天文数字。

“十万？哈哈哈，九万！不是，我这是打的九万。我跟你说，去年有个贵州老板出一百万，我没舍得卖，赔礼道歉了好久，另外送了他一副□□□的字画，他才消气了。”

“哇，这么值钱了啊？” 这个价格确实超出了肖震的想象力。不就是一块石头么？值得用□□□的字画让买不到的人消气？这个人恐怕也不是好惹的吧。

“对，而且以后会越来越值钱，因为独一无二，因为稀有！” 梅总越发得意起来，“你看，这河滩里的沙石何止成千上万，怕是数以亿计都不止，为啥子其他的砂石都只能默默地埋到河底下，顶齐天就是变成建筑材料，铺在地上让人踩，而这块石头就被我供起来呢？”

“因为值钱。”

“因为它是石中贵族，天生就是要身居高位的！” 梅总严肃地说，“就像人一样，大部分人，都只配被人踩在脚下。只有像你我这样的天之骄子，才能像这块‘愿者上钩’一样，供万人景仰。”

“哎，梅总太抬举我了，我肖震也就是一个普通人。三筒。”

“哈哈哈，肖局长啊肖局长，看来你坐的那方硬是炮手位哦。你这个三筒我笑纳了！” 梅总推倒了自己的牌。

肖震一阵心痛，几百块钱就这么没了。刚才只顾聊天，牌打得完全没有章法。

“那么，这块石头，跟江阳市的竞争力，有啥子关联呢？” 肖震试图用问题来掩盖自己的惊慌。

“你看啊，” 梅总一边洗牌一边说，嘴里叼上了一根烟，“我们江阳，处于长江的中上游，这个河床里面的石头呢，随着这个江水的冲刷，越滚到下游，就越小，到最后就完全变成细砂了。再往上游走呢，石头还没有经过充分的冲刷和磨损，体积太大，棱角也太多。”

“哦，这个我晓得，” 肖震若有所思，“我们江阳确实是出产上好的砂石。”

“是的，只有我们江阳这一带的砂石，大小刚刚合适，作为配合混凝土进行浇筑的辅料，需求非常大。现在全国各地都在大搞建设嘛，基建狂魔嘛，听说过没有？我也是刚刚从网上看到这种说法。”

“嗯，但是我听水务局的同志说，大规模开采砂石，对我们江阳市的生态环境破坏很大，开采造成的河床沉降，形成江水大漩涡，对航运安全也是很大的威胁嘛。”

“你说得对，但是你想啊，我们江阳这一段长江的砂石的品质，是独一无二的，全国其他地方都找不到这种。我这一吨砂石的上岸价就是七百元，拉到外省去，可以卖到三千元一吨，我一个月光是卖给贵州老板的量就是十万吨，你算算。”

肖震擦了擦汗：“可是据我所知，这个长江挖砂石，近期是要禁止了。根据两高的最新司法解释，私自挖砂石，是可以按非法采矿罪来算的哦。”

梅总仰天大笑：“哈哈哈哈哈，肖局长果然业务过硬啊，受教了！这样，肖局长，我看你要是继续玩下去，今天晚上怕是裤儿都要脱在这里了。你不是觉得我们这些大老板要出入高级场所嘛？来，老周，带我们肖局长去见识一下高级场所！”

说着，梅总起身就走。不由肖震推辞，老周和另外两三个壮汉把他半推半架着离开了农家乐，再加上小吴，一起走了二十分钟夜路，来到公路的开端。这里早已有一辆大奔在等待。梅总和他的左右上了大奔，肖震还是和小吴一起坐老周的车，不多时，便来到了城乡结合部的一栋满是霓虹灯的五层洋楼，楼顶五个大字：梅氏大酒店。旁边四颗五角星。

梅总攀着肖震的肩膀，一边跟他闲聊，一边穿过大堂。几个大汉在后面跟着。大堂对面的一道大门打开，又是一个宽敞的通道，通道一拐弯，只见一个吧台，上书“江中明月KTV”。

梅总握着肖震的手说：“肖局长啊，今天跟你见面呢，主要就是想加深一下相互的了解，跟你交个朋友。看得出来，肖局长也是有抱负有雄心的人哪！今天呢，招待不周，还请肖局长大人有大量，不要放在心上。你看，这里是我公司经营的休闲娱乐场所，我特地让老周他们陪你玩个痛快。我呢，还有事，今天就失陪了，改日呢，我一定全程奉陪，啊！” 说完，他扭头对着那几个人喊道，“今天你们几个，一定要陪肖局长耍尽兴啊，费用记在公司账上，放开了耍！要是今天肖局长没耍高兴，我要你们几个好看！”

众人接连点头。梅总再次道别之后就扬长而去。肖震也是拒绝也不是，不拒绝也不是，犹豫中，就被众人簇拥着，由礼仪小姐带到了一间大包间里。众人坐定，开机，也不客气，点上曲目就开唱。一曲未完，桌上便由旗袍小姐上满了饭菜和果盘。正好肖震也已经饥肠辘辘了，就顾不上梅总手下人那鬼哭狼嚎般的歌声，独自狼吞虎咽起来。

众人唱了两三曲，还起哄让肖震也来一曲。肖震无奈，只好嘴里嘟哝着“献丑”，献唱了一手《千里之外》。众人鼓掌喝彩之后，便不再点歌，而是安静地坐在沙发里，任由黑暗的包间里原声歌曲震耳欲聋地播放，仿佛在等待着什么。

两三分钟后，有人敲门。小吴起身开门，一排衣着暴露的女子鱼贯而入，有高有矮，有丰满的也有苗条的，有看上去只有十多岁的，也有成熟老美女。“老板好！” 她们整齐划一地鞠躬道。

众人起身，很自然地每人挽了一名美女，搂到沙发上坐下。只有肖震自己不知所措。

“肖哥，选一个嘛！” 小吴推了推肖震。

“我还是算了嘛。”

“哎，选一个嘛，要不然我帮你选一个。” 小吴说着，走上前去拽过来一个高挑的，牵到肖震旁边坐下，然后就搂着自己点的那个去一边角落去了。

肖震一看，屋子里的几个梅老板的手下，已经开始对妹子们上下其手了。小吴更是已经把手伸进了妹子的领口里，细细地摸索着。他看了看旁边的那个女孩，那女孩也瞪着长长的假睫毛的眼睛看着他。

“老板，想唱歌?” 她问，黑暗中看不太清她的表情。

“不了，刚刚唱过了，嗓子有点干。”

“那么，你想耍啥子嘛？” 妹子往他身上靠了靠，肖震只觉得胳膊上一团软绵绵的。

“我们……聊聊天嘛？”

“聊天？哈哈，你好有意思哦。聊啥子？”

“我也不晓得，你说嘛，我听。”

“哦，是这样的，小时候呢，我姐姐有一次调皮，把手伸到鱼缸里去摸里面的金鱼。我老汉儿晓得了，就把我和姐姐的零花钱全部没收了。”

“哈哈，那你岂不是冤枉的很。”

“不是，我是想告诉你，不摸也是要给钱的。”

“不关事，你们大老板买单。”

“随便你。” 妹子有些生气，往旁边挪了半个屁股。肖震也不再说话，只是盯着大屏幕上那些搔首弄姿的泳装美女出神。

过了几分钟，那个妹子又凑过来说：“哥，你就凑合摸一哈嘛，要不然，我这几个姐妹们跟老板说今天晚上哥你摸都没有摸，我是要遭起的……哥，帮帮忙嘛，救救我。”

看着那妹子厚厚的粉底下面委屈的脸，肖震也有些于心不忍了。那就逢场作戏吧，反正酒肉穿肠过，佛祖心中留。

于是，肖震伸出手，在妹子的D罩杯上抓了两把。“这样要得不？”

“要得要得，” 妹子一边说，一边解开了背后的扣子，然后两个肩膀分别一缩，从肩带里退出双手，最后把胸罩从吊带上衣里拽了出来，扔到沙发上，“来嘛，哥，放开点。” 说完，抓住肖震的手塞进衣服下摆。

肖震的耳边妹子湿漉漉的呼吸声逐渐急促，手里的那两坨脂肪在手里随着手型千变万化。

但愿等下到家之后倩倩已经睡了，这样我才能先好好洗个澡，肖震心想。

5

几天后的一天早上，肖震正要起身去参加市领导主持的发展工作会议，只见小吴急匆匆地冲进了办公室。

“小吴，你找我有事？门都不敲，规矩都不懂了嗦？” 肖震有些不满。小吴这个人平时聪明伶俐、为人低调，作为一个办事员的角色，还是挺讨喜的。更何况，男人的四大刚——一起端过枪，一起同过窗，一起分过赃，一起嫖过娼，他们两个之间已经至少有那么一大刚了，让他们的上下级关系显得有些微妙。肖震担心的是，年轻人没有分寸，仗着他们之间的特殊关系，当着众人的面没大没小，甚至以下犯上，难免引来非议，对自己的仕途不利。好在目前为止，小吴都保持了低调做事的优良传统，直到今天早上。

小吴点点头，把一个硬牛皮纸文件袋丢到肖震桌上。

“这是啥子哦，我九点有会，现在都八点五十了。” 肖震一边抱怨，一边皱着眉头飞快地解开文件袋扣子上的尼龙绳，往里一看，一万元一叠的人民币码得整整齐齐，目测有十叠。

“这是啥子意思？” 肖震的心里一颤。

“别光看到面上的，你再看里面。” 小吴面无表情地说。

肖震更加云里雾里了，他焦急地伸手在文件袋里探了探，再缩回来时，手里多了几张A4打印的照片。拿出来一看，他几乎昏厥过去。原来这正是他搂着KTV小姐，还把手伸进她衣服的照片。虽然只有他的侧脸，光线也不太好，但是只要认识他的人都可以毫不费力地认出他来，他屁股旁边的D罩杯胸罩更是清晰可见。“小吴，你……”

“我只是个信使。” 小吴依旧面不改色。

“你等一下！” 肖震想把文件袋还给小吴，小吴机敏地往后退了一步，肖震手中的文件袋扑了个空。没时间了，八点五十五了。肖震看了一下表，连忙打开座位下面的保险柜，飞快地把文件袋锁了进去。“你中午下班不要忙去吃饭，等我一下，我一散会就来找你。”

小吴点点头。

整个上午的会议过程里，肖震都一直心不在焉，那几张照片就像针一样扎到他心上。其实，今天之前，他也有好几次遇到有人试图向他行贿，然而那些人都很委婉。要么是早教机构的价值一万元的会员卡，要么是烟酒字画之类价值可高可低的东西。直接甩给他十万现金，这还是头一回。不过那十万块钱对他来说并不是重点，重点是那几张明显是偷拍的照片。好你个梅汗青，居然给我下套！一想到这里，肖震不由得怒火中烧，随之而来的是深深的恐惧，令他坐如针毡。好在今天会议的主角是本市真正掌权的那几位大佬，他只是坐在后排旁听，不过他还是担心他的面红耳赤足够明显，会引起他人注意。每到休息时间，他就跑到厕所里去狠狠地洗把脸。

梅汗青无非就是想要挟我嘛，需要我帮他做什么事呢？如果我帮不了，他肯定会把这组照片公之于众……无法就是想毁了我嘛。到时候，倩倩免不了大闹一场，我肯定会被她赶走，也许这辈子都见不到涵涵了。跟别提我的仕途，肯定是要毁于一旦了。要知道，我今天这个处长的位置，只有三分是我自己本事，另外七分都是老丈人运作来的。要是事情败露了，这一切就都没了，我就什么都不是了……

一上午，肖震的脑海里都在反复上演着这些可怕的想法，以至于会场中间的常委们说的话，都成了白噪音，一个字都没听进去，笔记也是记得乱七八糟。直到会议最后一段，市长和市委书记剑拔弩张，几乎要吵起来，肖震的思绪才不得不略为转移到了会场上来。

市委书记周剑平认为，江阳市的扩展方向应该放在江北一带，那边是近代以来的商业重镇，有历史沉淀，人口密集，基础较好，应该进一步加大开发力度，增加基础设施建设投入，让最近十年来的政策保持连贯性。周书记的意见是在资金有限的情况下，应该继续投入到江北区域。

市长姜波则认为，江北区域已经连续投入了十年，成效不大。那里的密集的人口不仅不是优势，反而是一种负担，致使施工建设展不开手脚。该区域所谓的历史沉淀，导致利益关系错综复杂，各种利益集团盘根错节，开发难度很大。更何况，江北那边即使发展起来了，也不会为江阳市带来任何额外的红利。姜波主张从新的五年计划开始，应该把目光转向城西和江南。城西的优势在于开发难度较低，目前还是一片处女地，只有一些产值不高的农田，只需向农夫付足拆迁款即可大规模开发。该区域没有两条大江带来的地理上的制约，理论上拥有无限的开发空间。江南的优势在于它的重工业基础。虽然那几家三线建设时期从东北迁入的工程机械企业目前已是半死不活，但是因为现在有国家加快开发建设的大背景，只要好好进行一下资产重组，发挥已有的优势，还是很有重振雄风的希望的。而且，在向南打通出海通道的大方针下，江南地区可以发挥它得天独厚的枢纽优势。至于开发资金，姜波觉得不应该只立足于政府自有资金，应该加大招商引资，让利于民，充分发挥民间资本甚至外资的作用，加大财政赤字，采用激进型的财政政策，而不是仅仅依靠税收收入，在一棵树上吊死。

周、姜二人的不和由来已久，几年来一直保持着表面和谐、暗地较劲的格局。像今天这样在公开会议上红脸，还是头一回，既出乎人们的意料，又觉得在情理之中。有消息说，周书记明年就要离开江阳市，去重庆任职。还有消息说，姜波将是市委书记的继任者。在姜波看来，自己才代表了江阳市的未来。急于建功立业的他已经按捺不住了，等不到明年，现在就想按照自己心中的蓝图，重新勾画江阳市的版图。

然而做为现任市委书记的周剑平，怎么可以容忍姜波在自己还未卸任的时候就越俎代庖呢？

发展工作会议在略显尴尬的氛围中宣布结束，周、姜二人各自拂袖而去。早已心不在焉的肖震一看大领导们消失在楼道，就赶紧一阵风似的冲下楼去，直奔小吴办公室。

此时已经中午十二点十多分，小吴果然还没有去吃饭，老老实实等在办公室。

“小吴，你来一下，我办公室。” 由于同办公室还有正在吃外卖的其他人，肖震若无其事地说。

小吴有些满不在乎地站起来跟着肖震进了他办公室。一锁上门，肖震就转身劈头盖脸地来了一句：“吴星宇，你狗日的啥子意思？”

“肖局长，你先别激动，你晓得的，这不是我的意思。我只是个信使，也可以叫做联络员，只是带个信。”

“梅汗青喊你带信？”

“老周，不过也差不多算是梅总。”

“你到底是哪个的人？”

“天地良心，我是你肖局长的人！”

“那你还帮姓梅的做事？？”

“做事谈不上，只是帮忙带信嘛……我说了好几遍了。我也只是偶尔帮梅总跑跑腿，政企合作嘛。”

“……小吴啊小吴，你妈卖批的把老子害惨了！” 肖震一跺脚，瘫倒在办公椅里。

“我害惨你哇？哎，那天晚上梅总带你去KTV，是你自己没反对撒，莫非当时我还劝你不要去吗？到了KTV，一开始不摸，后来没忍住还是摸了，后来还趁黑把鸡儿掏出来喊人家妹儿帮你摸……”

“你够了，给老子闭到起嘴巴！” 肖震急了，就差没有冲上去捂小吴的嘴了。

“你说你惨了，其实我也惨了。你要是告给我爷爷听，他怕是要打断我的腿哦。”

“你爷爷在言久县，老子霉了专门跑去告你的状？哎，你说这个梅汗青，他到底要闹那样？有没有跟你说？”

小吴学着外国人的样子耸耸肩：“没有，就说是看你的高级皮鞋弄脏了，赔你的鞋子钱。”

“我这鞋子不高级，才两千。”

“那我就不晓得了。”

肖震觉得从小吴这里已经问不出什么了，就厌恶地挥挥手让他赶紧去吃饭。小吴走后，肖震坐在空无一人的办公室里一筹莫展，饥肠辘辘但是毫无食欲。这个姓梅的，简直把老子拿捏得死死的，一点板头（挣扎的可能性）都没得。

其实肖震心里已经猜了个七八分，多半是为了那天晚上说的河砂的事情吧，确实是一个暴利的生意，要是没法做了，梅氏集团恐怕要元气大伤，毕竟它的主营业务，除了房地产外，利润都很薄。不过，他一个小小的司法局的处级干部，能做啥来力挽狂澜呢，难道还能修改国家大政方针不成？肖震百思不得其解。

当天凌晨一点，肖震横竖睡不着，侧身一看，倩倩酣睡正香，呼吸均匀，一动不动。轻手轻脚地起床，披上一件薄外套，来到阳台上，点了一支烟。肖震家位于长江时代电梯公寓，是一处高端江景公寓。处于三十六层的肖震家阳台更是得天独厚，满月下的远山、江水、滨江路一览无遗，居高临下的肖震甚至可以看见长江对岸好几公里外反射着月光的池塘。他狠狠地吸了一口烟，却没有用力呼出，只是任由烟雾自己从口鼻中流出。哎，真是一失足成千古恨啊。要想让姓梅的守口如瓶，自己必须帮他办事。可是如果自己猜的没错，那岂是自己能力范围内的事？肖震叹了一口气。

“肖局长，好兴致，独自在此赏月？”

肖震回头一看，是韩倩倩，不知道什么时候醒了，睡眼惺忪却笑容满面地站在阳台门前。她只穿了一件薄薄的宽松睡衣，胸口的两个大圆球把丝质的布料撑得老高，而胸口以下则看似空空如也，柔软的睡衣在晚春的夜风吹拂下轻轻飘荡。

“倩倩，你醒了？” 肖震小声说。

“是啊，一抬腿，没压到人，就醒了，还以为你去厕所了，没想到自己在这里吹风啊？” 韩倩倩笑着说，来到肖震身边，凭栏而望，“今晚的月色真不错耶！”

“你明天还是不去单位吗？”

“去，明天得去，再不去的话，他们就会发现人力资源部有我没我都没关系了。”

肖震笑了，却不知道怎么接过话去。

“怎么了，睡不着吗？有心事？”

“其实也没什么，” 肖震转过头去，假装欣赏江面上的粼粼波光，“我跟你说件好耍的，今天上午开会的时候，姜波差点跟周剑平吵起来了，都红脸了，哈哈……”

“耶，这个姜波，沉不住气了嗦，哈哈，好耍。” 韩倩倩觉得这种内斗的事情最有意思了。

“是啊，其实呢，我也理解姜波，毕竟，五年时间，对于一个城市来说，只是短短的一瞬间，但是人生又有几个五年呢，太短了，只争朝夕不负韶华啊。”

韩倩倩问：“听说那个周剑平明年就要走了，还占着茅坑不拉屎，好讨厌哦。哦，对了，是不是老秘书长也要退了？”

肖震：“是的，明年正好大换血。还好我平时站对了队，姜波还是比较把我当自己人的，我甚至觉得可以竞聘一下秘书长的岗位，现在唯一的问题就是王松，就是上次晚宴上在我们后面敬酒的那个。他人年轻，能力强，据说后台很硬，跟姜波也走得很近。唉，愁得我睡不着觉啊。”

“嘿，我对我老公有信心，只要你想要的岗位，一定没问题的！不要着急，一步一步来嘛。我们先从早睡早起做起，这样第二天才有精神去战斗撒！”

“睡不着。”

“睡不着啊，我来想想办法……” 说着，韩倩倩扭动着水蛇腰，缓缓地贴上了肖震的后背。肖震只觉得背上两坨柔软而富有弹性的面团蹭来蹭去，一双圆润却不肥胖的玉手在自己半裸的胴体上下游走，直到两腿之间停下，开始各种花样。

“哎呀，老公，看来你心情是真的不好啊，我这么卖力，居然连头都不抬，太不给面子了！” 韩倩倩有些生气的样子，分不清是假装还是真的。

肖震微笑着抓过韩倩倩犹若无骨的双肩，仔细端详起来。她的大波浪长发此时乱乱地披着，让她那本来就小巧精致的小脸显得更加娇小。月光的照耀下，成都女孩典型的水嫩皮肤竟然微微泛光。除了胸部，睡袍从上到下都很宽松，但是只要夜风吹拂，让睡袍紧贴她的躯体时，还是能看出她纤细紧致的身段，胸前鼓鼓的圆球顶端，依稀可见两点小小的激凸。哎，如此尤物，要是哪天不属于我了，哪个男人的双臂会紧紧扣住她那甜美的腰腹？哪个男人的双手会揉搓她那傲人又娇嫩的双峰？哪个男人丑陋的器官会紧贴她的美臀？

说来也怪，这些念头，让肖震心如刀割之余，竟然让他心里某个角落有些微微悸动，垂头丧气的小兄弟居然有了些抬头的趋势。

“我不是你老公，别这样叫我。” 肖震笑着说。

“哦？那你是谁？” 韩倩倩眨眨眼。

“反正不是你老公，只是随便一个准备干你的男人。”

“你？干我？” 倩倩不以为然伸手去探肖震的裤裆，却被吓了一跳，“啊？你怎么了？怎么比平时还大还硬？……你个变态，你在想啥子哦？”

肖震也不说话，只管撩起韩倩倩的裙摆，伸手一摸，竟然也已经泛滥得一塌糊涂。他冷笑一声，抱起不知所措的韩倩倩，往卧室走去。

6

两个月后的一个深夜十一点，江阳城区下游五十多公里的长江江岸边的悬崖上，一辆黑色宝马正在公路上飞快地行驶，两束明亮的远光灯刺破了伸手不见五指的黑暗。如果是在白天，这段公路的沿途景致可谓相当不错。一边是高耸的群山，山坡上是稀疏的农舍、良田、竹林和果园。另一边是一览无余的江景，从这条开凿于半山腰的公路上，可以看到山坡下面一眼望不到尽头的布满灌木和沙石的河滩，宽阔的长江滚滚东去，以及长江对岸连绵不绝的丘陵。这里是江阳近郊为数不多的景色还算秀丽的地区，经济不太发达，很大程度上依赖附近的几个市级旅游景区。只不过近些年来，私家车增多，市民们去成渝和云贵方向自驾旅行的兴致逐渐超过了坐公交车来到这几个小景区玩农家乐的雅兴，所以旅游业这个经济支柱之一也有坍塌的趋势，越发破败起来。

地方虽是好地方，坐在宝马车副驾上的肖震却没有半点兴致去观看公路右方星光下的江景，只是默默地皱着眉，死死地盯着正前方灯光照亮的路面，偶尔壮着胆子假装若无其事地瞄一眼驾驶座上的老周。老周同样表情严肃、一声不吭，这让他那张硫酸脸在红色仪表盘的映衬下显得尤其可怖。老周的身材看上去足足比肖震大了一倍。在他面前，并不瘦小的肖震显得跟一只小猴子一样。他开车的时候喜欢左手持方向盘，右手一直放在档位上。当他偶尔抬起右手，协助左手一起扳动方向盘的时候，他那比肖震大臂还粗壮的小臂上的一处十厘米左右的刀疤清晰可见。

“嗯，就这里。” 老周打破了已经持续将近一个小时的冷场，指了指右边。车子缓慢地减速，最后向右驶下了公路，摇晃着又前进了五十多米，停在了山坡的一处凸起的地方。这里曾经是一处农舍，宽敞气派的连排屋，如今只剩下残垣断壁。从所剩无几的窗户上残留的红色字迹，“河鲜鱼 烧鸡公 烧烤 豆花 麻将 棋牌”，可以看出这家农家乐之前的风光。毕竟这是一处得天独厚的既在公路旁边，交通方便，又离公路有一段距离，略有隐私的地点，还是江景房，想必当年应该是财源滚滚吧。只是时过境迁，已经倒塌了大半，如同鬼屋一般。

“下车，” 老周冷冷地命令道。肖震照办了，他下了车，往前走了几步，来到了断墙边。从开着空调的车里突然来到这盛夏的室外，令他感到有些胸闷。他继续往前走了一段，穿过农舍的废墟，在悬崖边上站定。这个地方的江风更纯粹，肖震深吸了几口气。身后，老周关闭了车灯，熄了火。整个世界仿佛一下子黑暗了下来，仅剩点点星光让人勉强辨认这个世界。没有了引擎的轰鸣，环境声一下子变得清晰了起来。

川南的农村没有什么夜生活。这个时间，不管是山坡上还是山脚下的农舍，全都是黑灯瞎火，要么是留守老人为了省电费，早早地关灯睡下，要么就是其实已经废弃。肖震脚下是一片百米高的野山坡，山脚下是一些乱七八糟的树丛和灌木，再往远处就是河滩，大约有一两里那么宽。河滩边上的江岸边，是整个视野范围内唯一的光源——一艘停靠在离岸二十来米远处的采砂船。它也是此时此刻唯一的声源，挖掘机发出巨大的噪音，在船和岸之间运沙的传送带更是马不停蹄地运转着，把采砂船甲板上的砂石源源不断地传送到岸边的卡车上，发出轰隆隆的碰撞声。还有两辆空卡车歪在一旁，等着接替前面满载——更确切地说是超载到不能再装的卡车。

肖震回头看了看，老周并没有跟过来。他此时正半坐半靠在车子的发动机盖上，已经点着了一根烟，黑暗中香烟的火星一闪一闪，他那张越发严肃的硫酸脸也随之时隐时现。肖震叹了口气，心中的焦虑让他胸口有些隐隐作痛。按了按装着烟盒的Polo衫上衣口袋，完蛋，已经瘪了，一根都没有了。他又不敢去问老周要。他苦笑了一下，现在抽烟有什么意思呢，自己的生命很有可能就在今晚结束了。虽然老周没有明确说，但是他心里清楚，如果事情没有按照约定的剧情发展，那么今晚对他肖震来说，就是全剧终。呵呵，临死前跟自己的侩子手套近乎有意思吗？我肖震又不是什么王公贵族，不是路易十六的玛丽王后，在断头台上不小心踩到刽子手的脚，还说“对不起先生，我不是有意的”。我肖震更不是化学家拉瓦锡，还拜托刽子手帮忙数一下，等一会儿他人头落地之后，眼睛还能眨几下。拉瓦锡的死人头眨了几下来着？十一下还是多少？哎，想这些做啥，先集中注意力。

肖震又深呼吸了几次，看了看表。十一点半了，然而除了那艘采砂船，偌大的江面上依旧是一片黧黑，没有半点动静。采砂船那震耳欲聋的噪音，隔了两里地的山坡上都听得清清楚楚，想必这方圆几公里的居民们，应该是长期苦不堪言吧。

又过了令人窒息的二十多分钟，本来一片死寂的长江上游突然亮起了十多个星星点点，仿佛浩瀚的宇宙中突然迁跃而至的星际舰队，打破了江面的沉寂。而后，呼呼的江风带来了一阵阵引擎的轰鸣，短短五六分钟内，从隐约到清晰，由遥远到贴近，汇成了一段由十多艘冲锋快艇的轰鸣声交织而成的进行曲。距离采砂船不到一里的时候，十多艘执法船只同时亮起了警灯，一时间警笛大作，热闹非凡。

采砂船上的人们就像正在围着一只昆虫啃咬但是突然被人类踢了一脚的蚁群一样胡乱逃窜。有些人往岸上跑去，有几个人试图跳上小船逃走，怎奈执法船队从上游过来，顺着水势冲下来，有如神兵天降，转眼间就把去路围了个严严实实。岸上的卡车司机们从驾驶座上跳下来，拔腿就跑。不过，看上去他们也不太可能跑远了。河滩上已经有几辆闪着警灯的黑色依维柯和公安涂装的五菱宏光从不同的方向往卡车的方向靠近，虽然因为地面不平，前进缓慢并且摇摇晃晃，但是这张逐渐收紧的大网依然不可穿透。

肖震居高临下，紧张地观看着事态的进展。

很显然，大局已定。

肖震缓缓地回头看了看老周。老周依然靠在引擎盖上抽烟，手里多了一把大扳手。他那火星中时隐时现的硫酸脸上，一双死鱼一样的眼睛正在意味深长地盯着肖震。

肖震颤抖着从裤兜里掏出了手机。因为手抖得太厉害，手机掉到了脚下，险些滚落到山坡下面去。“我日你妈卖批。” 肖震嘟哝着，赶紧捡了起来，哆哆嗦嗦地从通讯录里面找到“王思良”，拨了过去。

“歪，王所长哇？” 肖震故作镇定，使出了平时工作场合的腔调，左手使劲地擦了擦额头上渗出的豆大的汗珠，“你们赶到现场没有？到了嗦，很好。水务局的同志到了吗？嗯，很好。这么说，公安、水务、环监、城管这些部门的人手都到齐了哇？嗯，一共好多人呢？哦，这次规模还是很大的，显示了我市坚决打击非法采砂违法犯罪行为的决心！一定要把姜市长在市长工作会议上传达的精神贯彻到底！啊，对头。嗯，你们有收获没得呢？”

肖震一边听着电话那边有些激动的王所长的吼叫，一边转过身去看老周的反应。老周的姿势和神态跟刚才没有任何变化，仿佛一尊死神，令盛夏夜晚中的肖震不寒而栗。

肖震转回身去继续对着手机说道：“是这样，王所长，我代表市政府，代表司法局，建议你们呢，见好就收。初次联合执法，有这样的成果，已经是非常成功的了！值得大书特书！啊，是的，对头，姜市长的意思，现在可以收队了。毕竟现在已经那么晚了，夜间执法的危险性还是存在的。我们不希望有执法人员受伤，给我们的胜利果实蒙上一层阴影！对，麻烦你把我的指示向现场的同志们传达一下。” 肖震顿了顿，“还有，王所长，我已经跟公安、水务、环监的几位局长通过气了，以后凡是查处非法采砂的执法行动，严禁擅自行动，必须事先知会司法局。嗯，对头，姜市长的直接命令。希望你遵照执行。今天先这样吧，辛苦了，同时也祝贺你，还有现场各部门的负责同志。嗯，要得，就这样。”

肖震颤抖着挂上电话，继续远眺岸边的执法现场。挖掘机和传送带已经停止了运作，整个世界清净了下来。身穿各式制服的执法人员已经登船收集证据，大部分冲锋艇已经调转船头，鸣金收兵，往上游市区方向返航。船员、工人和司机们已经被拷着推上了依维柯，车辆闪着刺眼的警灯驶离河滩。

只能这样了，肖震心想，这个令人窒息的夜晚终于结束了。

老周的手机突然响了，在一片死寂中就像一声惊雷，把肖震吓了个半死。老周倒是很淡定，不紧不慢地接起来，用低沉的嗓音应道：“梅总。”

接下来，肖震只能看见老周一边若无其事地把玩手里的大扳手，一边表情严肃地不停地点头。肖震觉得时间仿佛停止了流动。当老周点了十几个头之后，肖震听见他郑重地说：“要得，梅总，我马上就办。”

老周挂上电话，一边甩动着手里的大扳手，一边吹着口哨，向肖震走来。

肖震腿一软，闭上了眼睛。

7

回城的路上，老周开着驾驶座旁边的车窗，不时往窗外吐一口烟。夹着香烟的右手也伸了一半到外面，湿热的空气伴着刺鼻的烟味轰隆隆地吹进来，与干冷的空调风混在一起，砸在肖震脸上。一向喜欢坐副驾驶的肖震破天荒地坐到了后坐上，像一滩烂泥一样，一动都不想动。

兜里的手机响了，肖震费劲地从裤兜里掏出手机。

“是梅总，” 肖震说。

老周一松手，抽了一半的烟像流星一样消失在车后方的黑暗中，顺势一扣按钮，车窗缓缓地上升，啪嗒一下关死了，车里立刻安静了下来，只有发动机发出的平静的嗡嗡声。

“梅总，你好。” 肖震接起了电话，“你的船安全了吗？”

“安全安全，安全得很，十多艘船啊，今天晚上全都停止了作业，在两江那边有个弯弯里头停得规规一一的，还没运起走的河砂全部都倒到河里头了，损失不大。但是我跟你说哈，赖老板今天晚上损失惨重了，哈哈哈，我听到说他今天晚上气惨了。船跟货都没得了不说，人还全部都遭抓了，回去一审讯肯定就把他娃儿供出来了撒，哈哈哈哈，我跟你说哈，这回赖老板属于是猫抓糍粑——脱不到爪爪了，哈哈哈哈，肖局长，你这招太鸡儿绝了。”

“嗯，这次市政府决心很大，联合执法行动如果一点成果都没得，肯定是要引起怀疑的。今天晚上我让人匿名举报的这艘船，是赖老板产能最大的一艘，他的骨干人员都在这边。这样子一搞，执法行动也算有所收获，你梅总的竞争对手之一也算是打掉了，一举两得嘛。只不过呢，刚刚我看他们那个架势，把我吓惨了。我硬是担心他们查完赖老板这艘船之后不肯善罢甘休，继续顺流而下，这样子你下游那十多艘船可能还是保不住啊。” 肖震平静地说。

“不关事，我停船那个弯弯都快到重庆了，万一势头不对，我已经打了招呼了，船队就直接往重庆跑。一旦出了江阳水域，他们就管不到了。你放心。”

“还是梅总考虑得周全。刚才我已经打电话跟派出所所长打了招呼了，让他们见好就收，他们还算听话，已经收队了。但是，梅总，我跟你讲，这次联合执法，不是今天晚上一晚上就算了，是一个专项整治行动，可能要持续一段时间。我建议呢，这两个星期先不要复工，等风声过了，再把船开出来，比较安全。”

“锤子，两个星期不开工，我咋个交货？我已经收了贵州老板预付的两千万，按时交不到货，你晓得贵州老板的手段不？……电话头我就不具体说了，反正我死无全尸都有可能。肖局长，你不要拿钱不办事哈，我就靠你了。”

肖震沉默了片刻，回答道：“要得嘛，既然梅总这么器重我，我肖某只好为兄弟两肋插刀了。我跟公安的人已经打了招呼了，有啥子动静都要先通知我。梅总要跟下面的人说清楚，特殊时期，要随时做好相关准备。”

“没得问题。今天肖局长干得漂亮，后备箱里头有一个包包，有十斤上好的岭南大荔枝，就是上回我跟你说的那种，你拿回去，给倩倩和娃儿尝尝。”

“谢谢梅总。”

“今天晚上呢，也不要着急回家了，喊老周送你去梅氏大酒店好好放松一下，全部免单！”

肖震没有说话。

“哎呀，你怕啥子嘛，同一招我还用两遍不成？这样这样，我不勉强你，今天你说了算。你把电话拿给老周，我跟他说一下。”

肖震把手机递给老周。

“嗯，嗯，对头，要得，要得，嗯，嗯，没得问题，梅总，要得，好的，再见。” 说罢，老周把已经挂掉的手机还给了肖震，“肖局长，梅总喊我送你去你说的任何一个地方，我付钱。我们哪里走呢？”

肖震深深地伸了一个懒腰，长长地出了一口气：“刚才说到两江，我想起我都好久没有回老家了，还有点想念。这样嘛，我家楼下附近有一家正宗两江烧烤，我们两个去撸几串，吃完我就可以自己走回去，不用麻烦你跑两处了。对了，等下我再联系一下小吴，看他有时间没得，过来一起吃一顿，人多热闹点。”

老周点了点头。

8

凌晨一点四十分，在肖震的公寓后面的街道路边，炭火上腾起的一阵阵青烟把前后几十米的路段都弄得有点朦胧。一个穿着脏兮兮的围裙的小伙子正在烤架前紧张地忙碌着，左右开弓，一边刷油，一边撒料，烤架上的肉串、藕片、鸡胗、茄子和脆骨发出滋拉滋拉的响声和诱人的香味，还有一只完整的猪脑在锡纸上咕噜咕噜地冒泡。人行道上的简易折叠桌椅上，肖震、老周和小吴正围坐在一起，狼吞虎咽地啃着钢签上的肉，地上放着几瓶青岛啤酒。

“肖局长！小吴！好兴致啊！” 肖震背后传来一个疲惫的声音。

肖震回头一看，正是北城派出所所长王思良。他那本来就不富裕的头顶显得尤其凌乱和颓唐，因为又热又累，王所长满脸汗珠、油光满面，令他的脑门看上去像一块反光镜一样。更搞笑的是，他连救生衣都来不及完全脱掉，胡乱地挂在皱巴巴的制服衬衣上，让他的腋下和胸前汗出了几处长长的水渍。虽然他的声音听起来很客气，甚至有几分雀跃的感觉，但是他瘦削的脸庞异常严肃，眼光就像刀子一样直插肖震。

肖震一愣，很快就恢复了风度：“哎哟，王所长！这么晚了还在街上逛，没有赶紧回家休息一下啊？今天晚上你辛苦了，整个执法队伍都辛苦了，战果辉煌，可喜可贺！来来来，正好正好，一起吃几串，我朋友买单！”

王所长摆摆手：“烧烤就不用了，战友们今天晚上都在通宵加班，连夜审讯抓获的不法分子，收集整理证据，我要是一个人在这里跟你一起吃烧烤，像啥子话。”

“那么今天王所长咋个跑到这里来了呢？” 肖震问。

“我是专门来找你的，但是你家里人说你今晚一直没回家，我本来说算了，准备回切了，没想到走到这里居然看见你在吃烧烤，你说，我们是不是相当有缘分哇？”

这个龟儿子，居然跑到我家里去了！还是半夜三更的，还穿着警服。闹醒涵涵咋个办，倩倩问东问西咋个办。这个狗日的王思良！

“哈哈哈，缘分谈不上，只能说我们两个心有灵犀哈！王所长，今天晚上我跟你传达的姜市长的指示，希望你能够落实贯彻到位哈！要不然上面怪罪下来，我们两个都要吃不了兜着走哦。” 肖震说着，悄悄瞄了一眼老周。老周只顾吃自己的串，喝自己的酒，一副事不关己的样子，仿佛旁边的另外三个人都不存在一样。

“当真是姜市长的指示？” 王所长眉头紧锁。

“对头，不信你亲自去问。” 肖震暗暗捏了一把汗。

“文件呢？”

“没得文件，你自己去问。”

“我一个小小的派出所长，直接去找市长质问有没得这回事，肖局，你是在给我出难题哦。”

“你才是给我出难题。姜市长把我喊到他办公室，口头给我的指令，莫非你要我去喊他再说一遍，录个音给你听？”

“不必了，我没那么大面子。” 王所长顿了顿，“哎，你脚底下这一大包是啥子哦？”

“哦，这个啊，” 肖震把脚下那个一米长、三十厘米高的黑色编织袋从桌子下面拖了出来，爽快地拉开了拉链，“岭南大荔枝，朋友送的，甜得很，你肯定口渴了，来来来，吃几个荔枝解解渴。”

这次王所长没有拒绝，他一边剥开一个荔枝放进嘴里，“唔，唔，真的好甜！” 一边冷笑着说：“朋友？这个朋友真够朋友，给你这么大一个的甜头！”

肖震强忍着性子没有发作，他不动声色地又拿起一串骨肉相连，悠悠地说：“是啊，这年头，朋友多了才好办事。如果凡事都依着自己性子来，路，怕是要越走越窄哦。”

王所长没有理他，而是转头对小吴说：“小吴啊，你咋个也在这儿呢？你还年轻，明天的路还很长，千万不要走错了方向哈。”

一直沉默的老周嗖的一下站了起来，身后的椅子的金属脚与地面磨出了巨大的噪音，几乎翻倒在地。他恶狠狠地吼道：“哎，你说你这个老头，是不是有点不识趣？刚刚喊你来吃烧烤你不吃，现在又日你妈在这里阴阳怪气的，马上给老子滚，不要以为你穿那身皮子老子就不敢弄你！”

小吴见状，连串都顾不上吃了，往地上一扔，赶紧站起来劝住老周：“哎呀，老周你消消气，王所长这个人就是有点直白，哎呀，算了算了。”

“直白？哼，我看是日白。” 老周不屑地哼了一下。

小吴走到面带冷笑的王所长身边，扶住他的肩膀，在他耳边劝说了几句。王所长一边轻轻推开小吴，一边点头示意他不会冲动，然后往前走了两步，对肖震说：“肖局长，我王思良虽然身份卑微，但是规矩还是懂的，你吩咐的事情，既然是姜市长的指令，我肯定坚决执行。但是，肖局长啊，常在江边走，哪有不湿鞋，保重哈。”

肖震呵呵一笑：“这个不用王所长担心，我的路，宽敞得很，哪个会天天走江边呢？明年我就是市长秘书了，再多奋斗几年，在成都某个一官半职，带倩倩回老家去跟父母团聚，也不是没有可能。而你呢，你这辈子也就这样了，五年前你是派出所所长，五年后你还是派出所所长，到你退休的时候，你顶齐天还是个派出所所长。人在啥子位子上，就要做啥子位子的事情，啊，不该管的不要管，不该问的不要问，这个道理，不应该是我这个晚辈来说给你听的吧？”

9

凌晨三点半，肖震缓缓地拧开了家里的大门，又悄悄地带上，尽量不发出一点声音。门锁啪嗒一声扣上之后，肖震终于长出了一口气。

家里面没有一丝灯光，也没有一丝响动，唯一的声音就是保姆阿姨轻微而有节奏的鼾声。看样子刚才王所长的深夜到访并没有吵醒涵涵，否则家里到现在一定还是一片鸡飞狗跳，而不是像现在这样一片安静祥和。倩倩应该也是在熟睡当中。自从肖震调到司法局之后，深夜的加班和应酬成了常态，她也已经习以为常了。

肖震解锁手机屏幕，就着屏幕的亮光，拎着黑色编织袋，蹑手蹑脚来到厨房，关上门，反锁上，按开了灯。他轻轻地把袋子放到操作台上，拉开拉链，把里面的三大把还连着枝叶的荔枝取出来，在水龙头处冲了冲，然后把其中一把放到了塑料篮子里，准备一会儿端到外面餐桌上，另外两大把塞进了双开门的大冰箱。

随后，他从墙上挂钩上取下一把剪刀，剪开了编织袋的里衬，从里面掏出一万元一叠的红色大钞，一叠又一叠，一共十叠。他拉开抽屉，取出一卷保鲜膜，把这十叠现金仔仔细细地裹起来，用塑料袋装着，离开了厨房，来到书房，锁上门，打开保险柜，塞了进去。然后盯着里面的二十叠万元大钞，陷入了沉思。

下个月该把这些钱拉到两江县去，混进老妈的麻将茶馆的收入里面了。我已经千叮咛万嘱咐，这几个月只能收现金，帐也只能自己做，不能请外人。不知道她有没有照办，如果没有，那就害惨了我，这钱就只能锁在这里发霉。有钱花不出去的滋味真不好受啊！嗯，如果一切顺利，按照这个进度，年底就可以在城西买一套新一点的公寓了，终于可以离开这个岳父岳母挑好了就根本不征求我意见的住处了，老子终于可以扬眉吐气一把了，日他妈的。

想到这里，肖震脸上浮现出了难以抑制的笑容。


	5. 第四集 陈娟

第一季 第四集

陈娟

1

“说真的，你该洗头了。”

“别闹。” 陈娟把头从董泸娜鼻子下面闪开，一把将她推到旁边。董泸娜耸了耸鼻子，做了个鬼脸，俯下身趴到桌子上，和陈娟几乎脸挨脸看着电脑屏幕，仿佛现在显示器上播放的是一部偶像剧，而不是一桩离奇而残忍的凶杀案的现场视频。

陈娟紧张地盯着屏幕上的画面，汗珠从已经非常油腻的头发里流下来，湿透了她的额头。

机位号：东门口06；

时间戳：20210526WED 03:30 AM

画面上正是案发地点。由于这个摄像头的任务是监控这条巷子的路面往来人员，所以电线杆、路灯和围墙并不是画面的重点，而是处于画面上方的边缘。王所长说的没错，对于这跟电线杆来说，监控只能覆盖到离地两米的范围。因为是夜间拍摄，画面呈现出一种黑白电视的质感，分辨率很低，有效帧数也只有个位数。只有路灯下方的锥形区域有亮光，画面其余部分的光线很暗，几乎什么都无法辨认。

时间戳跳到03:31 AM的时候，受害人自左向右进入了画面。由于这一段是上坡，他移动得不快。漆黑的夜幕中，手里的手机自带手电只能照到脚下那一片。当他走到路灯下面的时候，似乎听见了身后有什么动静，停下了脚步，还回头张望了几下。显然，他什么都没有看到。但是他还是警觉起来，立刻转身开始小跑，仅仅迈出两步，离奇的事情发生了：受害人在迈出路灯下面亮光区域的一瞬间，就像一只被老鹰叼起来的兔子一样双脚腾空，整个人消失在了画面上方的黑暗中。

陈娟惊呆了，她睁着惊恐的双眼，扭头看向董泸娜。后者正在模仿着陈娟的表情，抿着嘴，使劲地点头，仿佛在说，“是的，就是这样子的，你没有看错。” 这个小妞真是有点不可思议，到底什么才能吓到她？

陈娟不愿意相信自己的眼睛。她迅速地按下了暂停，往回倒了几秒钟，把画面放到最大，开始逐帧分析。受害人进入这片画面之后刻意地往路灯亮光方向靠近，所以他消失之前几秒钟，头顶离画面边缘已经不到三个头的距离了。陈娟就死死盯着他头顶上那片黑暗，眼球几乎要贴到显示器上，没有，什么都没有，不管怎么调节对比度、亮度、伽马值，看上去受害人就是凭空飞起来的。

“这不可能，这不可能……” 陈娟瘫倒在办公椅里，掏出一张餐巾纸擦汗。

“怎么不可能了？” 董泸娜显得有些不以为然。

“这，这这这，怎么可能呢，没有看见他身上挂着勾子啊，肯定不是起重机……”

“当然不是起重机了，什么起重机有这种速度？”

“那是被什么动物抓走了吗？问题是，江阳市的动物园早就不存在了，不会是老虎狮子之类的。是熊吗？去年还有人被熊咬死呢，还记得吗？不过那是边远山区啊，这里是城市，人口这么密集，如果有熊出没，怎么可能没有被人发现呢？” 陈娟对自己的推测非常不满意。

“当然不是老虎狮子熊啦，我都说了，这是天神下凡，神罚渣男！” 董泸娜信誓旦旦地说。

“哎呀，娜娜，你这样讲，会把整个思路带偏的。这个世界上哪里来的神？就算是真的有神仙，一定也都是些不负责也不公正的。要不然，这个世界怎么会是这个样子？不会的，肯定不是你说的什么神仙。” 陈娟喃喃地自问自答。

“所以我现在其实还挺开心的，天神终于出手了，要净化这个丑陋的世界！就是从今天早上开始！” 董泸娜的眼里是实实在在地闪烁着兴奋的光芒，“你想看看后面的吗？后面更恐怖！”

不用她说，陈娟也肯定会往后看的，说不定能看见凶手（凶兽？）露出一点蛛丝马迹。她也非常好奇两百斤重的彪形大汉是如何在这么短时间内就被剥了皮挂到那么高的地方的。

然而，接下来看到的画面不仅没有解开陈娟的疑问，反而制造了更大的谜团。

仅仅过了三分钟，画面的沉寂突然被从天而降的尸体划破了。受害人就像一只刚剥了皮的兔子，一下子从画面以外挂到了电线杆的下面，头朝下，脚朝上，只不过脚踝系了绳子的部分不在画面范围之内。虽然陈娟到过现场，也见过冰冰拍摄的高清照片，已经有了心理准备，却还是被狠狠地吓了一跳。不仅仅是因为失去全身皮肤的尸体实在太有视觉冲击力，还因为此时距离死者还活着的时间间隔实在是太短。三分钟的时间，一个完整的人，全身的皮就全都没有了。这怎么可能？别说野兽了，就算是专业的屠夫或者外科手术都不可能做到。

难道真的是天神下凡？

如果是，这个天神的手段也太凶残了吧……

陈娟一时间几乎忘记了恐惧，居然敢目不转睛地盯着那具无皮的尸体出神。好在夜间摄像头的色彩饱和度几乎为零，显得没有现场看上去那么血腥。

不是人类……不是野兽……神仙？妖怪？

陈娟想起王所长白天说的一句话：“看过那个画面的人，会从根本上改变世界观。” 此时此刻，陈娟的世界观虽然尚未彻底改天换地，但是她三十年来受到的唯物主义教育给她塑造的无神论观念确实正在受到这个监控画面的猛烈冲击。

“娟儿，你还好吗？” 董泸娜关切地问。

“我还好，就是脑子一下子没法接受这么大的信息量。” 陈娟看上去有些恍惚。

“额，我本来还说让你再继续看看，后面还有更恐怖的，不过……看你现在这个样子，要是看见了后面发生的事，恐怕今晚都睡不着了。”

“不管看不看，我今晚都没法睡着。” 陈娟说。她心里一阵绞痛。儿子失踪了，而且是在这个离奇而残忍的凶杀案发生的前一天。儿子和受害人并不是八竿子打不着，而是通过受害人的儿子联系在了一起。陈娟不敢往下想，她痛苦地使劲眨了眨眼，问道：“后面有什么？”

“你真的要看？” 此时，连董泸娜的神情都严肃了起来。

“要看。”

“好吧，是你自己要看的。” 董泸娜趴在桌子上，拿过了陈娟手里的鼠标，“画面十分钟没有动，直接快进过去。”

时间戳来到了03:20 AM，董泸娜放大了画面，给受害人来了个特写。陈娟一看，险些背过气去。

只见已经十分钟一动没动的受害人，突然张大了血淋淋的嘴，舌头拼命往外伸，似乎想要呼喊。他多半是没能喊出来，要不然，在这个密集居民区，吵醒的就肯定不止冰冰一个人了。过了十多秒钟，显然是暂时恢复了神智的受害人似乎在努力地低头弯腰，想要查看自己的状况，然而，除了头部的用力导致整个悬挂的身体有一些轻微摆动之外，受害人没能做出任何大幅度的动作，只有那双死鱼一样的眼球似乎转动了几下，紧接着，受害人的舌头更加努力地往外伸，却依然没能让嘴张得更大一些。十多秒之后，受害人彻底没有了动静。画面开始模糊起来，地面上泛起了水花。一些水珠从画面上方滴下来，那是摄像头的遮雨棚上掉下来的雨点。

“后面就没有了，二十分钟之后王所长他们就到了，也真够快的。” 董泸娜站直了身子，把手放到陈娟肩膀上。见陈娟没有说话，她叹了一口气，把桌上已经有点凉了的炒饭往陈娟身边推了推：“娟儿，你还是多少吃点吧，别把身子搞垮了，那样还怎么有力气去找冀川呢？乖啊，吃点吧。我得走了，一会儿就上班了。等下到了中心，我再去催催那些帮忙看监控找冀川的，看看有没有什么进展。娟儿，你保重啊！” 说完，她在陈娟乱糟糟的头顶上狠狠地亲了一口，拿上自己的挎包离开了办公室。临出门前，她又回头叮嘱了一句：“这盘里面有人工智能回溯的受害人二十四小时的轨迹，希望能帮上忙。不要让任何人知道我给你拷出来了哈，我要是丢了工作，你要养我哦！明天晚上见！”

听着走廊里哒哒哒的脚步声，陈娟一声不吭地关上了电脑，没有关灯，瞪大双眼躺倒了沙发上，直到清晨的阳光洒进了她的办公室。

2

早上七点半，陈娟瞪着充满血丝的眼睛，从沙发靠背上抓起手机，找到通讯录里的“娜娜”，打了过去。

“喂，娜娜吗？下班了吗？” 陈娟弱弱地问。

“娟儿，嗨呀，你打的真是时候，我马上就要去上个厕所走了。”

“冀川有消息了吗？”

“唔，这个，我让我们周主任接一下电话吧。” 董泸娜的语气变得有点沉重。

陈娟心里一沉。都说没有消息就是好消息，但是在现在这个情况下，没有消息才是最大的坏消息。娜娜都不肯亲口跟自己说有什么进展，看来事情并没有往好的方向发展。

“喂，陈警官吗？我是周主任。”

“周主任，你好，请问冀川有消息了吗？” 陈娟的语气异常平静，因为她已经没抱任何希望。

“啊，冀川……陈警官啊，昨天你走了之后，我已经安排五个人把周边所有的摄像区域都筛查了一遍，这个，确实有点奇怪，没有找到。昨天下午我下班之前，还特地跟他们办了交接，让接班的同事安排人手，继续扩大排查范围，昨天晚上一个通宵，他们已经查了大半个城区了。哎，陈警官，你说这件事是不是怪呢，一个大活人，咋个就硬是找不到呢……” 周主任的声音听起来也充满了焦虑和慌张。

陈娟轻轻地叹了一口气：“好的，我知道了周主任，辛苦大家了。”

“陈警官，你放心哈，只要还有一丝希望，我们就不会放弃。今天我还会安排人手，把昨天已经看过的时间段再排查一遍，啊，再查漏补缺一哈，看看还有没有漏掉的区域。你晓得的撒，人工智能，有些时候不是得那么可靠，嗯，有时候确实不如人眼亲自看……”

“嗯，谢谢周主任了，你们就按照寻找失踪人口的标准程序来吧。” 陈娟说。昨晚看的视频给了她很大的刺激。理智告诉她，如果把冀川拽出监控死角的，天神也好，未知生物也好，是同一个凶手的话，那么冀川生还的概率为零。现在她之所以还没有在心里完全认定冀川已经死亡，是因为冀川并没有像受害人那样直接被挂在现场，经过自己的亲自勘察，现场也没有一丝血迹，也没有任何其他的痕迹，比如挣扎、拖拽、碰撞等。

那么冀川身上到底发生了什么呢？

一股巨大的悲伤涌上心头，让她哽咽了几声。她坐起来喝了几口水，稍微稳定了一下情绪，找到王所长的通话记录，拨了过去。

“娟儿？” 王所长的声音听上去有点疲惫，有点喘息，似乎正在赶路。

“王所长，你在哪里？今天会来所里吗？”

“噢，不一定，我在重庆。”

“重庆？您去重庆做什么？”

“说来话长，电话里不方便说，等我回来再跟你谈。”

“那个，王所长，我已经查到了死者的身份，真的需要尽快跟你汇报一下。还有，天网中心那边已经找了快一天了，没有冀川的消息。您那边有同事有什么消息吗？”

“我这边也没有……娟儿啊，我对不起你，这个关键时刻，人还不在江阳，没办法陪你一起找娃儿……卢济呢？我晓得你们两个现在特殊时期，但是这种关键时刻，你们两个还是要团结，不能因为你们闹矛盾，就把找娃儿的事情耽搁了。你跟他商量过咋个办没有？”

“还没，昨天他只是对我发了一通脾气，之后就没有再联系我了。”

“唉，所以说啊，你们还是太年轻。这样，直到娃娃有消息之前，你都不需要上班，专心找娃娃！我给你布置的任务，也先暂时放一下。我现在觉得，最关键的是要尽快确认凶手的动机，要不然，肯定还有更多的受害人出现，到时候，我们就根本瞒不住了，天下要大乱！”

陈娟险些脱口而出，我看了视频了，我觉得凶手根本不是人类！话到嘴边想起了董泸娜，赶紧打住了，改口成：“那么您觉得凶手是谁呢？”

“我倒是有一些猜想，有一些理论，只不过现在还相当不成熟。我来重庆……准确说是来合川，就是为了验证一些想法。电话里当真不能再多讲了。娟儿，你好生点哈，还是要注意休息哈，抽时间去看看卢济，他现在一定也相当不好过。”

“好的，王所长，谢谢你。” 陈娟眼睛一红，眼泪大颗大颗地掉下来。

挂了电话，陈娟惆怅地盯了好久的天花板。现在怎么办呢？现场已经没有什么好看的了，掘地三尺也肯定挖不出儿子来。莲溪路小学也问不出来什么了，班主任一副只要不追究我责任就随你怎么办的嘴脸，而那个熊孩子……他父亲，蔡航……这孩子知道自己爸爸已经惨死在家门口了吗？肯定不知道吧？而且是那个死状……唉。更惨的是，死者的妻子和儿子很有可能永远都不知道丈夫和父亲身上发生了什么。对他们来讲，这个蔡航就是一个人间蒸发的男人，他们永远都不会知道原因，永远都不会知道他们家里这个男人去了哪里，只能在无尽的折磨和猜想中煎熬一辈子……

想到这里，陈娟已经不恨蔡宇濠了。理智告诉她，蔡宇濠对冀川的打劫行为虽然可恨，但是应该不是导致冀川失踪的直接原因。监控上看得很清楚，几分钟之内，一群熊孩子就离开了现场。当时是大白天，路过的行人很明显可以看见那个凹处发生的事情，也没有表现出任何过度反应，应该只当是孩子们的一点小小的纠纷。哪怕冀川已经死去，也不是在蔡宇濠一伙人离开之前发生的。对蔡宇濠，陈娟真的恨不起来。她现在一闭上眼睛，还能看见蔡宇濠的父亲全身皮肤尽失，倒挂在路灯下面，苦苦抽搐的样子。

找冀川的路，在各个方向，都已经封死。现在看来，蔡航是唯一一个与儿子有一丝关联的人。如果顺着蔡航这条线追查下去，是不是有希望在某个节点上，看到有关儿子的一点蛛丝马迹呢？陈娟那本来已经有如一潭死水的心里突然泛起一阵涟漪。她从沙发上跳起来，打开电脑，点开依然插在USB上的U盘，开始查看蔡航这一天的回溯。

清晨六点多，蔡航在滨江路抽烟。一个小时后，他来到了公交车站，乘坐208路公交车到达城西某站。下车后，他随即进入了富豪国际浴足休闲会所，二十分钟之后就离开，上了公交车。车载摄像头显示，他与随车保安发生了言语冲突，在发展为肢体冲突之前下了车，随即来到马路对面上了相反方向的公交车，回到滨江路，沿着小巷回到自己家，途经次日凌晨他遇害的地点。上午十一点，蔡航步行来到莲溪路菜市场，与卖鱼的商贩发生言语冲突，鱼贩甚至提刀相向。不过事情并没有进一步发展，蔡航随后来到莲溪路小学校门口，与其子蔡宇濠共进午餐，父子相谈甚欢。之后，蔡航回到滨江路，在路边小憩，随后接了个电话，坐到了马路对面金湖茶座的户外用餐位。半小时后，一辆黑色奥迪在路边停下，副驾驶座上下来一个人，径直走向蔡航，后者起身与其握手。

陈娟换了一个角度，画面切换为金湖茶座室外用餐区监控，放大一看。

“妈呀，” 陈娟倒抽一口凉气，“这不是肖秘书吗？”

她把来人的面部再放大了一倍，定格，仔仔细细地看了又看。没错，这就是江阳市委常委兼市长秘书长，肖震。

看着画面上与受害人面对面坐着，一边饮茶一边侃侃而谈的肖秘书，陈娟有点后悔打开了这个视频。很显然，她看到了自己不应该看到的画面，事情正在向她不愿意看到的方向发展。她甚至开始打心眼里希望娜娜是对的，整件事情就是天神下凡，神罚渣男，这样的话，虽然会摧毁自己的无神论世界观，却让事情变得很单纯。现在，肖秘书在受害人死前的那个白天低调地与其会面，是不是意味着他与受害人之死有一定的关联呢？难道，肖震的出现，与冀川的失踪也有关系？想到这里，陈娟又激动又懊恼。激动的是，观看蔡航的回溯并非一无所获，而是看到了一点虚无缥缈的线索。懊恼的是，这个线索是她万万碰不得的。

这个肖震，在体制内是一个伏地魔一般的存在。人们是万万不敢在公开场合议论他的，哪怕是在私密场所，八卦中如果提到肖震，人们往往要压低声音，不敢直呼其名，只能用“那个人”来指代。例如，“你晓不晓得，这次的创文行动，是那个人亲自督办的，哪个那里敢出点啥子问题，就要死无全尸！” 又如，“某某某是碰不得的哈，他是那个人的人。” 江湖上有传言说，这个肖秘书的仕途一帆风顺，背后是有神秘高人撑腰；也有人挖出来肖秘书的老丈人是省里的要员，已经退休，但是他的一路高升都是老丈人背后运作的结果。还有传言说，肖秘书黑白两道通吃，虽然只是个秘书长，但是实际权力比市长还大，连书记都畏惧他三分，是事实上的江阳一哥。到后来，更是传得神乎其神，说肖震当年在人民大学读书，上下铺的舍友里有在中南海任职的一品大员，所以肖震手里撰着该大员手写的条子，除非国家主席出马，否则哪个都动不了他。总之，各种各样的传言，真真假假，虚虚实实，是体制内的人们一个既惧怕又有些莫名的崇拜的谜一般的人物。

这里面就包括王所长。他曾经悄悄地跟陈娟叮嘱过，抓人查案子，如果确实就是一些地痞流氓，那么该讲法律讲法律，该讲政策讲政策。然而，“那个人”就是一条红线。要是办案过程中发现快要触碰那条红线了，就赶紧报给他王所长，由他出面来“灵活处理”。王所长说，他之所以在北城派出所所长的位置上活了这么多年，就是因为他从来不去碰那条红线。末了，他还担心陈娟年轻气盛不信邪，语重心长地说，高材生啊，课本上教你那些东西，只在学院里行得通，真实世界不是那个样子的。有些人，你看他就是一个人而已，其实呢，他身上的铁幕比天还大，他就是一块墙壁，向上比天高，向左向右都没有尽头，坚不可摧，那个叫啥子呢，对头，叹息的墙壁。尝试穿越这堵墙的，只有死亡。娟儿啊，你还年轻，前途无量，长得还那么乖，屋头还有老公有娃儿，没得必要去撞墙，碰得头破血流的，对你自己，对你老公你娃儿，有啥子好处呢？

这些年来，陈娟都谨遵王所长的叮嘱，凡事发现不对，就去找王所长商量。在一次又一次的“灵活处理”后，陈娟都有些不甘，内心深处在鄙视自己。然而她不得不承认，她这样一个完全没有背景的弱女子刑警，自己和家人这十年来的岁月静好，很大程度上是王所长保护有加的结果。

如今，这跟红线真真切切的横在了自己的面前，上，还是不上？

陈娟盯着屏幕上的肖震，他这时正端坐在餐桌前，一只手小幅度挥动着，跟平时本地电视台模仿新闻联播的运镜方式报道的市政府会议的新闻上的姿态和神情一摸一样。在他的对面，蔡航不停地点头哈腰，就差没有伸出舌头流哈喇子了。

他们到底在说什么？要是所有的监控都带着音频就好了。

管他娘的，要查就一查到底。现在我儿子都丢了，还有什么可顾虑的。陈娟暗暗下了决心。

电脑上，监控画面正在八倍速播放。蔡航送走肖震之后，回家待了几个小时。他再次出现在单元门出口的时候，明显是经过了一番打扮——换了衣服，整理了头发，一脸的神采奕奕，仿佛有什么好事要发生了。他径直上了出租车。出租车车载摄像头显示他全程都很兴奋。下车的地点是水井沟。一下车，就被一个魁梧的大汉领到了路边一个豆花饭馆，坐到了门口第一张桌子。那张桌子已经坐了一个人。

肖震。

陈娟的心里砰砰直跳。这是肖震在一天之内第二次出现了，这让她心里感到一阵不适。真是怕什么来什么。现在看来，肖震跟这件事绝对有关系。难道肖震就是凶手？不对，虽然江湖上关于肖秘书的传说神乎其神，但是凶杀视频上的那种事，也太离谱了吧，难道肖震就是那个天神？没理由啊，很明显，蔡航对他来说是有价值的啊，为什么当天晚上就干掉他呢？

接下来，陈娟看到蔡航前去围观了一下在路口举牌抗议的老头，然后有些失魂落魄地回到了饭馆。经过一番简短的谈话，看上去蔡航是承诺了什么，之后他就拿起一瓶酒，一边喝一边往路口走去。来到抗议现场，他分开人群往里走，现场的黑衣人和警察自动让路，直到他一跤摔在那个瘦弱的老头身上。

陈娟皱了皱眉头。她能看出来，蔡航有很明显的故意的成分。他这两百斤的一跟斗压下去，哪怕是个壮汉都会有些吃不消，别提这个风都能吹倒的老人家了。难怪老人当天晚上就死在了医院。

后续的镜头印证了医院小护士的说法，只见蔡航和老头被抬进了同一辆救护车，来到了医科大学附属医院急诊科。医院监控显示，当班医生在半个多小时后似乎想安排蔡航出院，两名警察有点激烈地跟他交涉了一阵，然后蔡航被安排到了一间单间，开始输液。晚上十点，蔡航出院，走进了路边停着的一辆黑色奥迪，几分钟后下了车。虽然停车的角度令车牌号有些辨认不全，但是陈娟经过跟下午滨江路视频上出现的黑色奥迪的比对，从车型、部分牌号、车身上的泥点子等综合判断，这就是同一辆奥迪。

至此，肖震已经是一天之内第三次出现在受害人的时间线上了，他一定跟此事有关，没跑了。

接下来，就跟王所长和董泸娜口述的一致，蔡航在会所停留了五个多小时，打车回家，进入小巷，然后遇害。

关掉视频，陈娟揉了揉血红的双眼，苦苦地思索着。看样子，肖震就是本案的关键了。直接去找肖震对质，显然不可能；去天网中心调阅肖震的回溯，那也是天方夜谭；让娜娜悄悄地把肖震的回溯搞出来？不行，那是把娜娜往火坑里推啊。自己手里的这堆视频，对于娜娜来说，已经是死罪了，不能再让她继续冒险了。找王所长商量？也不行，他人在重庆合川，有些事肯定不能电话里说，而且如果告诉他她的发现，就无法解释她的信息来源。不行，绝对不可以告诉王所长。这事得靠自己。

各个方向的路都已经堵死。不对，还有一条路。

陈娟点开手机相册，找到在医院拍摄的台账。

姓名：吴先立；年龄：82；住址：言久县石洞镇羊嘴村一大队。

嗯，看来，只有这一条路可走了。

3

陈娟看了一眼手机上的时间，现在已经是上午十点。如果去坐公交车，等车加上逐站停车，到了石洞镇应该是两个小时以后了。而且从镇上到村里的交通还是个问题，说不定又要等半天小公交。不行，那样太慢。自己开车去的话不到一个小时就可以到，可是如果要用所里的警车，事由怎么写呢，总不能写成“调查剥皮凶杀案死者关联死者”吧，这一顿手续走下来，那就成了公开的秘密了。

这时，她想到了张晨阳。

陈娟拨通了张晨阳的电话：“晨阳啊，我陈娟。昨天早上王所长让你送的东西，你送了之后回来，车钥匙还在你那里吗？” 她暗暗地在心中祈祷。

“娟姐，昨天我回来之后王所长就不在，现在也没回来，我就先把钥匙揣在我包包头了。你要用车？”

“太好了，对的，我需要出去一趟，可以借我用一下吗？”

张晨阳显得有点犹豫：“额，娟姐，你晓得王所长的规矩，这辆车要开出去，都要他亲自同意的……你是去哪儿呢？王所长跟你说可以用的哇？”

“晨阳，你还记得昨天早上王所长交待我办的事吗？我现在有一点线索，需要去跟一下。但是呢，因为这个线索有点敏感，需要在有了眉目之后才汇报王所长，在这之前最好先保密。就帮娟姐一个忙，好吗？”

“嗯，好吧，不过我最好跟你一起去，我来开车。”

陈娟犹豫了一下，答应了：“好，那你停车场等我吧，我马上下来。”

五分钟后，身穿便装的陈娟坐上了小面包车的副驾位。这辆五菱宏光在所里的地位有点特殊，既不是编制内的警车，也不是王所长的私产，而是介于这两者之间的存在。因为它没有警车涂装，也没有挂警用车牌，看上去就是一辆普普通通的民用小面包，因此，凡是所里有一些不宜直接开警车出去的事，比如低调地调查一些事情，或者一个部门便装出去聚餐，这辆车便派上用场了。平时车钥匙都掌握在王所长手里，用这辆车不走使用警车的手续，只要王所长同意，就可以从他那里拿走车钥匙。这辆车已经默默地为北城派出所奉献了十年有余了，被大家亲切地称为“小面”。陈娟已经不记得她刚来的时候，小面崭新而风光的样子。现在的小面已经有点老态龙钟，内饰已经斑驳，座椅套都换过好几次，副驾储物箱需要非常用力才能盖上，然而遇到颠簸的时候还是有概率弹开来。除了司机旁边的窗户，其他车窗都还是手摇式和推拉式。空调已经不太强劲，天气最热的时候还不如打开所有车窗来得凉快。想听音乐的话，除了依靠广播电台，就得自带CD碟片了，什么蓝牙啊USB接口啊，一概没有。手动挡，每踩一下离合都会发出巨大的嘎叽声。

难怪张晨阳要求跟着陈娟，不熟悉小面脾气的司机，可能还真不太好驾驭。

陈娟回头看了一下后排座位。一想到蔡航那无皮的尸体昨天就在后面躺了几个小时，恐惧感就阵阵袭来，让她头皮发麻，还有点作呕。车里的地板有明显的擦洗过的迹象，已经看不到任何血迹。还能闻出来刚喷过的空气清新剂的味道。张晨阳果然细心，难怪王所长放心让他去跟老赵一起办那件事。

“晨阳，你今天没任务啊？” 路上，陈娟率先打破了略微有些尴尬的沉默。

“嗯，我明天巡逻，今天坐办公室，没得啥子事。要是有紧急情况的话晓伟就帮我顶一下，我跟他说了我跟你一路出去了。”

擦，这个大嘴巴，我去石洞镇的事明明是越少的人知道越好。“哦，是这样，因为这次调查走访有点敏感，我自己都没把握，要不然等下你就在车里等我？我要是查到什么结果了，需要跟王所长单线汇报。你看……？”

“嗯，要得，我理解。” 张晨阳墨镜后面的双眼一眨不眨，“对了，娟姐，娃儿找到没有？”

陈娟叹了一口气，一秒钟前因为张晨阳的善解人意而感到的一丝欣喜立刻烟消云散，取而代之的是难以抑制的悲伤。她轻轻地说：“还没有，天网中心都快要把整个江阳城区挖了个底朝天了，还是没有消息。”

大概是感觉到了陈娟情绪的变化，张晨阳也不再说话，转而专心地开车。有时候，挂上去的档卡不住，需要再挂一下才行。陈娟见状心想，还好晨阳开车，要是我自己的话，还真开不了啊。想到这里，她心里又充满了庆幸和感激。

又过了半小时，小面疾驰在乡村的高速路上。陈娟看够了窗外飞快掠过的丘陵、梯田、竹林和农舍，好奇心最终战胜了她。

“那个……晨阳，昨天王所长让你办的事……一切都还顺利吗？” 她弱弱地开口问道。

“顺利，” 张晨阳平静地说，扶了一下墨镜，“我们出发的时候还天黑，路上也没啥子车，上下高速的时候也没遇到问题。到了老赵说的那个地方天才刚刚亮，路上也没有碰到其他人。那个村子一共都没几个人了。我跟你说嘛，娟姐，那个赵伯伯，硬是凶（厉害）得很，下了车之后，那么大的雨，一个人背着受害人，又是走田坎，又是爬高上梯，我空手在后面跟到，差点就撵（追）都撵不到他。最后埋的时候，是在一个山沟沟下面，多高一个坎坎，我都不敢下去，他一手拿个锄头，背上还背起一个死人，将近两百斤哦，还皮子都没得，一个人就下去了，几下就挖了个坑，埋了之后还推了一块大石头压起……一大把年纪了，硬是凶……而且他手套都不戴就敢直接抓受害人……皮子都没得哦，红扯扯滑biabia的，胆子也太大了……” 仿佛是压抑在胸中的情绪终于有了倾诉的对象，张晨阳一下子打开了话匣子，越说越有点恍然若失的神情。

陈娟知道，此时的张晨阳，甚至李晓伟，都需要心理疏导。自己也何尝不是呢。但是事情就是这么无奈，不仅不能得到来自外界的安慰，甚至跟任何人谈起这件事，都要冒极大的风险。关键是现在王所长还在重庆不知道在干什么，要不然他们几个人至少可以抱团取暖一下。

“是啊，王所长也真是神通广大，不知道从哪里找来这样一个神人。” 陈娟不知道说什么好，只得附和着说。

“你说，他咋个就不怕呢？” 张晨阳有些哽咽。

陈娟沉默了一阵，慢慢地说：“也许，在老赵看来，这样一个死人，跟他平时处理的那些剥了皮的山羊和兔子没有什么本质区别吧，只不过这次是个人，因为他不认识，所以对他来说也就毫无意义吧，这个人是死是活，有皮还是没皮，甚至是人还是牲口，对他来说也毫无意义。”

“嗯，有可能。”

“唉，其实人啊，也就是那么一回事，一副皮囊而已，化学成分和身体结构跟其他动物没有本质的区别。只不过我们大脑比较优越，会说话，会思考，有感情，会共情。如果大脑死亡了，剩下的这堆东西可能真的跟动物没有什么区别吧。”

“娟姐说得有道理，想想确实是那么回事。只是我怀疑老赵是不是站在娟姐这个高度来想的问题。”

“我倒是怀疑他什么都没有想，王所长让他做这件事，他就做了。但是你不一样，你就会想很多，就会难受……晨阳，要不你也不要多想这件事了，就当它没有发生。我感觉啊，王所长肯定也希望你不要多想。”

“嗯，我尽量……”

不多时，小面下了高速，来到了镇上。张晨阳临时靠边停了一下，看了看手机导航：“我晓得咋个走了。其实我三年前来过，只不过现在这边路修过了，有点不一样了。你看，还有二十多分钟的小路。”

与熙熙攘攘的镇上不同，车子一驶入镇郊，整个世界骤然冷清下来。在退耕还林的政策下，沿途山坡上的田野大部分都已经荒废，杂草和灌木野蛮生长。很多村民已经放弃了耕种，要么外出打工，要么集中居住到了镇上。公路沿线的农舍，瞪着黑洞洞的门窗，没有生活痕迹，让人很难判断里面是否还有居民。有些农舍干脆就只剩残垣断壁，在疯长的竹林的掩映下，很有鬼屋的感觉。这种生活环境，现在的农村年轻人根本不可能再回来。对他们来说，宁愿在城市里打一份卑微的工，拿一份更加卑微的工资，也不愿意回到这些连手机信号都不太好的山沟沟里来。要他们这些年轻人像他们祖辈那样翻山越岭、起早贪黑地在这种丘陵地带耕种那些投入与产出严重不符的梯田，还不如死了好。农三代们能接受的下限就是像石洞这样的小镇，虽然规模不大，但是至少街道是水泥的，5G是畅通的，每个月花几十块钱还有WIFI用，生活水平跟江阳市的老城区差不多，甚至还有美团骑手的身影。而那些坚守在山里祖宅的老年人们，每年以肉眼可见的速度消亡。陈娟大胆预测，十年之内，江阳市的乡下就会出现大量的无人区。

小面沿着这条勉强可供两辆小型车辆会车的村村通公路，在丘陵之间辗转，小心地避开偶尔横穿马路的母鸡一大家子，绕开路中间不时出现的一大堆牛粪，慢慢地向导航上的小红点靠拢。

“到了，” 张晨阳在一个斜坡停下车，狠狠地拉上了手刹，“娟姐你去吧，我在这等你。你就是刚才不说，我也只能留在车里等。这路太窄了，有其他车要过的话我还要退到那边让一下。”

陈娟点点头，感激地看了看张晨阳，下了车，往山坡上硬踩出来的小路上走去。

前一天的大雨把山坡浇了个透，经过一个晴天又把稀泥暴晒成了半干。陈娟每跨一步路，脚上都要增加几两分量，多走几步，就不得不站定，甩一甩鞋上附着的大块大块的混着杂草和鸡粪的泥土，不然就会像灌了铅一样，很难迈动步子。陈娟甚至能感到脚背上那湿湿的冰凉，低头一看，烂泥果然已经漫过船鞋的鞋帮，爬到了袜子上。这双鞋子算是毁在这里了。她皱着眉头，手搭凉棚，抬头打量着周围。往上再爬五十米左右，就是这方圆一两千米内唯一一所农舍。如果它不是吴先立家，那就该发愁这个住址到底是不是存在了。陈娟还一度担心这所农舍是否已经废弃，因为现在明明是午饭时间，却没有任何烟火气。黑漆漆的瓦片屋顶上那跟矮矮的砖砌的烟囱无精打采地呆立着，没有任何炊烟的迹象。直到再往上爬了十几米，看见两只小公鸡悠闲地在树丛边打盹，才打消了一半顾虑。不管是不是吴先立家，至少这里是有人住的，能找人打听打听也好啊。

那两只鸡看见有生人来，警惕地看了陈娟一会儿，直起身来跑进树林里不见了。陈娟穿过两边都是水田的小径，绕过一处堆满了煤渣的垃圾堆，来到了房子面前。这是一所老式的西南农舍，坐落在半山腰上，屋前是用水泥粗略抹平的小院子，主要用途是晒谷子用，只不过这会儿除了厚厚一层青苔和鸡屎之外空空如也，没有晒稻谷，也没有玉米粒之类。院子旁边有石头凿成的水槽，装着半槽雨水，似乎多年没有人打理。同样用一整块石头抠成空心做成的水缸，里面装的水即使用来养鱼都嫌太脏。水缸旁边的石板做成的洗衣台，看上去也很久没有人使用过了。这些至少四五十年历史的石匠的作品，就像院子边缘的台阶和地面一样，覆盖着暗绿色的青苔，厚厚的，脏脏的，毫无生活痕迹。

农舍的墙是用泥土筑成的，多年没有修补，这里一个大坑，那里一个大洞，有些洞甚至已经穿透，用报纸胡乱堵上。外墙上挂着一些稻草，晒着一串辣椒，墙脚下凌乱地扔着一些农具。屋檐下有一个小小的石磨，从它一半暗绿一半黑灰的外观判断，应该也是好多年没有工作过了。农舍的大门没关，但是没法看清门里面的情况。在骄人的午阳下从外往里看，屋里黑暗得如同黑夜一般。

这里真的有人住吗？虽然陈娟从小并没有养尊处优，衡水县养父家的居住条件也可谓恶劣，但是如果陈娟别无选择，需要在这里住下的话，她恐怕是一个小时都坚持不了。与其在这所农舍里过夜，她宁愿去躺在长江大桥的桥洞下面。

“有人吗？” 陈娟壮着胆子喊了声。这个时候她又有点后悔没有叫上张晨阳一起，因为她现在有点不确定这所房子里会走出来什么人。为啥要在下面等着挪车呢，这个兔子不拉屎的深处，根本不会有别的车，哪怕是拉根木头来把路堵个两三天都不会有问题，晨阳根本没必要留在下面。不过事已至此，也没有退路了。她不想再重复费了九牛二虎之力才爬上来的这段所谓的路。

“有人吗？” 陈娟又喊了一声。她的声音仿佛被黑洞洞的大门吞噬了一般。

过了十多秒，屋里传来一个苍老的声音：“哪个？” 听起来像一个至少八十多岁的老妇。

“你好，这是吴先立家吗？” 陈娟的声音有点发抖。

老太太并没有立刻回答，而是慢慢地从里屋走了出来，现了身。她在同屋中间站定了，一手扶着桌子，一手拄着木棍，歪着头，皱着眉问：“你找吴先立做啥子？” 她看上去远比听上去苍老，不止是因为她那千沟万壑的干涸的脸庞，所剩无几的白发和黑牙，更是因为她那无法直起的、萎缩得有如孩童般大小的身体。现在的室外平均温度已经接近三十五度，但是老太太穿的是油腻腻的棉袄，以此来保存她那快要燃尽的生命力无法足额提供的体温。

站在门口的陈娟眼睛逐渐适应了屋内的黑暗，可以看见这间十平米不到的堂屋里，几乎没有什么陈设。那张破旧的木桌，仿佛几十年都没有擦。墙上贴着的神仙画像，似乎好多年前就已经贴在那里了。令陈娟惊讶的是，桌上居然放着一台液晶显示器，只不过并没有看到主机在哪里。显示器上也是已经蒙上了厚厚的灰尘。只有靠墙放着的一张竹凉沙发的中间有一片看上去一尘不染，已经被摩擦得发黑发亮。地板没有水泥封住，只有泥土，坑坑洼洼的。陈娟都有点担心老太太，平时在家是怎么保持平衡的。

“老婆婆，您家里还有其他人吗？”

“耶，你还跟我说普通话嗦。” 老太太费力地翻动着薄如纸片的双唇，上下打量着陈娟，“你听得懂我说话不嘛？”

“听得懂，听得懂，我江阳话始终说不好，就干脆说普通话了。”

“进来坐嘛。” 老太太转身往饭桌旁边的凳子那边走去。

陈娟又打量了一圈堂屋，实在是不想踏足。低头一看，门槛足足有她小腿那么高，巴掌那么宽。“我就坐这里吧，这里光线好点。” 陈娟顺势坐到了门槛上，靠着门框。

“随便你嘛，” 老太太嘟哝着，颤巍巍地端来了凳子，放到离陈娟一米远的地方，靠墙坐下，“你是警察嗦？”

陈娟一惊，不由得低头看了一下自己，明明穿的是便装啊。“我不是警察，您为什么这样问呢？”

“哼，我这个老太婆，除了村干部每天给我送点稀饭，顺便看一哈我死没有，就只有你们这些警察来找我了。说嘛，吴先立是不是又惹事了？” 老太太翻了一下白眼。

“我说了，我不是警察，我是记者。” 陈娟接着撒谎。

“记者嗦，江阳台的？”

“我不是电视记者，也不是报纸的。我是自媒体记者，写公众号的。”

“啥子公众号母众号哦？”

“不是，就是那个微信公众号，写了文章，发到微信上给大家看，不需要通过报社，每个人都可以发。” 陈娟没有提到微信公众号的文章常常被运营团队砍得尸横遍野的事实，“我就是专门写文章发到微信的……您有没有微信？”

“威信？切，我有啥子威信哦，我说的话，吴先立都不得听的，我在自己老伴面前都没得威信的。我喊他不要进城去举牌牌儿，他偏要去，你看嘛，不听我了，这下连记者都惹过来了。” 老太太一边唠叨，一边扼腕叹息。

要不是老太太最后那句话，陈娟已经开始怀疑这段对话能不能正常进行下去了。她眼前一亮：“举牌牌？他为什么要举牌牌呢？”

老太太突然有点警觉：“你真的是记者啊？是不是那些警察装的哦，套我的话，就是为了整我。吴先立呢？有没有跟你一起回来？”

陈娟心里一沉。看样子，一天多过去了，医院或者公安局还没有把吴先立的死讯通知家属。他们准备拖到什么时候呢？难道他们打算一直隐瞒下去，希望这个消息永远也不要追上死神收割他老伴的脚步？陈娟的刑警生涯里，不止一次地不得不对当事人家属隐瞒一些真相，并且有足够充分的理由说服自己，这时完全有必要的。然而，看着这个已经风烛残年，唯一相依为命的老伴已经不明不白地死去而不知的老太太，陈娟对于这种隐瞒产生了非常强烈的罪恶感。但是理智告诉她，她不应该是传递这个消息的那个人。有时候，从编造出第一个谎言开始，就注定了之后需要编造一整个故事。

“我真的不是警察，您放心吧，我是前两天在城里看见吴老先生在闹市区举牌子，觉得其中肯定有冤情，想了解一下内幕，写成一篇报道发在公众号上，让更多的人了解这件事。” 陈娟继续编了下去。

“哦，你要采访嗦，既然要采访，为啥子不直接采访吴先立呢？为啥子要专门来找我呢？还有，如果你不是警察，你咋个晓得我住在哪儿呢？” 老太太满脸狐疑地问。

陈娟手心里开始出汗。这个老得站都站不稳的老太太的犀利程度完全超出了她的意料。她略一思索，诚恳地说：“是这样的，我当场想采访他，现场的警察肯定不允许，之后吴老先生就被警察带走了。追到公安局去采访肯定不可能，您说是不是？听说他已经坚持上访好几年了，我觉得这背后一定有天大的冤情，就通过各种关系打听到了他的住处，想通过家属来了解一下，把真相公诸于众。”

“哦，所以说，他还是被抓走了嗦。这个吴先立啊，就是不听我的话，都过去那么多年了，还要坚持去闹，这样闹下去又有啥子结果嘛……看样子我只有明天跟村干部说一声，喊他们去公安局把人带回来。” 老太太叹息着说。

陈娟耳根一热。我擦，这样一来不就穿帮了吗。“不用不用不用，老婆婆，真的不用。我听说啊，吴老先生这几天在公安局吃好喝好的，有社区干部专门给他送温暖，发慰问物资。等过几天他身子养好一点，自己就回来了，你千万要把心放到肚子里，什么都不要担心。”

“哦，吃好喝好嗦，要得嘛，随他的便。你还说不是警察，你咋晓得他在公安局吃好喝好的呢？”

“我是记者嘛，消息很灵通的。” 陈娟快要开始掐自己了。

“要得嘛，随他的便，随他的便。”

陈娟略微松了一口气，赶紧追问道：“刚才您说过去好多年了，什么事过去好多年了呢？”

老太太漆黑的脸上显现出悲伤的神色：“小兵啊，小兵死了好多年了。”

陈娟的眼前一片发白，几乎要从门槛上摔下去。

小兵？……吴先立……吴小兵？

不会这么巧吧？

这个吴小兵，如果是陈娟想的那样的话，可以说是她的老熟人了。她刚参加工作的时候，因为工作上的原因，就认识了吴小兵，有一些业务上的往来。她对吴小兵了解不多，只知道他出身贫寒，父母早亡，由爷爷奶奶从小带大。上学的时候很争气，是村里唯一的大学生，还考上了公务员，在司法局当办事员，肖震肖局长手下工作。五年前，吴小兵突然人间蒸发了。有一天下班之后就再也没有回家，也没有上班。事情过了三天之后市局刑警支队才重视起来，开始找人，当时天网还没有架设起来，有限的监控网络中，吴小兵无迹可寻。集中寻找了几周，活不见人，死不见尸，公安机关也就基本放弃了。这些年来，吴小兵一直按失踪人口记录在案，并且已经过了法律上的推定死亡的年限。不过，吴先立是不可能去申请推定死亡的。陈娟听说小吴的爷爷一直在上访，认为小吴的失踪跟他的领导肖震有关，是肖局长贪赃枉法，杀人灭口。当然，这种说法被公安机关当成是精神错乱。吴先立也不甘心，这些年来一直试图上访，市里不行就省里，省里不行就京城。最成功的一次，火车都到了保定了，才被铁路公安在列车厕所里瓮中捉鳖，带下了车。他一直是羊角村村干部的一块心病，一颗煮不烂、压不扁、砸不坏的铜豌豆，肖震的眼中钉、肉中刺。

陈娟对这些背景颇为熟悉了，只是万万没有想到，神秘失踪多年的吴小兵，与惨死在蔡航身下的吴先立，就是那爷孙俩。哎，其实自己应该想到的，老上访户，姓吴，与肖震有关。这样的人，全江阳市有几个？陈娟啊陈娟，你真是笨死了，为什么要跑过来惊动老太太？

见陈娟不说话，老太太又狐疑地问：“大记者，咋个了？”

“哦，没事，我该走了。我同事在下面等的时间有点长了，我想起来今天下午还要开会，不好意思，我先告辞了。” 陈娟极力掩饰着脸上的慌乱。

“大老远跑来一趟，说是要采访，这采访都没采访就要走了？唉，我送你一哈嘛。” 老太太看上去有点失落。看样子，她是真的希望能够借助媒体的力量，为孙子沉冤昭雪。她还是太天真了。在肖震一手遮天的江阳市，什么文章能活着走出去？

“不用了不用了，真的不用了。” 陈娟一边推辞，一边站起来，几乎是要落荒而逃。老太太不依不饶，跟着她走，穿过了院子，来到小径上。

“嘿，你还说你不是警察。” 老太太愤怒地呵斥道。

陈娟一看山坡下，完蛋。全身制服、戴着警帽的张晨阳正靠在小面上，背对着山坡，面向着公路下方更地势更低的山谷，赫然抽着闷烟。

陈娟顾不上湿滑的地面，开始没命地往山下赶去。身后，本来说话起若游丝的老太太拉开嗓门破口大骂。陈娟前三十年的人生中，还没有经受过如此高强度的咒骂，这种连续不断的、几乎荟萃了川南方言中最恶毒、最肮脏的言辞的机关枪式痛斥，虽然陈娟只能听懂其中一部分，但是已经足以让她为自己素未谋面的父母感到脸红，同时让她更加担心自己下落不明的儿子的安危，因为老太太的诅咒确实是包含了对陈娟目前最亲的人的寿命的不乐观预测。陈娟几乎要哭出来，却不敢回头，更不敢辩解。老太太使用这种加速消耗自己所剩无几的生命力的方式来全力咒骂，让陈娟心里非常明白，如果自己现在离她不到一米远，那双枯瘦得像巫婆一样的双手毫无疑问会扎过来圈住自己的脖子。而这一切，来自于一分钟前她还为之怜悯得心里阵阵发痛的死者家属。

张晨阳把抽了一半的烟往地上一掷，狠狠地踩灭，飞快地跳上了驾驶座，只等陈娟上车，就一脚油门，小面的屁股后面腾起一阵青烟，离开了现场。

陈娟从后视镜里看见逐渐远去的半山坡上的老太太，很显然，咒骂并没有结束。她忍不住小声抽泣了起来。

“不太顺利？” 张晨阳面无表情地问。

“嗯，一无所获。” 陈娟盯着窗外。

“现在呢？回所里吗？”

“方便的话，先送我回家可以吗？我累了。” 陈娟喃喃地说。

“好的，没问题哈，娟姐。”

4

陈娟伫立在小区门口，心中怅然若失。

这一带的墙上、树上、电线杆上，已经密集地贴满了寻人启事。看样子，这两天卢济也没闲着，在用自己的方式寻找儿子。陈娟走近其中一张启事，盯着上面儿子的照片发呆。儿子卢冀川是个标准的学霸，学习上从来不需要陈娟两口子操心，分数经常都是年级前一二名。因为卢济是高中英语老师，冀川的英语成绩更是在年级里一骑绝尘。可以说，莲溪路小学的英语老师们已经没有什么可以教给他的了。不知道是不是上天给予了一些，就会带走另外一些。陈娟一直都觉得儿子身上有一种十岁的男孩不应有的老成，少了这个年纪应有的天真和快乐。他平时不苟言笑，有时候陈娟担心他的心理状况，问他为什么板着脸，他就会顾左右而言他搪塞过去，甚至还会用“祖国尚未统一，心情非常沉重”这种网络段子来跟妈妈开玩笑，总之就是处处设防，不愿意交流。如果想认真地找找卢冀川天真浪漫的微笑着的照片，恐怕还不是那么容易。启事上这两张也不例外。其中一张是卢济找出来的证件照，照片上的卢冀川神情严肃，目光犀利。陈娟甚至能猜到当时照相师傅应该是无奈地说了一句“哎呀，小朋友，你就笑一哈嘛？” 另外一张是全身照，是去年他们一家人去市郊的方山游玩时候拍的。唉，这张应该也是卢济好不容易找出来的吧。他们一家人已经很长时间没有一起出游了，拍摄的照片更是少之又少。照片上的卢冀川没有直视镜头，而是凭栏而望，鸟瞰远方。身后的上方是山上寺庙的正门，一块巨大的牌匾，自上而下书“方山云峰寺”。也许是阳光强烈，直射双眼，只见卢冀川小小的眉头紧锁，居然颇有些忧国忧民的味道。

陈娟有些泪目。她伸手轻轻地抚摸着照片上卢冀川那严肃的小脸蛋，仿佛儿子就在眼前。过了一会儿，她掏出苹果手机，给卢济发了一条消息：“你在家还是在学校？我到咱家小区了。”

过了十多秒，卢济回了消息：“我在家，你上来吧。”

陈娟把手机放回挎包，开始往家里走。路上还碰见了几个认识的邻居，但是他们都没有多说什么，只是对她点头致意。可能这几个邻居正好都是明事理的人，知道在这种时候，陈警官最不需要的就是无关的人的八卦性质的嘘寒问暖。

陈娟拖着沉重的步伐爬上五楼，只见自家防盗门虚掩着。推开一看，没有人。

“卢济？” 陈娟一边轻声呼唤，一边轻轻地关上了门。

“娟儿?” 卢济从厨房探出头来，“我正在给你煮面，马上就好了。”

陈娟这才想起来，从昨天到现在，她就几乎没有吃东西。于是她也没有推辞，瘫倒在餐椅，扒在餐桌上喘粗气。虽然她只是一个多月没有回到这里，但是现在觉得好像是错过了一辈子之后，又重回几十年没踏足的故乡那种感觉，公寓里的一切都那么熟悉，同时又都那么陌生。她觉得这里才是自己的家，同时又强烈的觉得自己不属于这里。

不多时，一碗热气腾腾的鸡蛋面端到了桌上。虽然北方人陈娟已经在成都和江阳生活十多年了，却一直没有爱上这边的重口味饮食。这种返璞归真的可口清汤面才是她的最爱。她很自然地把面揽了过来，夹起来一大把，开始吹气。卢济坐到桌子对面看着她。

“今天没课？” 陈娟觉得氛围有点尴尬，开始找话说。

“出了这种事，还上个锤子的课。” 卢济沮丧地说，“你领导不也给你放假了吗，要不然你怎么会这个时间回来。” 墙上的挂钟显示下午两点。

“我看见你贴的寻人启事了，写得不错，精炼又详细，一个多余的字都没有。你还贴了哪些地方？” 陈娟嘴里一边吸着面一边问。

“我们小区和周边都贴过了，莲溪路那边也贴了几百张，现在打印店正在加紧帮我再印五百张，我明天贴到城里其他地方。”

“哦，好的。”

尴尬的沉默。

“你看什么？” 陈娟吸完一口面，抬头看见卢济正死死地盯着她，脸上写满了惆怅，还有一丝不易察觉的欣慰。

卢济本来想说“你是特地回来看我的吗？” 但是话到嘴边，变成了：“娟儿，你是……你那个……你那边有消息没有嘛？”

陈娟叹了一口气：“没有，天网中心已经安排民警加班加点地排查了，王所长也派人去调查走访学校周边的商贩了……如果有消息，肯定会第一时间通知我吧。” 看着碗里还剩下的小半碗面，突然没有了胃口，轻轻地把筷子放在了一边。

“学校去过了吗？” 卢济可能是觉得是自己打搅了陈娟的食欲，脸上有点愧疚的神情。

“昨天去的，没啥收获。”

“我也去了，昨天下午去的。有点奇怪，我一去，田老师第一句话居然是问我‘你们有完没完’。我当时就怒了，要不是想到大家都是当老师的，我就锤她了。后来当然也就不欢而散，也没问出个所以然。我准备明天再去一趟。”

陈娟心里当然清楚田老师那句“你们有完没完”是什么意思。她决定暂时跟卢济隐瞒一下冀川失踪前几分钟遭遇校园暴力的事实，要不然，以丈夫的急脾气，肯定要去儿子学校闹一通。不行，不能告诉他。他去闹一通对寻找冀川没有任何帮助，只能让事情变得复杂。他这一闹，肯定会挖萝卜带出泥，接连牵连出蔡宇濠，蔡航。而蔡航的去向，说不定最后会牵扯出肖震……不行，绝对不行。

“唉，现在的学校，一出什么事就把自己的责任撇得干干净净。” 陈娟说，“我昨天上午去的时候，田老师的第一句话也是拿我们签的免责协议说事儿。对了，爸妈知道了吗？……你爸妈。”

卢济使劲揉了揉眼睛，长叹一口气说：“还没有，我还没敢告诉他们。不过现在事情搞这么大，江阳日报的记者今天晚上就要发公众号寻人了，他们一发，我爸妈也就知道了……”

两人又陷入沉默。

跟两人大学期间热恋时总有讲不完的话、聊不完的天的时候不同，最近几年两人的对话内容里，连八卦都渐渐消失了，只剩下生活中那些不得不进行的交流，比如“我今晚有任务，在外面吃” “我今天临时跟人换了课，下午不能去接冀川” 之类，除此之外的共同语言就是冀川的教育问题。因为冀川学习上从不让父母操心，这一两年来连这方面的对话也少了很多。陈娟心里其实是愧疚的，因为这种有意无意的疏远其实是她在主导，卢济在这方面其实很无辜。在卢济看来，两口子当年爱得那么轰轰烈烈，现在却话不投机半句多，完全是因为两个人的工作性质决定了他们分别都要花费太多的时间在工作上。除了平时正常上班时间，作为警察的陈娟双休日在派出所里忙碌是常态，当老师的卢济在教室里守晚自习，在办公室里批改作业或者给学生开小灶也是家常便饭。卢济认为聚少离多的生活导致了夫妻俩渐行渐远。他不知道的是，那些拒绝与冷淡、逃避和疏远，其实是陈娟真实自我的觉醒。在经过了最开始那几年感恩式的恩爱过后，陈娟渐渐冷静了下来。卢济对她肉体上的索取，从一开始的逐渐索然无味，到最近几年的令她感到不适——生理和心理上的双重不适——让她一度陷入巨大的困惑和自我怀疑。到后来，哪怕只是卢济跟她同处一室都会让她觉得紧张，完全不想跟他有超过五句话的交流。她知道这样不对，知道卢济是个好男人、好伴侣，但是她无法解释自己产生这种感觉的原因。她曾经短时间地陷入抑郁的状态中，不知道自己的生活哪里出了问题。直到董泸娜的出现。

那是两年前的一次公安系统年会，车轮敬酒已经进入尾声。陈娟一个人端着一杯浓茶，环视着一片狼藉的会场，陷入了恍恍惚惚的沉思。这个以男性为主体的团体让整个会场充斥着浓浓的男性荷尔蒙，平时与各种违法犯罪行为做斗争或者服务人民群众的各个岗位的警察们，在这个局长已经放出话来“弟兄们放开了喝”的场合，已经把斗争的矛头对准了平时的战友。他们手里的酒杯和酒瓶仿佛就是长枪和盾牌，在各个圆桌之间冲锋陷阵，以行酒令和劝酒词作为交锋，发誓要把自己的敌人打倒。陈娟虽然外表有些中性化，然而作为江阳市公安系统为数不多的女警，还是获得了这场战役当中的某种豁免权。只要她稍加推辞，男同事们便不再多加纠缠，而是随即转战下一个战壕。

“这位姐姐，嗨呀，我好像还没有给你敬酒呢？哈哈哈，来来来，我们两个走一个！” 陈娟的侧后方传来一个清脆的声音。

陈娟转身一看，面前这个女警，以前从来没有见过。她身上最显眼的就是头顶上那翘得老高的马尾。虽然身材娇小，但是尺码明显更小的制服把她凹凸有致的身体勒得有些紧绷。不知道为什么，陈娟居然有些脸红。她赶紧把不自然的眼神努力往上抬，看向对方那双清亮的大眼睛：“你好啊，新年快乐！你是……？”

那小姑娘把酒杯从右手换到左手，伸出右手，伸得直直的：“董泸娜，天网中心，新来的！姐姐管我叫娜娜就好了！” 听见陈娟那明显有别于本地人偶尔说一句普通话的口音，董泸娜迅速地切换成了普通话，居然也是异常地标准，就连快速报出“泸娜”二字的时候，发音也是毫无瑕疵。

陈娟微笑着跟她握了握手：“我是陈娟，北城的。”

“好呀好呀，我就叫你娟姐吧，可不可以呀？哈哈！” 这个女孩似乎随时随地都处于一种哈哈大笑的状态，明眸皓齿的她也不像很多别的女生那样，只要笑起来就会下意识地捂住嘴。她那种坦坦荡荡的乐天派气质似乎有传染的力量，心情本来很抑郁的陈娟居然觉得心中的乌云被拨开了一条缝，透进来一线阳光。

“可以可以，哈，” 陈娟笑着说，“我以前没有见过你呀，今年新来的？”

“是呀，我就在江阳警校念的IT，毕业就分到天网中心啦。”

“还适应吗？”

“适应个啥，成天看监控，黑白颠倒的。” 娜娜努了努嘴，“哎，光顾说话了，还没喝酒呢，来来来，喝酒喝酒喝酒。我敬娟姐一杯，Cheers！”

“Cheers……我这里只有茶水。”

“没事没事，娟姐应该已经喝了不少了，随意随意，我干了！” 说完，娜娜一个仰脖，一饮而尽。

陈娟也把手里的茶水一口喝掉。

娜娜莞尔一笑，站在陈娟身边，跟她一起环视着会场。

“你不继续去敬酒了吗？” 陈娟轻轻地问。其实她内心是希望有人多陪陪她聊天的。她虽然有老公有儿子，但是她还是觉得自己仿佛是一个孤家寡人。再加上今天因为她要参加年会，已经放了寒假的父子俩已经住到爷爷奶奶家去了，这一周都不会回家，她即使回到家里也是冷冷清清一个人。虽然这个年会会场百来号人呼来喊去，觥筹交错，纸醉金迷，汤汤水水混合着撒掉的酒，满地横流，但是在陈娟的视野里，却空无一人，鸦雀无声。只有面前这个天真得有些傻里傻气的小姑娘，才能让她觉得身边站了一个人。

“没啥好敬的了，” 娜娜一甩头，把酒杯放到了旁边的空桌子上，“这里是男人们的战场，其实没我们什么事儿。我们在这里只是陪衬罢了。”

5

“娟儿，别离开我，好吗？”

卢济那乞讨般的声音把沉浸在回忆里的陈娟拉回了现实。

“卢济，别这样，我们已经讨论过很多次了，我不想再说了。” 陈娟这次破天荒地没有抽回被卢济握住的手。

“娟儿，我就不明白了。我们一开始的时候那么好，是怎么一步一步走到今天这步田地的呢？我真的不明白……”卢济痛苦地说。

陈娟认真地思考了一下，慢慢地说：“我觉得，就像我之前说过的，可能我从来都没有真正地爱上过你……刚开始跟你在一起的时候，是我这辈子第一次被人关心、被人照顾，我错误地把那种感激之情当成爱情了……只不过现在我认识到了这个问题。我觉得这样过下去对你对我都是不公平的。你还年轻，工作又好，不愁找不到别人的……”

“我不觉得我的工作有多好，恰恰相反，我觉得是因为我的工作让我没有时间陪你，所以慢慢地你就对我没有感情了。但是，娟儿，能不能再给我一次机会？我已经找到了摆脱这份工作的办法，哦不，不止是我，还有你，我有办法让你也不用干这份苦逼的警察的工作了，相信我，好吗？再给我一点时间。我很快就要成功了！”

“我不认为这事跟咱俩的工作有关系……你说的办法是什么办法？”

“你先不要管。如果跟工作没有关系，那……真的不是因为你爱上别的男人了吗？” 卢济的眼睛里透出了绝望。

陈娟几乎要开始怜悯面前这个苦苦寻求答案的男人了。她眼睛一酸，几乎没能忍住眼泪。她稳定了一下情绪，严肃地说：“我可以负责任地告诉你，没有别的男人。”

“那到底是为什么呢？” 卢济站起来，跺着脚说。

陈娟也站了起来。“不爱了就是不爱了，我已经说过很多次，不想再重复地说！难道之前那么多个不眠之夜，那么多架，都白吵了吗？！” 陈娟说完，不顾卢济几乎要哭出来的表情，冲进卧室拿了一套睡衣，冲进了卫生间。

哗啦啦的热水冲洗着陈娟头上和身上那一层厚厚的油腻。她任由水流从脸上流过，正好掩盖了她那如注的泪水。良久，陈娟就像一尊雕塑一样，一动不动。

卫生间的门突然开了，只穿了一条裤衩的卢济闯了进来。

“你做什么？” 陈娟下意识地捂住了她那其实聊胜于无的胸部。

“我看你半天都没有出来，看看你洗得怎么样了。” 卢济往陈娟这边走来。

“你要干什么？你别过来！” 陈娟紧张得浑身发抖。

“我要干什么？哼哼，理论上，咱俩现在还算夫妻吧？” 卢济伸手抓起了一瓶沐浴露。

“可是我们很快就不是了！” 陈娟满脸涨得通红。

“那么，就让我再帮你洗一次澡吧，最后一次。我……其实还挺怀念以前帮你洗澡的日子的。”

“不行，要是这时候冀川回家来了怎么办？”

“Highly unlikely.” 卢济仿佛变了一个人一样，下定决心要强势一回。他不由分说地开始在陈娟身上涂抹起来。

陈娟见状，也逐渐放下了戒心，捂住胸部的双手也慢慢垂了下来。唉，自己这身子，从上到下，又有哪一寸没有被卢济仔仔细细地抚摸过、亲吻过呢？一度已经到了好像左手摸右手的地步。现在这个时候自己还要玩矜持，实属有些可笑。既然卢济非要坚持，那就随他的便吧。

卢济认真地帮陈娟搓洗着，那严肃的神情，仿佛是在清洗米开朗基罗的原版雕塑杰作。偶尔碰到陈娟的敏感部位时，她居然感受到了很长时间以来只有在娜娜那里才能得到的酥麻的感觉。她睁开眼睛，只见卢济正蹲着帮她搓洗大腿，花洒已经把他的裤衩淋了个透。卢济的皮肤很白皙，很典型的川南年轻男人肤色，想当年陈娟也曾经痴迷过他的身体。他的身材保持得很好，大约是要归功于他每天都要在他们中学的操场上跑几圈的习惯，几乎没有赘肉，该紧实的地方也很紧实。所谓的穿衣显瘦、脱衣有肉，说的就是他这种吧。他平时真的就是那种很儒雅很有风度的英语老师形象。

卢济站起身，开始帮陈娟搓背。陈娟转过身，轻轻地说：“脱了吧，都湿了。” 卢济犹豫了一下，把湿透的裤衩脱了下来，扔到了一边。陈娟一把握住卢济那已经翘成四十五度朝天的阴茎，卢济则立刻用舌头堵住了陈娟的嘴，疯狂地激吻起来，双手好像即将溺毙的人抓住救命稻草一样紧紧地把陈娟圈住。他们这样持续了五六分钟，卢济一把把陈娟一个公主抱，往卧室走去。

又过了五六分钟，正当陈娟在卢济激烈的抽插下欲仙欲死时，他突然停了下来，表情复杂地看着她。

陈娟睁开眼，红着脸问：“你怎么了？你还好吗？”

他又使劲顶了一下，顶得她一声哀嚎。他严肃地说：“娟儿，说真的，不要离开我，好吗？”

陈娟又闭上眼，不说话。

卢济一边慢慢地蠕动着下半身，一边慢慢地说：“娟儿，我马上就要有钱了，一大笔钱。真真正正的一大笔钱。就在今天晚上，我都安排好了。等我拿到钱，明天就去辞职不干了。你也辞职了好不好？这笔钱，哪怕我们花掉一半来找冀川，剩下那一半，也比我们这一辈子的死工资加起来都要多。我们以后再也不用为了生计操心，我们可以一直呆在一起，慢慢经营我们的爱情，好不好？娟儿？你难道不想我吗？”

陈娟一边低声喘气，一边轻轻地说：“哟，卢济，一个月不见，你长本事了啊……啊……啊……你可不要做非法的事情哦，我……啊……啊……我可是警察……”

“这个不用你操心，我拿捏得死死的。”

“好了别废话了，快点干活！”

卢济听罢，便不再多说，赶紧加快了抽送的频率，把陈娟输出得娇喘不断。没过两分钟，两人便同时达到了高潮。

毕竟，他们对对方的身体都再熟悉不过了。

陈娟这两天本来就没有好好睡觉，经过卢济这一番折腾之后，眼皮就再也无法分开。再加上她已经睡了一个月的办公室，现在回到了自家的大床上，更是仿佛被床吸住了一样，动弹不得。

迷迷糊糊中，她隐约听见卢济在她耳边轻轻地说：“我出发了，我们今晚就要发财了，等我的好消息。娟儿，我爱你！”

6

陈娟醒来时，已经完全失去了时间概念。她努力睁开眼睛，往身边一摸，卢济并不在床上。她挣扎着坐了起来，扭头看向窗外。外面正在淅淅沥沥地下着中雨，一阵阵湿热的风伴着斜斜的雨点吹进窗台里面。

“卢济？能关一下窗户吗？”

没有人回答。

陈娟只好自己慢慢爬起来，穿上裤子，披上睡衣，把窗户掩上。梳妆台上的电子钟显示5月28日9:27 AM，原来她已经睡了一个下午加一个晚上，现在已经是第二天早上了。她突然意识到卢济昨天下午是射到了里面。呀，糟糕，这几天正是排卵期，要是怀孕了可不好办了。这个卢济，只顾着自己爽……我们可是正在离婚冷静期里啊……

陈娟拿起桌上的一家三口的合照，痴痴地看了半天。照片上的卢冀川照例是一张臭脸，而丈夫卢济却笑得很开心。那是去年春节在冀川爷爷奶奶家拍的，那时候卢济还不知道陈娟已经酝酿离婚好几个月了。就在那次团聚之后，这个家就进入了血雨腥风的时期，直到今年四月底，在陈娟的强烈坚持下，两人进入了离婚冷静期，陈娟则搬到了办公室去住。

仔细想起来，卢济到底做错了什么呢？他唯一的错误也许就是当年爱上了不该爱上的人。这一年多以来，陈娟也没少给他带来痛苦，这也是他最终同意离婚的原因。他应该是觉得这种家庭战争无休止地进行下去已经没有意义了吧，至少陈娟没有让他看到她会回心转意的迹象。这样持续的家庭内斗，对冀川的成长也相当不利。唉，可怜的冀川，这一年多以来父母的所作所为一定也让他非常揪心吧，小小年纪就承受了与年龄不相符的巨大压力。父母的战争好不容易来到尾声，之后虽然家庭会破裂，但是至少可以安安稳稳过日子，现在却突然下落不明，生死未卜。

陈娟突然有点恨自己。她跟董泸娜之间的所谓爱情，真的有她之前认为的那么轰轰烈烈吗？

7

“是啊，这是一个男人主宰的世界，而警界呢，更是一个男性的战场，没有人相信女人可以在这里建功立业。” 陈娟转身给自己又斟了一杯浓茶。她想起了继父的姐姐陈老姐当年给她灌输的那些理论，“女孩没用，你要让着你表弟”，“女孩子脏，不能先洗，要让你表弟先洗” 之类的。“说实话，” 她喝了一口茶，接着说，“我都不知道我当初为什么报了警校。……哎，你怎么了？”

董泸娜正在瞪着她那双黑夜般的大眼睛，微笑着，直勾勾地盯着陈娟。

“哎，别看了，我脸上有菜叶吗？” 陈娟被盯得不自在了。

“哈哈哈，没有没有，我就是觉得……陈姐你特别面善，从晚会开始之前我就注意到你了，只不过一直没有机会上来跟你说话。现在那些男人喝得七零八落的，正好是咱姐俩好好交流感情的时候哇！”

“承蒙厚爱，” 陈娟笑着说，“我还以为我是那种英姿飒爽的类型呢，哪里面善了？”

“嗨呀，陈姐有所不知，都说眼睛是心灵的窗户。陈姐虽然眉宇间英气逼人，但是我能从你眼眸的深处看出来，你其实是一个内心柔软、多愁善感的女子……”

“哟呵，你还会看面相？那好，既然你这么厉害，你再说说你能看出来我的哪些事？” 这个姑娘着实是个开心果，短短几分钟内，陈娟心里的阴霾已经暂时消散殆尽。

“唔……我看看啊，我猜，陈姐今年二十有五六，单身多年，因为没有哪个男人配得上我们英姿飒爽的陈姐！”

陈娟仰天大笑：“哈哈哈哈哈，这就不对了。我没你说的那么年轻，我都快二十九了。还有，我不是单身，我有老公的，孩子都上二年级了。”

“哦，看来犀利如我，也有翻车的时候啊，哈哈哈，” 虽然娜娜一副满不在乎的神情，但是她的眼里还是掠过一丝不易察觉的失落。“这样吧，既然咱们姐俩这么投机，不如先加个微信，改日再叙？”

8

外面餐桌上华为手机的震动把陈娟从回忆中拉回现实中来，听起来像是微信消息。

也许我真的应该再给卢济一次机会？作为老公，除了有时候比较忽略我的感受之外，他真的无可挑剔。冀川的学霸气质也是很大程度上继承了他爸的脑细胞，卢济把冀川的英语辅导得真的非常好。生活上，仔细回想起来，卢济在能做到的范围内，把家里照顾得井井有条，像个典型的四川男人一样，又烧的一手好菜，又承担了大部分家务。性生活上……昨天下午的那一次，证明了她其实并不是只能从娜娜那里得到高潮，虽然她确实已经好几年没有从卢济那里完全满足过了……难道，他们的婚姻需要的，其实只是一小段时间的分别，和一点额外的刺激？哎，这个人，去哪了。

陈娟有些焦躁地来到客厅里，拿起餐桌上的手机。微信上有三个人的未读消息。一个是董泸娜，昨天晚上的，有两条：

“你没在办公室啊？是不是回家去了？刚刚我问了同事，中心这边还没有冀川的消息。”

“我先去上班去了哈，希望明天可以见到你。”

一个是张晨阳：

“张晨阳” 撤回了一条消息

“张晨阳” 撤回了一条消息

“张晨阳” 撤回了一条消息

“娟姐，在吗？看到消息的话，就给王所长回个电话吧。”

一个是王所长，只有一条：

“速回所里。”

陈娟心里一沉，这是怎么了？

她迅速地拨打了王所长的电话，对面立刻就接起来了。

“喂？王所长吗？我刚刚看到你的消息，对不起王所长，我前天晚上通宵没睡着，昨天到现在就昏死过去了，我马上回所里。王所长？王所长？能听到吗？”

对面迟迟没有说话，陈娟只听见话筒里传来一声沉重的叹息，拖得很长，把话筒吹得呼呼作响。

“王所长？是你吗？” 陈娟有点急了。

对面终于说话了：“娟儿，那个，我不晓得咋个跟你谈……但是你迟早是要晓得的，我就这样跟你谈了。”

陈娟脑子里嗡的一下，大颗大颗的汗珠从额头上滚落下来，她一个踉跄坐到了餐椅上，嘴唇剧烈地抖动着：“王……王所长，冀川有消息了吗？”

电话那头又沉默了一阵，才接着说下去：“不是冀川，我们现在还是没得他的消息。是这样的，前天凌晨那个案子，同样的手法，同样的案情，同样的地点，又发生了一次……”

“哦？” 陈娟稍微松了一口气，只要不是确认冀川已经死亡，那就比什么都好。“又发生了？怎么会？……这个城市到底怎么了？”

“那个，唉，娟儿，是卢济。娟儿，这次是卢济。”


	6. 第五集 肖震

1

2016年一个周六的早晨，肖震放在餐桌上充电的工作手机响了。坐在阳台上玩玩具的涵涵轱辘一滚爬起来，跑过去抢先一步接起了电话，用稚嫩的声音大声喊道：“爸爸今天不上班！” 正在厨房里做早饭的韩倩倩赶紧跑出来，一把抢过电话，一边呵斥着“哎呀，调皮，爸爸要生气了”，一边小跑着给卧室里依然睡眼惺忪的肖震递了过去。肖震奋力地从床上坐起来，眼睛都没睁开：“喂，哪个？”

“肖局长，手机没在身边？” 听筒里传来一个阴沉的声音。

肖震一听，瞌睡立刻醒了一大半：“哎呀，梅总，实在对不起，娃儿太调皮了。”

“呵呵，娃儿嘛，就是这样子的，你现在觉得她调皮，等她长大了，你就该怀念现在了。” 电话那头慢慢地说。

“梅总说的是！梅总今天这么早亲自打电话过来，是有啥子吩咐吗？” 肖震擦了擦汗。

“你现在过来张坝一趟，老周已经在楼下等你了。” 梅总说完，直接挂断了电话。

肖震听罢，不敢怠慢。他迅速起身，穿上衣服，带上钱包和手机，直奔洗手间，胡乱地擦了一把脸。

端着盘子正往厨房外面走的韩倩倩见状，不满地说：“耶，你饭都没吃就穿得周周正正的，要爪子哦？”

“有点急事，” 肖震开始穿鞋。

“哪个喊你哦？姜波？” 韩倩倩把盘子重重地往餐桌上一放。

“比市长大。” 肖震已经穿好了鞋，打开了门。

“哎，今天说好带涵涵出去逛公园的嘛，你这一走，我们两个怎么办？”

一看倩倩生气了，一只脚已经跨出门的肖震又折回来，不顾已经穿了鞋，三步并作两步来到餐桌前，捧着倩倩气鼓鼓的小脸，慈爱地说：“我也是为了我们家里好嘛，应该不一会儿就回来了，下午也一样的可以去，实在不行的话，明天也可以嘛，乖啊，我补偿你们两个！” 说罢，再也不敢耽误，直奔电梯而去。

肖震刚一走出公寓门，就远远地望见马路对面那辆熟悉的黑色宝马，打着双闪。驾驶座的窗户里不时腾起阵阵烟雾。他赶紧加快脚步跑过去，坐进了副驾驶。老周也没有扭头看他，把烟头往窗外一掷，发动车子出发了。肖震也没有跟他寒暄，只是默默地扣好了安全带，一言不发地盯着窗外。一股倦意再次袭来，他稍微把座椅靠背往下调了调，半躺着瘫坐在副驾上。天上那些黑白灰相间的云层开始随着车子的转向而打转，就像催眠电波一样，让肖震再也没法睁开眼睛。

头一天晚上，市公安局邀请司法局全体同志参加联谊。因为是周五，而且江阳市各机关之间用饭局来联络感情也是司空见惯的事情，可以说是凭一己之力养活了江阳市的整个高端餐饮行业，所以肖震也没多想，带着手下的七八个同事就去了。到了饭店一看，虽然名义上是公安系统和司法局联谊，但是参加饭局的除了市局的两个主要领导同志之外，其他都是北城派出所的，王思良、陈娟、张晨阳、李晓伟这几个，还有另外几个不是很熟的。

除了参加的人，这天晚上还有两件事特别诡异。一件是平时一直跟他看不对眼的王思良，突然特别热情，跟前撵后地向肖震敬酒，一杯接着一杯，还自述衷肠，一副要跟他冰释前嫌的样子，搞得酒量还不错的肖震到了最后都不胜酒力。一件是肖震中途去了一趟厕所，回来之后不久就发现手机已经莫名其妙地关机了，并且再也没法开机，就像电量已经完全耗尽了一样，可是下班的时候明明还有至少三分之一的电量。当时觉得反正周末应该没啥人找，再加上饭桌上劝酒劝得紧，他也就没再计较。

车窗上“咚咚咚”的声音把肖震惊醒了，睁眼一看，老周那双死鱼一样的眼睛正贴着玻璃看着他。肖震赶紧摇下车窗。

“到了，” 老周冷冷地说，“你居然还睡得着哦。”

“哎呀，昨天晚上喝多了。” 肖震调直靠背，打开车门站了出来。郊区有些湿冷的空气，夹杂着青草和粪肥的气味，直冲肖震的鼻腔，令他昏昏欲睡的大脑清醒了几分。

老周没有多说，径直往桂圆林方向的小径走去。肖震伸了两个懒腰，又做了几个扩胸运动，跟了上去。

“大周末的，梅总喊我啥子事哦？” 路上，肖震忍不住问道。

“你到了就晓得了。” 老周就是老周，纪律性非常强。上面没有交待的话，半句都不肯多说。

肖震也不再多问，默默地跟在后面。十多分钟后，只见农家乐的院子里聚集了三四十个人，仿佛在围观着什么。他们当中有人注意到肖震和老周正在接近，轻轻地“嗯”了一下，三四十个人便齐刷刷地望向了肖震，直到他走到了人群面前。

肖震心里开始发毛，底气不足地问道：“梅总呢？梅总喊我过来的。”

人群缓缓地分开一条道。只见人群中间围成了一个圈，当中跪着一个人，双手绑在身后，头发已经乱得不成样子。跪着的那人面前，有个人坐在一把竹椅上，一只脚翘到了椅子上，大冷的天却只穿着一件单衣，还敞胸露怀，仿佛现在正是盛夏时节。这个坐在竹椅上的人，正是梅氏集团有限公司董事长兼总经理，梅汗青。

肖震心里一颤，斗胆开口问道：“梅总，这是做啥子哦？” 一边问，一边左顾右盼，见无人阻拦，便绕到跪着那人前面去看看到底是谁。

“哎呀，小吴，咋个是你呢？？” 肖震惊呼。那人双眼周围已经是青一块紫一块，鼻孔里耳朵里都渗出鲜血，嘴也歪到了一边，看样子嘴角已经撕裂了。腰身仿佛很痛，无法直起，只能弯到一边，就像一棵长歪了的黄椒树。虽然如此，肖震还是立马辨认出来这就是他们司法局的办事员吴小兵。“这到底是咋个回事？你们在做啥子？”

肖震往小吴身后扑过去，想要帮他松绑。五六个人一拥而上，锁喉的锁喉，掰胳膊的掰胳膊，架腿的架腿，肖震瞬间动弹不得。有人从他裤兜里掏出手机，又强扭着他的手指解了锁，递到梅总手中。这时，肖震的两个膝盖后面传来一阵剧痛，不由自主地跪倒在地，人们这时才松开了他，任由他失去平衡，扑倒在地。肖震双手伏地，撑起身子，又有人从背后一脚，令他无法站起，只好保持跪姿，抬起头，满脸惊恐地问：“梅总？这是……”

梅总抬起一只手，示意他不要说话。肖震只好暂时噤声，只敢扭头过去冲着小吴做出黑人问号脸，寻求答案。小吴并没有看向他这边，只是麻木地盯着地上的泥土和青草，一言不发。

梅总这会儿正在仔仔细细地翻看肖震手机里的内容。周围这四五十号人全都鸦雀无声，仿佛一根根死去的树桩一般，死气沉沉地盯着人群的中心。只有老周一个人像是活人，点了一根烟，在人墙外面默默地抽。

令人窒息的死寂持续了五分钟，在这段时间里，肖震的脑子里飞快地过了一遍所有的可能性，依然百思不得其解。自己跟梅总合作已经四年了，在这四年里，他利用自己在政府里的影响力，给梅总提供了不计其数的方便，可以说，梅氏集团这些年来突飞猛进的发展，他肖震可谓功不可没。尤其是采掘河砂的业务，在肖震的干预下，已经成了梅氏集团的垄断生意，这几年来即使没有上亿的利润，也有几千万了。作为回报，肖震也从梅氏集团拿到了数以百万计的好处。经过这几年，他们一家不仅如愿以偿地搬到了城西新区，甚至在成都也添置了两处房产。除此之外，梅氏大酒店KTV每当有新人上岗，也会通知肖震先去免费“尝鲜”。肖震并不是梅氏集团在市政府投资的唯一资产，但是毫无疑问，他是梅氏集团关系网络中最重要的一枚棋子，也是贡献最大的那个。几年来一切都很好，一切都在向越来越好的方向发展。可是，今天，这到底是怎么了？

梅总把手机递给身边的马仔，意味深长地盯着肖震。肖震对自己的手机很有信心，里面的东西，只有倩倩不能看的，没有梅总看不得的。他也抬起头，一脸无辜地回盯梅总。

“肖局长，昨天晚上喝得好高兴哦，给你打电话都关机？” 梅总微笑着问。

“哎呀，手机出问题，自动关机了，打都打不开……我能不能站起来说话？”

梅总没有理会他的请求，接着问：“那你晓不晓得，昨天晚上出了啥子事情？”

“出了啥子事情？” 肖震偷偷瞥了一眼小吴，“我不晓得哇，出了啥子事情？我吃完饭都晚上两点了，回家去直接就睡了……出啥子事情了啊？”

“睡你妈卖批睡！” 梅总的声音猛地抬高了八度，把肖震吓得一颤，埋下头去，不敢再看梅总。梅总从椅子上下来，弯下腰，把嘴贴在肖震的脑门儿上，一字一顿地说：“十五艘船，一夜之间，全部出脱（完蛋）。你说出了啥子事？” 说完，他一扭头，吐了一口吐沫在小吴脸上，坐回了竹椅上。

肖震脑子嗡的一下，心脏沉到了膀胱处。他语无伦次地说：“啥子哎？出脱了？咋……咋个回事会出脱呢？咋个可能呢？昨天晚上？咋个会呢？吃饭的嘛？公安局的，吃饭的嘛？”

“吃饭！吃饭！吃你妈卖批的饭！昨天晚上，水务局带了几百个人，搞突然袭击，老子的十多条挖沙船，几百万吨沙，全部一下子没收了！肖局长，你娃拿钱不办事哦？”

这下肖震全明白了。这个王思良，给我下套啊！原来王思良不仅向他隐瞒了这次行动，还亲自出马，特地设了这样一个局，让他没有办法利用职权乃至动用市长的权力，来临时阻止这次行动。这样看来，他的手机出问题，也一定是王思良或者他的手下搞的鬼了。这样一来，他就没法通风报信。王思良啊王思良，老子跟你不共戴天！然而，小吴这是怎么回事？

“梅总，唉，是这样的，我是遭王思良那个老东西算计了，他给我下的套，他公然违抗了我的命令……”

梅总没有理会他的辩解，自顾自地说下去：“本来呢，昨天晚上没有出工，我的船都停在挨到重庆的那个湾湾里面，一般人找不到。你猜是哪个带的路？”

肖震一惊，扭头看着小吴：“小吴？昨晚上喊你一起去吃饭，你说有事不去，就是这个事？”

小吴没有理他，仿佛石像一样，盯着地面，一动不动。

肖震正过头来望着梅总说：“梅总，这一定是误会哈，小吴作为司法局的一员，参与一下联合执法，也是很正当的嘛，他这个职位，无非就是打个酱油，跑个龙套，不一定是他带的路撒？梅总……”

“哈哈哈，肖局长啊肖局长，这么多年了，你居然连身边人都看不清楚，能够活到现在没死，也算是你祖坟冒青烟了！你晓不晓得，那个王思良，多年布局，就为了昨天晚上，一战功成？” 梅总一努嘴，一个马仔从塑料袋里掏出来一个黑色的钱包大小的夹子，递给了过来，梅总把它狠狠地掷到了肖震面前：“这是今天早晨从吴小兵家里搜出来的，你自己看一哈，不要吓尿哦。”

这下肖震算是彻底懵逼了。他用颤抖的手，哆哆嗦嗦地拾起那个夹子，打开一看，警官证，姓名赫然写着，吴小兵。

“警官证……小吴，你是警察？”

此时，梅总手上还多出来一个U盘，他小心翼翼地把它夹在拇指和食指之间，举到肖震鼻子面前：“这个东西，也是今天早上一起搜出来的。肖局长，如果这个东西遭公安局掌握了，我们两个怕是要在刑场上肩并肩，黄泉路上手牵手哦。”

“小吴，咋回事，你说撒？” 肖震急了，声音里带着哭腔，“你不是公务员考试考到司法局的吗？咋个是警察呢？你的档案我都看过，政审我也参与过，没说你是警察撒？咋个回事，小吴，你说撒？”

一直沉默着的小吴开口了：“肖局长，我就是警察，大学一毕业就是警察。你看的档案也好材料也好，全都是假的，我的公务员成绩也是假的，我本来就是警察，我的真实身份是北城派出所的刑警。”

“你个狗日的，你一直都是王思良的人？妈卖批的，卧底卧到老子头上来了！” 肖震只觉得一股热血冲上头顶，想要扑向小吴，被梅总的马仔按住了。

“肖局长，你不要怪我，我小时候，妈老汉儿就是遭黑社会害死的，我从小就立志要当警察，为民除害。只是现在，我真的后悔死了。” 小吴喃喃地说，一股血水从嘴角流下来。

“你狗日的后悔啥子？” 肖震咬牙切齿地问。

“后悔……没有听王所长的话，早点把证据先发给他。我一直认为捕猎就要像猎豹一样，要么不出手，一出手就一定要置猎物与死地。我坚持要把整个证据链完成了之后才交出来，免得到时候最多判个无期，最后十多年就出来了，还不是继续祸害人民。我想的是要等搜集够你们两个判死立执的证据之后，一举拿下，永绝后患。可惜啊，就差一点就完成了，功亏一篑！”

“功你妈卖批的篑！” 梅总飞起一脚扫到小吴脸上。小吴倒在地上，大口喘气，啃了一口泥。

“肖局长，你作何感想？” 梅总收起脚，坐回椅子里，笑眯眯地问。

“梅总，你相信我，以后绝对不会出这种问题了。我今天回去就把所有的手下都排查一遍，保证每个人都是干净的。还有，我以后一定随时注意相关部门的动向，一有风吹草动，马上通知梅总！至于没收了的船和沙，我想想办法，运作一下，迂回一下，应该还是拿得回来的！梅总，你相信我！”

梅总摆摆手：“不是，船是小事，十几万一条，我明天就可以再去开十条新的回来。沙也是小事，也就是多赶几天几夜的工的事情。现在的问题，是系统性的问题。肖局长，我们这个系统失灵了。”

“梅总，没有失灵，真的，我可以继续给你们提供信息！”

“放你妈的屁，现在打击得这么严厉，你有啥子办法？关键是，我的下家，跟我合作多年，彼此之间都相当信任，从来都是先打预付款给我的。我现在收了人家的钱，却没有办法像以前那样大张旗鼓地挖沙，产能大打折扣，不能按时交货，我咋个办？把钱退给人家？”

“那就退嘛……” 肖震弱弱地说。

“退个锤子，我的下家也有下家，一家比一家凶，交不出来货，是要杀人的，你晓得不？亏你还是个领导，这么天真？真的以为做生意还有退钱这种说法？”

肖震不敢说话了。

梅总接过一碗盖碗茶，用盖子撇开浮在水面上的茶叶和桂花，轻轻吹了几口气，呷了几口，然后让马仔端走了。几口茶下肚，他显得稍微平静了一些，慢慢地问：“肖局长，你说，现在该咋个办。”

“我刚才说的事情，我回去马上就办，一定妥善解决。”

梅总冲着地上喘气的小吴努了努嘴：“我是说他。”

肖震喘了几口气：“小吴啊，打得这么凶，他已经收到教训了。回去之后，我就通知人事，找个理由辞退他，同时联系王思良，以伪造材料的罪名威胁他，喊他把小吴除名，永远不许再提这件事。至于小吴，喊他离开江阳，一辈子不准再回来。”

“哈哈哈哈哈，肖局长，你是不是电视看多了哦，还‘一辈子不准再回来’，哈哈哈！”

“那咋个办呢？” 肖震看了看地上躺着喘粗气的小吴，心里又恨又怕。只见小吴头发上挂着青草，嘴里含着泥土，瞪着肿得几乎睁不开的眼睛，眼泪和血水浸湿了他脸旁边的地面。

梅总点了点头，五六个马仔一拥而上，解绳索的解绳索，扒衣服的扒衣服，十多秒内，小吴就已经是一丝不挂地躺在了地上，左边的胸腹一大片淤青，看上去肋骨似乎已经断了，瘦小的身躯紧紧地蜷缩着，就像一只刚出生的小羊一样瑟瑟发抖。几个人试图上前去把他抬走，却遭遇了激烈的反抗。一直在一边抽闷烟的老周几步跨上前来，冲他脑后就是一拳，小吴哼叫一声，不省人事。几个人七手八脚地把他抬到了墙边的冰柜旁边，把里面的三片半边猪拿出来咣当咣当地扔到地上，腾出了空间。两个做饭的大妈一声不吭地把猪拖到后厨去了。几个人抬起小吴，扔进了冰柜。

梅总冷笑一声，站起身，由马仔们簇拥着走了。

“哎！哎！哎哎哎！你们做啥子！？要出人命的！” 肖震不顾一切地从地上爬起来，想要奔向冰柜。老周像一座大山一样拦住了他，任凭他怎么蹦跶嘶喊，老周都纹丝不动。老周把肖震按在竹椅上，一手压住他一边肩膀，死鱼一样的双眼死死盯着他，坚定地摇了摇头。

肖震瞪着惊恐的双眼，也盯着老周，仿佛在询问着什么。

过了半分钟，老周意味深长地点了点头。

肖震不再挣扎了，像烂泥一样瘫在了椅子里。老周直起身来，挥了挥手。几个马仔跑过来，把肖震架上了农家乐的二楼，扔进一间屋子，“砰”的一声关上了门。

一开始，肖震靠墙蹲坐着，大气都不敢出。

这是一间麻将雅间，屋子正中间有一张麻将桌，窗边一个木沙发，靠墙一个矮柜，除此之外别无陈设。楼下传来哗啦哗啦的麻将声和鼎沸的人声。肖震壮着胆子扒在窗台上一看，已经聚了三桌人，开始今天的娱乐了。梅总也在其中，他已经批好了大衣，抽着烟，翘着腿，正在兴致勃勃地砌牌。一张空桌子上，放着肖震的手机。手机是静音状态，可以看出来正在不断地有来电。

完了，倩倩还等着我回去呢，可是我现在完全没有办法告诉她，我一时半会儿回不去了……说不定今天我就死在这里了……涵涵还好吗？会不会特别恨爸爸，说好了今天出去玩的……哎，小吴……他们还没有把小吴从冰柜里放出来吗？大冷的天，这样对他，会冻伤的！这个教训已经够深刻的了，他这辈子肯定不敢再呆在江阳了……唉，可恶的小吴，在我身边潜伏了这么多年，我竟然完全没有发觉！他那里到底掌握了我多少猛料啊……哎，小吴啊！

肖震开始研究周围的环境。这里是二楼，楼下就是一大群打麻将的人，如果爬窗出去，一秒钟就会被发现，说不定到时候自己也会被扔冰柜里。他蹑手蹑脚走到门口，想从门缝里往外看。左看右看，除了走廊里微弱的光线，什么都看不见。他试探性地拧了一下门把手。门外立刻传来一声严厉的呵斥：“老实点！”

肖震吓得退后了两步。完蛋，这算啥子，软禁吗？这是准备关我多久？我可是政府公职人员！我可是市政府重要部门的领导！我可是未来的市长候选人！我要……

转念一想，这个梅汗青，才不会在乎他现在身居何位。他现在在局长的位置上，还对梅总有些价值，如果他东窗事发不在位了，那就真的跟一条狗没什么区别。倩倩那边，可以解释的，只要能活着回去。毕竟他这些年来也时常有临时的应酬，倩倩会理解的。涵涵那边，也可以安抚的，只要买几件玩具就好……涵涵，爸爸好想你啊……王思良那边，天知道他已经知道了哪些事。既然他花了这么大功夫，用了这么长时间，就为了给我布这样一个局，说明他至少已经知道了一些事吧？肖震全身冒着冷汗，慢慢地躺倒在了沙发上，带着无尽的焦虑，瞪大着眼睛等待着。窗外传来的麻将声，渐渐地模糊起来，过了不知道多久，就完全消失了。

2

肖震在一阵嘈杂的脚步声当中醒来。他睁眼一看，窗外已经全黑。扭头一看，五六个人像丧尸一样立在沙发面前。

“肖局长，梅总喊你下楼一趟。” 其中一具丧尸冷冷地说。

肖震不敢说话，只是点点头，费力地起身，往楼下走去。那几个人在后面默默地跟着。下了楼，有人把他领着，到了冰柜旁边的切割机旁边。肖震感到肩膀上一股不可抗拒的力量把他按了下去，跪在地上，两手分别被两个人死死扭住，动弹不得。有个人从身后一手按住他的天灵盖，一手捏住他的下巴，令他的头也纹丝不动。

“这是要爪子？” 肖震慌了，“梅总？梅总？梅总你在不在？这是要爪子？”

没有任何人回应他。

只见几个人拉开冰柜的盖子，从里面抬出已经冻成人棍的小吴。他的眼睛依然睁着，仿佛在诉说着对生命的依恋，以及壮志未酬身先死的遗憾。他的身体扭曲成一个痛苦的姿势，应该是在冰柜中短暂地苏醒过，只不过在不到一分钟之内就失去了肌肉的动力，保持这个姿势，直到体内每一个细胞都撑破了细胞膜，生命由此终结。小吴被重重地放到了切割机的平台上，发出“咚”的一声，仿佛那不是一个人，而是一大块石头。

肖震只觉得一口中药般的苦水充斥了整个口腔。大颗大颗的眼泪滴到了地上的泥土里，消失不见。

有人按开了切割机的开关，平台上的竖锯以每分钟数百次的频率上下抖动起来。

在肖震惊恐的注视下，两个人推动着小吴的躯体，从头部开始，穿越竖锯，发出类似锯木头一样的巨大噪音，却似乎没有遇到任何阻力，只用了十多秒钟，就从头到胯贯穿了小吴。

肖震从来没有想到，自己会以这种方式重温初中生物课本上的人体剖面图。他闭上了眼睛，却觉得自己的手被抓着往前伸过去，同时听到一声高喊：“睁开眼！看到！不睁眼的话，就把你的手伸到锯子下面去！” 他赶紧睁开了眼睛。

两个人在竖锯旁边轮流忙碌着，只用了大约十分钟，小吴就变成了平台上的一堆两三厘米见方的肉块。肖震一天没有吃东西，但是他的胃还是努力地排出了一些纯粹的胃酸，烧得他的食道和嗓子火辣辣地痛。吐完胃液，他趴到在地上，继续干呕着。

马仔们七手八脚地把肉块装进一个编织袋，装了满满一袋子。

这时候，梅总发话了：“你们两个，马上去开个小船，倒到长江里头喂鱼。动作要快，不然等下化了，到处都汤汤水水的。”

两个马仔领命去了。

梅总俯下身，扶起脸色死灰的肖震，蹲下来，语重心长地说：“肖局长，吴小兵是造假败露，畏罪潜逃，从此人间蒸发，是不是这样子的？”

肖震坚定地点了点头。

“你在江阳的两个地址，你在成都的两个地址，倩倩的工作单位，涵涵的学校，我这里都记载得清清楚楚，你晓得的撒？”

肖震弱弱地点了点头。

“你，倩倩，还有涵涵，任何一个人，没有事先跟我报备，离开江阳的话，吴小兵的U盘就会出现在省纪委的办公室，要死，我们两个一起死，懂得起撒？”

“懂得起。”

“还有，如果我不能继续大规模挖沙，就没办法交货。我没办法交货，我的下家，贵州老板就没法交待。那样子的话，会有人来杀我的。既然我自己人头都不保了，那我也就啥子都不顾了，抓你来喂鱼，跟吴小兵一个流程。你没得意见得撒？”

“我会想办法。”

“爽快，我等你好消息。” 梅总拍拍肖震的肩膀，“酒店那边新来了两个极品，胸大腿长，肖局长要不要筶一哈？我两个都给你安排上？”

“不用了，我至少两个星期都硬不起了。”

“哈哈哈哈，肖局长还多有幽默感的！好吧，你请便，我要去尝尝新鲜了。” 说罢，梅总扬长而去。

老周走过来，扶肖震起来，坐到了桌旁。他给肖震递过来一碗盖碗茶，说：“喝嘛，肖局长，喝完我送你回家。”

3

肖震用颤抖的手打开家门。韩倩倩听见开门声，冲出来正要发作：“我给你打了那么多个……” 但是一看她老公红肿的双眼和满脸的泪水，立刻打住了，关切地问：“老公，你怎么了？你去哪里了？”

肖震做了一个“先不说了”的手势，哽咽着说：“涵涵呢？”

“早就睡了嘛，现在都十点过了。涵涵睡之前还问爸爸好久回来，明天可不可以去公园呢。” 韩倩倩着急地说，“哎，你到底怎么了嘛？”

肖震没有说话，径直走进卧室，瘫倒在床上，任由眼泪肆意地流淌。韩倩倩见状，也不再多问，也坐到了床上，把肖震的头搬过来放到自己大腿上，像抚摸小狗一样把手插进他的头发：“哎哟喂，老公啊，这是受了多大的委屈啊……没关系，我在这里陪你哈……哎哟喂……”

肖震苦笑了一下。过了一会儿，他轻轻地问：“倩倩啊，如果有一天江阳不能住了，你能跟涵涵去别的地方吗？”

“不能住？为啥子不能住？因为地震吗？好久都没有地震了，不至于下一次就震得不能住了吧？”

“如果呢？”

“非要说的话，只有成都了。不过，如果江阳都震得不能住了，成都也好不到哪里去吧。”

“四川之外呢？越远越好的话，还有别的地方吗？”

“你在说啥子哦，你不要吓我。今天到底咋个了？咋个恁么伤心的回来了？遭打了吗？” 韩倩倩迅速地扒开肖震的衣服，又上下左右检查了一下肖震的头，“没有的嘛，好好的。”

今天的遭遇，是无论如何不能跟倩倩说实话的。肖震只好转移话题：“倩倩啊，你对我真好……你是为啥子喜欢我呢？”

“为啥子啊？还不是因为你长得帅！” 倩倩调皮地按了一下肖震的鼻子。

“不要闹嘛，成都长得帅的男的太多了，我放在那边最多算个中等。”

“因为你又上进又有前途哇！肖大局长！”

“唉，我这个局长，你晓得的，很大程度上是因为涵涵她外公。”

“但是你马上要升秘书长了的嘛，这个可是你自己奋斗来的哦！”

“那最早是明年春天的事了，现在才十一月份，过一个冬天，很多事情都说不好……倩倩，如果万一，我是说万一哈，真的发生极端情况，成都的房子，最快好久可以变现？”

倩倩脸上的神情也变得严肃起来：“我们那两套房子，都在二环边边上，交通方便，朝向又好，如果要卖的话基本上马上就可以出手。但是我们跟租户是按年签的，不能马上赶他们走……”

“那么，从明年起，就不一年一年的签，改一下合同，说是提前一个月通知就行了。” 肖震的语气变得有点像平时给下属安排工作的时候。

“可倒是可以……但是，你真的不跟我说咋个回事吗？你有点吓到我了。” 韩倩倩的脸都吓青了。

肖震坐起来，抱着韩倩倩说：“倩倩，相信我，很多事情你晓得的越少越好。你和涵涵是我在这个世界上最重要的人，我一定会保护好你们的。”

韩倩倩点了点头，紧紧地抱住了肖震。

4

周一一大早，肖震就敲响了姜市长的办公室门。进去之后，见四下无人，一屁股坐到了办公桌对面的椅子上。

姜波坐在办公椅里，一手端着茶水，笑嘻嘻地说：“哎哟，肖局长，今天一大早就来找我，有啥子事嘛？”

肖震把手里的一摞打印好的A4纸给他推了过去：“明年两会要用的政府工作报告，我已经提前几个月写好了。里面就差一些数据，需要明年一季度的时候现填，然后就可以直接用了。”

姜波一看，更是喜出望外：“哟，肖局长，你效率硬是高哦？我给你五个月的时间写，你只用了一个月就完成了，厉害！厉害！不愧是人大的高材生哦！”

“嗯，累死我了，” 肖震假装满不在乎地说，“我这个人，有事不喜欢拖延，你给我布置任务之后，我就天天晚上加班写，早写完早了事。”

“哈哈哈，我就欣赏肖局长这种雷厉风行的作风！倩倩有你这种老公，真是她的福分。当然，你娶了倩倩这种美人，也是你的福分……哎，说起来，上次吃完饭，就好久没见到你家倩倩了哦，要不要好久再约一下？”

肖震摆摆手，换了一副严肃脸：“姜市长，你看，自从上半年钱秘书长确认明年退休之后，就基本上开始当甩手掌柜了，经常游山玩水，找不到人。你看，我今天早上去秘书处要点东西，他又没在办公室。这半年多，我可是做了大部分秘书长的工作哦。我们司法局的工作那么繁忙，还要抽时间做秘书长的工作，一个人当两个人用，没有功劳也有苦劳嘛，没有苦劳还有疲劳嘛。姜市长，你说实话，你觉得我能不能胜任秘书长的工作？”

姜波愣了一下，显然没有料到肖震会这么猴急，直接逼宫。他很快就恢复了满不在乎的神情，把茶杯端到脸旁边，假装吹茶叶，掩饰他那左右飘忽的眼神。呷了一口茶之后，他慢慢地咽下，咳嗽了两声，慢慢地放下茶杯，慢慢地说：“我觉得嘛，肖局长的文采肯定是江阳市最高水准，政治水平嘛，也是整个市政府里排得上号的，业务水平就更不用说了，司法局这些年来取得的成绩，大家都有目共睹。但是嘛，你既然已经在市政府这个地方摸爬滚打这么多年了，应该晓得，升职这种事情，是由很多因素决定的，我的提名只是第一步，后面还有组织部等等多个部门来共同审议。啊，你也晓得，自从钱秘确定退休，很多人都是盯着这个位置的，竞争还是相当激烈。如果我这边因为私人关系就给你一言堂内定了，也不是很合适，对不对？”

肖震心里清楚，姜波说的所谓竞争激烈，其实就是指金融工作局的局长王松。这个人，因为牵头了工农中建四大行给市政府的银团搭桥贷款，修建了从城区直达江南的新长江大桥，以及几条连接成都重庆的新高速公路。于公，极大地促进了江阳市的经济发展，也狠狠地收割了一波好评。于私，天知道王松和姜波两个人合伙从中捞取了多少好处，这让他俩成为了几乎牢不可破的同盟。这个王松，就是肖震计划中最大的拦路石。

“那么，你需要我做啥子？” 肖震死死盯着姜波，平静地说。

姜波这下是真的愣住了，而且无法掩饰。过了半分钟，他才挤出几个字：“肖局长，你这是受了啥子刺激？”

“我没有受刺激，只是觉得，我在局长这个位置上，原地踏步太久了。你也晓得的，姜市长，这对于官场来说，是一个大问题。”

“呵呵，你有你的问题，我也有我的问题。” 姜波皮笑肉不笑地说。

肖震能猜到七八分，姜波说的问题是什么。周书记在明年换届之后，按照一个公开的秘密安排，他会到隔壁的重庆江津区当区长。但是也有传言说，他有点舍不得江阳这一亩三分地。其中最重要的原因就是他一直致力发展的江北城区一直没有达到他预想中的效果。这些年来，他一直力主把资源继续向江北倾斜，反对过多使用搭桥贷款，坚持使用财政收入进行基础设施建设。周书记还一直打压其他城区的发展，这让有望明年换届成为市委书记的姜波非常头痛。现在，他更加担心的是，周书记会想办法留在江阳，只是为了完成他心目中的蓝图。这样一来，姜波的书记梦，就遥遥无期了。

“那么，姜市长，我们可以互相解决一下问题撒？”

“哈哈哈，肖局长，你太天真了。你真的觉得你可以解决我的问题？” 姜波起身，走到办公室门口，往外张望了几下，关上了门，然后回到座位上，“这样吧，肖震，我们哥俩也就明人不说暗话。我现在最大的问题，就是找不到突破口。城西的发展，停滞不前。你住在城西，应该也看得到，那么多电梯公寓拔地而起，但是因为配套设施跟不上，一直都不好卖。好多高端公寓楼底下还是农田，像啥子话？哪个想去住？江南就更不说了，三家机械厂半死不活的，大部分地方还是荒地，没得啥子价值的农业。关键是，也没得哪个愿意投资的。财政收入，这边周剑平不同意，我也拿不出来。银行也不愿意多贷款了。你说我咋个办？”

肖震沉默了。没想到姜波会拿一个这种世纪性难题出来丢给他。

见肖震不说话，姜波微笑着说：“这样吧，肖局长，我已经把问题摆出来了，你如果解决了，都不需要我来提名，怕是全机关看不惯周剑平的都要跑过来给你黄袍加身，秘书长这个位子当然就是顺理成章了。但是，如果你拿不出任何成绩，你也晓得，从各方面来看，王松都领先你几个身位。”

“你的意思是，我要去开发城西、江南？” 肖震直起身子。

“对。”

“这是我一个人可以办到的？”

“我也不想强人所难。肖震，你今天的态度确实有点过分了。不要忘了，我才是市长。但是呢，我看你眼睛都是红的，想必是心情不太好，压力有点大，也就不跟你计较了。你自己回去好好思考一下。升迁这种事情，是来逼市长就可以的？要升官，就给老子做出点成绩来！要不然，就免谈。你可以走了。”

从市长那里回到自己办公室，肖震整个人异常恍惚，连下属进来跟他说话都完全没听见。这个姜波，白嫖了老子几个月的工，现在翻脸不认账了！给我出了一个根本不可能完成的难题，这是明摆着要干掉我，扶王松上位了！我只是一介司法局长，又不是他妈的大财团，咋个开发新区？太荒谬了！姜波，我操你……

“肖局长？肖局长？肖局长你咋个了？”

肖震如梦初醒：“哦，小向，哦，啥子事？” 他擦了一把汗。

“哈哈，肖局长，刚刚你好好耍哦，咬牙切齿地盯着茶杯，不晓得在想啥子，我喊你你都听不到咯。哦，是这样的，我要开柜子拿材料，但是钥匙在小吴那里，他今天到现在还没来，是请假了嘛？” 这个被称为小向的女孩笑着说。

“额，小吴……他，他请假了，哦不，没有，我也不晓得他去哪里了。这里，备用钥匙，你拿去用，不要搞丢了，我就这一串哈。”

“谢谢肖局长，我马上就还回来。” 小向高高兴兴地走了。

肖震瘫坐在办公椅里，两眼失去了神采。他去找姜波，本来还有一个议题，那就是说服姜波，等换届完成之后，姜波是书记，他肖震是秘书长，可以团结起来，默许河砂开采，政府加大抽成，这样就可以形成一个双赢的局面。但是现在看来，就连之前肖震已经意淫过很长时间的他们双双升迁、互惠互利的安排，也要黄了。他之所以敢在梅汗青面前承诺会想办法，是基于他在市政府里的影响力会进一步提高的预期。现在这个预期已经基本上烟消云散，一切都不知从何谈起。

完了，彻底完了。

5

一整天，肖震都魂不守舍，浑浑噩噩，一点工作都没有做。都是快要死掉的人了，还那么拼做什么。与其被冻成冰棍，切块喂鱼，还不如痛痛快快地自我了断。跳楼？不行，司法局局长当街跳楼，这新闻太难看了，以后倩倩和涵涵还怎么做人。投江？不行，据说溺死非常痛苦，而且死相很难看。

肖震来到厕所，进入隔间，反锁上门，脱下裤子对着马桶，却迟迟尿不出来。他闭上眼睛，脑海里浮现出自己死后倩倩和涵涵披麻戴孝、嚎啕大哭的样子。哎，那样的话，她俩太可怜了。涵涵从小就没了爸爸，而且会一辈子活在贪官父亲被黑社会灭口的阴影里。倩倩……倩倩怎么办呢？她会改嫁吗？会有另外一个男人来操她那又紧又水的小穴？会有另外一个男人来揉搓她那对硕大的胸部？甚至，她会不会蹲到那个男人的两腿之间，用她温润灵巧的小舌头紧紧地缠住那个男根？想到这里，他的下面竟然有了反应，翘得老高。

“妈的，我真变态。” 肖震心里嘀咕着。干脆一不做二不休，一边在脑海里想象着倩倩在别的男人身上娇喘的景象，一边握住自己那滚烫的老二，飞快地动作起来。倩倩雪白的身躯和别的男人交织在一起的场面令他感到异常刺激，没过一分钟，只觉得一阵快感聚集起来，突突突地喷到了马桶里。

肖震提上裤子，红着脸回到办公室，更加瘫软地半躺下。经过了周六晚上的事，他本来以为自己接下来很长时间都不会再有性欲，没想到倩倩被别人侵犯的想法会让他战胜一切的恶心与恐惧，到达快感的巅峰。唉，也许这就是他最终的结局吧，自己身死，倩倩归属他人。他又想起周六晚上梅总说的，要死一起死。

“妈的，就这样，要死一起死！” 肖震咬牙切齿地自言自语道，嗖的一下从座位上弹起来。

小吴不在了，他就自己拿起车钥匙，开着司法局的公车，来到了检察院。一进检察院大楼，他就径直来到五楼，直接敲响了院长办公室的房门。

“请进，” 里面传出一个浑厚的男低音。

肖震推开门进去。

“哎呀呀，稀罕，稀罕！肖局长，你要来咋个不事先给我说一声呢？” 江阳市检察院院长孙豪杰，一个五十多岁的中年男人，赶紧从座位上起来，迎上来握住了肖震的右手，使劲晃了几下。肖震想起来刚才从厕所出来并没有洗手，极力掩饰了一下自己不自然的神情：“孙院长，你好，我今天是临时有点事，走得急，没有事先通知，实在是对不起哈！”

两人在沙发上坐下，孙院长给肖震端来一杯茶：“那么，肖局长，今天光临我院，有啥子指示？”

“呵呵，指示谈不上，只是有些问题需要请教一下。” 肖震喝了一口茶，平静了一下心情。

“嗨呀，请教啥子哦，全江阳市哪个不晓得，我们司法局的肖局长，业务精通，专业过硬，只有我们请教肖局长，哪里有肖局长请教我们的哦，哈哈哈！”

“哎，说正事。” 肖震皱了皱眉头。

“既然是正事，那么肖局长说来听听，我们一起探讨一下。”

“哦，是这样，我就是想问一下，现在的政府公职人员受贿，顶格处罚，咋个量刑？” 肖震严肃地问。

“嗨呀，这个问题你啷个想起来问我嘛！还专门跑起来，你肖局长不比我专业得多嘛？” 孙院长不以为然地说。

“哎，你也晓得，我们国家，大案讲政治，中案看影响，小案嘛，才是法律为准绳，事实为依据，这个，我们也不用避讳，事实就是这样的。你看，如果像你我这个级别的，虽然犯了错误，但是客观上促进了本地的发展，你们检察院，会以啥子标准来起诉呢？”

孙院长眯起眼睛，仔细地打量了一翻：“肖局长，你这是啥子意思？”

“没得啥子意思，就像你说的，我们探讨一下。”

“这个嘛，很难讲，也要具体问题具体分析，也要看具体是哪个人。”

“那么，我们就来假设一下，如果是我呢？”

“耶，肖局长，能不能换个例子，这种事情开不得玩笑的哦！” 孙院长显出惊恐的神情。

“那就，说，比如，王松？假如他收受企业贿赂，比如说，一千万人民币，枪毙得到不？”

“哈哈哈，我们就说王大娃，要得。我看的话，因为他跟周剑平和姜波的关系都还不错，工农中建的行长都跟他有直接利益关系，可能要想办法保他，免得牵连太广，伤及他们自己。我估计哈，最后可能最多无期。当然，这都是我猜测的哈，具体咋个判，还是法院的事情。”

“哦，这样子哈。”

“咋个，你是抓到王大娃的啥子把柄了吗？” 孙院长皮笑肉不笑地问。

“没有没有，人家王松一身正气，两袖清风，咋个会有把柄嘛，我们这不是吹闲龙门阵嘛。” 肖震假装轻松地笑道。

“这年头，难得讲。” 孙院长说。两个男人一起哈哈大笑起来。

笑完了，肖震长长地出一口气，又问：“孙院长，我还有个问题。前段时间看了个电视剧，有个人被坏人灭口了，处理得很干净，尸体都找不到了。这种情况，公安机关能以故意杀人罪立案吗？”

“这个你得问刑警支队的同志。” 孙豪杰脸上的笑容消失了。

“我们这里摆龙门阵而已，我只是想看看你的看法。”

“如果有其他任何证据证明这个人是被杀的，比如说，尸体、部分残肢、凶器、证词，甚至监控之类，这些可以说明凶案确实发生过，就可以立案。如果啥子都没得，那么最多先按失踪人口算，再慢慢地找。”

“哦，我晓得了……我所了解的也是这样的。” 肖震若有所思地点点头。

“肖局长，今天你来得确实有点突然哦。” 孙豪杰死死盯着肖震。

“嗯，实在不好意思。我看现在也快到下班时间了，要不然，我就不多打搅了。” 肖震站起身，准备离去。孙豪杰也站起来，紧紧握住肖震的手，用了比之前大得多的劲，几乎把肖震的手捏痛。肖震想要抽出手去，却被捏得更紧了。肖震有些愕然地看着孙豪杰。

孙院长用左手重重地拍了拍肖震的肩膀，笑嘻嘻地说：“今天龙门阵没有摆够，改天一起吃个饭，要得不？”

“要得要得，孙院长想吃点啥子嘛，我好安排。”

“啥子都要的，除了鱼。我最近半年都不想吃鱼了，尤其是河鲜鱼。”

肖震愣住了，眼睛瞪得像铜铃一样。

孙院长松开肖震的手，又在他右边肩膀上拍了两下，不再说话，只是意味深长地看着他笑了笑，回到了座位上。

肖震本想再说点啥，但是理智告诉他，该走了，不对，该逃走了。

肖震落荒而逃。

6

地库里，肖震坐在驾驶座上，发疯似地捶打着方向盘。

“梅汗青，我日你妈了个逼！！！操！！！” 肖震嘶吼着，就像动物园里的困兽。

他感到无法呼吸，不仅仅是因为此时车窗紧闭并且没有发动，还因为这张巨大的黑网，经过梅汗青多年的精心编织，已经遮天蔽日，密不透风。

他感到绝望无比，仿佛坠入了一个巨大的黑洞中。看样子，各个方向都是死路。个人的力量太过渺小了，根本无法撼动这块黑幕。别说他这个小小的司法局长，哪怕是市长呢？省长呢？谁又敢打保票，他们不是更大的黑网的一部分呢？

肖震喘着粗气，无力地思考着下一步该怎么办，却毫无头绪。

他想到了一个人。

虽然肯定无济于事，但是这一面也是肯定要见的。

想到这里，他打着了发动机，缓缓驶出了检察院地库。半个小时后，车子开进了北城派出所的小院里。倒车入车位的时候，因为心烦意乱，他并没有看后视镜。

“小心！” 一个尖锐的女声。

肖震如梦初醒，猛地踩下了刹车。伸出头一看，只见一个五岁模样的小男孩，坐在离车屁股一米远的地上。一名女警一个箭步冲了上去，把他抱了起来。

肖震赶紧下车询问：“哎呀，哪里来的小娃儿哦，撞到没有？”

“没有没有，就是差点点就扑上去了。哎呀，这孩子，真调皮，我刚刚一转身，就跑到院子里来了，哎！”

肖震突然觉得面前这个短发女警好生眼熟，似乎前几天刚刚见过：“你是……陈……陈娟？”

陈娟似乎也突然意识到面前这个人并不是来办户籍的普通人，她努力掩饰自己慌张的表情：“是啊，是我，肖局长，我们上周五还一起吃过饭呢。”

“哦哈哈，对对对，我对你有印象，讲普通话的嘛。” 肖震笑起来，“这是你娃娃？”

“是的，他爸爸是老师，课比较多，冀川下了幼儿园只能来我们所里先呆一阵，哎，就是太不乖了，到处乱跑，差点给您惹事了。” 陈娟红着脸说。

“没有没有，娃儿没事就好。我也是有娃儿的人，女娃娃，比他大几岁。都是过来人，理解理解。对了，你们王所长在不在？”

“刚才还在办公室，现在应该还在吧。” 陈娟一边说，一边跟着肖震往里走，“肖局长，我就不陪你上去了，我得先把小孩关到我办公室里，不好意思啊。”

“没有没有，你先去忙，我自己上去就行了。”

肖震刚到四楼，就看见王所长穿着整整齐齐的警服，戴着警帽。一见肖震，就把帽檐往下压了压，假装没看见他，想往楼下冲。

肖震拦住了他。王所长把头埋得更低，想要挣脱。肖震在他头旁边轻轻说了三个字：“吴小兵。”

这招管用，王所长不再迂回，抬起头，用他那双挂着厚厚眼袋的眼睛瞪着肖震。

“里面说。”

王所长点点头，带着肖震进了他的办公室，关上门。肖震已经坐到了办公桌对面的椅子上，王所长则坐进了自己的办公椅，直勾勾地看着肖震。

肖震环视了一下王所长这间古色古香的办公室，最后把目光落在办公桌上的一整套茶具上。紫砂壶口似乎还冒着热气，两个小小的茶杯里各有半杯茶水。

肖震拿起其中一个茶杯：“我可不可以借用一下这个。”

“肖局长渴了？我重新给你拿个杯子，那是别人喝过的。”

“不用了。” 肖震把茶杯放到自己面前，盯着桌面出神，“王所长的办公桌真是一尘不染啊，看得出，是个非常热爱生活的老同志。” 他用指甲蘸了茶水，“得罪了。”

说着，他边蘸边写，直到桌面上出现了一个“吴”字。

王所长诧异地看着他，眼睛里逐渐聚集起了痛苦的神情。

肖震盯着王所长，手一抹，桌上的“吴”字消失了。

王所长的眼神由诧异变成惊恐，由惊恐加上痛苦，最后，他几乎是用祈求的眼神看着肖震。

肖震垂下头，暂时避开了王所长的目光。他抿了抿嘴，轻轻地点了几下头。

王所长仰天长叹，摘下警帽，轻轻放在一旁。他用手狠狠地抹了几下自己头发所剩无几的头顶，然后把脸深深埋进双手。当他放下双手时，肖震看见他双眼饱含了泪水。

王所长也拿起一杯剩茶，边蘸边写，直到“你”字出现。然后，他在旁边又画了一个大大的问号。

肖震摇摇头。

王所长继续蘸茶，写出了一个“梅”字。肖震坚毅地点了点头。

王所长重重地靠在了椅背上，脸上写满了愤怒。他又直起身子，胸口顶在桌沿，用拳头狠狠地砸在那个“梅”字上面，把茶水砸得支离破碎。

肖震使劲摇了摇头，用警告的眼神看着他，然后又使劲摇了摇头，此时，他的眼里充满了恳求。他左手张开，做出手帕的样子，右手做出剪子，去剪那个手帕，刚剪了一下，左手就握拳，变成锤子，狠狠地锤了几下右手的剪子。完成这番表演后，他指了指天，然后两手摊开，做出无奈的样子。

王所长不再回应，只是痴痴地盯着桌上已经被自己锤烂的“梅”字。

肖震又蘸了茶水，在桌上写了一个“假”字，然后他指了指王所长，又指了指自己，脸上做出愤怒的表情。然后，他身体前倾，伸出右手，做了一个往下压的手势，一边点头，一边等待着王所长的回应。见王所长没动，他从嗓子里憋出“嗯”的一声。

半晌，王所长缓缓地点了点头。

肖震站起来，离开了王所长办公室。没走出几步，就听见里面传来整套茶具被狠狠摔在地上的哗啦声。

7

肖震回到家，却没有看见倩倩和涵涵。他有点慌，每间屋都喊了一遍：“倩倩，涵涵！我回来了！” 她俩确实没在家。

正当他要打电话给倩倩的时候，突然注意到餐桌上的果盘旁边多了一个牛皮纸信封。拿起来一看，上面没有字。捏一捏，硬硬的不知道是什么。倒过来一抖，一个小东西掉到了肖震手心里。肖震一惊，像触电了一样一缩手，那东西啪嗒一声掉到了餐桌上。

肖震盯着它，被恐惧笼罩着，一时间动弹不得。

那是一个蓝色的U盘。肖震一辈子都不会忘记它长什么样子。那就是上周六那天，梅汗青在他鼻子面前晃了几下的，说是从小吴家里搜出来的，足以让他被拖出去打靶的U盘，里面是他这些年来的犯罪证据。

肖震觉得眼前一片白花花的，几乎要晕倒在地。他挣扎着站起来，检查了一下大门门锁，好好的，完全没有被破坏的痕迹，可以正常开和关。又迅速地检查了一下各个窗户，也是关得好好的。而且，他家住在十九楼，除非是蜘蛛侠，否则不可能有人能从窗户爬进来。

他赶紧给韩倩倩打了个电话。

“快接快接！” 他焦急地盯着手机屏幕。仿佛过了一万年之后，手机轻微一震，显示接通了。他立刻把它放到自己耳边，大声喊道：“倩倩？你在哪？”

“老公？我还在路上呢。” 韩倩倩的声音有些焦急。

“哪里的路上？涵涵呢？”

“当然是接完涵涵回家的路上了，今天路上好堵啊，所以到家晚了，老公不要着急啊。”

“哦，堵车哇？没事没事，那我先不跟你打电话了。你慢点开啊，注意安全。” 说完，肖震几乎哽咽了，他赶紧挂了电话，垂头丧气地坐了下来。

这个梅汗青，派人神不知鬼不觉地把这个要命的U盘放到我家，到底是什么意思？是想让我知道，他根本不怕跟我“一起死”？是想告诉我，全江阳都是他的人，所以这个U盘对他来说根本不重要？或者说，这是一个警告，如果他想弄死我，我怎么死的都不知道？或者，这仅仅是一个他的恶趣味，一个玩笑?

肖震抱着侥幸心理，把U盘插进了自己的电脑。这一插不要紧，只翻看了两分钟，他就觉得自己的天灵盖似乎已经被步枪子弹轰飞了，就像当年他听机关大院里的大人们绘声绘色地描述蔡航的父亲被广东公安枪毙的场景。

这个U盘里，图文并茂，数据翔实，如果作为呈堂证供，死缓起步，身败名裂。

他一个激灵，拔掉了U盘，冲到卫生间里，打开马桶盖子，正要往里扔，想了想，回到书房，把它放进了保险柜。

肖震此时还不知道，他的这个动作，在2021年，改变了很多人的命运。

8

接下来的两周，肖震每天惶惶不可终日。如果要举家逃走，到一个没有人认识的城市去重新开始，多年来积累的人脉和政治资本就全都打了水漂了。虽然升迁的希望已经很渺茫，但是现在毕竟也是身居要职，工作生活舒适得很，过两年平级调动一下，也不是什么特别糟糕的事。真要从头打拼，那滋味还真不好受。更何况，这么大的动作，怎么跟倩倩和岳父岳母解释呢？跟黑社会的合作搞砸了？那样的话，即使梅汗青没有干掉他，岳父怕是也会找人把他做掉吧。再退一步讲，即使倩倩和岳父母接受了必须举家逃走的事实，也不是连夜收拾细软就能跑掉的。他们的主要资产就是成都和江阳各有两处房产，变现需要一定的时间。他们家的主要现金流都在肖母的饭馆里，想要神不知鬼不觉地转移而不引起工商税务银监等部门的注意，也不是一朝一夕的事。

时间就在肖震的左右为难、犹豫不决中浪费掉了。日子一天天过去，肖震一直在避免跟梅汗青接触，后者也并没有直接联系他，只是派老周时不时地在上下班时间把宝马打着双闪停在市政府对面的街边，提醒着他，时日不多了，赶紧拿出方案来。每当这个时候，肖震只能夹着尾巴，小跑着逃进办公楼。也许，死缓就是这种感觉？明知末日将要来临，却无能为力，就像一块巨石慢慢滑向万丈深渊。

市局刑警支队对吴小兵失踪案的调查，持续了两周，就草草结了案。在这两周里，肖震接受过办案人员的多次询问，都只是一口咬定最后一次见到小吴是周五下午下班，之后就去参加与公安系统的饭局了，而小吴并没有出席。办案人员还仔细勘察过小吴租住的公寓，发现屋里有慌乱收拾行李的痕迹，所有的身份证件也全都不见，也没有留下任何现金和银行卡。网络警察还检查了小吴所有实名注册的通讯工具，比如微信、QQ等，发现在那个周五晚上过后就再也没有在线过，也无法再通过移动公司追踪到他的SIM卡。据此，警方推定，小吴是因为某种不为人知的原因，抛下一切逃走了。至于是什么原因，警方首先迅速排除了职务犯罪的可能。因为小吴的身份就是一个普通的办事员，平时的工作很清闲，基本上就是打杂，开开车，打打字之类，没有贪赃枉法的能力。办案人员对肖震的询问也主要是了解小吴平时的工作内容，为人处事的作风，以及有没有得罪什么人之类，没有对他的真实身份提出任何疑问。肖震心里清楚，这是因为，在北城派出所的机房里，唯一知道小吴真实身份的王所长，已经把他的身份记录删除得干干净净。对于这个世界来讲，吴小兵这个人，从来没有存在过。

当然，对于他的爷爷吴先立来说，并不是这样。他认为孙子绝对不会无缘无故玩消失。这两周访问肖震最频繁的，除了办案人员，就是老农吴先立了。他两次冲进肖震的办公室，拍桌子大骂，指责肖震就是幕后黑手，至于怎么个黑手法，他又说不出来。这两次他都是被保安架出去的。从第三次开始，保安再没有给他机会踏入市政府大门半步。吴先立只能改变策略，每天到市政府门口，一动不动地从清晨坐到傍晚。然而，每天从市政府门口路过的行人何止成千上万，他却连一个同情的注视都没有收获。毕竟，这个大门口，从开张到现在这几十年来，默默打坐过的人何止成百上千，他只是其中最不起眼的之一。不仅如此，还有几个住在附近的白白胖胖的老头老太太，反正闲着也是闲着，每天都过来指着吴先立的鼻子骂几回，骂他狗日的老不死，破坏江阳市的形象。还说他有冤情不走正规途径，不相信党不相信政府，用这种不正当的方式申冤，其实就是碰瓷。这些老头老太太都是老街坊，活的日子久了，语言很鲜活，也很丰富，连着骂了好几天，用的脏字都不带重样的。骂的次数多了，吴先立也不堪其辱，渐渐地也就不再来了。每个人都松了一口气。

肖震每天都花很多时间冥思苦想，苦苦寻求着出路。然而，跑路计划总是生硬地插进他的思绪中，令他无法集中精力，好生苦恼。为了不让倩倩和涵涵看见他那愁眉苦脸的样子担心，他谎称最近很忙，每天都要加班，实则是一下班就跑到滨江路去，站在枯水期露出水面的河床上，一根接一根地抽烟，直到深夜。

怎么办呢？跑？还是留下来硬刚？

这天晚上，肖震站在江心的石滩上，长时间高强度的思考让他的脑壳有点隐隐作痛。这里地势平坦而空旷，脚边就是哗啦啦的长江水，寒风阵阵，令他瑟瑟发抖。他把烟叼在嘴里，捡起一块扁扁的鹅卵石，侧身一甩，只见那片石头飞速旋转着，在江面上足足跳跃了八九下，才扑通一声沉入水中。作为从小在长江边上长大的男生，这几乎是基本功。他儿时最厉害的时候，随随便便可以让石头跳十几下，现在虽然手艺回潮，八九下也是稀松平常。

“肖局长，好身手！”

肖震心里一惊，回头一看，正是老周。这家伙，虽然身材魁梧，五大三粗，却神不知鬼不觉，在这么空旷的石滩上从背后靠近，肖震居然毫无觉察。

“老周，你不要乱来哈，这是河中间，滨江路边上那么多人，都看得到的哈！” 肖震的声音有点发抖。

“肖局长莫要慌，” 老周笑着摆摆手，“我不动手。”

这是肖震第一次看见老周微笑。尽管他笑的时候，牵动他脸上无数的坑坑洼洼，其实显得更加狰狞，却莫名让肖震觉得有些心安。然而他并没有完全放松警惕：“你跟踪我吗？你啥子事？”

老周恢复了扑克脸：“梅总要见你。”

“要见我？” 肖震心里一颤，警觉地说：“见我做啥子。”

“嗨呀，你不要紧张嘛。关于河砂的事情，梅总已经自己想出办法了，但是梅总又说了，他需要找个人一起论证一下，所以想找你讨论讨论嘛。”

“真的？梅总想出来办法了？会有啥子办法？为啥子不电话里面先通知我一下？” 肖震还是很紧张。

“电话？你两个星期没接电话了。”

肖震一想，那倒也是，心里稍微放心一点了，甚至有点后悔对梅总用这种失联式的逃避，害得老周还要追到江心来找他。

“哦，我是准备想出来成熟的计划再跟梅总联系的，他没有怪我撒？” 肖震胆怯地问。

“哎呀，没有，他那么忙，怪你做啥子，” 老周又笑了一下，“来嘛，我开车送你去。如果你今天还是不去，他怕是真的要冒火了哈。”

肖震明白，这已经是无法推辞的了，只得跟在老周后面，回到岸上，坐进了宝马车的副驾驶座。他抬起头，看着新通车的长江大桥上的钢索一道道地从头顶上掠过，桥上的路灯像飞火流星一样往后飞去。因为这座新桥从市中心直通江南，这次只用了十多分钟就来到了桂圆林的边缘。肖震尾随着老周下了车，走进了树林。初冬的桂圆林，几乎万籁俱寂。由于枯水，小径左边的沙滩比夏秋季节大了两倍，河滩上的农田横七竖八，一望无际。长江对岸的连绵的小山丘上灯火通明，灯光反射在低矮的云层上，把夜空映衬得一片血红。这几年，江阳市发展得太快了，城区极度扩张，吞噬了周围的农村，却还是不能完全满足不断涌入的人口的需要。人们需要更多的房子，更多的商场，更多的公园……想到这里，某种东西突然在肖震心里点亮了，他激动得几乎大喊起来，正要紧赶几步上前去拍老周的肩膀，却发现不知什么时候他已经到了农家乐。

梅汗青从来都不缺排场，这次也不例外。大老远就看见他端坐在院子中间的竹椅上，身边四五十个马仔，黑压压的一片，像僵尸一样伫立着。肖震走到跟前，正要打招呼，却只见梅汗青略微抬了一下下巴，左右一拥而上，把肖震按在地上，先让他啃了一口带着鸡屎味儿的泥土。

“呸！呸！梅总！梅总！这是啥子意思？” 肖震的半张脸都埋在土里，脑袋和脖子以及全身都被死死压住，动弹不得。他奋力吐了几口泥，声嘶力竭地大喊。

“啥子意思？我还问你狗日的啥子意思！两个星期了，电话不打一个，口信不留一个。你以为我不晓得你在打啥子主意？你在成都的两套房子都在链家和我爱我家挂起了，你以为我查不到？” 梅总俯下身，恶狠狠的说，“你个妈卖批的好求批意思？你搞忘了你买房子的钱哪里来的？咹？哪里来的？”

肖震沉默了。梅总一挥手，扭住肖震胳膊的马仔用力一掰。

“啊啊啊啊！痛！痛！啊啊啊！梅总的钱！梅总的钱！我的钱都是梅总的钱！哎呀呀呀呀……” 肖震哭喊着。

“哼哼，你现在晓得哭了？” 梅总冷笑一声，“你现在晓得遭了？我喊你想办法的时候，你答应得规规一一的。我放你回去的时候，你说得好好的。等你一回去呢，你做些啥子事？偷奸抹滑的，正事不做，歪点子倒想得不少。你去找孙院长，我没跟你计较。你卖成都的房子，我想一下，也暂时忍了。我想的是，只要你能拿出方案来，我这边可以继续挖沙，之后你是跑泰国也好，飞美国也好，我都懒球得跟你谈。但是现在，你没得时间的了。贵州老板在催我了，说我明年如果不能按时交货，就派职业杀手来办我。既然肖局长已经不打算救我于水火当中，那么，还是那句话，要死一起死！”

说罢，梅总恶狠狠地使了一个眼神，马仔们得令，开始扒肖震的衣服。肖震彻底慌了，一边挣扎一边大喊：“你们不能杀我！你们不能杀我！我是政府官员！我是司法局局长！”

梅总哈哈大笑：“哈哈哈，肖震，你以为你是第一个喂鱼的处级干部？你也太抬举你自己了。”

不出一分钟，肖震就被扒了个精光，江边的寒风吹得他痛彻骨肉。今晚的气温只有十度，已经把他冻得喘不过气。等下进了冰柜，那是零下十八度的低温。这个令人恐惧的想法几乎令他昏厥过去。马仔们七手八脚地用麻绳把像入锅了的活鱼一样挣扎扭动的肖震绑成了粽子，然后把他的膝盖顶到胸口，用绳子缠好固定，又把他的脚踝掰到屁股上，再固定几圈。这下子，肖震被捆成了一个球，彻底不能动了。眼看一块抹布劈头盖脸地从天而降，即将塞到他的嘴里，他用尽最后一点力气，声嘶力竭地喊道：“二十公里河坝！一亿吨河砂！呜呜呜……”随着抹布的强势塞入，肖震的呼喊变成了呜咽。他只觉得自己腾空而起，飞行了一段距离，然后身体一坠，刺骨的冰凉从四面八方袭来。头顶上传来咚的一声，那是冰柜盖子关上的声音。在什么东西覆盖在钢化玻璃盖子上，阻隔所有光线之前，肖震眼前的最后一幕，是两个黑洞洞的猪鼻孔，几乎顶到他的脸上。

原来在极度的寒冷环境里，人感受到的是火辣辣，而不是冰冰凉。原来冻死的人，是觉得自己是被烫死的，而不是被冰死的。肖震好想把这个感受分享给倩倩，她一定会瞪大了眼睛，翻着白眼说：“你喝（骗）老子。” 唉，倩倩好可怜，老公就这么莫名其妙地消失了……就像小吴那样……话说，两周内司法局消失了两个人，其中一个还是局长，会引起警察的高度重视吗？唉，别提了，公检法都姓梅，梅汗青才是江阳的国王。肖震的一生快速地从他面前闪过。他看到了两江县烟草局机关大院中间的水池子，还有那棵歪歪扭扭的黄椒树。他看见了小唯，她还是十年前的样子，笑得还是那么阳光灿烂，美得还是那么摄人心魂。他看见了涵涵，真遗憾，再也看不见她长大的样子了，涵涵长大了，应该比小唯还美吧……他还看见了倩倩，抹着眼泪，可怜兮兮地看着他……啊，倩倩这回真的要被别的男人操了……让倩倩这种尤物一辈子替他守贞，那还真不太现实……最后，他看见了一道昏黄的光。这就是天堂的光吗？不对，他这种人明显应该下地狱。可是，他真真切切地觉得自己飞了起来。啊，这就是灵魂出窍的感觉吗？不行！自己为什么还有知觉！等下切块的时候岂不是要痛死！天哪，小吴被切的时候难道也还有知觉，那太造孽了吧！不要啊！

肖震奋力睁开眼睛，眼前除了枯黄的杂草，就是臭烘烘的泥地，还有一双铮亮的皮鞋。

抹布离开了肖震的嘴，他使劲扭动脖子，抬头一看，是老周。

“你还有话要说？” 老周慈祥地看着他。

肖震使劲地点了点头。随后他就发现自己又飞了起来，坐到了一把竹椅上。固定身体的绳子被割断了，他在两个马仔的帮助下得以伸直身体，但是全身依然绑着绳子。

他坐在椅子上，低着头，不敢抬头看梅总，只是轻轻地前后摇晃着，以抵御刺骨的寒冷，一边晃，一边用哆嗦的声音，像和尚念经一般念叨着：“二十公里河坝……一亿吨河砂……二十公里河坝……一亿吨河砂……二十公里河坝……一亿吨河砂……二十公里河坝……一亿吨河砂……”

“喂，肖局长，有话好好说。我好不容易才说服梅总，等你把话说完。你是有话要说撒？没得的话，该回冰柜了。” 老周慢条斯理地说。

梅总使了一个眼神，两个马仔点了点头，一个拿了刀子，开始割肖震身上的绳子，三下两下就把绳子全都解开了。另外一个跑着步从楼上拿下来一床被子，把肖震裹了个严实。割绳子的马仔端来一碗热腾腾的盖碗茶，递到肖震嘴边。肖震哆嗦着喝了几口，继续念他的经：“二十公里河坝……一亿吨河砂……二十公里河坝……一亿吨河砂……二十公里河坝……一亿吨河砂……”

梅总发话了：“肖局长，缓过劲儿来没有？缓过来了就该说话了。要是说不出个所以然，我们就不走冰柜流程了，直接开始切，从胯开始，慢慢地，一片一片的，要得不？”

肖震点了点头，清理了一下思绪，开始慢慢地打开了话匣子：“张坝这个地方，地处偏远城郊，紧邻重工业区，虽说风景优美，但是一直交通不便，基础设施很差，人口也很凋敝。这边桂圆树的树龄太大，产量和质量一年不如一年。这周边的农民，还是自给自足的小农经济。有些农家乐，但是因为交通和设施的原因，客源很少，比如梅总这个农家乐，如果天天都有客人的话，也不会选在这里把我加工成鱼饵，对头不嘛？”

梅总冷笑了一声。

肖震继续说：“这一段的河道，是一个大转弯，河砂在这里淤积。虽说形成了连绵二十公里的大河滩，却一直没办法开发利用，因为每年汛期大水都要漫过，既不能建房，也不能种树，多年来一直都是防汛工作的老大难。河滩上的那些菜，都是农民自己乱种的，缺乏管理，也完全没有产业化。不仅如此，每年都因为有在河滩上种菜来不及撤退的农民遭洪水冲走，给人民的生命和财产带来重大损失。而且因为这里河砂淤积的原因，长江航道暗流涌动，通航隐患巨大。”

梅总略微直起了身子：“那么你准备咋个解决呢？”

经过一段有如开会讲话般的述说，肖震似乎忘记了自己的处境，连声音都变得官样十足了：“我的方案是，彻底放弃张坝河段的沙滩，以地势较高的桂圆林为界，修筑一道坚固的河堤，长达二十公里。同时，彻底清理此河段的淤沙，一方面断绝水患，一方面加深航道，可谓一举两得。”

“呵呵，你说修就修？” 梅总的语气里虽然充满了嘲讽，双眼却亮了起来。

“就是我说修就修。” 肖震咬牙切齿地说，随后他放缓了语调：“姜波姜市长志在下一个五年计划重点开发江南，我认为张坝这一带是很有潜力的处女地。河堤建成之后，水患断绝，可以放心地搞开发。我一直觉得这片桂圆林不错，这些桂圆树，除了开花结果可以带来经济价值，它们本身也很有美学价值。这么多年来，光是有名声，却没得几个人来，还不是吃了基础设施的亏。你看嘛，我每次来这边，基本上都要损失一双鞋子，这路实在是太烂了。如果市政府牵头搞开发，把这里路修起来，搞点啥子观光步道、凉亭商店、餐饮娱乐、公共厕所，建成一个大型的桂圆林主题公园，还愁没得人来耍？”

“然后呢？这跟我有啥子关系？”

“关系太大了。你看，这二十公里河堤，大量的水泥步道和配套设施，以梅氏集团的施工力量和政府人脉，拿下来基本上没得问题吧？这当中的油水，不用我说了吧？公园建成之后，五年的经营权，不过分吧？门票收入又是一大块，更不用说园内购物消费。当然，这些都是蝇头小利，最关键的是，这段河段的优质河砂，因为离城区太近，以前悄悄挖沙的时候，都没人敢动这边的，现在，作为河堤的承包建设单位，清理淤沙是工程的一部分，这二十公里河坝，一亿吨河砂……”

“够我挖好几年的了！” 梅总一拍大腿，兴奋地从椅子上跳了起来。

“嗯，而且可以把清理出来的河砂自行处理写进施工合同，或者以比较低的价格向政府买断，这样一来，可以合法地挖，大胆地挖，想咋个挖咋个挖……”

“嗨呀，肖局长，你要感谢老周哦！要不是他刚才提醒我，你嘴巴塞住之前在喊啥子河啊沙啊，劝我再给你一次机会说清楚，你现在已经硬邦邦了，哈哈哈……哎，等一下，这当中有个问题，虽说我梅氏集团在整个川南地区数一数二，但是想拿下这么大一片地方的开发，怕还是有点问题哦……我又不想跟江阳其他竞争对手一起，这中间有些利益关系，免不了扯皮……肖局长？”

“这个问题我也考虑过了，” 肖震略一沉吟。要不是他那乱糟糟的头发，糊满了泥土的脸，和裹在身上的花里胡哨的被子，还真以为他正在召开政府工作会议了，“这是一个大项目，梅氏一家拿下，确实有点不合适，也比较吃力。这样，梅总，我问你，你经常提到的贵州老板，跟你关系如何？经济实力如何？”

“经济实力，深不可测。” 梅总眼睛里两团火焰在燃烧，“我的合作伙伴，个个都是当地龙头，随便拉拢两个，这事情就成了！”

肖震把手从被子缝里伸出来，摆了摆：“梅总，先不要太高兴。首先，这个项目，招标投标的过场还是要走的，需要几个月的时间，不晓得你贵州老板要沙要得那么急的，等得起不？还有，我现在只是司法局局长，身份有点尴尬，要等明年年初两会，我进入市委领导班子，牵头这个事，才名正言顺，这样子很多事情才好办一些。另外，桂圆林虽然人口不多，但还是牵涉到几千人的安置问题。我算了算，这些事情同步解决，里外里半年差不多了。梅总看，要不要放长线钓大鱼？对了，等这边公园建设起来了，就算是吹响了江南开发的号角。时机成熟之后，梅氏集团房地产开发有限公司在这周边拿几块地，搞几个紧邻桂圆林公园的江景高端小区，是不是也是顺理成章呢？”

梅总深呼吸了几下，神情变得严肃起来。他掏出手机，“你等一下。” 一边拨号，一边往树林深处走去。

肖震也深深地喘了一口大气，低着头，眼泪几乎要掉下来。老周把盖碗茶递给他，他说了声谢谢，哆哆嗦嗦地喝起来，几乎把茶碗掉到身上。老周接过茶碗，放到桌上，拍了拍肖震的肩膀，语重心长地说：“肖局长，你不要气了。梅总嘛，就是这个脾气，他要是觉得你在整他，他就冒火的很，做事情呢，就有点不过脑子了。你说，你堂堂司法局局长，他咋个能够这样子对你嘛？哈？反过来呢，你要是真心对他好，对他事业有帮助，他这个人啊，最讲义气了，肯定巴心巴肝的对你好。今天晚上的事，你就不要放在心上，啊？”

这是肖震第一次听见老周说这么多话。他再也控制不住自己的情绪，嚎啕大哭起来，好几分钟之后才平静下来。

二十分钟后，梅总一边低头挂电话，一边转身，急匆匆地往肖震这边走来。“老周，你去把我房间柜柜头我那套棉睡衣拿出来给肖局长穿上。闷墩儿、黄三儿，你们两个，扶肖局长上车，等下老周送肖局长去梅氏大酒店，开一间总统套房，喊那个，那个，叫啥子哎，对了，莉莉，还有琪琪，把我们肖哥里里外外洗干净，然后帮他一晚到亮抱到暖身子。二娃，你明天一早就去买一套内衣内裤，棉毛衣棉毛裤，毛衣大衣，都要名牌的，上午送到你肖哥房间。” 说罢，转身正要离去，有扭过头来，嬉皮笑脸的说：“肖局长，莉莉和琪琪都是真资格的美女哦，抖音上面都有几万粉丝的，清纯得很！我明天要检查她俩的批，你要是没给她们日烂，我可是要收你的钱的哦！哈哈哈！还有，公园的事，我等你好消息！” 说罢，扬长而去。

肖震像骨头散架了一样，瘫倒在竹椅里。

9

一周后，肖震敲开了市长办公室，等前一拨人离去，他把门关上，来到办公桌前，把一摞打印纸推到姜波面前。

“这是啥子？” 姜波满脸狐疑地抬头。

“开发江南的宏图，我找到突破口了。” 肖震平静地说。

“这么快？” 姜波有点不相信。低头一看，是《梅氏集团开发有限公司等关于江阳市江南长江河段防洪河堤建设暨桂圆林生态公园建设项目计划书》，他掀开封面，翻看起来。

肖震默默地等待着。

“你，你你坐一下，我要仔细看一下。” 计划书的内容显然吸引了姜波的兴趣，他示意肖震坐下。

“我想站一下，坐了一上午了。” 肖震伸了一个懒腰。

“随便你嘛，” 姜波漫不经心地说，他的注意力在计划书上。几分钟后，他兴奋地抬起头：“这是好事情啊，既发展了当地民生，又一劳永逸地解决了困扰我们多年的江南地区防汛抗洪的问题，你想出来的？”

“是我和梅汗青他们一起研究的。”

“哦，梅总哦，难怪，其他企业肯定没得这个魄力。不过……”姜波皱了皱眉头，“这上面说，前期投资一百个亿，不贷款，你没开玩笑？”

“我咋个敢跟市长开玩笑，除了梅氏集团，这几个贵州和云南的联合投标企业都是当地的龙头老大，国资委直属企业。我都调查研究过了，还看过他们的财报。他们有这个实力。相关公司介绍在最后。” 肖震抿了抿嘴，一只眼睛轻轻地对着姜波眨了一下。

姜波迅速地翻到最后几页，果然有详尽的介绍和可信的数据。

“哈哈哈！” 他一拍桌子站了起来，“肖震，你这回立大功了！我倒要看看，等这个项目落地之后，周剑平那个老东西脸上是啥子表情！哈哈哈哈！”

“那么，姜市长，我们之前说的那件事……” 肖震急切地看着姜波的眼睛。

姜波略微收起笑容，坐回他宽大的办公椅，用一副“你懂的”的表情看着肖震。肖震笑了笑，转身出去了。

10

两个月后，在全市“两会”准备工作会议上，市委书记周剑平主持会议，市委市政府和各部门领导出席会议。会上，他主要是对今年“两会”的前期准备工作做了安排。议程来到三分之一的时候，周书记有些动情地说：“下面，我要讲一下，大家将近一年来一直比较关心的一个问题。” 他环视了一圈，“也就是我本人的去向。在这里，我带着深深的不舍，向大家宣布，根据四川省委和重庆市委组织部的统一协调安排，我从今年开始，将调任重庆市江津区区委书记、区长。在这里，我要感谢大家过去十年对我工作的支持，在大家的共同努力下，江阳市的进步和发展，有目共睹！”

全场爆出热烈的掌声。

“下面我宣布，在我调走之后，我市领导班子的主要变化。我走之后，现任市委第一副书记、市长，姜波同志，担任江阳市市委书记！”

全场热烈掌声。姜波满面红光地起身，向全场挥手致意。

“另外，众所周知，我们的老朋友，在市长秘书长的岗位上勤勤恳恳工作了十年的钱秘书长，钱义忠同志，即将光荣退休。钱老同志在这个重要的岗位上，敬业奉献，有口皆碑，现在，终于功成身退，我们要感谢钱老！祝贺钱老！”

全场热烈掌声，钱老爷子有些颤巍巍地站起来，对大家报以点头微笑。

“我们欢送了钱老，这个重要的岗位，也会有新鲜血液的加入。” 周书记继续宣布，“下面，我宣布，现任江阳市金融管理局局长，王松同志，将接替钱老，担任市长秘书长！”

全场热烈掌声。肖震头皮一阵发麻，呆滞了一秒钟之后，理智才驱使着他加入了鼓掌的行列。他错愕地看了一眼正在笑容满面向大家致意的王松，又用不可思议的眼神看向姜波。姜波避开了肖震的目光，跟左右的其他领导一边鼓掌，一边欢快地交谈着什么。

接下来周书记说的话，宣布的新市长和几个副市长人选的调整，肖震一个字都没听见。他脑子里嗡嗡作响，全身冰凉，甚至比那天晚上被扔进冰柜的时候还要冰凉。会议一结束，他就第一个冲出会场，径直来到了市长办公室门口。过了十多分钟，姜波终于出现在走廊另一端，只不过跟他一起的，还有周剑平和几个副市长。肖震一惊，有些尴尬地赶紧转身离去，闪身进入厕所。

在厕所里，肖震先是俯下身，确认了一下所有蹲位都没有人，然后把厕所门关上，反锁，来到洗手池边，双拳狠狠地捶打了洗手台几下，直到双拳钻心的痛，才停下来，咬紧牙关，发出一声压在嗓子眼里的怒吼。

肖震用冰凉的自来水狠狠地洗了一把脸，痛苦地看着镜子里狼狈的自己。

妈卖批的，龟儿子姜波居然反水了！

老子用命换来的项目，居然被他们几个截胡了！这个项目从立项到招标投标，一切都在按计划进行，就差资金到位就开工了！老子在司法局长的位子上，根本没法深度参与，名不正言不顺！

关键是，他妈的姜波居然把老子整了！老子为了这件事，差点死了啊！

想到这里，他飞起一脚，踢飞了脚下的纸篓。大量卫生纸团散落在地上。

不行，老子要报仇！老子要跟梅总说！把你个狗日的王松，还有姜波，切成肉块块，丢到长江里头去喂鱼！

但是他很快就冷静了下来，打消了这个念头。首先，梅汗青虽然凶恶，但是一下子干掉两个市领导，还是显得过于疯狂了。其次，他肖震出局之后，梅汗青的计划要成功，姜波就成了最重要的棋子，临阵斩将这种事，梅汗青不是傻子。

不行，我就是死，也要死个明白！想到这里，他冲出厕所，来到姜波办公室门口，一看，周剑平他们已经走了，暂时没有别人。他一下闪了进去，转身要关门。姜波赶紧从座位上跳起来：“肖震，不要关门！”

“老子就要关！” 门“啪”的一声关掉了，肖震三步并作两步冲到姜波面前，强行压制自己抓他衣领的冲动，压低了声音恶狠狠地说：“姓姜的，你整老子??”

姜波往后退了一步：“我整你啥子？”

“少给老子装蒜，王松？”

“哦，这个事啊，” 姜波释然般的一笑，“又不是我宣布的。”

“你少来！肯定是你娃搞的鬼！” 肖震痛苦地说，步步紧逼，“姜波，你晓得不，我为了这个项目，差点命都出脱了你晓得不！我如果不是为了秘书长这个职位，为啥子要帮你拿这个项目？我为啥子非要去跟姓梅的打交道？我妈卖批的吃醉了啊？我妈卖批的霉求了啊？咹？”

姜波微微一笑，侧身跨一步，从肖震的身前让开来，绕了一圈桌子，回到了办公椅里坐下，留下肖震在原地呆住。他翘起二郎腿，慢慢地说：“肖震，你不要激动，有话慢慢说。来嘛，坐下聊。”

“我不坐！” 肖震吼道。

“那么随便你嘛，” 姜波嘴角一翘，“是这样的，王松呢，各方面条件都比你好，在市政府的口碑呢……说实话，也是有一定优势的。你也是很清楚的。论正常竞聘呢，其实你是竞争不过人家王松的，这个你不否认撒？”

姜波一席话，让肖震的底气稍微不足了一些，但是他还是愤愤不平：“但是我帮你拿到了桂圆林的项目，正是因为这个项目的开展，周剑平才发现他在江阳这个地方的想法，完全没办法跟你的思路竞争，这是他最后决定离开的最后一根稻草，这个你不否认撒？”

“我不否认，你确实居功至伟。说实话，别说秘书长了，就是直接把你放到市长这个位置上，也可以比现在全国大部分市长都干得好！你小子呢，聪明，思路灵活，胆子还格老子的大，是做大事的人。我呢，其实也并不是把我们两个的君子协定搞忘了，虽说我从来没有亲口承诺过，很多事情嘛，只能意会，不可言传。”

肖震这个时候已经由愤怒转为以沮丧为主了。他不屑地苦笑了一下：“切，还龟儿子的君子，锤子哦。你这下子把我整惨了，真的整惨了。” 他自嘲地摇摇头。

两个男人都陷入了沉默。姜波默默地点了一根烟，然后把烟盒往肖震面前一推。

“老子不抽！” 肖震怒道。

“那么随便你嘛。” 姜波长长地吐了一口烟。半晌，肖震还是拿起烟盒，抽出来一根，点燃了，猛地吸了一口。

两人抽了五分钟的闷烟，姜波把烟屁股狠狠地在烟灰缸里摁灭，又点燃了一根。“其实，” 他慢慢地说，“这件事情，并不是没得回旋余地。”

“余地？呵呵，都宣布了，哪里来的余地？” 肖震苦笑着说。

“我刚刚已经说了，不是我宣布的。我才是未来五年的市委书记，我自己的班子，还没有发言权？” 姜波吐了一口烟圈。

“你意思是，你还可以帮我翻盘？” 肖震盯着姜波。

“我不敢保证，毕竟这事情要经过组织部，但是我还是有九成的把握的。”

“如果真的这样子，王松不闹起来？”

“我给他个副市长当当，他不得闹。”

“那么你准备下哪个副市长？”

“这个你不要管。” 姜波咪上了眼睛。

“你的条件是啥子？上回是开发江南，这回是啥子？扩展城西？”

“哈哈哈，你以为我是基建狂魔嗦？不是得不是得，不是开发的事情。” 姜波摇头大笑。

“那是啥子嘛，你说出来，只要我办得到。” 肖震算是看透了姜波了，这个坐地起价的人，到了真正的江湖上，活不过两个月。

“不，你办不到。”

“没得我办不到的事情。”

“不，这个你肯定办不到。算了，我不说了。” 姜波直起身，掐灭了刚抽了一半的烟。

“你说嘛！” 肖震急了。

“不说！”

“你龟儿子还害羞？”

姜波不说话了。

肖震也暂时沉默了，皱着眉头陷入了沉思。过了几分钟，还是肖震打破了尴尬的沉默：“姜市长，你看，我这个人，你是知根知底的。我虽然是出身县政府干部家庭，但是能量还是有限的。我是咋个进入市政府当办事员的，这个我不说了，我晓得很多人都心知肚明。后来一步一步升了局长，是咋个回事，你晓得，很多人心里面也晓得，其实我是问心有愧的。但是，我心里面也清楚，到了局长这一步，外力的助推，其实也就到头了。你不晓得，我心里面有好想打破这层天花板，做给机关里面其他人看一看，我肖震也是可以继续往上走的！为了这个目标，你根本不晓得我付出了多大的代价！我刚刚说我命都差点出脱了，是真的！现在到了最后这一步了，你给我来这一手，姜波，姜哥！你黑得起你的心子吗？”

姜波还是没有说话。

“你说嘛。” 肖震靠到了椅背上。

姜波抬起头：“你真的要我说？”

“真的。”

“你如果不同意的话，我不认账的哦，我就算从来没有提起过哦？”

“要得，我不得乱说。”

姜波思考了一阵，招了招手，示意肖震凑近点。肖震起身，扒在办公桌上。姜波凑上前去，在他头旁边耳语了几句，然后迅速地站了起来，走到窗边，点燃了一支烟。

肖震还保持原来的姿势趴在桌上，几秒钟内，他变得面红耳赤。

姜波盯着楼下的车水马龙，慢慢地说：“肖震啊，你不晓得，其实这么多年来，我一直生活在痛苦当中。我恨你，肖震，刻骨铭心的恨。我也恨自己，为啥子当年她刚来江阳实习的时候，没有早一步跟她认识，遭你个龟儿子捷足先登了。你们结婚之前，就已经有涵涵了，对不对？肯定是！我就觉得你们结婚的日子跟涵涵的生日之间有点不对头。你不用奇怪，我其实是很关注你们家的，你们这些日子，我都心里有数，刻骨铭心啊！你懂不懂这种痛苦？” 他转过身，看见肖震已经直起身，满眼通红地盯着他。

“我晓得，我自己也早就结婚了，” 姜波继续小声地说，“但是，爱情和婚姻不总是统一的，对不对？我痛苦了这么多年，如果这不算爱情，我不晓得啥子才算。跟我屋头那个糟老太婆算爱情？切！就算是你肖震，不也是屋头红旗不倒，外头彩旗飘飘吗？你以为我不晓得？”

肖震的脸红了。

“所以说啊，人生在世，到底图个啥子？权力？我现在已经比全国大部分男人更有权力了，知足了。金钱？呵呵，金钱，呵呵……再大的权力，再多的金钱，都无法填补我心里头那个空洞。肖震，你不用担心，就这一次。我无数次的暗暗发誓，哪怕只有一次，马上死都值得了。呵呵，你可能不懂。”

肖震没有说话，他一言不发地伫立了足足五分钟。突然，他不顾姜波惊愕的眼神，头也不回地冲出了办公室。

肖震没有直接回自己办公室，而是来到男厕，进入隔间，脱下裤子，狠狠地撸了起来。

11

当天晚上，肖震拖着疲惫的身躯回到家。倩倩已经做好了晚饭等着他。吃饭的时候，倩倩迫不及待地问：“今天开会，怎么样？宣布了吗？”

肖震示意她等会儿再说。他扭过头去问涵涵：“涵涵，今天乖没有啊？作业做完了吗？”

“爸爸，我今天可乖啦！作业已经都做完啦！” 涵涵用稚嫩的嗓音大声回答。

“哎，真是爸爸的好幺闺！爸爸过几天带你去看《海洋奇缘》！”

“真的呀！哦耶！爸爸我爱你！”

一家人在欢声笑语中吃过了晚饭。吃完之后，肖震帮着倩倩收拾了一下，八点多钟就让涵涵早早地去睡了。

肖震站在阳台上，凝重地眺望着远处的高楼和田野，白天姜波说的话，依然回荡在耳边，以至于直到倩倩从身后抱住了他，才意识到她也来到了阳台。

“睡着了？”

“嗯，睡着了，跟小猪一样。” 倩倩轻轻地说。

“辛苦你了。”

“不辛苦的，还是老公辛苦。” 倩倩说，“今天你咋个了？回来之后看我的眼神一直有点不对头哦……”

“真的？” 肖震眯着眼看着她，“我自己都没注意。”

“真的，好像以前不认识我一样……对了，今天宣布啥子了？可以说了吗？”

肖震叹了一口气：“倩倩，情况不太妙，我可能这次没戏了。”

倩倩一惊：“啊？不是说已经板上钉钉了吗？咋个回事哦？哪个狗日的要上？”

“还有哪个狗日的呢，当然是王松那个狗日的了。”

“太过分了！” 倩倩皱着眉一跺脚，饱满的胸部也随之抖动了几下。不过她很快就恢复了甜美的笑容：“不关事，老公，我觉得我们两个现在就多好的，不一定非要当啥子市领导。官太大了，烦恼就多了。现在我们两个开开心心地过日子不好吗？”

“唉，我现在的职位太低，怕是不能让你爸满意哦。”

“嗨呀，你个蠢货，老夫老妻的了，娃儿都恁么大了，还管我爸爸做啥子？当年他说那些，是怕你对我不好，故意说来吓唬你的，你还当真了嗦？我不管，我就喜欢我肖哥！嘿嘿！” 倩倩死死地抱住肖震。

两个人就这样依偎着，靠在阳台围栏边，一起眺望着远方。

“你晓得不，” 过了一阵子，倩倩又说话了，“其实，我还有点想念以前滨江路那个房子的，位子又好，户型又好，关键是还有江景，看得又远。这边呢，虽说面积更大了，装修更好了，但是我还是更喜欢原来那个地方。你看嘛，这里的景色差了好多了嘛，好几年了，下面都还是荒地，乱七八糟的。也不晓得当时你中了啥子邪，一定要搬过来。”

“莫慌，马上这边就要开发起来了。姜波当了市委书记之后，新的市长是他的嫡系，终于可以放开手脚开发城西了。再过两年，这下面就是新的高端商场，还有国际学校，再往那边几公里就是医学院的新院区。总之，城西这边各种配套设施全部都要跟上，规划也合理得多，生活比旧城区好得多。” 肖震侃侃而谈。

“哎呀，其实我更怀念的是那段时间的我们，你刚刚升官不久，不像现在这么有往上走的压力，我们两个无忧无虑的，好幸福哦……” 倩倩闭上了眼睛，靠在肖震肩膀上，仿佛在回忆美好时光。她那软绵绵的身躯紧紧贴在肖震身上，头发上的清香令他有些恍惚。他扭过头来久久地盯着那张写满了幸福的小脸，一阵胜过一阵的酸楚涌上心头。

“老公，你好坏哦……你咋个又有反应了嘛……” 倩倩没有睁眼，只是更深地把脸埋进了肖震的脖子。

肖震低头一看，果然，他的小兄弟正高高起立，蹭到了倩倩的大腿。他轻轻地叹了一口气，鼓起全身的勇气说：“倩倩，最近我心情不太好，可不可以陪我去散散心？”

“散心？要得要得！去哪里嘛？” 倩倩直起身。

“我觉得泸沽湖不错，想去看看。”

“泸沽湖？那么远啊？”

“不算远，现在全程高速，快得很，一个白天就开到了。我请两天假，连上周末，这样子可以路上来回一共两天，在那里耍两个整天。就我们两个去，啥子都不干，就放空自己。下周或者下下周。我准备到时候把涵涵送到两江，让我妈帮忙照顾几天。”

“要得要得！我们两个好久没有单独出去耍了！老公你真是太好了！” 倩倩紧紧地挽住了肖震的脖子。

12

几天后的一个周五的清晨，肖震在公寓的地库里，把行李箱放进了卡宴的后面，“砰”的一声关上了。

“哎呀，倩倩，你在车里等我一下，我手机数据线搞忘了拿，上去拿一下！” 他冲着前面喊了一嗓子。

“要得，你切嘛，我就在这里等到！” 倩倩回答道。

肖震走进了电梯间，却没有按电梯，而是通过楼梯走到了地面上。约好的地方空无一人，肖震左顾右盼，正急得团团转的时候，角落里传来一声口哨声。转身一看，老周不知道从什么地方冒了出来。

“嗨呀，你还真是神出鬼没嗦？” 肖震又急又喜，“东西呢？”

老周从衣兜里掏出一团手绢，摊在手里展开，里面是一小瓶易折安瓿。

肖震伸手要拿，老周却猛一抬手，让肖震扑了个空。

“记到，最多倒三分之一。全部倒进去的话，要死人的。” 老周说。

肖震点点头，接过安瓿，放进了衣兜。

“你娃又不是没得女人耍，这回是要对哪个女娃子用这种下三滥的招数哦？” 老周问。

肖震没有理他，转身回到了地库。

13

经过十个小时的轮流驾驶，车子终于在晚上九点多钟到达了泸沽湖边的一所高端民宿。办完入住之后，房东便离开了。偌大的一间湖景别墅就只剩下肖震和韩倩倩夫妻二人。

“我好累啊！我要去洗澡啦！要不要一起？” 倩倩调皮地喊道。

“你先洗吧，我收拾一下东西。” 肖震说。

“好嘛。” 仗着别墅里暖气充足，倩倩脱光了衣服，全裸着奔向浴室，“哈哈，这才是放空自己！”

肖震笑了笑，打开行李箱，开始往外拿东西。等他听见浴室里传来哗哗的水声之后，就站起来，来到巨大的开放式厨房，从双开门冰箱里取出一瓶橙汁，又从小吧台拿出一个玻璃杯，倒进去半杯橙汁。然后，小心翼翼地从兜里取出手绢，摊开，拿出安瓿，在灯光下弹了弹，然后掰开。他仔细端详着这一瓶只有十毫升的透明液体，心里想，真的只要一点点，就能让一个成年人毫无知觉地睡死一整晚吗？今天晚上的计划基本上全靠它了，要是它没用，那该怎么办呢？唉，先试试再说吧。因为心里有事，不小心把一整瓶都倒进去了。肖震吓坏了，赶紧跑到水槽旁边，小心地把橙汁倒出去三分之二，然后又拿出冰箱里的瓶子，补倒了半杯。

半小时后，倩倩裹着浴巾出来了。“老公，该你了！”

“好的！” 肖震端着橙汁迎了上去，“洗了这么久，口渴了吧？来喝点橙汁，鲜榨的哦！”

“不嘛，我要先亲亲！” 倩倩撒着娇说。

“哎，我还没洗澡，脏得很！” 肖震有点慌。

“那好，放那里嘛，我吹一吹头发再喝。”

“现在喝嘛，我特地为你倒的。” 肖震觉得有些眩晕。

“好吧，我喝就是。” 倩倩端起来，喝了一口，“哎，鲜榨的就是不一样哟！老公你也尝尝！” 说着，拿着杯子往肖震嘴边送。

“不了不了，” 肖震连连摆手，“我晓得你不爱喝冰的，特地提前从冰箱倒出来的。我洗完澡出来再喝，我要从冰箱里面现倒的，我要喝冰的。”

“好嘛……” 倩倩又喝了几口。

“喝完嘛，那么好喝的，不要浪费了。” 肖震催促着。

“好好好，我喝完，你这个人，怪得很……”

眼看最后一滴橙汁也下了肚，肖震终于松了一口气。

“喝完了，现在你满意了撒？我要去吹头发了，你快点洗，我在床上等到你哦！嗨呀，那个床你看到没有，好大哦，肯定舒服惨了！” 倩倩蹦蹦跳跳地去拿吹风机去了。

肖震走进浴室，脱了衣服开始洗澡。他没有关门，时不时地往外看一眼，心里就像揣了个兔子一样，砰砰砰的。

过了一会儿，倩倩在外面喊道：“老公，我好困哦，咋个办，今天晚上本来打算大战一场的……”

“你先去床上等我嘛，我尽快！” 肖震喊道。

“要得嘛，你快点洗哈……”

肖震迅速地洗完，擦干身子，换上浴袍，三步并作两步跑到了卧室。一看，只见韩倩倩扑倒在地毯上，距离床只有一步之遥。肖震一阵心痛，赶紧把她抱起来，平放到巨大的圆床上。这期间，倩倩就像死了一样，头和四肢完全耷拉着。放好之后，用手试了试她的鼻息，还好，均匀而有力。

“倩倩？倩倩？” 肖震一边呼唤，一边轻轻拍打倩倩的脸颊。倩倩的头随着肖震的拍打左右晃动，并没有要醒来的意思。他翻开她的眼皮，在她眼前挥了挥手，还是毫无反应。

肖震叹了口气。他瘫坐在倩倩身边，久久地凝视着她。半晌，他解开了她身上的浴巾，一副雪白而匀称的肉体呈现在他面前。他轻轻分开她的双腿，把中指伸进她那湿乎乎的洞里，开始慢慢抠动起来。阴道里的肌肉似乎在轻微跳动着回应他的手指，抬头一看，头却依旧耷拉在一旁，完全没有反应。看样子，这药确实很厉害。他还是有点不放心，伸出双手，揉了揉那对在平躺状态下依旧高耸的双峰，又一狠心，使劲地掐了掐那双粉红色的乳头。

还是毫无反应。

肖震脱掉自己的浴袍，一边凝视着倩倩那恬静的脸，一边想象着过一会儿将要发生的事情。果然有用，他的老二从耷拉的状态迅速地翘成了斜上四十五度。他轻轻抬起倩倩的屁股，进入了她的身体，狠狠地抽动起来。倩倩的身体随着他的动作而晃动，胸前那两团更是摇摆得起劲。今晚的倩倩似乎尤其的紧致，才过了五分钟，他就几乎要交待了。他赶紧拔了出来，用毛巾擦了擦倩倩的下体，给她盖上被子，自己则穿好了浴袍。

肖震来到楼下大门口，敲了敲门，“咚，咚咚”，然后在黑暗中等待着。

五秒钟后，门外传来了敲门声，“咚，咚咚”。

肖震打开门，一个黑影闪了进来。那人身穿黑色羽绒服，帽子把头遮得死死的，戴着口罩和墨镜。

肖震掏出一个避孕套，塞到那人手里：“我就在这里等你，记住，说好的，半个小时。”

那人点点头，上楼去了。

肖震瘫倒在沙发上，摸索着找到了电视遥控器，打开了电视。电视上的节目热闹非凡，却一个字都进不了肖震的耳朵。他看了看时间，晚上十点四十分。他开始探索起整个一楼来。这间民宿布置得很有民族特色，至于到底是不是摩梭风格的，肖震不懂，也不关心。他的老二依然在浴袍下面高高地翘着，并且每当他揣摩楼上正在发生的事的一瞬间，它就狠狠地硬一下，硬的他几乎要肌肉痉挛。他只得又在沙发上坐下，切换到中央十三套，试图用时政消息来强迫自己的血液回到大脑。不，没法回到大脑。但是，至少别一直在那同一个地方挤着呀！

如果不算两周前被塞进冰柜的那几分钟，这半个小时，是肖震这辈子目前为止觉得时间过得最慢的一次。

终于，时钟来到了十一点十分。肖震三步并作两步跑上了楼，只见姜波已经穿好了羽绒服，正在戴口罩。两个男人相视无言。肖震挥了挥手，示意他赶紧滚。

下楼梯之前，姜波拉下口罩，感慨地说：“肖震，你好幸福，我真的好羡慕你，不，我嫉妒你，真的。你要珍惜倩倩，她是个好女人。” 说罢便下楼去了。

肖震抬起头，猛地看见矮柜上放着的没开封的避孕套。他冲上前去，拿起来一看，果然，根本没有撕开。一股热血冲上他的脑门，他发了疯似地往下追去，喊道：“你个狗日的，射在里面了？”

姜波已经跑到了大门口。他迅速地拉开门，逃走了。门“砰”的一声关上，肖震扑了个空，狠狠地锤了一下门，倒在了门口。

一分钟后，肖震垂头丧气地上楼，来到卧室。他轻轻地坐到倩倩身边，帮她梳理着凌乱的长发。他掀开被子，检查了一翻。还好，没有任何伤痕。凑到她两腿之间，一吸气，赶紧别开了头。

肖震抱起倩倩，来到浴室，轻轻地放在浴缸里。他拿起花洒，拧开，调好水温，然后一边用水冲着她的阴部，一边把手指伸进去，仔细抠洗起来。

14

两个月后的一个晴朗的春日，桂圆林边缘的空地上，彩旗飘扬，锣鼓喧天，社会各界人士齐聚，穿着整齐校服的小学生方阵在一旁奏乐，舞狮队的假狮子在另一边欢快起舞。一个临时搭建的台子上，挂着一个巨大的横幅，上书：江阳市桂圆林长江河段防汛综合治理工程奠基暨开工仪式，下面有一排排小的竖幅，其中第一条就是“梅氏集团有限责任公司”。

铺着红毯的台子上，身着正装的女主持人宣布：“下面我们有请，江阳市市委常委、市委副书记、市长秘书长，肖震同志，为我们开工致辞！”

台下的几百人掌声雷动，肖震先是拥抱了一下站在台边的韩倩倩，然后走上台去，在大家的掌声和欢呼声中，在嘹亮的军乐声中，一边忙着向台下挥手致意，一边挨个与台上的企业负责人和商界代表握手。到了最后，是梅汗青。他紧紧握住肖震的手，久久不愿放开，把他揽过来给了他一个熊抱，在他耳边说：“肖秘书，恭喜你！”

肖震笑了笑，转过身去，从主持人手中接过了话筒。


	7. 第六集 罗小红

罗小红

1

“看嘛，使劲看撒？有没得嘛？”

罗小红没有回头看身后那个手里提着装着尖刀的皮袋、肩上挎着麻绳的男人。她皱着眉头，黝黑的额头上挤出了一个大大的“川”字，嘴微张着，形成一个“O”形，吊在那张拉长了的圆脸下面。她从头到尾地把玻璃橱窗里毛笔手写的几百个学生姓名和录取院校逐字读了一遍，没有她的名字。

“有没得嘛？有没得嘛？” 男人不耐烦地催促着，在血糊糊的围裙上擦了擦手。

“哎呀老汉儿，你不要催嘛，我再多看两遍，万一看漏了呢？” 罗小红一跺脚，把脸往橱窗上又凑了凑，眼睛几乎要贴到玻璃上。

男人飞起一脚踢在罗小红的膝盖窝里，罗小红一把扶住墙，才没有跪倒在地。她眼里饱含着泪水，回头瞪着男人。

“耶，你还凶哦？还恨到（瞪着）老子？老子早就说了读书没球得用，你妈非要你读，花恁么多钱送你到江阳二中，现在又如何嘛，泡都没冒一个！走，跟我一路走菜市场去，今天就开始跟我学杀羊！” 男人恶狠狠地说。

罗小红没有说话，起身直接往学校大门旁边的收发室跑去。跑到一半回头瞥了一眼，父亲并没有追上来，而是找了个台阶坐下开始抽叶子烟，皮袋和麻绳撂到了一边。

尽管现在刚刚早上七点多，收发室里已经聚集了十来个按捺不住的高三同学，有她班上的，也有其他班上的。他们来这里都是同一个目的，那就是想要在学校正式通知之前在收发室找到自己的录取通知书，先拆为快。十几个少男少女围着一个纸盒子，像一群绵羊一样扒在地上，七手八脚地翻动着盒子里的各式信封。旁边有两个体育老师在维持秩序，以免有人毛手毛脚弄坏了通知书。收发室大爷则坐在椅子里，喝着茶，慈祥地看着面前这些平时趾高气扬的学子拜倒在他的脚边。

有人注意到了罗小红，捅了捅旁边的同学，嘴里唤着：“哎，哎，你看！” 有几个人同时抬起了头，其中一个喊道：“哎呀，黑猪，你也来找通知书哇？” 屋子里的老师和学生一阵哄堂大笑。这一两年孙燕姿的《Hey Jude》火遍了校园，因为罗小红体胖，脸黑，农村来的没啥背景，脾气又不太好，家长是杀猪杀羊的屠户，于是同学们就用Hey Jude的谐音给罗小红起了一个黑猪的诨名，在全年级广泛传开。班主任也不制止，甚至有人不止一次听见老师们私底下也用这个名字称呼罗小红。

“关你球事。” 罗小红没好气地低吼道。

“哟，眼睛都红了，哭得那么伤心呀？” 一个男生阴阳怪气地说道。

“我刚刚在下面榜单上看了，不记得有看见你哦，你在这里翻都没得用得。” 一个女生担忧地说。

罗小红并没有理会，她利用自己体力上的优势，扒开几个离纸盒最近的人，挤到最前面，抢占了最有利的位置，扒到地上，肉乎乎的手指飞快地在纸盒里翻动。纸盒里的白色的、牛皮纸色的和五颜六色的信封一封封起立，又迅速地挨个倒下。没有翻过的信封越来越少，罗小红脸上的表情也越来越难看。

其他人都不再挤到一起，而是纷纷站起来，默默地注视着疯狂翻找的罗小红。当她开始翻第三遍的时候，有个女生忍不住了，她撅着嘴问：“哎，黑猪，你查分没有嘛？”

“查了，” 罗小红头也不回。

“好多分嘛？”

罗小红没说话。

“就是，你考了好多分嘛？” 一个男生帮腔道。

“326。” 罗小红停止了翻动。

“咋个才326呢，你平时模拟都是五百多的嘛？” 同学们显得有些惊讶。

“326，那怕是没有录取哦。” 有人弱弱地说。

“要球你管！” 罗小红尖利地喊道。

没人再搭理她了。同学们三三两两地聊起天来。刚才在地上跪得太久，现在正好站起来舒展一下筋骨，顺便看看黑猪出洋相，岂不乐哉。

翻着翻着，一个名字赫然出现在面前。钟开琼。

钟开琼？连她都被录取了？罗小红一惊，心里就像打翻了中药罐子一样，苦不堪言。这个钟开琼是班主任钟老师的女儿，跟罗小红向来不和。平时仗着她妈妈给她撑腰，黑猪黑猪地喊得最起劲的就是她。罗小红甚至觉得这个充满了侮辱性质的绰号很有可能就是从钟开琼那里传开的。凭啥子？她钟开琼自己明明也是又胖又圆，只不过比罗小红白，五官比她少一些凶相而已，两个人半斤八两，为啥子她罗小红有绰号，而钟开琼没有？就因为她妈妈是班主任吗？罗小红在钟开琼面前的优越感只来自于一个地方，那就学习成绩比她好很多。高三下学期的三次模拟，钟开琼都是在两三百分徘徊，而罗小红没有一次下了五百分的，最超常发挥的三模，居然上了五百五十分。

罗小红仔细一看，通知书来自西南财经大学。这不正是自己的第一志愿吗？她跪在地上，死死盯着信封正中央钟开琼的名字，脸色越来越难看，眼睛越瞪越大。终于，她两手往中间一并，用她那两周没有修剪的指甲捏住了信封中间。

说时迟那时快，体育老师一把从她手里夺过了信封，然而信封中间边缘还是出现了一个小小的豁口。

“罗小红！你无法无天了！” 体育老师吼道。他狠狠地瞪了她一眼，开始试图把那个豁口并拢，以期它真正的主人在拆信封之前不会注意到这点瑕疵。

“罗小红，你也太变态了吧？自己没有录取，就撕别个的通知书。我们咋个没有早点看出来你是这种人呢？” 一个同学惊呼。

“就是，太可怕了吧。” 另外一个同学附和着。

收发室大爷也面带愠色：“你快点走，我们这里不欢迎你！”

罗小红缓缓地站起来，环视了一遍收发室里的所有人。同学们的眼睛里，有的是惊恐，有的是鄙夷，有的是愤怒，有的是幸灾乐祸。

她转身跑出了收发室，飞奔出了校门。罗屠见女儿出来了，把抽了一半的叶子烟在地上摁灭，小心翼翼地装回了衣兜，笑嘻嘻地问：“咋个嘛？找到没有？”

罗小红站在他面前抽泣着：“没有……”

罗屠的声音一下子抬高了八度：“那还废啥子鸡巴话呢，跟我去宰羊！” 说着，罗屠挎上皮袋和麻绳，转身往大街上走去。

“老汉儿，公交车站在那边。” 罗小红发现父亲正往远离公交站的方向走去。

“母交车站！走路！” 罗屠头也没回，没好气地吼道。

罗小红没法，只能默默地跟在后面。路上，她越想越气，泪水再次充满了她的眼睛：“咋个回事嘛……我模拟考试都是五百多分的……咋个回事嘛……”

“呵呵，你以为高考那么简单？你觉得你平时考得好，就一定可以录取？” 罗屠一边在前面走，一边冷笑着说，“我们乡坝头，每年都有几个娃儿觉得自己学习好得很，一天拽到黑，结果呢，没一个上得到大学的，还不是只有出去打工。呵呵，你以为你比那些娃儿学习还好？太没得自知之明了。你如果早点跟我学技术，现在早就开始找钱了。你看你那身肉嘛，一天到黑吃些东西就光长肉了，还不如干点活路，免得浪费了你那一身肉。……哎，怪事，我跟你妈都那么瘦，你咋个那么肥呢？……怪事……”

罗小红不再说话。她心里清楚，更多的抱怨只会换来父亲更刻薄的嘲讽。于是她默默地跟在父亲后面，穿过大街小巷，来到了菜市场的羊肉摊区。十多年前的江阳市，农产品管理还比较粗放，没有讲究统一定点屠宰，很多小型家畜的商贩，比如羊、兔、鸡、鸭之类的，为了保证肉品的新鲜，往往会把活物运到菜市场，当场宰杀，放血剥皮，大卸八块，直接挂上摊位开卖。这种市场环境下，才有像罗屠这样的职业屠夫的一席之地。他们带着工具，走街串巷，游走于各个菜市场，哪里有活儿哪里去，勉强混口饭吃。

“老罗，你今天咋个来那么暗（迟）？” 羊老板不满地高声吆喝。

“早上有点事情耽搁了。” 罗屠陪笑道。

“啥子事情嘛？” 显然羊老板觉得这个解释缺乏诚意。

“还不是这个败家子！” 罗屠指了指一旁耷拉着头的罗小红，“今天早上非要去学校看高考录取，就耽搁了撒！”

“耶，可以撒，录取没有嘛？”

“可以啥子哦，考得屁！名落孙山了！” 罗屠没好气地回答，“我准备喊她接我的班，从今天就开始，先学起走。”

羊老板笑道：“哎呀，不关事，三百六十行，行行出状元嘛。儿娃子嘛，这点挫折算啥子，大丈夫能屈能伸！”

罗小红的泪水夺眶而出。

羊老板惊愕了。旁边有个人在他耳边说了句悄悄话，他一愣，赶紧满脸赔笑：“哎呀，是女娃娃嗦？哎呀，哎呀，对不起，对不起！我这啥子眼睛嘛……老罗，要不然我们先开始撒？今天两只羊。”

“不关事，老板，这个娃娃平时脸皮比长城拐弯的地方还要厚，今天只不过心情不好，不关事。” 罗屠一边说，一边从地上抓起一只小山羊，“耶，肥实得很呐。罗小红，站过来！好生点看到！”

罗小红擦干脸上的泪水，站在一旁，看着父亲先是用麻绳把小羊绑在案板上，令它动弹不得。然后从皮袋里掏出一把两指宽、一尺长的尖刀和一块磨刀石。尖刀飞快地在磨刀石上来回，发出嚯嚯的声音。还没等罗小红反应过来，那把尖刀就插进了小羊那娇嫩的脖子，殷弘的血喷涌而出，流到案板下方早已准备好的铁桶里。接下来，罗屠在羊腿根部用刀划了一道小小的口子，插进去一根芦苇管子，嘴凑上去一吹，羊皮鼓起来一个大包。罗屠操起刀，顺着这个鼓包，游刃有余地划开了一大片，然后左手提着羊皮开始撕，右手用刀这里戳一下，那里划一下，遇到撕不动的地方，就再吹一吹。不多时，整张羊皮就像脱衣服一样扒了下来，红的肉，白的筋，历历在目，似乎还冒着热气。然后就是开膛破腹，取出内脏，最后大卸八块，新鲜的羊肉就这样上市了。

罗屠绑好了第二只小羊，把尖刀递到罗小红手中：“考手艺的今天就算了，以后慢慢教。今天先从第一步开始。来嘛，你来戳。” 说着，用手指在围裙上蘸了一点脓血，涂到小羊的脖子上：“这里，看我标记的地方，对到戳进去，马上拔出来，动作要快，不能拖泥带水。”

罗小红握着尖刀的手有些颤抖。案板上的小羊似乎知晓了自己的命运，表情却异常淡定，一只眼睛无神地望着羊肉摊的顶棚，没有惨叫，只有偶尔扭动一下绑得死死的身躯，以示最低限度的抗议。罗小红把左手放在小羊的脖子上，感受到了它剧烈跳动的动脉和有些烫手的体温。

她心里明白，这一刀下去，就算是彻底跟自己的过去说再见了。

罗小红虽然出身农村屠户家庭，并且活在虽然重男轻女但是由于身体原因没能继续尝试生男的父亲的阴影下，她和母亲还是依靠着韧性坚持了多年，让她走读书改变命运的道路。罗小红的脑子本来不算笨，她也从村小学读起，上到了镇初中，中考成绩优异，被江阳市数一数二的高中——江阳二中录取，也第一次从乡镇住到了城里。虽然她在二中是住校生，出校门的机会并不多，但是三年来她还是真真切切地感受到了城市与农村的巨大差异。她觉得自己再也回不去农村了。她还要更进一步，在高考中考出好成绩，考上大学，走出江阳，去见识更大的天地。这个信念支撑着她在生活费不足的情况下埋头苦读，在年级里成绩名列前茅。因为又黑又胖的外形和孤僻暴躁的个性，“黑猪”罗小红在班里受了不少委屈。这些，她都不在乎，因为她很确定自己可以战胜他们中的大多数人，金榜题名，走出江阳，从此走向人生巅峰。

然而，在这个八月的早晨，在这个炎热无处可藏的夏天，一朝梦碎，全盘皆输。

突然，罗小红一声怒吼，手中的尖刀像暴风骤雨一样戳向案板上已经引颈受死的小羊，鲜血就像如注的雨水，喷到了她的脸上、身上、腿上。但是她并没有停下来，而是更加疯狂地捅着，短短十秒钟内至少捅了二十多下。

她听见自己头上“咚“的一声，随后就感觉到自己重重地倒在混合着血污和泥土的地上。随后，父亲的怒吼似乎是从她耳边传来：“你这个狗日的败家子！我要赔人家一只羊！你个狗日的！妈卖批！”

罗小红闭上眼睛，任凭拳头像雨点一样砸在自己身上。

2

两年后，罗屠死了，肺癌晚期。咽气前几个小时，他把罗小红叫到病床前，气若游丝却郑重其事地对她说：“小红，你记到，我是遭你害死的。我的钱都拿给你读高中去了，要不然，我是医得好的。” 罗小红听罢，微微一笑，把手伸进被子里，握住罗屠的生殖器，用尽全身力气捏了整整二十秒钟。罗屠张大着吸血鬼一般的嘴，剧烈地吸着气，仿佛一条被丢上岸的鱼，喊不出一点声音。罗小红随即离开了医院，直到当天晚上医院通知她，人没了，来收尸。

罗屠死后不久，罗小红不到五十岁的母亲就嫁给了村里一个家境还算可以的七十五岁老头。她告诉罗小红，你已经成年了，当妈的以后也没办法一直帮衬你了，这里有点钱，你拿去，好好干，妈只能帮你到这里了。说罢，她从枕头下面拿出一张存折，上面余额写着伍仟元整。罗小红拿了存折，一句话没说，头也不回地走了。直到今天，她再也没有联系母亲。她甚至不知道母亲嫁过去之后没几年，老头也得癌症去了，不仅花光了所有积蓄，还欠下了一大笔债。母亲走投无路，喝了百草枯。

江阳市的屠户也在罗屠死的那一年纷纷失业。根据江阳市政府打造放心菜篮子的利民工程的规定，所有的活禽活畜都必须由梅氏集团食品有限公司统一收购、集中定点屠宰。任何农户不得私自屠宰和出售，一经发现，肉品将遭到没收，人员将遭到殴打，收入将遭到充公。江阳市民对这一举措交口称赞，说是现在终于可以吃到放心肉了。当然，这当中并不包括罗小红。不能走街串巷杀鸡宰羊了，她那一手炉火纯青的屠宰和剥皮手艺顿时没有了用武之地。不过，这难不倒年仅二十岁的罗小红。凭借这两年在行业内积累起来的人脉和母亲给的五千块钱，再加上自己的积蓄，她在莲溪路菜市场包下了一个摊位卖鱼。没过几年，莲溪路周边的城市贫民都知道，菜市场卖鱼的罗老板，虽然面相凶恶、性格泼辣，但是鱼很新鲜，价格公道，童叟无欺，还深谙烹鱼之道，只要跟她报出鱼的做法，她就能在两分钟之内把鱼加工成合适的鱼块，刀法十分专业，客人拿回家洗干净就可以下锅。有了口碑，生意也是蒸蒸日上。江阳人民对淡水鱼的喜爱成就了罗小红一天比一天红火的日子，几年后，她居然攒了足够的钱，在东门口临近滨江路的小区里购置了一套两居室，羡煞众人。

日子虽然好起来了，但是罗小红的私人问题却迟迟没有得到解决。这些年来，相过的亲没有上百个也有几十个了，罗小红塞给媒婆的红包没有上万也有几千了。那些相亲对象，大部分都在见过一面之后就借故不再交往。也难怪，她那副尊容，只要不是走投无路，哪个男人肯接受？罗小红也很不服气，她常挂在嘴边的一句话就是，这些男人，明明自己都是些歪瓜裂枣，一个个日眉垮眼的，哪一个有李敏浩欧巴的百分之一强？居然一个个都看不起老娘，呸！老娘还看不上他们呢！

后来，终于有一个相亲对象，在见过面吃过饭之后，依旧表示出了希望继续交往的意愿。经过最初的激动和感动，罗小红又有些犯嘀咕。这个人，虽然不帅，但是也不丑，也是没结过婚，身体也没有残疾。除了一穷二白，基本上没啥子缺点，为啥子一点都不嫌弃自己呢？罗小红把自己的顾虑跟媒婆说了，媒婆一拍大腿：“哎呀，小红啊，你管那么多爪子嘛，这个蔡航，人不错的，小伙子特别上进。你晓得不，人家是干部家庭出身！只不过呢，年轻的时候，犯了点小错，运气不好，碰到严打，进监狱多关了几年。现在人家已经改造好了，是安安心心过日子的人。你就处来筶一哈嘛？”

“哦，是刑满释放人员嗦，难怪那么低声下气。” 罗小红恍然大悟，“这个蔡航，他犯了啥子事情哦？”

“不是啥子严重的事情，就是饿了，跑到人家屋头偷东西吃。遇到严打的嘛。哎，小伙子人不坏的！” 媒婆信誓旦旦地说。

饿了偷点东西吃，人性使然嘛，也不算是什么大罪，十年有点重了。想到这里，罗小红竟然对蔡航生出几分怜爱之情。她也不想在错过一个难得一遇的不嫌弃自己长相的男人之后，就一辈子孑然一身。毕竟，自己已经快要三十岁了，不仅在婚恋市场上正在加速贬值，多年来生理上的渴求也让她度过了无数个不眠之夜。

两个人很快就成家了。领证当晚，两个人干柴烈火。蔡航甚至中途拔出湿漉漉的老二，俯下身去，不顾一切地掰开她那层层肥肉，冒着窒息的危险，把头深深埋进她的两腿之间，用如簧之巧舌，令她在初尝云雨的那个晚上便到达了幸福的巅峰。一时间，罗小红觉得自己是世界上最幸运的女孩。

最开始的几年，蔡航果然积极上进，不仅把自己的蔬菜摊打理得井井有条，还有空在鱼摊这边搭把手，让罗小红的鱼摊也更加红火，日子是一天比一天好。儿子蔡宇濠也很快出生了。看着贤惠的老公，可爱的儿子，想到自己蒸蒸日上的生意，罗小红开始感慨，要是当年自己真的上了西南财大，真的就能走上人生巅峰吗？这年头，毕业就失业的大学生太多了。如果自己毕业之后找一个月薪两千的工作，那还真的跟现在的生意没法比啊！恍惚中，罗小红又想起了罗屠。她有点后悔当年跟他的关系一直都不好。说实话，如果没有父亲的启蒙，自己也不会有今天啊。

不知道是不是越来越好的生活必然会招来妒恨。这个世界上，从来都不缺见不得别人好的人。有好事者匿名留下信件，给罗小红告密，说蔡航其实是因为奸杀幼女入的狱，手段极其凶残，影响特别恶劣。好事者甚至找到了当年的那期《两江日报》，复印了一份，跟匿名信一起留在了罗小红的鱼摊。罗小红一看，几乎昏厥过去。回家之后跟蔡航对峙，蔡航没扛住五分钟就全都招了。夫妻俩狠狠地打了一架，来到了离婚的边缘。幸好当时幼小的蔡宇濠可怜可爱，让罗小红心软了，心想两口子再不和，也好歹给娃娃一个完整的家。从那之后，罗小红就和蔡航分床睡了，再也没有让他碰哪怕一次。蔡航也是性情大变，好吃懒做的本性毕露，荒废了蔬菜摊，在家混吃等死。天天嚷嚷着要操社会，却从未付诸行动。罗小红骂他是个连黑社会都看不上的废物，蔡航说他总有一天要干大事。就这样，夫妻俩的日子就这样得过且过地过下去。罗小红终日卖鱼，对蔡航也是眼不见心不烦。而蔡航除了给儿子做饭，接送上学放学，也没有别的事情干。

3

一个夏日的下午，罗小红正在摊位里打盹，突然听见隔壁摊位的闺蜜迸发出一阵刺耳的尖笑。罗小红没好气地站起来喊道：“燕儿，你狗日的神经病啊，大热天的瞌睡都不等我睡了啊？惊鸡公叫啥子！”

被唤作“燕儿”的中年妇女鱼贩抖了抖手中的杂志：“我在看杂志！”

前段时间的肺炎疫情对罗小红这样的个体户造成了沉重打击，上百斤的活鱼因为菜市场闭市，全都损失了，血本无归。现在虽然疫情在江阳市有了缓解，菜市场的客流量却几乎腰斩。在这个炎热的下午，更是无人问津。鱼贩们都各自在摊位里闲着没事干。

“你看杂志嘛就看杂志嘛，鬼叫啥子嘛！” 罗小红不依不饶。

燕儿从摊位上站起来，飞快地招着手：“小红小红，你快点过来看！”

罗小红满脸狐疑地走了过去，从燕儿手中接过杂志。这是一则整页广告，天蓝色的背景左边写着Calvin Klein，画面右边是一名模特，黑人，女性，扎着十几根加勒比风格的辫子。烈焰红唇，微微张开。浑圆的脸上一双迷离而坚定的眼神直视罗小红。她穿着黑色内衣，身材大码，膀大腰圆，摆着一个自信的姿势。

罗小红一时没有回过神来。还是燕儿大声招呼周围的鱼贩们：“哎呀，你们快来看，小红背到我们去拍广告了！”

周围百无聊赖的人们一听，顿时来了精神，纷纷聚拢过来。

“嘿，小红，这真的是你嗦？”

“哈哈哈，好像哦，哈哈哈！”

“这个是CK的嘛，他们开始卖大号内衣了嗦？”

人们七嘴八舌地评论着，而罗小红还是没有从震惊中回过神来。这个国际一线大品牌的模特，不管是五官、肤色，还是体型，跟罗小红的相似度高达百分之九十。如果把罗小红的金色泡面头换成黑色脏辫，再打扮打扮，穿上CK这款内衣，几乎可以乱真。

哇，难道这就是现在的流行趋势？罗小红只觉得耳根一阵发烫，支支吾吾地附和着：“嗨呀，还硬是有点像哦，但是肯定不是我撒，我哪有时间去拍广告嘛。” 话虽这样说，她心里面还是美滋滋的，仿佛广告上的大码模特真的是她本人一样。

人们评头论足了几分钟后，渐渐散去。罗小红低声问：“燕儿啊，这是啥子杂志哦，可不可以拼给我（送给我）嘛？”

“嗨呀，拼给你？” 燕儿扯着大嗓门，“我还没看完！我二十块钱买的！”

“你看完了再拼给我嘛，我拿二十块钱给你就是！”

燕儿想了想：“要得！”

当天晚上，罗小红小心翼翼地把杂志上的这一页裁了下来，端端正正地贴到自己床头。蔡宇濠一看，大声喊道：“嗨呀，这不是妈妈吗？妈妈上广告了！”

隔壁卧室玩电脑的蔡航一听，跑了过来。刚一进屋，一口可乐几乎喷了出来：“你把这个巴（贴）在这里做啥子？”

罗小红白了他一眼：“你晓得个屁，这是国际大牌的最新广告！看没有，这才是趋势！这种大码的，黑皮肤的，才叫美！以后我们这种才叫美女！那些瘦得跟竹签签一样的、那些白得跟吸血鬼一样的，那叫病态！以后我们这种美女天天都有人抢到要！”

蔡航使劲咽了一口可乐：“你晓得这个模特？”

“我当然晓得了，跟我长得那么像！” 罗小红得意地扭着她那浑圆的腰身。“说明我只要好生打扮一下，是可以当模特的！”

“你不上网的？这是个变性人，男的变的！” 蔡航差点笑出声来。

“放你妈的狗臭屁！”

“我骗你做啥子，你自己查嘛，CK内衣模特。” 蔡航摇着头走了。

“做你的作业！关你啥子事！” 罗小红冲蔡宇濠喊道。

半夜，罗小红横竖睡不着。她拿起手机，打开百度，输入“CK内衣模特”，进入搜索结果的第一条，《以“性感”著称的CK，为啥要签下这个“又丑又胖”的模特？》。根据该文以及其他各个搜索结果显示的内容，毫无疑问，这个跟罗小红高度相似的模特，在十二岁以前是个货真价实的男孩。

黑暗中，罗小红起身，一把撕下了墙上的广告，狠狠地捏成一个团，扔进了垃圾桶。

4

2021年，一个五月下旬的上午，鱼市实在是没啥生意，本来狭窄压抑的莲溪路菜市场，居然显得有些空旷。鱼贩们也个个百无聊赖，看手机的看手机，聊天的聊天，打盹的打盹。罗小红已经在摊位里看了一上午的手机了。从早上七点开摊到现在，也就稀稀拉拉的四五个人来看过，一两个人买过，总收入不到二百元。她看着鱼缸里那些同样昏昏沉沉的肥鱼们，叹了一口气。现在菜市场的生意越来越不好做了，有着逛菜市的习惯的那一代人正在消亡，年轻人都更喜欢去超市。超市有啥子好的？不就是环境好一点么，那些房租的钱和装修的钱，都算在鱼的价格里呢！一群哈批！罗小红很怀念她发家那几年，菜市场就是人们朝圣的场所。城市贫民们从早到晚忙碌的事情，百分之七八十都是围绕着一日三餐。那时候的人们也没有买了一大堆肉和菜囤到冰箱里吃好几天的习惯。冰箱太费电，而且最多只能防腐，一点都不保鲜。每天早上人们最重要的一件大事，就是去菜市场货比三家，为一家人采购一天的补给。罗小红的鱼摊是鱼市最开头的那一家，占据着天然的地理。她那豪爽的性格、让利于客的耿直和有竞争力的价格给她带来了不少回头客。有时候，络绎不绝的买主只用了一上午就清空了她的库存。哎，那种好日子一去不复返了。有传言说，为了进一步升级市容市貌，这种露天的菜市场，这几年之内就要完全取消了。可能是要搬到郊区的统一的室内农贸市场去。唉，那样一来，每天出摊就得更早起来了，因为自己不会开车。练过，因为太忙，学不好，没有考上驾照，就放弃了。也从来没有买过车。现在这个距离还可以走路来鱼摊，以后可怎么办？搬家？自己的小区过于老旧，房子很难出手。现在的房价涨得太快，卖掉旧房子的钱已经很难买到同等面积的新房子了。而且，搬到新的农贸市场，那就是新的生态，新的挑战，新的竞争。未来还有好多说不准的情况。哎呀，好烦躁。

罗小红在摊位里漫无目的地浏览着手机，坐得浑身酸痛，每挪动一下屁股的位置，身下的竹椅就发出巨大的嘎吱声。浏览器连续给她推送了三篇文章，《你是女汉子，我要保护你》《到底赚多少钱才算是成功》《抖音小哥哥有多帅，我老公就有多丑》，看得她心潮澎湃，恨不得立马就蹬了蔡航，喜提小鲜肉。之所以她这些年来一直都没有付诸行动，一是考虑到蔡航这个人虽然一无是处，但是他跟儿子蔡宇濠的关系还是很铁的，两个人甚至偶尔会以兄弟相称。如果夫妻俩离婚，从小就很现实的蔡宇濠出于经济上的考虑，身体上会跟着罗小红，但是他的心应该还是跟蔡航一起的。罗小红不想过那样的日子。还有一个原因，也是主要原因，那就是蔡航这个人，在她的严格管控下，花钱也不多，留在家里还能做做饭带带娃什么的。毕竟自己太忙，除了春节三天，全年无休，没有时间照顾蔡宇濠。这种男人，就像一件破烂的旧家具一样，直接扔了吧，有点可惜，留在家里吧，又有点占地方。算了，就这样得过且过吧。其实，还有一个她没有意识到的原因，就是年过四十的她，看上去比实际年龄老了十岁。以她那副尊容，如果蹬掉蔡航，想要改嫁，小鲜肉是不可能的。最多就像当年她母亲一样找个年纪够当她爸的老头，成为免费保姆。要不然，就孑然一身，孤独终老吧。那样的生活，其实也是罗小红不愿意面对的。

罗小红正看手机看得满面潮红时，一个斯文的男人踱进了鱼摊。她赶紧站起来招呼：“师傅，买鱼哇？看一哈嘛，我这里啥子都有……你是做啥子吃呢？”

顾客微笑着说：“想买一条鲶巴啷，烧来吃。”

这倾城一笑，居然让罗小红心中有些澎湃。啊，这个男人好贤惠！他的厨艺应该不错吧？看他斯斯文文的样子，干干净净的衣服，清清爽爽的发型，白白净净的脸庞，肯定是个事业有成又顾家的好男人！而且还亲临菜市场买鱼！唉，为啥子我就找不到这样的男人当老公呢？罗小红更加殷勤了，满脸堆笑地说：“嗨呀，你运气太好了，我这里今天早上刚到了几条，新鲜得很，你看嘛，活蹦乱跳的！你几个人吃嘛？要好多斤的？”

顾客脸上的微笑依然很暖心：“三个人嘛，四五斤就差不多了。我女儿马上中考了，给她补补脑子，哈哈哈。”

“哦，三个人嗦，” 罗小红心里掠过一丝没来头的失落，哦豁，女儿都今年中考了，这下好了，别说当老公了，就算是当亲家，也不太可能了。她有些烦躁地用网兜捞起来一条四斤多的鲶鱼，给顾客展示它那有力的扭动：“这条要得不嘛？差不多四斤半？”

顾客凑近了看了看：“要得要得！”

罗小红把那条可怜的鲶鱼往案板上一摔，操起两掌宽的砍刀往它头上狠狠一拍，刚才还奋力挣扎的鱼顿时没了力气，平躺在案板上任人宰割。罗小红有点不记得刚才顾客说的是如何烹饪了。她举起砍刀，背对着顾客问道：“你是烧来吃撒？”

半晌没听到回答，只听见“咳咳”两声。

“是红烧还是爪子嘛！你不说清楚我咋切呢？” 罗小红以为顾客没有理她，相当不耐烦，声音抬高了八度，依旧没有扭头。

这是，隔壁摊的燕儿冲她努了努嘴。

这个八婆又搞啥子怪？罗小红啪的一下把砍刀一剁，立在了案板上，气冲冲地对着燕儿喊道：“你又啥子事？”

燕儿白了她一眼，使劲抬了抬下巴，埋头继续刷她的手机。

罗小红迅速回过头一看，耶，太阳从西边出来了，蔡航居然跑到鱼摊来了！她讥讽地说：“哟，稀客啊！你等一下。” 说罢，她正要继续催问顾客，顾客终于说话了：“对头，红烧，红烧，你各自（尽管）给我切大坨点就是。”

罗小红不再吭气。她操起砍刀，往那条已经被安排得明明白白的鲶鱼身上砍去。一刀又一刀，干净利落，毫不犹豫，力道十足，仿佛案板上的不是为她带来一上午为数不多收入的可怜的鲶鱼，而是她那烂泥扶不上墙的老公。每一刀下去，都从案板上溅起来星星点点的骨肉渣子，飞到罗小红那早已血糊糊的橡胶围裙上。不出一分钟，一条完整的鲶鱼就变成了一堆正适合红烧的肉块。罗小红拽下挂在柱子上的塑料袋，用砍刀当勺子，三下两下就麻利地装了袋，然后又再外面套了一层。那男人打开微信，扫了二维码，鱼摊里面不知道什么地方传出充满机械感的女声：“微信收款，九，十，八，元。” 男人接过袋子，道了谢，还没忘跟愣在一旁的蔡航点头示意，乐呵呵地走了。

罗小红不紧不慢地摘下手套，脱掉围裙挂在柱子上，揶揄道：“亲爱勒，你今天有空来看我哇？我硬是感动得很呢~哎，你手举起做啥子？累不累？”

蔡航有些尴尬地放下手。他张了张嘴，似乎想喊点什么，但是环顾一圈后，声音变得很没底气：“嗯，我来看你了……”

哟呵，这个瓜娃子，良心发现了？正好，我倒要看看他是不是真的改邪归正了。想到这里，罗小红顺水推舟地说：“来得正好，你来帮我看下摊子嘛，我累了。”

“哎，不是的，那个，我没钱买烟了。”

“啥子？没钱买烟？” 罗小红气不打一出来。她睁大了眼睛，用一块脏兮兮的抹布擦了擦手，往蔡航这边逼近了两步。“上次给你钱还是上周六，我算一下，按你抽烟的速度，现在应该还剩一百多块钱才对。你说，你是不是又乱用钱了？咹？”

“我啥子乱用钱哦！我一天到黑在屋头乱用啥子钱哦，罗小红，你不要凭空污蔑人清白哈！”

罗小红更气了，这个憨批，省吃俭用的，拿钱在外面找快活，老娘睁一只眼闭一只眼，他还以为老娘是软弱可欺？她厉声喝道：“清白？哼，你那点花花肠子你怕我不晓得？你突头子来找我要钱，肯定心头有鬼！” 虽然此时罗小红背对燕儿，但是她分明侦测到燕儿此时竖起了耳朵。

蔡航连忙压低了声音说：“不是的，小红，是这样的，其实我是，我是想问你要点钱，我想进点货。”

哦？太阳真的从西边出来了嗦？好嘛，老娘就陪他演，看这个影帝接下来有啥子好戏。罗小红脸上的愤怒瞬间变成了眯眼的谄笑：“耶~蔡航啊蔡航，你可以啊，半年没卖菜了，你的摊位都成了叫花子宿舍了，今天想起来重操旧业了啊？乖乖，是不是在屋头坐得屁股遭痒了啊？”

燕儿扑哧一声笑出来，罗小红的谄笑秒变愤怒，扭头白了她一眼。随即又笑眯眯地回过头看着蔡航，看他有啥子说辞。

蔡航也是满脸堆笑，身子左右晃动着，搓着手谄媚道：“是，是撒，一天到黑的，好无聊嘛。”

“那么，蔡老板，请问这次您要提好多钱呢？” 罗小红笑得更灿烂了，用她能说得最标准的普通话问道。

“额，两……两千？两千五要得不嘛？”

“两千五？” 罗小红炸了，切回了她那带着最浓郁椒盐味儿的川南方言。这个猪头男人，口味越来越高了？街边上一两百块钱的野鸡满足不了了？要耍高级货了？妈卖批的，看来今天不给他点教训，他怕是要上天了！“哈哈哈，姓蔡的，你格老子当老娘是二百五嗦？还要两千五？你咋个不直接去抢银行呢？你怕我不晓得你？你荷包里要是有了两千五，三天三夜都看不到你人影了！天晓得你要拿去做些啥子，反正不会是进货。你给老娘快点爬，有好远爬好远！”

没想到，今天蔡航居然男子气概大爆发，并没有像平时那样，只要罗小红一炸，就灰溜溜地逃走。只见他满脸通红，左手插兜，右手指着罗小红的眉心，吼道：“罗小红，老子忍你很久了！这么多年了，老子抽个烟都要找你报账！老子好歹是个操社会的，被你欺压这么多年！罗小红！我跟你说！你今天要是不把钱拿出来，我……”

罗小红没等他说完，转身操起砍刀，在案板上一拍，把所有人都吓了个灵魂出窍。她举起刀指着蔡航，刀尖离他的鼻子只有一拳远。

“你要做啥子？老娘不把钱拿出来，你要做啥子？” 罗小红的破落嗓子就像旧搪瓷在水泥地上摩擦的声音一样。

周围鱼摊的同行们全都站了起来。“哎呀，小罗，要不得哈！”

“小红！不要乱来哈！你不要冲动哈！”

“小罗，先把刀放下，有啥子事情好好商量，两口子嘛……”

然而没有一个人敢上前半步，都在安全距离外七嘴八舌地劝着。

蔡航也愣住了。

嘿嘿，小样，跟老娘凶，你龟儿子的，继续凶撒？

直到有人悄悄拿起手机，尝试偷偷报警，罗小红举着的砍刀也丝毫没有要放下来的意思。蔡航只好往后退了两步，恶狠狠地瞪了一圈，怒道：“不拿就不拿嘛，有啥子了不起，老子回家舒舒服服睡觉不安逸得很？哪个想卖菜？” 一边说一边转身雄赳赳气昂昂地走了。

罗小红把砍刀咣当一声撂在案板上，扯着嗓子，望着蔡航逐渐远去的背影吼道：“居然想起来跟老娘要钱，简直耍跳了，也不看看自己是哪根葱，哼！”

5

整个下午都没有顾客，但是罗小红还是打算把鱼摊开到晚上七点。她一下午都躺在竹椅里，越想越不对劲。这个蔡航今天是吃错药了？已经在家夹着尾巴做了几年缩头乌龟，为啥子今天突然雄起了？莫非今天鸡儿炸了，精虫全部冲进他的猪脑花了？哼，狗日的，老娘不也是好几年没得性生活了？你狗日的还晓得找街边上的老妖婆帮你撸，老娘呢？老娘天天晚上在床上自己抠批，老娘就容易了？唉，那些小鲜肉，正眼都不看老娘一眼……两年前，好不容易微信约了一个鸭子，说好了四百块钱的，见面之后居然坐地起价，要涨到一千！老娘的钱也不是大风刮来的嘛！只好告吹。唉，早晓得以后再也约不到，那一次，一千就一千嘛，老娘其实也不缺那点钱。

罗小红正想得面红耳赤，突然想起来看一下时间，原来已经五点了。这个蔡航，有没有按时接娃儿哦？她拿起手机，给班主任田老师打了个电话：“田老师啊，我罗小红，蔡宇濠他爸来接他走没有？”

“蔡宇濠啊？半个小时之前就走了，自己走的。” 田老师说，“他没来你摊摊上找你？”

“啥子哎？自己走的？你们当老师的也太不负责了吧！” 罗小红没好气地挂上了电话。狗日的蔡航，居然娃儿都不接了。你说你，不卖菜就不卖菜嘛，现在连该做的事都不做了，我拿你来有啥子用？她怒气冲冲地拨通了蔡航的电话。一接通，她就怒吼道：“你龟儿子在哪里？”

“喂，你找我啊？” 蔡航电话里的背景音有点嘈杂，似乎在闹市。

“我是找你撒！娃儿放学了你晓得不？”

“啊，对，我晓得放学了。“

“你没有去接？” 罗小红恨不得手撕了蔡航。

“我没有去接。” 蔡航的语气满不在乎。

“你咋个娃儿都不接了呢？？“ 罗小红吼道。

“那么大的娃儿了，接啥子接，实在不行你喊燕儿帮你看一下摊子，你自己去接嘛。”

哟嚯，这个蔡航，今天要造反？“蔡航，你跟我听到，你，现在，马上回家去，看看你儿子在不在屋头，你听到没有？”

“哎呀，我有事！” 蔡航的声音很不耐烦。

“你能有啥子屁事？”

“是正事，真的！我在帮我兄弟做事！”

“哪个兄弟？”

“哪个兄弟？就是那个，肖震嘛，在市政府工作的那个。”

“肖震？你在机关大院一起长大那个肖震？” 罗小红问。她以前数次听蔡航谈起过这个叫肖震的儿时伙伴。每当蔡航提起他时，对他的身份和地位的艳羡溢于言表，仿佛他的官职、他的财富、他的娇妻、他那将近两百平的房子、他的卡宴，本来应该是他蔡航的，只不过他的人生被别人偷走了。呵呵，强奸杀人犯，也配有人生？

“是撒，对对对，我经常跟你说起那个。” 蔡航得意地回答。

“他找你有事？你做啥子白日梦哦？” 罗小红认定蔡航是在吹牛逼。

“真的是正南旗北的正事！好了不说了，我有点忙，回去再说。你就辛苦去接一下哈！” 蔡航那语气，听起来真的像是什么重要人物。

这个蔡航真的是要造反了，居然敢先挂老娘电话！罗小红瞪着小眼睛，怒视着屏幕上的“通话结束”四个字发呆。半晌，她决定提前收摊，先回家等着，顺便看看儿子在家不。她草草地收拾了一下，把活鱼都捞进里屋，打开氧气系统，把门锁上，用帆布盖上外面的空鱼缸，固定好。正要离去，她想了一下，把砍刀用废纸包了一下，装在塑料袋里，然后塞进了自己的包包，就匆匆离去了。回到家的时候已经六点。令她窒息的是，蔡宇濠并没有在家。这个批娃儿，跑哪里去了？罗小红定了定神，想想蔡宇濠已经十岁了，半个男人了，有自己的主见，一般人拐不走。即使拐走了，现在监控那么发达，最多一天就找回来了。批娃儿肯定是放了学不晓得跑哪里去撒野去了。至于蔡航，如果他说的是真的，肖震是真的找他有事，那么现在应该是去办事了吧？想到这里，她决定先稳坐家中，以不变应万变。

罗小红从包里拿出塑料袋，撕开包着的纸，亮出了寒光闪闪腥味十足的砍刀。她把它放在水龙头下面冲了冲，擦干，藏到了沙发垫子下，然后一屁股坐到了沙发上，打开电视看起来。

晚上九点多的时候，门开了。只见蔡宇濠急急忙忙地钻进门，迅速地“啪”的一声关上。一见罗小红在家，他嬉皮笑脸地说：“妈妈，今天这么早就回来了哇？”

“早？早个鸡婆早！” 罗小红嗖的一下站起来，冲到蔡宇濠面前，指着墙上的挂钟，“你自己看一哈，几点了？还早？” 突然，罗小红觉得闻到了一股熟悉的气味。她一把抓过已经吓得魂飞魄散的蔡宇濠，在他身上使劲闻了一通：“你娃娃刚刚吃了火锅？”

蔡宇濠已经毫无反抗能力，他支支吾吾地说：“啊……对头……”

“在哪里吃的？”

“重庆刘掌门老火锅……”

“耶，你还会享受呢？那么贵的地方，你哪里来的钱？我拿给你的钱，你平时不用来买饭，一个星期就吃一顿火锅？” 罗小红觉得难以置信。

“不是的，” 蔡宇濠着急地说，“不是我的钱，是同学，同学办招待！”

“同学凭啥子要办你招待？”

“同学过生日……” 蔡宇濠看着地板说。

“哪个同学？男同学还是女同学？叫啥子名字？” 罗小红步步紧逼。

“不是我们班的……你认不到……” 蔡宇濠越发小声了。

罗小红把他拽过来，又闻了一遍。“你个龟儿子，还格老子的喝酒了？”

蔡宇濠几乎要哭出来：“过生日嘛，一高兴，就喝了点点，真的，只喝了一点点……”

罗小红觉得继续逼问下去也不是办法了，还能把儿子打死不成？她叹了口气，声音稍微缓和了一点：“作业做完没有？”

“没有……”

“还不滚去做作业！做完了我检查，错两道题以上，今天晚上我就给你加个餐，竹笋炒肉片！” 罗小红虽然多年来从事屠宰和鱼类零售，但是她当年毕竟也是个小小学霸，现在十多年过去了，检查个小学作业还是绰绰有余的。

“两道题哇？……四道题要得不嘛？” 蔡宇濠面露难色。

“你格老子还讲价钱嗦？” 罗小红举起巴掌往蔡宇濠头上扇去。蔡宇濠一个下蹲，躲过了这一巴掌，抓起书包，飞也似地逃进了卧室。

罗小红没有追进去，而是坐回了沙发。好了，现在只剩下一个问题，这个憨批猪头蔡航到底死哪里去了？她摸了摸垫子底下的砍刀，一时没了主意。本来今晚应该是个血雨腥风的晚上。她准备跟他摊牌，让他赶紧滚。她知道他肯定接受不了，也知道如果他狗急跳墙了，自己其实并没有身体上的优势。这把砍刀就是她最后的底气。

随着时间的推移，这个沉闷的晚上变得越来越闷热。这才五月底啊，咋个就那么热，这个夏天还咋个过？电扇已经无法驱散这可以拧出水来的热气。罗小红一咬牙，打开了空调，烦躁的心情才得到了凉风的安抚。十点半的时候，她检查了蔡宇濠的数学作业，错了两道。她象征性地敲了他的头两下，就让他洗了澡睡觉去了。接下来的时间，她一个人在黑暗中，在沙发上坐着，双手抱在胸前，等待着那扇大门咣当一声被拧开。

一个小时过去了，两个小时过去了，没有人回来。罗小红烦躁地拿起手机，给蔡航拨了过去，电话里嘟嘟嘟地响了将近一分钟，直到提示无人接听的声音响起。她气鼓鼓地把手机往沙发上一摔。

她想起来垃圾还没扔。“妈卖批的，懒得丢垃圾了。” 她自言自语道。然而，抽抽鼻子，又能隐约闻到垃圾桶里剩菜剩饭腐败的气味。气温高了，这味道非常具有穿透性。

“妈卖批……” 罗小红骂骂咧咧地起身，去餐桌下面抓起垃圾桶里的塑料袋，在外面又套了一层，打开房门往外走去。刚下了两层，似乎听见身后的黑暗中传来两声脚步声。

“哪个？” 她回头看了看，没有人。

“怪事，妈卖批的。这年头，怪事真鸡儿多。” 她加快脚步，把垃圾扔到单元门外，上楼回到屋里。

过了两分钟，她无奈地从沙发上捡起手机，又给蔡航打了过去，还是没有人接。这次她彻底抓狂了，狠狠地锤了几下沙发，拳头几乎可以感觉到垫子下面硬硬的砍刀。如果她下午问出了他所谓办事在什么地方，此时她肯定已经提着砍刀追过去了。然而他并没有透露。这么大一个江阳城，她上哪里去找？她的心里居然闪过了一丝担忧，这个人到底死哪去了？

电视无声地播放着，罗小红一边麻木地盯着屏幕，一边在脑海里预演着等下蔡航推门而入之后，她将要宣布的那些话。她打了很多遍草稿。从直接揭他伤疤的，到用蔡宇濠的成长当理由的，都组织过很多次语言了。到时候究竟怎么说呢？要不就看他回家的时候的态度吧。不管怎么样，屁股底下的大砍刀会为她撑腰的。

时间来到了凌晨三点四十，在轰隆隆的滚雷声中，罗小红倒在沙发上，不省人事。

窗外，豆大的雨点哗啦啦地洒下来。

6

罗小红被大门门锁拧开的声音惊醒。蔡航回来了？她奋力睁眼，却看不清眼前那个模糊的人影。

“妈妈，你醒了？”

她使劲揉了揉眼睛，抠掉了几粒眼屎，终于恢复了部分视界。面前是一张关切的小圆脸。

“妈妈，你咋个睡的沙发哦？刚刚我起来看你睡得太香了，就没有喊醒你。”

原来蔡宇濠已经洗漱停当，穿上了校服，戴上了红领巾，背上了书包，手里还拿着一把折叠伞。他站起来，一边往门外跑一边回头说：“妈妈，我要快点走了，搞不赢了，要迟到了！”

直到门“砰”的一声关上，楼梯间“咚咚咚咚”的下楼声渐渐远去，罗小红都没能说出一个字。她抓起手边的手机，定睛一看，七点十分了。难怪蔡宇濠飞也似的跑了，莲溪路小学四年级规定的到校时间是七点半。她依旧躺在沙发上，往窗外望去。天色很暗，根本不像是这个季节七点多的样子，更像是六点多。起身来到窗前，原来昨晚刚下了雨，天上厚厚的云层还没有散开，难怪光线这么暗。她来到蔡航的房间，除了那个本来一直放在床下的旧皮箱此时依然敞开着躺在屋中间，其他并无异样。地上的啤酒饮料瓶子还是没有扔，桌子下面装满食品包装袋的垃圾桶还是没有倒，电脑桌上已经装满烟屁股的烟灰缸还是没有清理。

这个死鬼，死哪里去了？难道被我昨天举着刀一恐吓，连回家的胆子都没有了？真是个窝囊废！

罗小红把砍刀从沙发下面抽出来，用塑料袋一包，塞进挎包里，去菜市场了，路上买了一笼小笼包充饥。今天出摊比平时晚了两个小时，但是又有什么关系呢，这年头那么早就开张真的没啥子意义了。现在很少有人会一大早就跑到菜市场买鱼。餐馆派来批发鱼的伙计也不像曾经那样每天光顾，一周能来两三回就不错了。

灼热的阳光只用了两三个小时就把地上的积水晒得只剩水渍，空气中的大量水分令这个雨后的早晨比下雨之前更加令人挥汗。这一天，罗小红从早上八点一直闲到了晚上八点，用门可罗雀形容真是再恰当不过。别说每天一睁眼就先欠下菜市场两百元摊位费，这一天二十四小时马不停蹄运转的鱼类维生系统的电费也不是一笔可以忽略的开支，这几天的收入算下来，完全是在亏本啊！罗小红烦躁地在竹椅上扭动着硌得生疼的巨大的臀部，不时抬起半边来往下面扇风，汗湿了的屁股上感受到丝丝冰凉，随后又被无处躲藏的湿热淹没。这一天，罗小红给蔡航打了好几个电话，除了“您所拨打的电话已关机”，没有得到任何回应。妈卖批的，这个死鬼，竟敢关闭老娘出钱买的手机！今天晚上回去，看老娘不扒了他狗日的皮！

罗小红在刷手机和打瞌睡之间徘徊了一整天。她此时又有点怀疑自己曾经引以为豪的人生。如果当年自己考上了西南财大，学了会计专业，十多年过去了，自己再不济也是一家大公司的财务负责人了吧？那样的话，今天的她肯定是穿着整洁的商务套装，坐在窗明几净的办公室里，吹着空调、喝着咖啡，大声训斥着办公桌前一排低着头的小姑娘，把一摞A4纸扔到她们脸上：你们这做的是啥子鸡婆报表？拿回去检查一下重新做！下班之前就要！下班之前哈！我那个在市政府当领导的老公今天晚上约了我吃豪客来，你们哪个要是做慢了，耽搁老娘约会，明天就不用来了！除了公司总经理，每个人见了她都要尊敬地喊一声“罗总”，每个人都敬畏她，每个人都羡慕她。她还可以跑到农村老家那树林旁边的乱坟堆，找到当年胡乱下葬的父亲坟前，一边烧纸，一边得意的说，老汉儿，你说我考不起撒，你说我读书没得球用撒，你说我不得行撒，你看嘛，我现在好好嘛，再也不用为了生计发愁了，不用每天都担心生意不好了，不用因为鱼卖不脱死了就亏本了。你呢，就安安心心地在地下睡到起，纸钱少不了你的哈！

燕儿尖锐的嗓音把罗小红从意淫中拉回现实：“小红，这两条是不是不得行了哦？”

罗小红从竹椅里起来一看，鱼缸里有两条花鲢已经肚皮朝天了。她没好气地说：“啥子不得行哦，人家在睡觉。”

燕儿扑哧一声笑出来：“睡觉？你见过花鲢翻过来睡觉的吗？哎，小红，你是不是吃错了药哦？不要犟了，快点捞出来，等下顾客来了看到不好的，觉得我们的鱼卖不脱，影响生意的！”

罗小红彻底炸了毛：“老娘说它在睡觉它就是在睡觉！哪里来的顾客嘛？你看到顾客没有嘛？”

燕儿愣住了，张着嘴说不出话来。她使劲翻着白眼，直到眼睛里只剩下眼白，就像煮熟的鱼一样。“哼，不捞就不捞嘛，我好心提醒你，你还冒火。神经病啊！” 说罢，坐回她自己的摊位里，没好气地拿起手机继续刷。

罗小红也坐下来，闭上眼睛，气鼓鼓地度过了这一天。

7

当天晚上，罗小红刚回到家，正在客厅餐桌上写作业的蔡宇濠就抬起头愁眉苦脸地说：“妈妈，老汉儿还没回来，我们要不要报警哦？”

罗小红一边脱鞋一边没好气地说：“你担心你老汉儿做啥子嘛，那么大个人了，还走得脱吗？”

“走是走不脱，但是这样太不正常了，” 蔡宇濠央求着，“我长这么大，他还从来没有那么久没回家过，我是担心他出啥子事了。”

“耶，你们两爷子感情还好嗦？” 罗小红心里多少有点酸。“这样嘛，明天上午我给你请半天假，我们两个去报警，要得不？”

蔡宇濠面露难受：“我们两个去？妈妈你自己去就要得了撒。”

“是你要报警的嘛？你去不去？你要去就报警，不去就算了。”

“去哪里报？北城派出所？”

“肯定的撒！”

“为啥子一定要我去嘛？” 蔡宇濠脸色有点发白。

“一家人去显得比较重视撒，而且万一人家警察叔叔要问你啥子线索呢？我说我回去问一哈我儿子再来，还是带警察叔叔去你学校问你？”

蔡宇濠低头思考了一阵：“要得嘛，我跟你一起去。”

第二天，一个不上课，一个不出摊，母子俩一觉睡到了九点半，才手忙脚乱地爬起来，匆匆洗漱一下就出门了。来到北城派出所，大厅里的前台女警接待了他俩。听说是有人失踪，她也没问失踪的人跟他们是什么关系，失踪了多久等常规问题，而是立刻拿起电话，拨了一个内部号：“李哥，昨天早上王所长不是说这段时间只要有群众报失踪就直接通知你哇？快点快点，这里有两个报失踪的，你下来一哈嘛！”

两分钟后，一名年轻的警官从楼上下来了。他客气地说：“大姐你好，小朋友你好，我叫李晓伟，你们家里面有人失踪了？”

“对，我老公，两晚上没回来了，电话也打不通。”

李晓伟说：“那好，请两位跟我去我办公室说嘛，比较清静。” 临走前，他意味深长地盯了一眼前台女警，仿佛在责怪她“怎么什么话都当着群众的面讲”。

罗小红牵着蔡宇濠，正要跟着李晓伟上楼的时候，看见一名短发女子正在下楼，面色凝重，仿佛心事重重。这个女子看着好生面熟，似乎在哪里见过，又一时想不起来是哪里。这时，蔡宇濠挣脱了罗小红的手，一个箭步闪到了她身后，罗小红与那女子擦肩而过之后，蔡宇濠又闪到了罗小红身前，利用她庞大的身躯，完美避开了那女子的视线。

罗小红正要问蔡宇濠发啥子神经，李晓伟说：“这边请，我办公室在二楼。” 她就没再开口。那女子也完全忽略了他们母子，匆匆穿过大厅，从后门出去了。

到了李晓伟办公室，罗小红先开口问道：“刚才那个女的，好面熟啊，你们派出所的吗？”

李晓伟说：“哦，刚刚下楼那个啊？是撒，陈娟陈警官，我们所的刑警。”

罗小红恍然大悟，原来这就是班级家长群里那个陈警官啊，难怪那么眼熟，想起来了，家长会上见过面的。可是为啥子蔡宇濠见了她就像耗子见了猫一样呢？

不等她细想，李晓伟又说话了：“那么，你们先说一下嘛，哪个失踪了？”

罗小红从思绪中回过神来：“哦，是这样的，娃儿他老汉儿，两个晚上没回家了。”

“具体是从好久开始失去联系的呢？” 李晓伟拿出一个小本本。

“前天晚上我回家，他就不在家了。”

“他是做啥子的呢？会不会是因为工作原因，临时出差之类的？” 李晓伟在本本上写着什么。

“出啥子差哦，他没得工作的，一天到黑都应该在屋头才对。”

“这样子嗦，那么你最后一次看到他是好久呢？”

“我早上走得早，前天早上出门的时候，凌晨五六点钟，他好像还在屋头睡起的。” 罗小红努力回忆着。她和李晓伟都看着蔡宇濠。

蔡宇濠回忆了一下，说：“周二中午，我出去吃中午饭，老汉儿在校门口碰到我，就一起吃了一碗面，吃完我就回班上了，之后就没看到过他了。”

罗小红瞪大了眼睛：“你们一起吃了顿饭？”

“是撒，他说刚刚找你有事，路过我们学校。”

李晓伟看着罗小红说：“等等，周二上午他去找过你？”

罗小红极力掩饰自己的紧张：“啊，那个啊，他没找到我，我当时不在。” 呵呵，所谓的“找我有事”，就是找我要两千块钱嘛！死鬼！死了算球了！完了，警察会不会调监控看见我拿刀要砍他？万一死鬼真的死了，会不会怀疑我有嫌疑？完了完了，跳进长江河头都说不清楚了！

“哦。” 李晓伟继续记录着。罗小红微微往前探了探，想看看李晓伟在写什么，李晓伟往后挪了挪，有意无意地挡住了。罗小红只好若无其事地往后靠到椅子上。

“那么，你爸爸跟你吃饭的时候，你们摆（聊）了些啥子呢？有没有说他要做啥子？去哪里？” 李晓伟扭头看着一直低头看地板的蔡宇濠。

蔡宇濠还是低着头，声音小得跟蚊子一样：“没说啥子特别的，就是吹闲龙门阵。”

“之后，就一直联系不上？“

罗小红接过话说：“那天下午打电话的时候，他接了一次，之后就没再接了。再打就都是关机了。“

“打通过电话？”

“嗯嗯。”

“他有说他去做啥子了没有？”

“说是有个朋友找他做啥子事哦，具体没有说。”

“哪个朋友，你认得到不？叫啥子名字？”

“我以前没见过，只听他提起过。叫啥子……肖……肖震，对头，就是叫肖震！”

李晓伟飞速滑动的笔一下子停在了半空，他抬起头，认真地问：“肖震？哪个肖震？”

“我也不晓得哪个肖震嘛，他说是市政府当领导的。”

李晓伟把手中的笔放到桌上，深深地叹了一口气，盯着桌面陷入了沉思，半响，他抬起头，不动声色地仔细打量了一下母子俩，平静地说：“要得嘛，基本情况我已经了解了。现在把你和你老公的姓名、身份证号、手机号留一下嘛。” 说着，他递给罗小红一本便签纸和一支笔。

罗小红照着自己手机里的身份证照片抄号码的时候，李晓伟又随口问道：“既然周二晚上过后就失联了，咋个拖到现在才报案呢？今天都周四了。”

“不是说失踪二十四小时之后才可以报警的嘛？” 罗小红说，把写着自己和蔡航的姓名、身份证号和手机号的便签纸往前推了推。

“那是谣言，没那回事，没有任何法律规定只能二十四小时之后才可以报案。” 李晓伟撕下便利贴，贴到了小本本里，“如果没有别的情况需要说明，就先这样吧。我们会立即组织人手展开调查，你们回去等通知，如果想到啥子新的线索，可以给我打电话。这是我的名片。”

罗小红双手接过名片，牵上蔡宇濠，千恩万谢地走了。

8

下午，罗小红跟蔡宇濠在学校旁边的面馆吃了面，把他送进了校门。她的鱼摊就在离这里不到五百米的地方，却完全没有心思做生意。妈卖批的，一不做二不休，都休息了半天了，干脆就给自己放假一天。她已经不记得自己上一次放假是什么时候了，已经身心俱疲。唉，老娘要是当年考上了大学，至少现在还有双休日，不至于像这样起早贪黑，全年无休。不管了，今天老娘偏要休一下！

想到这里，她发微信告诉燕儿说她今天不去了，让她帮忙看一下。得到对方肯定的答复之后，她心满意足地回到了家。

家里依然没有蔡航回来过的迹象。此时，罗小红心里的好奇已经完全挤占了担忧的位置。她躺倒在沙发里，心想，这个蔡航，十年没有离开这个家半步了，从来不旅行，也没有亲戚可走。她罗小红自己也没有别的亲人，就连每年过年都只是他们一家三口一起过。他会去哪里呢？更何况，他微信没有绑定银行卡——他根本就没有自己的银行卡，就他兜里那百来块钱，跟身无分文有啥子区别？还能远走高飞嗦？哎，这样一想，他那点钱，只够最多两三天的饭钱，肯定不够在外面住宿，他这两天吃啥子住啥子呢？难道他真的有朋友？如果不是有人资助，按他的情况，多半是已经走投无路了……哼，死远点也好，省的我还要跟他大闹一场，离婚啥子的，最球烦了……哼哼哼。

不知不觉中，罗小红就在沙发上进入了梦乡。

9

“咚咚咚”，一阵轻柔的敲门声并没有让罗小红立刻醒来。过了两分钟，“咚咚咚，咚咚咚”的敲门声再次响起，明显加大了力度。罗小红从久违的午睡中费力地醒过来，觉得全身都像被人捏痛了一样。

“哪个？” 她揉着眼睛，从沙发上坐起来。

没有回答，但是她的询问显然是给了门外的人莫大的信心，就像耐心的静候终于有了回报一样，接下来的“咚咚咚咚”的声音甚至显得有些欢快。

“蔡航？你回来了？” 罗小红喊道，“你钥匙呢？”

她伸了一个懒腰，往沙发下面一摸，才想起来昨天早上已经把砍刀带回鱼摊了，不禁有点懊恼。她赶紧来到厨房，蹑手蹑脚地从案板旁边的架子上取出菜刀，塞到沙发垫子下，这才捋了捋乱糟糟的泡面头，来到大门口，打开一看，愣住了。

来人并不是蔡航，而是一个约莫三十多岁的男人。他一手拿着一副墨镜，另一手拎着一只男式皮包，口罩拉到了下巴上，露出一张白净而周正的脸，面带微笑——那种淡然而毫不浮夸的笑容，带着成熟男人特有的温柔和自信。整齐得简直像修剪过一样的眉毛下面，一双漆黑的眸子正目不转睛地盯着她，却丝毫不轻佻，就像是来自一位大哥的关怀的注视。他的长相令她想起了一名八十年代的港台明星，叫什么名字，已经忘了，只记得他经常跟梁朝伟、刘德华这些人一起演戏。来人身穿浅灰色高尔夫衫，正面没有商标，却是一看就很贵的那种质地，贴合着他那匀称的躯体，没有鼓出来半点赘肉，服服帖帖地塞进了笔挺的西裤里。这个人，虽然不像长腿欧巴们那样年轻粉嫩，却胜在更加成熟的风度，更有阅历的气质，更有经过岁月打磨的王者风范。而且他明显是因为生活优越，看上去比实际年龄年轻很多的那种男人。最关键的是，这么一个浑身上下透着古典美的男子，现在正活生生地立在她面前，而不是隔着电视屏幕。

一看罗小红愣了半天不说话，那男人礼貌地询问道：“请问，我可以进来吗？”

“你是？……” 花痴之余，罗小红并没有完全放松警惕。

“我是蔡寒的朋友。”

“你找蔡航？”

“我不找他，但是我确实是因为他而来的……我可以进屋详谈吗？” 男人恳切地问。

“好，你进来嘛。” 罗小红闪开了一条路。男人从她面前走过时，一股不易察觉的古龙水味儿飘然而过。天哪，原来这么精致的男人，现实中真的存在啊！

罗小红的心跳得扑通扑通的，她招呼男子在沙发上坐下。他客套一下坐下之后，开始环顾四周，似乎并没有注意到茶几上李晓伟的名片。罗小红脸一红，借着假装收拾茶几上的杂物的机会，把它收走了。“我给你倒点水嘛，” 她说，“天气好热哦！“

男人摆摆手：“不用了，从去年开始，我就养成了自己带水的习惯，原因你懂的，哈哈。” 他从皮包里掏出一瓶喝了一半的农夫山泉放到茶几上，笑得很灿烂。爱笑的男人，笑得那么好看的男人，应该不会是坏人吧？罗小红的戒心放下了一大半。她搬来一个凳子，坐到男人对面：“你找我家蔡航啥子事？” 她不太确定应不应该首先提起蔡航已经消失两天的事实。

“我想，你可能已经猜到了我是哪个，” 男人拧开瓶盖喝了一小口，慢慢地说，“啊，毕竟嘛，蔡寒这个人，朋友也不多。我也就不再兜圈子了。我就是他从小一起长大的朋友，肖震。”

“哎呀，肖哥啊！我晓得我晓得！蔡航经常跟我说起你，说你们两个关系好得不得了，还说你是他的救命恩人，要不是你，他早就死在枇杷沟了！嗨呀，今天终于见到真人了！” 罗小红激动得几乎跳起来，但是她心里的某个深处还是很犯嘀咕，肖震？来找蔡航？找他做啥子？他晓不晓得蔡航失踪了？

“哦，他是这么说的嗦？” 肖震脸上掠过一丝转瞬即逝的冷笑。“你是小红，对不对？”

“对的，我叫罗小红。”

“是这样，小红，” 肖震的表情开始凝重起来，“这两天，你丈夫回来过没有？”

“没有？咋个，肖哥，你也晓得了哇？他两天没有回家了。从那天他说你请他帮你办事起，就再也没有音讯了。哎，肖哥，你是找他做啥子事情哦？你晓不晓得他走哪里去了？” 小红也冷静了下来。

肖震深深地叹了一口气：“他说我是他的救命恩人，对不对？”

“嗯嗯嗯，他特别感谢你！”

“哦，” 肖震低下头，眼圈红了，“现在他的救命恩人需要他反过来救命的时候，他就是这样子对他的救命恩人的？”

罗小红慌了，她赶紧从凳子上起来，坐到沙发上，肖震的旁边，关切地问：“肖哥，肖哥，你咋个了？蔡航这个死鬼做了啥子对不起我们肖哥的事情？”

肖震苦笑着摆摆手，又叹了一口气，慢慢地说：“小红啊，你可能也看出来，我这个人呢，生活上可能是要比你们家稍微好一点，但是呢，你也不用羡慕我。每个阶层的人，有每个阶层的人的烦恼。每个人，都有可能碰到自己解决不了的问题。就拿我来说吧，在市政府任职，为人民服务了多年，免不了要得罪一些人。想不到的是，两袖清风的时间长了，跟某些小人的积怨会那么深！这几天，他们当中有人要害我，性命攸关啊！但是这种事情呢，又不能放在明面上去反抗，报警是没得用的，小红，你懂得起撒？”

罗小红头点得像小鸡啄米一样：“嗯嗯嗯，懂得起，这些道理哪个懂不起嘛！”

“我思来想去，唯一信得过的，就只有从小一起穿衩衩裤的哥们儿蔡寒了。十多年前，在他最走投无路的时候，我对他有恩。想必他肯定不会害我。然而我失算了！我万万没有想到，在背后狠狠捅我一刀，把我逼入绝境的，居然是我最信任的哥们！” 肖震往后一仰，瘫倒在沙发靠背上。

罗小红听罢，急了。她义愤填膺地问道：“蔡航？背后捅我们肖哥一刀？嗨呀，肖哥，你快点跟我说，蔡航这个卖屁眼儿的到底做了啥子对不起我们肖哥的事？”

“是这样的，我本来想让他做一件事情，虽然不能从根本上解决问题，但是至少可以让我度过眼前的这一劫。我为了让他放手去做，先给了他十万定金，说好了事成之后再给十万，结果，这个人，拿了我的十万定金，不帮我办事，直接跑路了。你也联系不到他了，对不对？”

罗小红心里一惊，原来是这样！难怪电话关机，难怪抛妻弃子！这个窝囊废，区区十万，就直接跑路？跟着肖哥干事，岂不是前程似锦？废物就是废物，目光太短浅了！

“对的……我给他打了好多电话了，他都一直关起机的……肖哥……我对不起你，是我没有把他这个窝囊废教好……” 罗小红小声地说。她犹豫了一下，把一只大肥手轻轻按在肖震的肩膀上，“肖哥，那么现在你打算咋个办呢？”

肖震并没有回答，也没有从罗小红的手下面闪开。他只是用一只手痛苦地捂住脸，无声地叹息着。

罗小红咬牙切齿地说：“这个蔡航，挨千刀的！肖哥你放心，等我把这个狗日的找回来，一定亲手打断他的腿！然后，拖都要把他拖到肖哥面前，给你磕头认错！”

肖震把捂住脸的手放下来，万念俱灰地看着罗小红说：“没得用的了，过了今天晚上，我就是死人一个。我本来是抱着一丝希望，来你家看看，就是为了找你小红，看你有没有线索，能不能把他找回来，求他履行自己的诺言，救我一命。现在，看这个样子，这个人啊，是铁了心要跟家庭决裂了。哎，天亡我也！” 他仰天长叹，再一次瘫倒在沙发靠背上。

罗小红一时也不知道该说什么好。她只能用一直搭在肖震肩膀上的那只手，轻轻地捏了捏，以示安慰。

肖震又开口了：“唉，虽然我是个将死之人，最后一线希望也已经破灭，却不料受到小红如此关爱，心中还是非常温暖的……蔡寒以前也跟我说起过你，说小红骨子里温柔可爱，泼辣的个性里掩藏的是一颗有爱的心……今日得见，果然名不虚传啊，只可恨，这个负心汉，一点都不知道珍惜，就为了一点蝇头小利，就背信弃义了！”

罗小红脸红了。她赶紧把手从肖震肩上放下来，拿起茶几上的矿泉水，拧开瓶盖，递到肖震手中：“肖哥，别伤心了，喝点水！” 她知道，如果情况真的像肖震说的那么严重，她不管怎么安慰，都会显得非常苍白。她看着眼前这个走投无路、伤心欲绝的美男子，心中防备的堤坝已经垮塌，同情和悲悯的洪水已经决堤。她的眼圈也红了。老天爷！救救他吧！他是多好的一个男人啊！

不料，肖震接过水瓶的手一滑，掉到了大腿上，黑色的西裤湿了一大片。罗小红一声惊呼跳起来，急忙跑到卫生间拿出自己洗脸的毛巾，拼命地给肖震擦拭起来，却无济于事。肖震苦笑一下，轻轻地握住罗小红拿着毛巾的双手，轻柔地说：“不用了，不用擦了，小红，不关事……湿了就湿了吧。”

罗小红心里的那只兔子急速地扑腾着，简直要撕破她的胸膛跳出来。她就像被冻住了一样，头顶一阵眩晕，使劲稳住自己，才没有昏倒在地。下一秒钟，她就发现自己的嘴已经被一双柔软得像棉花糖一样的双唇堵住。在失去了几秒钟的知觉过后，她回过神来，死死抱住面前这个浑身散发着古龙水和男人味的混合香甜的男人，嘴里激烈地回应着他。啊，他身上的味道真是太好闻了！这一刻，她巴不得死在他的怀里。天哪，这个男人今天晚上过后就要被人害死了？一阵巨大的痛苦袭来，令她痛不欲生，但是，随之而来的快乐的潮水，像海啸一般扑面而来，清空了她的大脑，让她此时此刻除了面前的欢愉，忘记了所有的一切。她忘记了肖震的诉说，忘记了蔡航的失踪，也忘记了此时的时间已经是接近下午四点。

俗话说，胖人的大胸和瘦子的腹肌一样一文不值。然而，罗小红虽然体胖，胸前却依然一马平川。不过，这并不妨碍肖震一边用嘴含着她右边的乳头，一边用手指揉捏着左边，如痴如醉、忘乎所以。罗小红只觉得一阵阵电流传遍了全身，以胸部为中心，向全身输送，从头顶麻到脚尖，打乱了她正常呼吸的节奏，一次次地令她来到窒息的边缘。肖震并没有满足于上半身，而是一边舔一边吸，用嘴在她那波澜起伏的巨大的腹部上翻山越岭，最终来到一片茂密的丛林，狠狠地分开了她的双腿。

“肖哥……不要……那里……臭的……” 罗小红捂住了双眼。

“你懂个锤子，这叫女人味儿！” 肖震抬起头，恶狠狠地说了一句，又埋下头去，扒开层层叠叠的大腿，开始仔细地翻找。

肖震出人意料的粗话令罗小红心旂荡漾，浑身抽搐起来。尽管肖震最后终于进入她的身体之前，已经用嘴令她数次达到高潮，让她精疲力竭，她还是努力地张开双腿，迎接着他那根青筋暴起的玉茎的到来。他进入的那一瞬间，她这辈子所有的遗憾和痛苦，全部的委屈与悔恨，纷纷烟消云散。

十多分钟后，罗小红侧躺着，把手搭在肖震那剧烈起伏的胸脯上，一边轻轻揉搓着他胸前的恰到好处的胸肌，一边温柔地盯着他，问道：“肖哥，你喊蔡航做的事情，到底是啥子嘛？可不可以跟我讲一哈？” 在罗小红的心里，肖震已经跟她是一家人了。

肖震扭头看着罗小红：“你真的想晓得？”

“真的？你跟我讲嘛，我想为肖哥赴汤蹈火……” 罗小红妩媚地一笑。

“算了，这种事情，女娃娃不得行。” 肖震正过头去，盯着天花板，继续喘气。

罗小红收起笑容，严肃地说：“肖哥，你晓不晓得，我虽然是女流之辈，但是我这辈子最听不得别个说我不得行！我小时候，我老汉儿就经常说我不得行。他死了十好几年了，我一次都没去看过他！”

肖震又扭过头去，盯着她的眼睛：“你当真愿意？你还不晓得是啥子事情。”

“我当真愿意！不管啥子事情！” 罗小红无比坚定地点了点头。

肖震沉默了一分钟，说：“要得嘛。” 然后，他用低沉的声音，把他需要罗小红做的事情，仔细讲了一遍。

“嗨呀，这种事情，我才是专业的嘛！你咋个一开始想到找蔡航，不找我？” 罗小红尖叫道，而后又有些犹豫，“肖哥……这件事情，是不是有点太狠了？真的有必要吗？”

“完全有必要，” 肖震斩钉截铁地说，“只有这个样子，我的政敌们才会罢休，才能震慑住他们，从此以后，放我一条生路。”

罗小红低下头，心里反复权衡着，毕竟，肖震让她做的事情，实在是有些匪夷所思。

肖震轻轻地抓过罗小红的手，引导着她，让她继续抚摸他那已经软下来的老二。罗小红心都酥了。刚才她已经仔细看过它直立的样子，那真是人间尤物，简直可谓玲珑剔透，不像蔡航那根恶心的东西，黑不溜秋的。她暗暗下定决心，余生一定要一直拥有它，哪怕是跟别人分享，也在所不惜。

“好嘛，肖哥，你说啥子我就做啥子。你放心好了，我一定办的妥妥当当的。” 她一边怜爱地轻轻撸着那根东西，一边温柔地承诺。

“那么，做这件事，你觉得最合适的地方是哪里？” 肖震问。

罗小红想了想，说：“半夜的话，肯定是我的鱼摊里面了。一条街都没得其他人，我把门一关，没得人看得到的。而且我啥子工具都在那边。”

肖震点点头，站起身，穿好衣服，从皮包里拿出五摞人民币。“这是五万块钱，是你的路费。我现在要走了，我走之后，你快点收拾行李，不要带多了，只拿最核心的东西。你们母子俩只带一个行李箱，等到了成都，啥子都可以拿钱来买。今天晚上十二点，你就在鱼摊那里等，会有人把货送到。你完成之后，跟那个人一起，用板板车把货拉过来，完成最后一步。之后，会有宝马车把你们母子俩接到，直接往成都去。我在成都的两百平米的房子，今后就是你们的家。每个月我会给你们提供两万块钱生活费。我会想办法给宇濠改名换姓，送到成都最好的小学。你们的后半辈子，都不用发愁了。”

“哎呀，肖哥对我们真的太好了……”

“小红，我晓得，这件事非同小可。如果你临时不愿意干了，我也理解，这五万块钱也不用还给我，就当是封口费。”

“嗨呀，肖哥，你这样说我就要生气了哈！我都是你的人了，还会害你吗？蔡航那个卖屁眼儿的已经把肖哥害惨了，我还再害你，我还是不是人哦？” 罗小红有些委屈。

肖震微笑着，在罗小红额头上深深地一吻：“我就晓得，小红最好了。那么，今天晚上，按计划行事。” 说罢，戴上口罩和墨镜，就离开了。

罗小红刚穿好衣服，蔡宇濠就破门而入，看见满头大汗的罗小红，他关切地说：“妈妈，你咋个那么热哦，开电扇嘛。那个，爸爸还没回来吗？”

罗小红把蔡宇濠拉到跟前，郑重地说：“宇濠，你爸爸不要我们了！”

蔡宇濠大惊：“不要我们了？妈妈，你不要开玩笑哦！”

“我没开玩笑。宇濠，我有重要的事情跟你讲，你今天晚上，一定要完全照我说的做！” 罗小红严肃地说，“这件事关系到我们两个的后半辈子，你一定要听话！晓得不？”

蔡宇濠虽然依旧有点恐慌，还是听话地点了点头。

10

空气中弥漫的湿气并没有因为午夜的到来而有丝毫褪去的征兆，反而随着夜色的渐渐深沉，愈发显得厚重，令人窒息。这种一丝微风都没有的闷热夏夜，往往预示着一场暴风骤雨的到来。

莲溪路菜市场两旁的居民楼已经基本上熄灯，空调水滴答滴答地从楼上往下掉，落到楼下的雨棚上、墙边的垃圾箱里、路边的灌木叶面，发出劈里啪啦的响声。很多部空调加到一起，给人一种已经在下雨的错觉。除此之外，整个菜市场静悄悄的，听不到一点活人的声气。为了省电起见，午夜时分的菜市场关闭了七成的照明，只剩下每隔四五十米一盏昏暗的路灯，让这条夜间不会有人穿行的窄街不至于伸手不见五指。

罗小红的鱼摊正好就隐藏在两盏路灯之间的黑暗中，哪怕是从正上方的居民楼上往下看，也很难发现默默半躺在竹椅上的罗小红。此时的她一动也不敢动，生怕竹椅发出吱吱呀呀的声音。也不敢用扇子给自己扇凉，因为这个时间独自坐在打烊的鱼市里，尤其令人觉得可疑。她犹豫了很久要不要偷偷看一眼手机上的时间，又担心黑暗中的这一块屏幕招人注意。她是提前半个小时到这里的，可是在她的感觉上来讲，现在已经远远不止半个小时了，至少有四十分钟，很有可能已经一个小时了。汗水湿透了她的后背和屁股，奇痒无比，只能小心翼翼地把手指伸进后背和屁股底下，轻轻地挠着。

正当罗小红决定豁出去了看一下到底几点了的时候，街道的远处突然有了动静。黑暗中，一个高大魁梧的人影拖着一辆板板车，逐渐在路灯下面显形。板板车上有一堆货物，用编织袋装着。虽然尚未下雨，那人却身穿黑色雨衣，整张脸都隐藏在兜帽的阴影里，看上去兜帽里面仿佛空无一物。只过了五六秒钟，便连人带车又消失在黑暗中，而后又在下一盏路灯下面重现。出现又消失两次之后，板板车停到了罗小红的鱼摊面前。

罗小红连忙站起来，推开里屋的门，按了一个开关，打开了一盏昏暗的白炽灯。紧接着，雨衣人肩上扛着那个“货物”进了屋，一甩肩膀，把那堆东西放到了桌上，刚好可以放下。罗小红这才看清了来人，身高接近一米九，神情严肃，凶神恶煞，脸上坑坑洼洼，仿佛被硫酸烧过一般。那人指了指桌上，低声说：“就是他。”

“要得，我马上开始。” 罗小红也悄声说道。

临走前，那人又回过头说：“我就在远处帮你看到。你尽量不要发出太大的声音。还记得到搞定之后的信号不？”

“记得到，关灯就是。”

那人点点头走了，带上了门。罗小红看着桌上的“货物”，有一种恍然隔世的感觉。

随着硫酸脸的离去，这间不到十平米、满地污水、充斥着鱼腥味的小屋里，一下子安静得可怕，只剩下满屋子的鱼缸里氧气维持系统发出的“嗡嗡”声，和偶尔有鱼儿不安的躁动激起的水花声。

罗小红定了定神，想了想她光明的未来，鼓起勇气掀开了编织布。一个男人出现在编织布下面，身高大约一米七，三十多岁的样子，长得斯斯文文，双目紧闭，铁青的脸上显出痛苦的神情。罗小红捏了一下那人的胳膊，哦，尚有余温。又把手伸到鼻孔处试探了一下，嗯，没有呼吸了。事不宜迟，罗小红开始逐一脱掉那人的衣服，一分钟不到，面前这具新鲜的尸体便一丝不挂了。啧啧，真是小鲜肉，比肖哥还粉嫩。更令人称奇的是那胯下男根，虽然是平常状态，却比肖哥起立时还要雄壮，哎呀，好可惜。罗小红忍不住伸手把玩了几下，那东西就像一条死蛇，任由罗小红摆布，却始终左右耷拉着，再也无法重振雄风。罗小红闻闻手心，这气味她再熟悉不过了。耶，这小子，今天还刚刚风流过的嗦？她摇摇头，捡起一旁的裤子，掏出钱包。里面有几百块现金，两张银行卡，还有一张工作证。掏出来一看，上面印着：江阳市第二中学校，英语教研组，卢济，副组长。

哟，居然是母校的英语老师！罗小红又仔细端详了一下这具死尸的脸庞，唔，当真的，还真是有点教书匠的气质。这紧锁的眉头，还真有点像学生不听话的时候的表情呢？

好了，不要想精想怪的了，快点开工，免得耽误肖哥的大计。想到这里，罗小红手持尖刀，绕过桌子，来到尸体的腿部。当年跟父亲学的剥羊皮的工艺，都是从羊腿开始，先用刀尖挑开一个豁口，嘴凑上去，拿准力道，往里吹起，羊皮自然鼓起一个小包，再顺势往上一揭，沿着特定的顺序，辅以尖刀切割，往往可以剥出一张完整的皮来。现在面前躺着的是个人，是不是也可以如法炮制呢？罗小红试探着用尖刀在靠近脚踝的皮肤上划开一道小口子，把嘴贴上去，用力地吹气。然而，人皮毕竟不是羊皮，要薄得多，也缺乏弹性。不管罗小红怎么调整力度，就是不鼓包。还好，吹气的伤口旁边，倒是令皮肉略微分离了一点，只需把尖刀伸进去，小心地划，还是可以不伤筋肉地剥下来一层薄薄的真皮的。就这样，从脚踝到膝盖旁边，出现了一条三指宽的红红的裸肉，血珠子慢慢地从肌肉纤维里渗出来，就像出汗一般。

罗小红高高地举起这第一片“杰作”，在灯光下细细端详起来。这片新鲜的人皮，在灯光的照射下，竟然有一点半透明的感觉，上面附着的腿毛都清晰可见。万事开头难，看样子今晚有希望按时完成作业了。希望硫酸脸不要等不急哈，慢工才能出细活。

就这样，尸体身上的皮肤，在罗小红巧夺天工的精巧操作下，一片一片地剥离下来，随意地扔在桌面上。罗小红的表情非常专注，脸上浮现出了好多年都未能出现在她脸上的那种沉浸在某件事当中的恬静的表情。当年她一遍又一遍地刷试卷的时候，脸上是这个表情。后来她接受了自己的命运，认真地跟着父亲学习屠宰和剥皮的时候，脸上也是这个表情。一时间，罗小红进入了某种忘我的境界，仿佛世界上的其他一切纷争和烦恼，都跟她无关。唯一重要的，就是她面前平躺着的这个男人。

小屋里没有电扇，也没有空调。汗水很快湿透了罗小红的全身。她想了想，干脆脱掉了上衣、胸罩和短裤，只剩一条裤衩，继续干活。果然，没有了束缚的身体，灵活多了。

半个小时后，她完成了双腿皮肤的剥离，开始处理胸腹。在切割的过程中，她的胳膊肘触到了他柔软的生殖器，让专注于手中的活儿的她不大不小地吓了一跳。她没好气地打了它一下，看着它从左边被一巴掌拍到了右边。哼，这个人肯定就是肖哥的仇人，生前欺负肖哥，死了还要吓老娘一跳，简直死有余辜！突然，她心里那颗顽皮的种子一瞬间发芽了，产生了一个大胆的想法。她用左手提起那根东西，右手持刀，开始切割起来。剖鱼尖刀的锋利程度超乎想象，没锯两下，便切下来一半。

罗小红正在得意之时，那死尸却突然大吼一声，坐了起来，惊得罗小红一屁股坐到了满是污水的地上，刀子咣当一下落到一旁，险些滚落到下水道里。紧接着，罗小红听见了她这辈子听见过的最撕心裂肺的惨叫。

“啊！~~~~我好痛啊！~~~~啊！~~~~”

仰天长啸过后，那人低头看清了自己的处境，几乎从桌子上滚落下来。他哭喊着大叫：“哎呀呀呀~~~~我这是咋个了~~~~啊啊啊啊啊~~~~~我这是咋个了嘛~~~~我的皮子呢？我的皮子咋个遭剐了嘛~~~~！” 他一边哇哇大哭，一边捡起散落在桌子上的皮肤，把它们往腿上贴，好像在修补一条褴褛的裤子一样。在这个过程中，已经切了一半的男根里潺潺地往外冒血，他又用一只手去捏住，却疼得全身一抖，刚刚贴回腿上的那几片皮子又抖落了下来。这时，他又注意到自己的胸前已经被剥下来一大片，只剩一条边连着，一大块皮肤耷拉到了肚子上。他赶紧把它撩起来，贴回胸口，仿佛想要穿好一件破损的衬衣。发现无济于事之后，他嚎啕大哭：“我好造孽啊！~~~~~ 我好痛啊！~~~~ 我要去医院！~~~~我要把皮子补回来啊~~~~哎呀呀呀~~~好痛啊我~~~~”

猛然间，他一扭头，发现了旁边地上早已吓得魂飞魄散的罗小红。“你是哪个？是不是你剥的我？是不是你杀的我？” 他怒吼着。眼看他就要从桌子上滚下来，说时迟，那时快，罗小红及时从惊恐中恢复过来，捡起尖刀，一刀捅进了他的脖子，一瞬间又拔了出来，就像她无数次把尖刀捅进山羊的脖子一样，精准而迅速。一大股鲜血从他动脉里喷涌而出，喷了她一脸加一身。他下意识地用手捂住脖子。这个动作反而让熔岩般滚烫的血液迅速地充满了他的整个呼吸道，淹没了他的肺部。他倒回了桌子上，一个翻身，掉到地上，猛烈地咳着血，大量的血液从嘴里冒出来，与脖子上和鼻孔里冒出来的血一起，流得满屋都是。不到一分钟，他那死死盯住天花板的瞳孔终于散大，捂住脖子上的致命伤的双手无力地耷拉到两边，全身继续抽搐了十几下，才不再动弹。

门嘎吱一下开了，硫酸脸冲了进来，看着屋里的这一幕，他也慌了：“你在搞啥子？咋个那么大声音？把人些闹醒了咋个办？”

罗小红呆滞地盯着地上的卢济，嘴里念叨着：“咋个还是活的呢？咋个还是活的呢？……”

硫酸脸说：“活的？不可能哦。我那种敲法，虽然看不出外伤，但是肯定一击致命，从来没有失手过。” 他一边说，一边把卢济重新放到了桌子上。这一放不要紧，他看见了那仅剩半边皮肉连着的男根。硫酸脸意味深长地看着罗小红说：“你多此一举做啥子？你切人家的鸡儿，人家咋个不从黄泉路上倒转来找你嘛？简直活该。快点继续搞定，时间不多了。”

罗小红也顾不得害羞，拧开连着软管的水龙头，把自己从头到脚胡乱冲刷了一下，用一块脏兮兮的毛巾大致擦干，继续忙碌起来。硫酸脸则接过软管，冲洗着地上的血污，擦拭了溅到鱼缸上的血滴，然后一直往桌子下面冲水，好让卢济脖子里继续流出的血液直接流向下水道。

罗小红后面的工作都比较顺利，只是在处理头部的时候遇到了困难，因为脸上的结构比较复杂，皮肤也更薄，随便一撕就撕坏了，就像没有经过开水烫过的硬番茄一样。罗小红正急得抓耳挠腮的时候，硫酸脸说：“没时间了，不要讲究那么多了，连肉带皮切下来都不关事。”

终于，躺在桌子上的死尸已经完全失去了全身的皮肤，身上红的肉、黄的筋、青的脉，历历在目。

在硫酸脸的帮助下，罗小红迅速地清理了现场。地上和桌上的血迹冲得干干净净，自己也狠狠地洗了洗，满桌的碎皮烂肉都装到了塑料袋里。罗小红一不做二不休，切下了死尸的生殖器，三下五除二地剁成碎片，扔进了鱼缸里。抢食的鱼儿们几乎跳出了水面。

“不关事，最多半个小时就渣渣都不剩了。” 罗小红对硫酸脸拍着她男人般的乳房说。

硫酸脸看了她一眼，没多说话，把死尸装进编织袋，扛出了门，扔到了板板车上。罗小红则穿上湿漉漉的衣服裤子，环视了一圈满屋子的鱼缸，心里默默地对鱼儿们说着“再见，老娘要去过好日子去了，希望你们下辈子不要再投胎当鱼，生在一个好人家”。她关上灯，跟了出去。

一个小时后，正当罗小红帮着硫酸脸把尸体倒挂到她家楼下不远处的变压器下面，把死者的衣服和证件丢到旁边的垃圾桶里时，低矮的云层中一声惊雷，豆大的雨点开始劈里啪啦地落下来，几秒钟后，倾盆大雨伴着泥土的腥味儿劈头盖脸地倾泻而下。

罗小红抬起头，抹了抹脸上的雨水，看着昏暗的路灯灯光下倒挂着、被大风吹得左摇右摆的无皮尸体，心里想，今年的雨水可真多呢。


	8. 第七集 周大海

第七集 周大海

1

轰隆隆隆……砰！……砰！……砰！

漆黑的天幕下，一声声震耳欲聋的巨响令天地为之震动，猩红色的巨大火球不时绽放开来，照亮整个地平线，转瞬间又暗了下去。

从黄昏时分起，这惊雷般的炮声已经持续了七八个小时。那声声巨响，时而沉闷，时而清脆，有时觉得远在天边的地平线上，偶尔又感到仿佛就炸在身边，大地都在瑟瑟发抖。

周大海扒在丛林里的杂草地上，就像一具死尸。泥土非常潮湿，动一动胳膊腿儿就能压出水来。草叶和泥土的腥臭混杂着枪管里机油和火药的味道，就像兴奋剂一样，令已经四十个小时不眠不休的周大海毫无倦意。他心里只有一件事，那就是如何打发这漫漫长夜，只等五六个小时后，天边露出鱼肚白，冲锋号响起，掀起伪装，翻过山岗，杀他个片甲不留。

长时间的匍匐让周大海的四肢越发僵硬起来，早已湿透的胸脯、肚皮和大腿奇痒难忍，更别提满脸的疙瘩，这时候在热带丛林雨露的滋润下，都仿佛气球一样膨胀起来，几乎吹弹可破。他一个星期没有洗脸了，痘痘们雨后春笋一样在脸上冒出来，迅速茁壮成长，长大到了前所未有的尺寸和密度。此时此刻，他觉得脸上就像被密密麻麻的的针扎一样，苦不堪言。

周大海灵机一动，缓缓地转动身体，就像在自家床上睡觉一样平躺了过来。这下终于可以解放双手，好好地抓一抓痒痒了。他把一个月都没有剪指甲的双手伸进湿漉漉的军服里，美滋滋地抓了一通，连皮带血塞满了指甲缝。难忍的瘙痒变成了火辣辣的疼痛，然而在他看来，痛比痒要好受上百倍。解决完了身上的问题，周大海开始把双手对准了脸上那密密麻麻的早已熟透的痘痘。在脸上摸索了一阵，揪住一颗最大最多汁的，轻轻用指甲一掐，似乎能听到它破裂的“啪”的一声。把手凑近眼前一看，豌豆大小的脂肪颗粒，跟脓血混在一起，难舍难分，狠狠地甩了两三下才恋恋不舍地离开手指。

就这样，周大海一边饶有兴致地采摘着脸上熟透的果实，一边打量起周边的环境。此时看起来，这里只是一片寂静的丛林，生长着茂密的杂草和灌木。大树不算是很密集，还能透过树冠之间的缝隙看见天空中一道道迅速划过的红色流星。他心里清楚，这其实不是流星，而是前沿阵地往后两公里的炮兵阵地上上百门59式加农炮轮番发射的130毫米炮弹。今天晚上，解放军一共要往越军阵地上倾泻上万发炮弹，为黎明时分的总攻扫清大部分障碍。这片看上去清净得跟坟地一样的山坡上，其实潜伏着至少两个连的兵力，是发起总攻时冲在最前面的先头部队。一个月来，周大海所在的连队就像尖刀一样，直插越南腹地。如今，最后的胜利就在眼前。

这时，不知道是远处还是身边，传来一阵幽幽的哭泣声。妈卖批的，老子还没球死，就有人哭坟？周大海烦躁地左右看了看，才发现原来哭声正是来自自己身边，一张陌生的、稚嫩的脸，眼泪鼻涕和口水像瀑布一样从那张因为恐惧而扭曲得不成人形的面孔上倾泻而下。

“害怕？” 周大海压低了声音问。

那孩子点点头，哭泣的面孔变得更加扭曲。

“怕锤子哦，都打了一个月了。” 周大海不以为然地说。“才想起来害怕?”

“他是新兵，后面直接补上来的，好像是替曹家明的。” 旁边有个声音说。

“哦哦，” 周大海明白了。曹家明是六班的机枪手，一周前不小心踩了雷，炸成了两段，下半身找不到了，只运了上半身回国。

他微微侧过身去：“娃儿，你好大了？”

那新兵张了张嘴，却因为哽咽而没能发出声音。不过周大海从他的口形看出来，说的应该是“十八”。

“十八？” 周大海问。

新兵点点头。

“狗日的，比老子还大一岁的嘛，老子都不怕，你怕个锤子哦。” 周大海撇了撇嘴。

“我妈就我这么个儿子……” 新兵抽泣了一下，终于能发出声音了。

“哦，要传宗接代嗦？”周大海抬起手，指了指头顶：“看到那个山尖尖没有？”

新兵脸上保持着痛哭的表情，微微往山上看了一眼，又满脸狐疑地看着周大海。

“明天一早，我们就翻过这座山，翻过去了，就是谅山，谅山打下了，后面就全是平原了，在平原上就好办了，我们跟到坦克车一冲，就到河内了，河内打下来，我们就可以回家了！到时候我们就是战斗英雄！还怕接不到新媳妇儿给你生娃儿吗！”

“我怕死……” 新兵抹了一把鼻涕，咬紧牙关试图让自己冷静下来。周大海分明能听见他上下排牙齿打架的声音。

“哎呀，死就死嘛，每个人都要死，无非就是早点和晚点的区别嘛，不要怕！” 周大海自己也讲不出什么大道理来，只能用他那点朴素的感触来尝试安慰这个已经魂飞魄散的战友。这些日子，周大海集中地见证了太多的死亡。有敌军的，也有战友的。有军人，也有平民。有男人，也有女人。有混乱中不知道死于谁手的，也有周大海可以确定是自己枪里射出去的子弹带走的。那么多血肉模糊的尸体，让周大海对生死有了跟以前不一样的看法。以前在村里的时候，谁家要是死个人，那可是一件大事。到处都挂满了白布，全村的人都会过来吊唁，道士会来作法，一作就是七天七夜。死人那家的亲戚们也会每天例行在棺材面前哭一哭。折腾了整整一周之后，才由十来个汉子抬着厚重的棺木，上百人跟在后面，举花圈的举花圈，放鞭炮的放鞭炮，风风光光地埋进地里。新坟隆起来之后，家里人还要跪在前面好好地哭一通，这才算告一段落。在年幼的周大海心里，死亡是一件天大的事，隆重的事，牵动所有人的事。可是到了越南之后，每天目睹那么多人像拍苍蝇一样死掉，倒在地上之后也不会像电影里那些中枪的英雄人物一样被一群人流着泪围着，留下几句遗言，才脑袋一歪死在战友的怀里。现实中的很多时候，一个活生生的兵，上一秒还在咬着牙突突突地往战壕外面打枪，下一秒就被流弹削没了头顶，摔在地上一声不吭地死掉了。还能找到尸体的，就像沙袋一样被扔到解放卡车上运走，过几天，同一辆擦洗过了的卡车，又运一车活蹦乱跳的男孩来到前线。还有一部分倒霉蛋，连死在哪里了都不知道，要不就是战友们费力地捡了一麻袋，连长见了，眉头一皱，摆摆手说这个就算了，于是战友们只能就地挖个坑掩埋。

“我晓得……我就是怕……” 新兵哭得更起劲了。

十多米开外传来连长的呵斥：“谁在说话？不许哭！不许讲话！谁暴露了阵地，老子亲手毙了谁！”

其实，在这炮火连天的夜晚，哪怕在这山沟沟里搭个戏台子来几段，也不会引起敌军的注意。然而军令如山，周大海不再说话，转过身去平躺着，看着天上一道道炮弹的轨迹发呆。在周大海看来，这些火红的流星是世界上最美的风景。因为这一万多发炮弹打过去，谅山市区的越军防线会垮个七七八八，整个城市也会变成一片废墟，狙击手很难找到藏身之所，这样一来，周大海他们生还的概率就大大增加了。想到这里，周大海的脸上露出了一丝笑容。

这时候，他正上方的树冠剧烈地晃动了一下，接着是它旁边的树冠，接着又是下一棵。两三棵树之后，才没有继续传递，之前的树仍然余波未平，轻轻地摇动着。周大海一惊，连忙顺着那个方向看过去，黑漆漆的，只能看见天幕下枝桠的剪影，像魔鬼一样张牙舞爪。今晚没有风，参天大树这样摇晃，肯定是有什么东西在上面。会是什么呢？这片山坡地处两军交锋的最前沿，早就坚壁清野，连飞禽走兽都早已逃之夭夭。难道是越南特种兵一直潜伏在树上？难道我军埋伏的地点已经暴露了？周大海听战友说起过越南的丛林特种兵，跟猴子一样灵活，上树下水无所不能，能悄无声息地从后面结果你，连美国大兵都吃过大亏。当时他不以为然，觉得战友是不知道从哪里听来的地摊故事，吓吓新兵蛋子还可以，可唬不了他这个老兵油子。难道战友摆的玄龙门阵其实确有其事？丛林特种兵的故事是真的？嘿，老子今天倒要好好会会你！

周大海摘下帽子，好让更多的光线进入他的眼睛。他把视线集中在离自己四五米远的一棵大树上，大约二三十米的高度，黑暗中的树冠上，似乎确实有个什么东西蹲在上面，定睛一看时，又仿佛什么都没有。从树枝的扰动方式看，毫无疑问是承受了很大的重量，然而除了树叶偶尔纷飞飘落，还是能真真切切地看到后面的树干，并无任何遮挡。周大海的心里砰砰直跳，强烈的好奇心驱使着他，令他顾不上连长的禁令，探起来半边身子，想要看个仔细。突然，树枝上有个黑影猛地站立起来，吓得周大海一头躺回了草地里。不可能，越南人身高不会超过一米六，现在树枝上的那个人影看上去起码两米高。周大海壮着胆子，眯起眼睛再仔细看时，人影已经变得非常模糊，与周围漆黑的环境融为一片，只能隐约看见一点轮廓。

狗日的，这是啥子东西哦。周大海犹豫了，要不要报告连长？不报告的话，明天的总攻可能会有失，因为阵地很可能已经暴露。报告的话，就得爬起来跑到连长身边去，这动静也太大了。

正在犹豫中，突然，身后传来“砰”的一声巨响，开水般滚烫的液体泼了他一后脑勺和半张脸。几秒钟后，从惊愕中苏醒过来的周大海把后脑上抠下来的糊糊放到眼前一看，血，脑花，还有骨头渣子，散发着刺鼻的腥味和火药味。猛地扭头一看，旁边的新兵整个脑袋只剩下下颚，半边舌头还留在嘴里，裸露在空气中，似乎还在抽搐。再一看，一杆56式步枪歪在一边，新兵的一只脚上的鞋袜也已经脱下，扔在身旁。

周大海明白了，这个新兵蛋子是不堪战前的巨大心理压力，就把枪口含在嘴里，用脚趾抠着扳机，自行了断了。

阵地上一阵骚动。连长匍匐着爬过来，检查了一下现场，骂了几句，吩咐大家原地不动，就骂骂咧咧地归位了。周大海再抬头看树上的时候，什么晃动，什么鬼影，统统都像没发生过一样。

滚烫的血浆让周大海的脸上火辣辣地痛，用袖子擦了半天，全都染红了，依旧擦不尽、抹不绝。气急败坏的周大海从地上抠起一把老泥，往脸上一呼，一股冰凉的感觉顿时从脸皮上渗透开来，直至颧骨。那种令人恨不得把整张脸都抓下来的奇痒也渐渐消失了。周大海这才平静下来，像抱媳妇那样抱着自己的56式，一边闻着它身上迷人的机油味，一边静静地等待着天边那一道白光的到来。

第二天，解放军攻占谅山之后，并没有像周大海事先想象的那样直捣河内，而是就地休整了一天就匆匆回撤了。撤退之前，周大海不顾疲惫，在尸海中寻找着那具两米多高的越南人尸体，无功而返。这样看来，要么那个特种兵没有参加正面战斗，要么是参加了然后被炸成了渣，要么，也是最大的可能性，是周大海自己的心理压力其实也很大，以至于产生了幻觉。

嗯，应该就是老子眼花了。周大海告诉自己。

2

老周站在滨江路的江堤上，一边假装若无其事地环顾着四周玩鸟聊天的闲人，一边单手插兜吞云吐雾。嗯，很好，似乎并没有人注意到茶座里侃侃而谈的那个人就是江阳市一手遮天的肖秘书。毕竟他在市电视台里出镜的次数不多，对于大部分市民来说，肖震这个名字，只是新闻播报员口中报出的一连串头衔和职称中的其中一个，很少有人知道他长什么样子。更少有人知道的是，普通的江阳市民平时呼吸的空气当中，都弥漫着肖秘书的气息。而这种影响，也不是肖秘书直接施加的。他对江阳市民的实际统治，都是通过对市委姜书记的影响来实现。普通的江阳市民们有时候会隐约觉得生活中哪里不对，却说不出来问题出在哪里，也不太愿意花时间去想。他们该上班的上班，该打麻将的打麻将，该玩鸟的玩鸟，该吃火锅的吃火锅，岁月静好，一切如常。

坐在肖秘书对面的那个人，两眼放光，嘴角裂开，洗耳恭听，让老周想起了他以前养过的那条大狼狗蹲在他面前讨食的样子。那是他退伍的时候，有条部队上的军犬正好退役，上级念他战功卓著，就网开一面，特许他把狗子带回家了。两年后那狗子就寿终正寝了，从那以后老周就再也没有养过别的狗。用他自己的话来说，再也找不到那种人与狗之间的灵魂羁绊。要是把那个人比喻为大狼狗，还真是有些抬举他了。他根本没有退役军犬那种英气，有的只是巴结和谄媚，非要说的话，其实他更像是一条哈巴狗，就差没有吐舌头和摇尾巴了。

老周心里清楚，此时的肖秘书虽然看上去神情泰然，颇有他平时开会时指点江山的风度，其实他心里正在经受着前所未有的煎熬。这种煎熬已经持续了一个星期，令他寝食难安，几天之内似乎瘦了一圈。

3

一周前，肖秘书突然把老周叫到办公室，铁青着脸把电脑屏幕往前一推。

“啥子哦？” 老周从兜里掏出一副老花眼镜戴上。

“你自己看嘛。” 肖秘书一推桌子，办公椅滑出去老远。他胳膊肘撑在大腿上，把头深深地埋进双手，大口地叹着气，似乎不愿意面对这个现实。

老周在他桌上趴下，开始看屏幕上的东西。原来那是一封电子邮件。

尊敬的肖秘书：

你好，我是您辖下的一个市井小民，任职于一个微不足道的角落。一次意外的巧合，让我看到您在官场上的丑恶与腐败。虽然年代有些久远（五年前），但是我手里这些多达900多M的文字和图像资料，足以让您不仅身败名裂，更要身陷囹圄，甚至血洒刑场。这一点，曾经担任我市司法局长的您，恐怕比我更清楚吧？

这些证据材料，事实确凿、逻辑严密、条理清晰，一看就是专业刑侦人员收集整理，为何长达五年的时间未能公之于众？为何在您本人手中保管？办案人员现在身在何处？我实在是细思极恐，夜不能寐啊！更加令我感到愤怒的是，这么多年以来，江阳人民，尤其是底层穷苦人民所经历的不幸，您可谓是“功不可没”啊！具体是哪些事，证据材料里罗列得清清楚楚，想必您也是心知肚明。

本来我应该把这些传到纪检部门，哦不，为了防止您只手遮天，我应该直接把这些发送到中央。但是说来惭愧，本人薪水微薄，生活清苦，最近又面临家庭破裂，可谓四面楚歌，见此天赐良机，不禁利欲熏心，设法找到了您的个人邮箱，把我手中掌握的材料样本发送给您，略表诚意。我想您应该不会亏待我。您在收信之后三天内（5月17日银行下班之前），打钱三百万元人民币到以下账号：62220200000995588 工商银行，户名：李明。

我收到钱后，就会把相关U盘快递到您手上，我也会销毁我的一切备份，删除所有邮件。您不必调查我，我只是一个卑鄙小人，然而在这种大是大非上，却绝对诚信。您别觉得我要得多。当今社会，三百万人民币能做什么？更何况，仅仅是根据现有证据推算，您截止五年前收敛的不义之财，就不止三千万了吧？

如果您舍不得这点小钱，或者您让我感到了莫须有的压力，那么我手中掌握的材料，不仅会出现在我市纪检部门、省纪检部门、中央纪委国家监委举报网站上，还会在微信、微博和各大论坛上疯传，让您也上一回热搜，在您的生命被正义的子弹结果之前，享受一次闻名全国的待遇。

孰轻孰重，您自己斟酌！

热心市民

附件是几张截图，上面的内容令一向淡定的老周倒抽了几口凉气。

“好久收到的邮件？” 老周读罢，皱着眉头问。

“你看时间嘛，昨天半夜撒。”

“这个李明，是江阳人？”

“啥子李明哦，假名字！你见过拿自己名字开户来敲诈钱的没有嘛？” 肖秘书没好气地说。

“那也好办嘛，这个户头肯定是这几天才开的撒，去银行看一下监控就晓得了。” 老周出了个主意。

“没那么简单，你以为这个人是哈的嗦？我已经查了，这不是本地的工行账号，是北京的，我再神通广大也没办法跑到北京工行去要求查监控。即使我派警察去北京以办案为由提了监控，多半也查不出来，三天时间也不够。这个户头很有可能是专业的地下钱庄倒腾黑钱用的，随开随销。我这边三百万打进去，几分钟时间就分解到几十个不同的账户去了，最后到客户手里的，可能只有两百万。这个人敲我三百万，是把成本都算进去了的。” 肖秘书咬着牙说。

“那咋办？我们就真的那么听话，就破财消灾？就不调查了？” 老周一摊手。

肖秘书愤愤然地锤了一下桌子：“不用查！我晓得是哪个干的。”

“你咋晓得呢？”

“我就是晓得撒。都怪涵涵！”

“涵涵？关人家涵涵球事！”

“就是关她的事！还有韩倩倩那个瓜婆娘！要害死老子了！” 肖秘书又锤了一下桌子。

老周轻轻地白了他一眼，拿起桌上的茶杯，去饮水机那里给肖秘书续了点热水，放到他面前。然后，他拉过办公桌前的椅子，在他老板面前坐下，慢慢地说：“来来来，喝点茶，消消气，不要着急，先给我说说是咋回事。”

肖秘书叹了一口气，喝了一口茶，痛苦地抿了抿嘴才开口了：“今天早上我已经问清楚了。韩倩倩给涵涵报了个英语课外班，老师是二中的，很有水平。但是呢，第一堂课之前，老师要求每个学生先交一篇英语作文，摸底一下大家的水平。上周六上午，涵涵本来说把精心写好的作文发给老师，结果那天屋头正好断网了，你说巧不巧。因为下午就要上课的嘛，涵涵怕老师上课之前没时间看了，点评不到她的作文，就说亲自给他送到家里去，反正离得也不远。韩倩倩那个瓜婆娘舍不得她的新U盘，就把老子保险柜里那个‘放了好几年没得用老U盘’拿给涵涵用，涵涵呢，也缺心眼，没看那U盘里还有其他东西，也不先格式化一下，就拿去交到老师家里去了。”

“所以，” 老周沉思着，“你觉得这个信来自她的英语老师？课外班老师？”

“没得别种可能撒！” 肖秘书点了一支烟。

老周也抽出一支烟，在肖秘书那里凑了个火。两个男人嘴里同时喷出两团烟雾。

“你联系他没有嘛？” 老周吐完一口烟，慢慢地问道。

“没有，我这是先找你来商量一哈撒。”

两个男人陷入了沉默，一团团烟雾不停地腾起。

五分钟后，肖秘书幽幽地说：“要是梅总还在就好了。”

“嗯，梅总如果晓得这件事，不消你操心，三天之内那个英语老师就从地球上消失了。” 老周点头同意。

两年前的全国扫黑除恶行动中，江阳市政府先是宣布梅氏集团是带有黑社会性质的有组织犯罪团伙，而后开始向全市市民征集二十年来梅汗青的犯罪事实，最后数罪并罚，轻判了个七年有期徒刑，并不没收财产。作为回报，梅汗青承诺了姜波和肖震等人，不会揭发检举政府内部跟他的罪行的关联。梅氏集团作为一家企业依旧正常运作，它的实际掌控者在狱中养生七年之后，还会重出江湖。用江阳人民的话来说，七年后，梅总还是江阳一哥。

只不过，当年用来加工长江野生鱼食的农家乐，早已推平变成绿化带，成为桂圆林生态公园的一部分。当年那些熟练加工肉食的马仔们，有的正在狱中陪老大养生，有的蛰伏于市井之中，进入冬眠状态。至于老周，在肖秘书上位后不久，就以司机的名义被肖秘书安排进了体制内，因此也逃脱了这一劫。对于肖秘书的这些恩惠，老周还是很感激的。退伍后一直孑然一身的老周，对肖秘书一直是如兄如父，给予无微不至的照顾。

“唔，我觉得还是不要让梅总晓得的好。” 肖秘书狠狠地掐灭了烟头。“我们这次要靠自己了。”

4

肖秘书已经从茶座里起身了。老周见状，扔掉抽了一半的烟，回到车里，启动了车子，关闭了双闪。

回去的路上，老周问：“这个人可以不嘛？”

肖秘书望着窗外，叹了一口气：“可不可以都只有他了，没时间再找别个了。我们已经让姓卢的宽限了两次，再说延期的话，我怕那个狗日的狗急跳墙，鱼死网破。”

老周点点头。确实，就像肖秘书之前选中这个人的时候说的那样，此人有前科，杀人罪，属于一旦上头了就心狠手辣的那种货色。现在他生活比较潦倒，又贪财贪色，只需要一点点好处就可以让他两眼发红、两肋插刀。除了老婆孩子，没有别的亲人，就连老婆也没有别的亲人，无权无势、举目无亲，基本上就是个孤儿，事成之后处理起来也比较简单，让肖秘书的心腹警察在抓捕的时候当场击毙了事，就说是拒捕。这样一来，英语老师的命案就成了侦破了的无头案，整件事情最棘手的部分也就解决了。那个英语老师的老婆，是北城派出所的刑警。老公死于非命，她一定会追查到底。所以，肖秘书和老周不能亲自出手，只能借刀杀人，之后再处理掉凶手，这样一来，案子完美地结了，英语老师的警察老婆才会善罢甘休。

回到办公室，老周和肖秘书大门紧闭，开始商量具体的实施细节。他们讨论了好几种方案，否定了所有需要在公开场合动手的选择，最后一致同意，还是深夜入室行凶，然后伪装成抢劫杀人比较妥当。

“现在唯一的问题是，” 老周说，“江阳市已经好多年没发生入室抢劫案了，会不会引起人怀疑哦？”

“没有更好的选择了，只有入室抢劫可以在比较私密的地方进行。车祸啥子的，太多人看到，网上还会有人逐帧分析视频，难度太高了。” 肖秘书皱着眉头说，“而且我觉得不太会引起怀疑。蔡寒这个人，有前科，又鸡儿穷，动机还是有的。最关键的是，老天爷也帮我们。姓卢的跟他老婆最近闹离婚，他老婆每天晚上都睡派出所，不回家睡。”

“那么姓卢的他娃儿呢？也一起做掉？”

“娃儿算了，” 肖秘书摇摇头，“我认得到他，除了性格有点孤僻不爱喊人，还是多乖一个娃儿，据说学习还多好的，年纪前几名那种，弄死了还是多造孽的。跟蔡寒说，动手的时候把娃儿捆起，眼睛蒙到起，不碍事就可以了……哎，你等一哈，我接个电话。” 肖震拿起手机，一边把手机举到耳边，一边踱到窗边，“喂，我肖震。哦，古局长啊？啥子事嘛？”

趁肖秘书接电话的时候，老周点燃了一支烟，半边屁股靠在办公桌上看着他。只见肖秘书脸上的神色越来越凝重，一直“嗯，嗯，嗯”地点着头。随着他最后一声深沉的“嗯……”，脸上的乌云也堆成了黑压压的一片。“我晓得了，你先维持秩序，我再想想办法。” 然后挂掉了电话。

“又爪子了嘛？” 老周眯起眼。

“公安局长的电话，” 肖秘书一边甩一甩手里的手机，一边一屁股瘫坐在椅子上，“小吴他爷爷，又在街上举牌了。”

“那么多年了，那个老不死的咋个阴魂不散嘛？” 老周把烟掐灭，“好办得很撒，两个大汉拖走就是。”

“不得行，” 肖秘书摇头，“现在已经有上百人围观了，还有很多人在拍视频。最关键的是，古局长说，那老头快不行了，身体虚得很，动用武力的话，怕是要当街死给老子看。”

“嗨呀，这是一波未平一波又起嗦。” 老周的语气里居然有点戏谑的味道。

“是啊！咋个倒霉的事情都是挤到一起来呢！” 肖秘书狠狠地拍了一下桌子。“本来姜波那个批娃儿已经答应我了，只要这次我领导创文成功，他就批准我调离的请求。我离成都就差一步了啊！就差这最后一步了啊！这个紧要关头，死个举牌的老家伙在大街上，视频还传得全国皆知，还创个锤子的文啊！还创个鸡儿的文啊！” 说到这里，肖秘书愤怒地连拍了几下桌子。

“嘘……” 老周示意肖秘书小声点，自己则走到门口，打开门往外张望。好在此时整个走廊空无一人。他重新关好门，来到肖震身边，坐到桌子上，拍着肖秘书的肩膀说：“你不要激动嘛，车到山前必有路，我们来一起想想办法嘛。”

“还能有啥子办法嘛？英语老师的事情已经够伤脑筋了，现在又龟儿子的冒出来个给我添乱的！还能有啥子办法嘛？” 肖秘书的声音里充满了绝望。

老周心里清楚，这些天以来，肖秘书承受了巨大的压力，连饭量都小了很多。他想了想，轻轻地问道：“老东西在哪里举牌？还是跟两年前一样，水井沟？”

“是撒。”

“走嘛，我开车，我们去看看。” 老周从桌子上下来。

“去看看？我们去又有啥子用？你觉得我现在出现在那里合适？” 肖秘书抬起头，疑惑地问。

“又不是只有我们两个去。” 说着，他俯下身，说了几句悄悄话。

肖秘书更疑惑了：“蔡寒？警察都没得办法，他能有啥子办法？”

“对头，我意思就是要看一哈他有啥子办法。” 老周眯着眼点点头。

“考验？”

“对头，检验一哈那龟儿的综合素质。” 老周笑着说。

“不行不行，” 肖秘书一边摆手一边摇头，“他娃儿搞闪火了就遭球了，我不想闹个大新闻。”

“对头，我就是想要他搞闪火……”

“就是要？……你啥子意思？” 肖秘书越发疑惑了，像看外星人那样看着老周。

“你想想，” 老周开始在巨大的办公室里踱步，“你如果喊他出面搞定这个事情，他毕竟不是警察，也不是特勤，师出无名嘛，肯定要动些歪脑筋。不管他来文的还是武的，在现场搞些动作，就相当显眼了。他动作搞得越大越好，最好闹到不可收拾那样子。到时候再把他抓走，公众的注意力就肯定转移到他身上了，他就成了现场的焦点。这个时候，把老东西也一起趁乱抬走，就没得几个人关心了。当然，我这也不算是啥子特别好的办法，只是随便建议一哈。”

“抓走？那英语老师的事情咋个办？”

“你第二天把他放了，还不就是一个电话的事情？他看见你这么神通广大，你再多给他点好处，他岂不是对你更是死心塌地？”

肖秘书若有所思地点点头。

“仔细一想，这个办法还可以……” 他喃喃地说，“而且也没得啥子别的好办法了。” 他一拍大腿：“就这么办！” 然后拿起了手机，三十多秒后，电话接通了。

“嗯，是我，你的机会来了。” 肖秘书平静地说。

5

当天晚上，老周开车带着肖秘书来到西南医科大附属医院的大门外，把车停在路边等待着。不多时，只见蔡航大步流星地从里面走出来，拉开车门坐到了后座上。

副驾上的肖秘书扭过头去，微笑着说：“蔡老板，你酒醒了？”

蔡航摆摆手：“我醉都没醉，装的，你不晓得，区区半瓶头曲，咋个可能把我放倒嘛。其实根本就没必要把我送医院。”

“蔡老板好酒量！送医院嘛，也是必要的程序，该做的戏，还是要做到位。让你在病床上舒舒服服躺几个小时，还不好吗？”

“是是是，舒服，舒服，嘿嘿。” 蔡航笑得很灿烂，双眼都眯成了缝。

肖秘书换了一个略为严肃的语气：“是这样的，我已经了解过了，这次群体聚集事件呢，没有造成重大舆情，属于可控的情况，我们呢，也已经安排人手在控了。有这样的结果呢，蔡寒你居功至伟。为什么这样讲呢，首先是因为你具有高度的政治敏感性和责任感，啊，懂得这件事的严肃性质，把整件事情控制在个人的范围内，没给政府公职人员抹黑，不仅如此，还帮助公安干警塑造了关心群众、保护群众的良好形象。这第二的个嘛，蔡寒你在事件处理过程中，展示了高度的政治智慧和果断的处理手段，啊，这个，懂得智取！又不失勇敢！勇于奉献！敢于自我牺牲！啊，我们呢，觉得你完全符合项目实施的要求，因此呢，组织上决定，这个项目的牵头人，就，非你莫属了！”

蔡航此时早已笑成了一朵花，连连拱手哈腰道：“谢谢肖哥！谢谢组织！谢谢！谢谢政府！”

肖秘书呵呵一笑道：“你今天晚上好好休息一下，关于项目的具体细节，明天周师傅会联系你详谈。你可以回去了。”

蔡航说：“要得要得。” 正要下车，又坐回来说：“肖哥肖哥，那个……我跟你说的那个预支的事情……你看……可不可以考虑一下嘛……最近手头确实紧的很呐……”

肖秘书一愣，随即恢复了淡定的笑容：“哦，这个嘛，确实可以考虑一下，我总不能又要马儿跑，又不给马儿吃草嘛。这样，我这里没有现金……老周，你那里有多少？先给蔡老板救个急，明天我让小王给你报账。对了，蔡老板今天中午说的是先要两千？”

“嗯嗯！两千！两千够了！” 蔡航的头点得跟小鸡啄米一样。

哼，一个憨批小混混，要求还有点多！老周一言不发地伸手打开副驾储物箱，取出一个黑皮包，在里面一阵摸索，掐出一迭百元钞，数了数，又补了四张，并作一摞，递到后面。蔡航笑呵呵地说：“那我就谢过肖哥了！” 双手接过钱，老周却没有松手，只是直勾勾地盯着蔡航错愕的脸。

“诶，老周。” 肖秘书使了一个眼神，老周才松开手，用力地清了清嗓子，按下车窗往外吐了一口浓痰。蔡航揣好钱，千恩万谢地下了车。

“老周啊，你那么凶做啥子嘛，人家都是要死的人了，让他高兴一下，你又没得啥子损失。这样子，明天我再从保险柜里抠两坨钱给你备用，要得不嘛？” 肖秘书语重心长地说。

老周点点头，一脚油门，和肖秘书一起消失在夜色中。

6

第二天上午，老周火急火燎地找到肖秘书，却看见他在办公桌前神情严肃地盯着显示器，一动不动。老周探出头看了看走廊里四下无人，便关上门，来到肖秘书旁边，急切地说：“联系蔡航没有？这都几点了？还有那么多事情要给他交代。你快跟他约个时间地点，我去当面跟他讲。”

肖秘书没有动，只是木然地说：“联系不上了。”

老周莫名其妙：“啥子联系不上了？蔡航？”

肖秘书点点头。

老周更奇怪了：“咋个会呢？昨天晚上还看到他的嘛？哎，你在看啥子哦，看得那么出神。” 他掏出眼镜，凑到屏幕面前。“监控？这是哪里的？”

肖秘书动了动鼠标，画面往前退了几分钟。老周满脸狐疑地看了肖秘书一眼，把头凑得更近了。

空无一人的黑巷子里，只有一盏昏暗的路灯照亮了画面上半部分。几秒钟后，一个人一手举着点亮了手电的手机，一边瞻前顾后地走进了画面上方。根据形体、脸型和穿着，老周一眼就认出来这就是昨晚刚刚见过面的蔡航。只见蔡航在路灯下方稍微停了一下，似乎是听见了什么响动，回头张望了一下，又什么都没有看见。正要继续前行时，突然双脚离地，消失在了屏幕上方的边缘外，速度之快，摄像机的帧数不足以捕捉到完整的动作，动态的蔡航都变得有些模糊。

老周愕然了，猛地回头，惊讶地看着肖震：“这是昨天晚上？”

“确切说，是今天凌晨，三点多的事情。”

“这份录像，天网中心给的？还有其他人看到没得？”

“嗯，天网中心的周处长今天早上专门给我送过来的。周处这个人，觉悟还是比较高，手下汇报给他之后，立刻就用最高权限进行了格式化。现在，只有你、我，周处和他手下一个姓董的天网民警看过这段录像。我手里这份是唯一的拷贝。对了，现在还没到最精彩的地方，你接着看，我给你快进三分钟。” 说着，肖秘书拖动了一下进度条。

只见本来已经恢复平静的画面上，突然从屏幕外掉下来一个人，倒挂到了路灯变电站的下方，抖动了两下，人就不动了，只是由于下坠的惯性而轻微晃动起来，就像刚挂上房梁的腊肉一样。再一看，那人不仅衣物不知所踪，全身的皮肤也被剥了个精光，在近似黑白的画面中，也能大致看出肌肉和脂肪的分布和纹理，以及胳膊上的大静脉的走向。

肖秘书意味深长地看了一眼神情呆滞的老周，把进度条又往后拖了一段。

画面中本来看上去已经死得透透的受害者，突然张了张嘴。随后，他又努力地埋头往上看，挣扎了几下，没有成功，这才任由自己的脑袋耷拉下去，不再动弹。画面突然一片模糊，几秒钟后才恢复，原来是铺天盖地的大雨从天而降，冲刷着路灯下的尸体，把尸体上本来已经基本凝结的污血冲了下来，在头顶和指尖下方的地面上形成一条小蛇般的血迹，蜿蜒着往山坡下游去。

“哦，” 老周有些释然地叹了一声，直起了身子，脸上浮现出了久别重逢般的微笑。

这魅然一笑，把肖秘书搞得心里发毛。他拍了一下空格键，停止了播放：“你哦啥子？你笑啥子？”

老周笑得更神秘了：“居然追老子追到中国来了。”

“追？……哎，老周，你到底啥子意思哦？哪个在追你？哎，你看到这个监控，就一点都不奇怪嘛？你不觉得恐怖嘛？” 肖秘书彻底不淡定了。

老周收起笑容，摸了摸脸上波澜起伏的坑洞，幽幽地说：“恐怖是恐怖，但是我不奇怪。”

7

周大海所在的连队，在后撤的过程中战线拉得有点过长。连队在一个山沟里遇到了越军游击队的伏击，虽然很快就把敌人击退，却导致周大海的班组在追击过程中与大部队分散，一时无法归队。现在，周大海的班组只剩下五个人，在茂密的丛林里徒步前进。只有找到了公路，顺着公路一直往北，才有希望遇到自己人，运气好的话还能碰到大解放，那样的话就算是彻底得救了。

现在的问题是，在这连地上的小径都只能勉强辨认的热带雨林里，寻路是个大问题。班组里唯一一张地图在班长那里，可是他好死不死把地图揣在上衣兜里。进攻谅山的时候，地图就跟他的心脏一起被打穿。掏出来一看，不仅破了几个大洞，还完全被血浸透，什么都看不见了。现在周大海他们几个只能凭借太阳运行的轨迹判断哪边是北，才能大致确定一个行军方向。

五个人已经走了一天一夜，干粮都已经吃完，个个饥肠辘辘，走得也越来越慢。好在雨林里并不缺水，渴了的时候，只要拍打一下树干上的蔓藤，就会有露水滴下来，用嘴接着解渴。

周大海叹了口气，抠掉了脸上已经有点干燥的黑泥，俯下身去从地上抠起来一坨潮湿的软泥，往脸上糊。

“大海，你往脸上糊稀泥，真的有用？” 走在最前面的战友小孙回头问道。

“有用，冰冰凉的，糊上去就不痒了。” 老周把手上多余的泥在草叶上蹭了蹭。

“我妈说过，伤口上要保持干净，不然会感染。” 另一个小战士说。

“你就晓得说你妈说你妈说，啥子都听你妈的？” 老周撇了撇黑乎乎的嘴。

“真的，我妈是乡卫生院的，这次出来打越南鬼子，我妈就跟我说万一负伤了，一定要做好伤口消毒……”

“别说话！有情况！” 小孙突然压低声音喊道。五个人就像条件反射一般齐刷刷地卧倒在地。只见小孙用刺刀轻轻地拨开面前的杂草，往前面的一片开阔地望去。

周大海匍匐前进，来到小孙身边，悄悄地说：“什么情况？”

小孙指了指前面：“有村庄。”

周大海微微探出头，也拨开了杂草。果然，前面是一小片荒废的水田，纵横的阡陌的那边，百米开外，有一处小小的村落，掩映在一大片树林当中。这村子，用袖珍来形容也不为过。七八间竹木和茅草搭成的小房子，稀稀拉拉地围着正中间一片可能是当作院子来用的空地。令周大海感到惊喜的是，村子的另外一边，隐约可以看到一条蜿蜒的公路，往丘陵地带延申而去。虽然目测可能只能勉强过一辆车，但是对于已经迷路的周大海他们来讲，有道路，就有了希望。

“妈的，要是没这村子就好了！” 小孙咬牙切齿地小声骂道。

周大海又打量了一下四周。确实，在周围都是开阔地的情况下，要上公路，不太可能绕开村子而不被发现。

周大海悄悄地说：“如果村里没有驻军，都是平民的话，把它控制下来还是很容易的。我们五个人，五枝枪，弹药充足。”

小孙说：“只要有人就是威胁，管他军人还是平民，你又不是不知道。”

周大海说：“我们先观察一下。”

五个人在草丛里一动不动地扒着，死死地盯着村子里的动静。一个多小时过去了，整个村子一片死寂，既没有任何人从任何一间屋子里出来，也没有听见任何人声，连鸡犬都没有发现一只。

“我觉得差不多了，这是一座无人村，估计已经死绝了。” 周大海抓了抓脸。泥又有点干了。

小孙点点头：“但是我们还是要谨慎行事。这样，大海，你脸不舒服，就不要先冲了，原地等待，照顾我们的后方。我们四个先摸进去看一下是不是安全，等下给你发信号。运气好的话，这就是一座空城，说不定还能找到可以吃的。”

周大海本想抗议，但是理智告诉他，小孙说得没错。这几天，脸上无时无刻的奇痒几乎影响到了他的射击精度，更别提有时候双手持枪冲锋陷阵的时候突然腾出一只手来抓几下脸这种匪夷所思的动作。更何况，这种行动，总得有一个人断后的。

他点点头：“好，你们注意安全。”

小孙跟另外三个人交换了一下眼神，检查了一下枪膛，放下背包和水壶，提着枪，猫着腰，鱼贯冲出了掩体。周大海拔出刺刀，砍掉了面前的杂草，把59式步枪架在身前，调好准星，目送着四名战友穿过了水田。两分钟后，周大海看见他们在村子外围稍作停顿，便把枪端平了往里冲去。不知为何，小孙突然大喊了一声，扑到在一个老树桩旁。怎奈另外三人已经冲到了院子中间。他们像无头苍蝇一样转了两圈，突然定住，似乎是发现了什么，却不知道为什么只是端起枪来，并没有射击。两秒钟后，只听见一串“突突突突突”的连射，三人几乎同时倒地。小孙从树桩后一跃而起，一声枪响，一个人从屋檐后面倒了出来，扑倒在地。

周大海见状，连忙从藏身处爬了起来，往村子那边飞奔而去。

当周大海喘着粗气赶到时，小孙已经把那人架到了院子中间，跪倒在三名战友的面前。那是一个女人，身材娇小，就像一个十多岁的孩子。然而她胸前高高隆起的双乳告诉周大海，她不可能只是一个孩子。她只穿了薄薄的一层棉质上衣，已经被不知道是汗水还是露水湿透，紧紧贴在她的巨乳上，跟没穿衣服没什么区别。虽然已经是阶下囚，但是她还是倔强地抬着头，咬着厚厚的嘴唇，眼睛喷着怒火，仿佛想把大海和小孙双双生吃掉。排除表情的因素，这是一个面容姣好的女子，要是生在周大海他们村里，应该是小伙子们争相吃醋的对象。三名战友是因此而犹豫，没有第一时间开枪吗？不应该啊！连长早就反复叮嘱过越南鬼子军民不分，就连三岁小孩都有可能从你背后给你一梭子。这两秒钟致命的犹豫，不仅切断了三个战友面对这个半裸女人时短暂的意淫，而且断送了他们这辈子本该有的无数种可能性。

周大海挨个检查了一下倒在地上的战友们，发现他们每人都胸口中了两三弹，当场就没了气。周大海给小孙一个眼神，摇了摇头。痛苦的神情爬上小孙的脸庞，与已有的愤怒交织在一起，扭曲了他的面孔。他大吼一声，一枪托砸在那女人已经被子弹打碎了锁骨的肩膀上。女人惨叫一声扑倒在地。

周大海眼神示意小孙盯着她，别让她乱动，一边捡起她丢在地上的美产汤普森冲锋枪。这玩意儿每分钟射速高达六百发，难怪刚才一下子就扫倒了三个人。周大海把冲锋枪背在背上，开始挨个搜查村里的屋子。如果不算这个女人，这里确实是一座死村，连村里仅有的狗都已经暴尸村口。那狼狗已经被开膛破肚，绿头苍蝇扑满了内脏。奇怪的是这条从下颚拉到后腿的切口异常整齐，简直不像是普通的刀划的，而是医生用外科手术刀仔仔细细地切割开的。

周大海皱了皱眉头，挨个检查了这里的农舍。这里大部分房子都简陋到几乎没有墙壁，从外面往里一打量就可以一目了然，都空空如也、凌乱不堪，似乎多人没有人居住，人们离开的时候也似乎有些仓惶，因为有的床上还散落着衣物。他来到最后也是最大的一间农舍大门口，只有这所房子是有完整的墙壁的，窗户有点高，不方便探头观察。如果这村里还有别人，那就只可能藏身在这间屋了。

周大海把步枪端起来，保持着瞄准的姿势，一步步往大门靠近。一阵阴风从黑洞洞的窗口吹出来，带出来一股刺鼻的腐臭味。他注意到门缝下面有一些绿头苍蝇进出，墙上也爬了一些，嗡嗡嗡地不时飞起又落下。他厌恶地在鼻子面前扇了扇，又抓了几下脸，继续前进。来到门口，轻轻靠在门边，左手单手持枪，右手试探性地捅了一下门。门并没有锁。他右手一用力，门吱呀一声开了。他猛地闪进门去，端起步枪一边左右瞄准，一边高喊一声：“动日切恩！” 然而眼前看到的一幕却惊得他一个踉跄，摔倒在地，步枪也掉到了旁边。

这间二十平不到的小黑屋子里，密密麻麻地悬挂着十多具尸体，让周大海想起了老家生产队的集体厨房里挂的腊肉。如果仅仅是尸体倒挂在房梁上，还不至于让身经百战、见惯了尸山血海的周大海如此失态。这些死者身上的人皮已经全都剥了个精光，露出深红色的肉，看上去已经有些日子了，都开始腐烂，大量绿头苍蝇正在享受着饕餮盛宴。回过神来的周大海捂住口鼻，大致看了一下。这些都是成年男性的尸体，最里面的已经生蛆，越靠近大门的尸体上蛆的个头越小，屋子中间的有些还只是虫卵。看样子，这些死人不是一次性挂到这里的，而是像猎物一样，在间隔大约两周的时间里，每当有收获了就挂进来，井然有序。根据死者脚上的绳结判断，这绝不可能是动物所为。可是，什么人会干出这种事？把死人挂在这里做什么？还把皮剥了？有什么意义？这是一种仪式吗？

周大海屏住呼吸已经快要一分钟，实在憋不住了，赶紧往门外跑去，出门的时候还带出来一大群被惊扰的绿头苍蝇。他跪倒在院子中间的泥地上，单手撑地，一边驱赶着苍蝇，一边大口大口地呼吸着新鲜空气。

“你怎么了？在里面大呼小叫的？” 小孙一边用枪指着那女人，一边扭过头去问，“有人？”

周大海干呕了一下：“有人。”

“敌人？”

“死人。”

“我去看看，你盯着她。”

周大海也没有阻止他，只是点点头，从地上爬起来，用枪指着短暂昏厥之后又开始蠕动的女人。他环顾了一下四周，以防还有别的敌人靠近。太阳已经偏西，天色已经有变暗的趋势，村子周围的密林里的光线也暗了下来。他心里有些着急。这个邪气的地方，今天晚上歇脚肯定是不行了。然而如果在天黑之前找不到大部队，不在这里过夜，就意味着又要像昨天晚上一样在泥泞的草丛里睁着眼睛过一晚。他叹了一口气，开始打量屋子后面的大树。突然，他心中泛起一阵异样的感觉，总觉得自己被什么东西盯着。定睛一看时，却什么都没有。他有很强烈的直觉，丛林里有什么东西，而此时此刻那双眼睛就在默默地看着他。是动物吗？如果是的话，凭借他那双神枪手的眼睛，此时应该看见它了，然而这些树上明明空空如也的什么都没有。这两天他们班剩下这五个人在雨林里走了二十几里路，连一根猴子毛都没看见。周大海又想起了几天前在谅山郊外的山坡上潜伏的时候的事。难道又产生幻觉了？多半是吧，毕竟这几天一直都又饿又累又困，神志不清也是正常的。

这时，大屋子那边传来一阵干呕声，打断了周大海的思绪。小孙趴在门口翻江倒海地呕了几下，腹部剧烈地收缩着，却除了口水之外什么都没有呕出来。半响，他回过神来，站起来用袖子擦了一下嘴，恶狠狠地说：“你他妈的，明知道这么恶心，还让老子去看！”

“是你各人要去看的嘛。” 周大海不服气。

小孙想想也是，便不再责怪。他整理了一下有些凌乱的衣襟，正了正帽子，说：“你觉得那里面是我们的人吗？”

“我觉得不像，我们的战士哪有那么小的个子？多半都是些越南猴子。”

小孙点点头。他抓起那女人的手，一把把她从地上拽起来跪着。他扭曲着她的胳膊，令她直不起身子，只能弯着腰痛苦地小声呻吟。受了枪伤的肩膀那边的胳膊耷拉着，就像断了一样。

“她怎么办？” 小孙问。

“崩了。” 周大海淡然地说。

“崩了？她是俘虏。解放军不杀俘虏。”

“俘虏？呵呵。” 周大海笑了，“我就不说她刚刚杀害了我们三位同志，就当她是俘虏。她这个样子，路都走不动，你背她？小心她在你背上扭你的脖子。”

小孙犹豫了，挠着头：“那么，放了？”

“放了？你咋个晓得她不会继续伏击我们的部队？这已经到公路边上了，肯定还会陆续有我们的同志从这里经过，你想再多几个她的枪下冤魂？”

“那么……捆起来等死算了，我们走。”

“捆起来等死……小孙，你不觉得比直接崩了残忍得多吗？”

“那好，既然你这样说。” 小孙拉了一下枪栓，来到女人身后，枪口顶住她的后脑。十多秒过去了，半分钟过去了，一分钟过去了，却并没有扣动扳机。很显然，小孙虽然作战勇猛，刚才开枪击中女人的时候也没有丝毫手软，但是这种处决式的杀戮，对他来说还是有些心理障碍的。

“麻鬼社西半！” 女人咬牙切齿地说。

“什么？” 小孙趁机放下枪，就像松了一口气一样问道。

“麻鬼社西半！！” 女人尖叫道。

“听球不懂。” 周大海一边说，一边抬起捏着步枪的右手，顺势抠动了扳机。随着“砰”的一声巨响，女人的脑袋开了花，像木偶一样倒在地上，脑浆和鲜血洒了一地，还喷了一些在小孙身上。

“我操你妈！还他妈单手！就不怕打到我？” 小孙怒吼道。

“我的枪法你还不放心？我左右手各拿一杆59式都可以射击，没得事的。” 周大海得意地说，“我们走吧。”

“你等等，我去擦下，太他妈恶心了。” 小孙显然不想身上挂着白花花的越南女人脑行军。

“你去嘛。” 周大海拿枪当拐杖撑在地上，略微放松了一下姿态。既然已经到了公路边上，那么明天再走一天，怎么都能碰到自己人了。想到这里，他心里更加轻松了一些，低下头想抓一些湿泥巴，却看见自己的胸口出现了三个红点。一开始他以为是血迹，使劲擦了擦，擦不掉，才发现那红点是发亮的，并且在他胸口上缓缓地移动，向他的心脏靠拢，移动的过程中，三个红点保持着完美的等边三角形的形状。周大海有些慌神了，他左右晃动了一下身子，红点会暂时消失几毫秒，又马上出现在胸口，坚定不移地往心脏方向挪动。

周大海转过身，正要拔腿就跑，却看见公路上一辆绿色的大解放飞速地开进了村子，伴随着一声刺耳的刹车声，停在了院子里。周大海低头一看，红点消失了，这才赶紧迎了上去。只见车斗里二十几个军容整齐的解放军提着步枪，鱼贯跳下卡车，在卡车周边迅速形成一个警戒圈。从副驾上跳下来一个军官模样的人，一看，竟然是自己的连长！他又惊又喜，几乎要扑上去拥抱，却在最后两步的地方停了下来，站直了，啪地行了一个军礼，大声汇报：“四十九师三十二营十九连六班，周大海！连长，我们可算找着你们啦！”

“周大海？” 连长一边回礼，一边满脸狐疑地端详着他，“大海？真的是你？你脸上涂那么黑做什么？”

“报告连长，脸烂了，涂点泥巴舒服！”

“我们在路上听见一声枪响。这里有战斗？” 连长问。

于是周大海和小孙一起，把事情的经过讲了一遍。连长将信将疑，直到周大海领他到那间屋子里去吐了一地，出来之后又看了看那女人的尸体，才相信了。

连长下令：“把这个女的抬进那间屋子里，然后把整所房子浇上汽油烧掉。把三名烈士抬上车。动作快点，五分钟后出发！”

火烧得很大，直到夜色渐渐降临，周大海都能在疾驰的卡车上看见天边那一柱红光。夜幕之下，天空中又开始下起火雨，猩红色的炮弹轨迹在漆黑的天幕上划出一道道弧线，落下，绽放，沉寂，直到几十秒后新的红色流星再次从头顶上划过。

周大海知道，这是炮兵部队的兄弟在掩护最后一批步兵撤出谅山地区。如果当时没有那一声让那个美艳的越南女人香消玉殒的枪响，连长的卡车很有可能直接在路上开走了，随后几小时内这片区域就会被蚁群一样的越南军队覆盖，他和小孙的命运将彻底走向深渊。

周大海还知道，热带雨林中的猎手，并不是自己的幻觉，而是真实存在的，而且自己在那几秒钟内，已经成为了猎物。只不过在机缘巧合之下，才逃过一劫。退伍之后的几十年里，周大海一直把这个秘密藏在心里。他认为自己能够活着回去，是一件小概率的随机事件。战争在他身上留下的最深印记，就是一张因为感染而毁容的脸，除此之外，连一处擦伤都没有。 不过周大海满不在乎，生死不过一瞬间，还在乎一张破脸做啥子。

他一辈子没有结婚，没有生子，一个人领着老兵津贴，过着随心所欲的日子，一过就是几十年。为了给自己攒点养老钱，除了杀人之外并无一技之长的老周，投靠了梅汗青，成了他手下的得力干将。如今，老周心无旁骛地辅佐着面前这位名为秘书长，实为江阳市实际控制人之一的男人。

8

“哦……” 听罢，肖秘书陷入了沉思。

老周似乎还没有从回忆中完全返回现实。他盯着窗外，喃喃地说：“所以说嘛，我看到这种手法，一点都不奇怪。我觉得费解的是，为啥子猎手突然出现在江阳了。”

肖秘书的脸色有些发白：“老……老周，我不是不信你哈，我意思是，你觉得……这个猎手，他不是人？”

“你觉得身高两米多，还会从这棵树跳上那棵树，还会隐身，三五分钟就可以把人皮剥完的东西，是人？” 老周反问道。

肖秘书不说话了，退回了他的椅子里，盯着地板，额头上渗出汗来。

老周看到肖秘书像孩子一样退缩的样子，心里莫名感到有些心痛。他放低声音，温和地问：“咋个嘛，跟你接受到的唯物主义教育有冲突嗦？”

肖秘书点点头，擦了擦汗：“嗯，这个……确实有点太颠覆了，我脑子一下子转不过来……如果只是听你吹龙门阵，讲你在越南的事情，我可能就当个故事听了。但是，现在，我两只眼睛同时看到的……这个监控……它不会说谎……哎，咋个办，这个事情事关重大！我们人类对世界，对宇宙的认识，很可能都是错的！太颠覆了……太颠覆了……”

老周呵呵一笑：“肖秘书，你觉得这个猎手，到底是个啥子东西？”

肖秘书略一沉吟：“这要取决于你是啥子人了。如果你是个有神论者，就会觉得它是恶鬼，或者天神。如果你是个无神论者，那么就会觉得它是个外星人。”

老周接着问：“那么肖秘书你是哪种呢？”

肖秘书说：“我是无神论者，所以我倾向于认为猎手是外星人。”

“那么你觉得外星人来地球上做啥子呢？”

“老周，你是说，那个村子里，挂了将近二十具尸体？” 肖秘书眉头紧锁。

“差不多。”

“而且可以看出来不是同一天杀的？”

“嗯，腐烂程度不一样，肯定不是同一天。我的推断，应该是从我们打进越南不久就开始了，前前后后持续了至少两个星期。”

“死的都是越南人？”

“说实话，这个没法判断，不排除有解放军……”

“这样说来，这确实像一个猎手的行为……” 肖秘书若有所思，“外星猎手……地球猎场……战争……猎杀……”

老周死死盯着肖秘书。

“这个猎手，现在开始在江阳狩猎了……” 肖秘书咬着牙。

“嗯，” 老周点点头。

“既然开始狩猎，那就肯定不会满足于一个猎物……” 肖秘书的头上又渗出了密密麻麻的汗珠。

“我也觉得。” 老周皱起眉头。

“还会有更多的受害者，陆续出现……”

“是的。”

“那么，” 肖秘书哆嗦着手，点燃了一根烟，“让我们回到现实。今天是卢济给我的最后期限，他说今天晚上就要看到三百万到账，不然就举报我。但是呢，我们找的杀手已经变成了猎物，死球了。”

“嗯……” 老周也陷入了迷茫。

“哎，老周，我问你，你觉得猎手把他的猎物扒了皮挂在原地，是出于啥子考虑呢？”

“这个问题我也思考了很多年。你说，我们把牲口的皮子剥了，是为了用皮子做东西，是为了吃肉。这个猎手倒好，剥了皮，挂起来风干，就跟风吹排骨一样，但是呢，又不吃肉，就留在那里烂，这是啥子意思呢？我一直都没想明白。”

“你在越南碰到的那种一挂挂一群的情况，我也觉得费解。但是江阳这一次，他把蔡航挂在那里，丝毫不加掩饰，我倒是可以大胆猜测一下。这个猎手应该是对我们进行某种宣战，意思是，老子来了，爪子嘛，你们来撒，来干撒？”

“所以呢？”

“所以，” 肖震抿了抿嘴，“虽然根据后面的监控看，北城派出所很努力地在掩盖这件事情，天网中心也很想掩盖这件事情，但是我认为，猎手如果继续在江阳猎杀，这件事迟早是藏不住的。随着更多的受害者出现，肯定会有市民比我们先发现的时候。”

“那咋办呢，那江阳岂不是就出名了？出的还是这种臭名，创文咋个办？”

“创个锤子的文哦，外星人都出现了，我们的世界观都要从根本上改变了，创文算个屁。现在要考虑的是生存！” 肖震恶狠狠地盯着手中的烟头，摁灭在了烟灰缸里。

“嗯，眼皮底下，我们要考虑的是如何过卢济这一关，才能谈生存的问题。” 老周心里清楚，肖秘书一旦倒台，当年越南人没能打进他脑壳里的子弹，行刑武警会替他们打的。

肖秘书双肘撑在桌上，盯着屏幕上暂停的监控画面，一动不动了几分钟。这期间，老周也点了根烟，默默地站在他旁边，不去打搅他老板的思路。

几分钟后，肖秘书突然说：“嗯，我想好了，就这么办。” 说罢，他示意老周凑到他嘴边来。老周愣了一下，本来想说刚才那么多话都正常音量讲了，现在说悄悄话有个锤子意思，不过他还是忍住了，乖乖地把耳朵凑了过来。肖秘书对他耳语了一阵，老周猛地直起身。

“真的要这样？”

“嗯！” 肖秘书坚定地点点头。

“大费周章做啥子？我今天晚上约见卢济，一锤子敲闷就完事儿了。”

“那样的话，陈娟这辈子都不会停止调查的，除非我们把她一起做掉。如果我们把陈娟一起做掉了，王思良不会善罢甘休的，他会动用他的一切资源来查这个案子，除非我们把王思良一起干掉……一下子干掉两个在任的警察？其中一个还是派出所所长。就我们两个？那么大动静？你疯了？”

老周不说话了。

“相比之下，处理掉蔡寒他婆娘，要简单太多了。” 肖秘书平静地说，“你想啊，王思良是啥子人？平时一天到黑正义感爆棚的，遇到蔡寒这个案子，自动放弃了调查。据我所知，他已经把尸体处理掉了，不打算再谈这件事情。陈娟也在现场，她平时也是个狠角色，这次都乖乖地听了王思良的话了。这说明啥子？说明他们几个人心里面想的，和我们两个想的，完全一样，一样的啥子呢？那就是这个案子根本破不了。同样的案子，出现一次，两次，三次，还是破不了，如果非要破案的话，他们就必须要跟一个外星人干架。这个外星人到底是啥子实力，我们还不晓得。不管怎样，现在已经有一个案例了。受害人是啥子样子，他们几个心里面已经很清楚了。”

老周若有所思地说：“所以，如果我们把卢济弄成看上去像外星人干的，至少一时半会儿之内，他们怀疑不到我们头上。如果以后他们真的跟外星人干起来了，干赢了，结案，卢济只是外星人的受害者之一。干输了，他们也多半会被剥了皮挂起，那个时候，世界乱都乱了，受害人尸体堆积成山，根本不会有人再去追究卢济这件事情。”

“正解。”

“那么，” 老周欣喜之余，又有些担忧。“肖秘书啊，你觉得有把握吃住蔡航他媳妇不？万一她不干咋个办？要不然我来动手算了。我好歹也是亲眼见过猎手的杰作的，晓得要弄成啥子样子才可以过关。”

肖秘书摆摆手：“不行，这种事情需要专业的人来做，你临时操刀，怕是有误。蔡寒的媳妇罗小红，是个完美的人选。为啥子完美呢？一是她以前跟她老汉儿在菜市场杀羊杀兔，手法熟练得很，这个我有所耳闻。二是我们本来需要找个屠夫，那样的话就会把整件事情扩大化，有点棘手。这个罗小红跟蔡航是两口子，找她的话，事情基本上还是控制在原来的范围内。这其三啊，虽然我跟他们两口子交往不多，但是对他们两个还是很了解的。两个都不是啥子好东西，唯利是图，见钱眼开，明明没得啥子本事，还一天到黑做美梦要跻身上流社会。这种人，稍微给他们点好处，就会跳起来上钩，稳当得很。最后，这个罗小红也是个孤儿，举目无亲的，死了都没得人念。”

老周点点头：“还是肖秘书考虑得周全。”

肖秘书笑了笑：“我等下就联系卢济，就说我今天有三百万现金，不需要银行转账了。这样子他就不用花三分之一来洗白，我觉得他应该会答应。钱放在家里面慢慢用，那也算是有钱人嘛。我会约他今天晚上跟你见面，你呢，到时候提一麻袋打印纸去就行了，到了车上伺机动手，这个你是专业的，没得问题。等时间确定了，我就去找罗小红。”

老周点点头，嘴角露出一丝微笑。

9

当天晚上十点半，老周在家里和衣而卧，静静等待着肖秘书的指示。下午六点的时候他已经给肖秘书去过一次电话，但是当时肖秘书在电话里没什么好声气，说他正在宾馆里冲澡，冲了半小时了，还要接着冲半小时，让老周先别烦他，有消息了自然会通知。于是老周就不再打搅他，在家里静候指示。

床头柜上的电话终于响了，老周抓起电话，接通了放在耳边：“是我。”

肖秘书在电话里对接下来的行动进行了详细部署，老周一边听，一边频频点头称是。肖秘书最后说：“从十一点整开始，每个整点，整个北城区域的天网系统会闪断十五分钟，直到早上八点天网中心的早班开始。本来用不着那么多次，这样也是为了混淆视听，看上去像是程序出了问题。记住，每个整点，每次十五分钟。只要安排好时间窗口，今天晚上你就是隐身人。我们两个，乃至梅总的身家性命，就寄托在你身上了。”

“好的，肖秘书，我保证完成任务。” 说罢，老周拎起床边的皮包，大步流星地走出了家门。

十点五十五分，老周的套牌出租车准时出现在老城区的一条宵夜一条街边。这条老街，可以说是江阳城区最有烟火气的街区。每天晚上，一家挨一家的麻辣烫、火锅、烧烤、酸辣粉、烤鱼、冒菜，还有一些来自周边省市的特色小吃，纷纷把白天安安分分在店面之内经营的桌椅板凳铺到了人行道上，几乎要占满整条街道。在这里，店家通宵营业，人们彻夜饮酒划拳，整条街烟雾缭绕、香气扑鼻，对沉迷于重口味川南小食的人们来说，来到这里就仿佛来到了天堂，只需花费平民的价格，就能得到帝王的享受。从晚上八九点到凌晨四五点钟，很少会有哪家店有真正的空窗期。夜出昼伏的人们成群结队地光顾，一茬又一茬，一场又一场，这迷人的人间烟火会持续一整晚，直到天边微亮，才会陆续地冷清下来，食客散去，炉灶熄火，店主把街上的桌椅收回店里，关上店门，稍作休整，迎接新一天的到来。

老周到达美食街的时候，正是这里一天中最热闹的黄金时段。熙熙攘攘的人群接踵摩肩，游走于摊位之间，跟站在店外拦路揽客的伙计斗智斗勇，只为排除干扰，寻找真正的意中宵夜。一辆突然停在马路中间的出租车，就像小溪当中的一块顽石，让流水般的人群分成了两股。有年轻的姑娘冲着车窗里翻了翻白眼，老周并不介意，正眼都不看她们一眼，只用他当年神枪手的眼睛在人群中冷峻地搜寻着目标。五分钟后，一个瘦高的中年人，背着一个黑色电脑包，逆着人流，慢慢地靠近出租车。老周一眼就认出来，那就是卢济。这几天，卢济的证件照一直在老周抽屉里放着，早就熟得不能再熟了。

卢济来到车头，隔着引擎盖子向车内张望，似乎因为光线不太好，看不清车内情况。老周按下车窗，伸出头去，示意他上车。卢济一见老周那副尊容，微微一愣，几经犹豫，还是扶了扶眼镜，乖乖地绕到副驾，拉开车门坐了进来。

“U盘呢？” 老周劈头就问。

“带到起的。钱呢？” 卢济是在强作镇定，老周一眼就看出来。

“后备箱。” 老周指了指后面。

“我要先看一下钱。” 卢济坚定地说。

“这里人太多了。” 老周说。

卢济犹豫了一下。他看着周围络绎不绝的路人，又跟车窗跟前几个鄙夷的白眼对视之后，点了点头。

老周看了一眼时间，12:02。他开动了车子，缓缓地驶出美食街后，很快来到了主干道往南城方向驶去。一路上，卢济只是一声不吭地盯着窗外，不敢多看老周一眼。

老周笑笑，轻松地问：“师傅，今天晚上的事情，你媳妇晓得不嘛？”

“她不晓得，没跟她说。” 卢济没有扭头。

“哦，呵呵，你是怕她不同意？怕事情要黄？”

“她没必要晓得。而且……而且，我们两个正在闹离婚。” 卢济依然盯着窗外。

老周从右边后视镜能看到卢济苍白的脸。可以看出来，他没有撒谎。

老周微微一笑，一个左转驶上了长江大桥。十多分钟后，车子来到了江南工业废墟。自从几年前这里确定拆迁之后，三线建设时期的老居民楼已经拆了个七七八八，留下一片片残垣断壁、破砖瓦砾，整个江南呈现出一种末世废土般的景象。在一片废墟当中，还是有那么几栋居民楼屹立不倒。那是因为个别钉子户誓死不搬，坚守着四十多年的老筒子楼的回忆。市政府似乎也不着急赶他们走，还是照样供水供电，让他们继续在鬼楼一般的废墟里生活。往往是一整栋楼只剩那么一户人家，一到晚上，一片漆黑，孤灯鬼影，颇为瘆人。

卢济心里也有些发毛，他终于扭过头来看着老周，弱弱地说：“找偏僻的地方，也不用这么偏僻嘛。”

老周笑着说：“师傅，你不用害怕，我们肖秘书是光明磊落的人。虽说他确实做了一些上不得台面的事情，覆水难收，但是你想哈，现在这年头，哪个官员手头没得点把柄呢？领导些处理这种事情已经很轻车熟路了，好几个人都因此发了财，离开江阳享清福去了。这就是生意嘛，没得啥子好说的。”

老周这一番话明显起了点作用，卢济面无血色的脸部稍微松弛了一些，目光也开始下垂。老周知道，这是放松警惕的迹象。于是他接着用打趣的语调说：“但是呢，你也不要觉得我们的领导都是些坏人。江阳市这几年突飞猛进的发展，都是有目共睹的嘛，除了有你我这样的普通市民的辛勤劳动，市领导们的英明决策也是功不可没的，对不对？”

“对，对。” 卢济轻轻点头附和着。

“所以说啊，” 老周转动方向盘，往江边驶去。“师傅，你这样子对肖秘书，其实还是有点下手太重了，是不是？一开口就要三百万，唉哟，我跟你谈，你嫂子对肖秘书管得严，他取那么多钱出来，硬是把家底都搭进去了，造孽得很。”

卢济不知道说什么好，只能“哦”了一声。

车子嘎吱一声停到了江边的悬崖上。这里本来是一排老厂房旁边的空地，现在已经荒废。临江的悬崖边上本来有围墙，现在已经倒塌，成为一片无人区，一处被天网遗忘的角落。没有了围墙的遮挡，坐在车里就可以看见倒映着各色霓虹灯的江面，以及长江对岸那依旧灯火通明的主城区。

老周拉起手刹，关掉发动机，转过身去问：“东西呢？”

卢济在牛仔裤兜里好一番摸索，掏出一个优盘。“钱呢？”

“不着急。” 老周伸手从座位后面拿出皮包，取出一台小型笔记本电脑，插了进去。又掏出老花眼镜戴上。卢济在一旁不安地等待着。老周打开文件夹一看，是的，这就是那个优盘。“你还有备份没得？”

“没得没得。” 卢济连连摆手。

“发件箱呢？”

“你看，我就晓得你要问这个，电脑都带来了。” 卢济从背包里取出一个上网本，把一个已经打开的网页最大化，是他的邮箱。老周一看，确实是之前发勒索信的那个地址。“这个电脑里面私人的东西我都删了，为了表示诚意，我可以把电脑都留给你，你们可以自己处理一下。……现在可以看钱了不？”

老周盯着他看了一会儿，大手一挥：“你去看嘛。” 他按了一下开锁，后备箱“啪嗒”一声弹开了。

卢济说了声“谢谢”，打开车门下了车，到了后备箱一看，果然有个巨大的编织袋。摸了摸，里面硬硬的一摞一摞的东西，像是大捆大捆的钞票。他心里一喜，一边伸手去拉拉链，一边冲前面喊：“这么多，等下你要帮我拉回家里去哦。” 却怎么也拉不开。正要询问，一转身却看见老周已经像一座大山一样站在他面前，下一秒钟，他的头上挨了重重的一击，失去了知觉。

老周不放心，解下腰带在卢济脖子上饶了一圈，狠狠地勒了一分钟，再试探鼻息时，确实已经没了气，这才穿上腰带，把编织袋里的白纸倒下了悬崖，将卢济装进编织袋，塞进后备箱。然后，他发动车子，风驰电掣地驶向莲溪路菜市场。

到达莲溪路菜市场的路口时，街上已经是空无一人，菜市场里更是黑洞洞的一片，连街边的居民楼都已经黑灯瞎火。路口果然停着一辆没上锁的板板车，就像肖秘书之前交待的那样。老周看了看时钟，11:57，还没到时间。他在车里伸了一个懒腰，靠在椅子上稍微放松了一下，把一件黑色雨衣套在身上，只等时间来到12:00，就跳下车，打开后备箱，把沉重的编织袋扛到板板车上，拉着它往菜市场深处走去。

到了事先说好的鱼摊那里，果然有一个胖女人在等着。问都不用问，这个时间在这个伸手不见五指的空巷子里猫着的，除了罗小红，不会是别人。只见罗小红连忙站起来，推开里屋的门，打开了灯。老周扛起编织袋跟了进去。里面有一张桌子，差不多一米六那么长，半米宽，刚刚好。于是老周把袋子放到桌上，拉开拉链，拽住袋子底部一掀，卢济一个翻滚，平躺在了桌面上。他指了指桌上，低声说：“就是他。”

“要得，我马上开始。” 罗小红也悄声说道。

临出门时，老周有点不放心，又回过头说：“我就在远处帮你看到。你尽量不要发出太大的声音。还记得到搞定之后的信号不？”

“记得到，关灯就是。”

嗯，看来还是基本靠谱的。他点点头走了出去，带上了门。

漆黑的菜市场里，老周在黑暗中默默地等待着。他不得不承认，肖秘书和罗小红选定的这个地方还是比较理想的。一个多小时过去了，愣是一个行人都没有经过，两边的居民楼上也一直静悄悄，要不是有些窗外晾晒着几件不值钱的衣物，每家每户阳台上茁壮成长的盆栽，说明这片居民区还是有人居住之外，还真会让人觉得这里一个人都没有。偶尔有一两只野猫互相追逐着，紧贴着墙根飞奔而去。楼与楼的间隙中有时会传来几声狗叫。除此之外，再无扰动。

老周四下打探了一翻，觉得应该不会有人经过，便往板板车上一躺，放松一下已经紧绷了两个多小时的神经。这一躺，又让他想起了躺在山坡的草丛里，仰天看见一个透明的人影的那个晚上。一想到现在那个猎手此时正在江阳，他就浑身一阵哆嗦，心里再也放松不下来。它现在在哪？就在这附近吗？它是根据什么来选择猎物？完全随机？还是有一定的规律？它如果是外星人，来地球的目的是什么？征服地球？不，它虽然很强，但是没有证据表明是成群结队过来的，单打独斗的孤单猎手，想要击败地球上庞大数量的军队，怕是不太可能哦。难道纯粹就是为了狩猎？就像人类有时也会深入丛林，猎杀飞禽走兽那样？

不知道罗小红那边进展如何了。老周看了看表，凌晨01:17。即使现在已经完成，也必须等到两点整的时候再出发了。一向泰然处事的老周这时也有点焦躁。他飞快地打量着四周的黑暗，自己也不知道自己究竟在寻找什么。难道自己的潜意识中，还有点期待跟猎手的再次邂逅？这时，他突然觉得路边的围墙上，似乎蹲着一个什么东西。他心里一惊，全身像灌了铅一样，一动也不能动。围墙那边传来一种奇怪的声音，有点像昆虫的节肢弯曲时发出的劈里啪啦响，又有点像竹节之间碰撞的呱呱声。老周大气都不敢出一口，全身上下只剩下眼球还能转动。定睛细看围墙顶上时，又好像什么都没有。难道是幻觉？在黑暗中呆久了，确实容易看到一些乌七八糟的幻象。

这时，罗小红的鱼摊内传来一声吼叫，发出咣当的巨响。紧接着，他听见一声撕心裂肺的大喊：“啊！~~~~我好痛啊！~~~~啊！~~~~”

“不好！” 一瞬间，涌入全身肌肉的肾上腺素让老周恢复了行动能力。他从板板车上跳起来，往鱼摊那边飞奔过去。一路上听见鱼摊里惨叫声不绝于耳。妈卖批的，要把一条街都闹醒吗？他推门而入，大声吼道：“你在搞啥子？咋个那么大声音？把人些闹醒了咋个办？”

只见已经剥了一半皮的卢济躺在地上，保持着挣扎的姿态，几乎要夺眶而出的眼球冒了半截在外面，死不瞑目地盯着天花板你，鲜血依然从脖子上的小洞里汩汩地涌出。

罗小红呆滞地盯着地上的卢济，嘴里念叨着：“咋个还是活的呢？咋个还是活的呢？……”

老周看见她袒胸露乳的样子，心里泛起一阵厌烦，没好气地说：“活的？不可能哦。我那种敲法，虽然看不出外伤，但是肯定一击致命，从来没有失手过。” 一边说，一边把卢济抬上桌子，一看，原来那男根已经只剩小半边的阴茎和一个蛋蛋还连在胯下。妈卖批的，憨批婆娘！老周意味深长地看着罗小红说：“你多此一举做啥子？你切人家的鸡儿，人家咋个不从黄泉路上倒转来找你嘛？简直活该。快点继续搞定，时间不多了。”

罗小红继续开工之后，老周捡起地上的水龙头，把满地的血污冲了个干净，还没忘了把鱼缸上的血迹也擦掉。罗小红完工后，他帮忙清理了现场。看了一下表，02:02，时间正好。他没多说话，把无皮死尸装进编织袋，扛出了门，扔到了板板车上。

老周把车停在东门口的江堤旁，和罗小红一起静静地等着三点的到来。

“你娃儿呢？” 老周问。

“在屋头睡觉。” 罗小红还有些惊魂未定。

“东西收拾好没有？”

“收拾好了。”

“只有一个行李箱撒？”

“对头，都是按肖哥吩咐来的。”

老周心说，肖哥也是你喊的？不过他没有动声色，只是点了点头。“很好，这样子，你现在去把你娃儿喊出来，在车里来等到。等一哈完成之后，直接出发。”

罗小红有些担心：“娃儿看到尸体了咋办？”

“你为啥子要打开后备箱给他看嘛？” 老周愤愤地说。

“对头对头，我现在就去。” 罗小红点头哈腰地说。

“快点哈，我给你二十分钟时间，现在时间是两点半，马上去！”

罗小红消失在夜色中，老周摇摇头，肖秘书居然要勾引这样一个憨批婆娘。他心里不禁泛起对肖震的无限同情。他的思绪又来到了猎手身上。猎手晓不晓得我们在模仿他的手法？会不会很生气？会不会改变杀人的手段？这次计划成功与否，比较关键的一点就是下一个受害者了。如果下一个受害者出现的时候，猎手的手法一模一样，同时又有目击者或者天网监控看见了猎手的真身，这种超自然的存在就大白于天下了。那样一来，他和肖秘书就彻底安全了。

半小时后，正当老周几乎要气炸的时候，罗小红终于一手牵着一个男孩，一手拉着一只巨大的行李箱，姗姗来迟，一路飞奔。

“哎呀呀呀，对不起对不起，娃儿一下子没喊醒，喊醒了又有点变卦，不想跟我走，所以出来暗（晚）了几分钟，对不起对不起。” 罗小红连声道歉。

老周瞥了一眼罗小红，看见她一身崭新的衣服，闻见她身上沐浴露的气味。哼，格老子的，明明是十万火急了还抽时间洗了个澡，居然怪在娃儿身上。憨批婆娘！不过，这个节骨眼上，老周也不想跟她计较，强压住心中的怒火：“你喊娃儿坐后面，行李箱也先放后座。我先把东西扛过去，你随后把梯子扛过来，就在口口上立起的。”

罗小红接连点头，一一照办了。

十分钟后，那具无皮男尸倒挂在了路灯旁的变压器下方，因为惯性，轻轻地晃荡着。

低矮的云层中一声惊雷，豆大的雨点开始劈里啪啦地落下来，几秒钟后，倾盆大雨伴着泥土的腥味儿劈头盖脸地倾泻而下。

老周爬下梯子，抹了一把脸上的雨水，欣赏着今天晚上的杰作。呵呵，丛林中的猎手啊，今天我算是有样学样了，你是万万想不到吧？哈哈。

想到这里，他招呼着罗小红：“快走，监控马上就要恢复了。”

罗小红点点头，跟着老周回到了车里。

夜色中，出租车驶上了高速公路。老周从后视镜中看了一眼后座上的母子俩，正依偎在一起，睡得就像一大一小两头猪。他摇了摇头，把油门又往深处踩了踩。

10

天还没亮，老周听见后座上传来罗小红睡眼惺忪的声音：“哎，师傅，不是说走成都吗？这边看上去不像是成都方向哦？”

老周头也没回：“这是贵州？”

“贵州？” 罗小红的瞌睡全无，“咋个去贵州呢？不是说好去成都的吗？”

“贵州那边有个安全屋，钱也放在那边的，你们需要先去避避风头。”

“直接在成都避风头要不得吗？” 罗小红急切地问。

“你晓得锤子，这叫反侦察！” 老周不耐烦地说。他看了看窗外，天边已经有一点鱼肚白的迹象了，离目的地还有半小时路程。他把油门踩到了底，时速达到了一百四十公里每小时。好在凌晨的夏蓉高速上几乎看不到别的车辆，他可以尽情地风驰电掣。原本四小时的路程，只用了不到三小时。

一个男孩的声音响起：“反侦察？妈妈，为啥子要反侦察哦？我们做了啥子事？”

老周掰了一下后视镜，看见男孩已经醒过来了。他笑了笑，和蔼地问：“宇濠？你叫宇濠对不对？”

蔡宇濠怯生生地点了点头。

“刚刚爷爷说错了，不是反侦察，是侦察，我是带你们去找你爸爸！” 老周笑着说。

蔡宇濠抬头看着罗小红问：“妈妈？是不是真的哦？我们去找爸爸？”

罗小红面无表情地点点头。

“太好了！马上就可以见到爸爸了！” 蔡宇濠欢呼起来。

老周一边加速，一边得意地说：“娃娃啊，你爸爸在贵州找了大钱，没给你们母子俩说。我们现在就是去找他，等到了他那里，你们的幸福日子都来了！坐稳哈！马上就到了！”

罗小红幸福地搂了搂蔡宇濠，在他额头上重重地亲了一下。

半小时后，车子来到了北盘江一号桥，速度慢了下来。到了大桥的正中间，老周缓缓地靠边停了下来。晨曦中的北盘江大桥笼罩在浓雾当中，高耸的桥塔上缠绕着朵朵白云，大渡河两岸的崇山峻岭已经掩映在雾气中，仿佛不愿意目睹接下来将要发生的事。桥下的山谷更是云雾缭绕，一望无际的云海在桥下铺满，老周的出租车仿佛停在一座天空之桥上。

罗小红觉得有点不对劲，她警觉地问：“咋个在桥当中停车呢？”

老周没有理她，从副驾上拿起皮包，先是把笔记本电脑掏出来，放到一边，然后在皮包里一阵摸索，最后掏出来一把黑色的格洛克手枪，对准了已经目瞪口呆的母子俩。

“两位，对不起，” 老周叹了一口气，“你们的生命就要结束了。我也不想这样，但是没得办法得。但是呢，你们可以选择离开的方式。”

见两人已经吓得说不出话来，老周只好自己接着说下去：“有两种方式，一种是现在下车，翻越栏杆。不要害怕，蔡航就在桥下等你们。第二种方式，就是我现在把你们打晕，拉到附近的屠宰场，按照刚才我看见你用的手法，把你们剥干净，挂起来风干。第一种方式，几秒钟完事，一了百了，没得痛苦。第二种方式，可能要生不如死好几个小时。你们自己选嘛。”

蔡宇濠长大着嘴巴，豆大的眼泪从他细小的眼睛里涌出来。他动了动嘴，没能说出话来。罗小红则满脸疑惑加痛苦地看着老周，泪流满面：“可是，可是，肖哥你？肖哥答应了我的嘛？肖哥答应了我的嘛！你咋个可以这个样子？！”

“呵呵，肖秘书那是跟你逢场作戏，你当真了？快点选！” 老周一边呵斥，一边抠动了扳机。封闭的车厢里，没有消音器的手枪发射的声音，不亚于一声惊雷。后座靠背上出现了一个拳头大小的洞，海绵和布料的碎片飞溅了一车。

这下子，罗小红和蔡宇濠彻底吓傻了。罗小红双手捂住嘴，浑身像触电一般颤抖着。蔡宇濠则放开声音，嚎啕大哭起来。

“我时间不多了，你快点决定嘛，快死还是慢死？” 老周有点不耐烦了。

罗小红把捂住嘴的手放了下来，双肩剧烈地抽动着。她先是低着头抽泣了一会儿，然后抬起头，拢了拢有些凌乱的泡面头，双手垂下撑在坐垫上，本来交叉着的双腿也分开了。

经验丰富的老兵周大海当然知道这是准备放手一搏的姿态，他没有给罗小红机会，再次抠动了扳机。这一次，震耳欲聋的枪声过后，随着一身腾起的烟雾，蔡宇濠的脑浆喷到了罗小红脸上。罗小红连忙往车窗方向靠了靠，猛烈地抽泣起来，却只有进的气，没有出的气，在她的肺部痉挛之前，终于哇的一声哭出声来，心理防线彻底崩溃。

老周静静地看着她掩面大哭了一阵。在她抬起那张因为痛苦和绝望而扭曲的脸，用血红的眼睛盯着老周的时候，老周用枪管指了指车外的栏杆，轻轻地哼了一声：“嗯？”

罗小红低下头。半晌，她点点头，拉开车门，抱起蔡宇濠的尸体，往桥边上走去。到了栏杆边上，她仰天长叹，松开双臂，蔡宇濠立刻消失在云海之中。她回头看了一眼车里的老周，似乎想在黄泉路上记住这张可怖的面孔，来生报仇。随后，她翻过栏杆，一跃而下。

老周长出一口气，靠在椅子上，抹了抹脸上的汗。他“呼呼”地吐了几口气之后，点燃一支香烟，松开了手刹。

就连新闻标题，老周都想好了，《丈夫离奇失踪，女子走投无路，打车千里携子跳桥自杀》。桥面离谷底的乱石滩子五百多米，人掉下去之后，锋利的乱石会让人碎成很多块，小孩头上的大洞根本不会引起注意。更何况，谷底没有路，全是河流和乱石。把母子俩的碎片从河里捞起来，应该是好几天以后的事了。

老周知道，桥的那一边，两个藏人正在等待着。顶多到今天下午，这两套牌出租车就会在藏区的某个不起眼的修理厂里被分解成零件。而罗小红行李箱里的五万元现金，就是给藏族兄弟的报酬。

老周把雨衣兜帽的帽檐往下压了压，往左打了一下方向盘，油门踩到底，驶向大桥的另一端。


	9. 第八集 卢冀川

卢冀川

1

一个初夏的中午，阳光明媚，清风吹拂。床头柜上的闹钟的指针指向了一点半，“叮当当”地响起来。

卢冀川睁开眼，伸手关掉闹铃，揉了揉双眼和脸颊，有些不舍地坐起身来，盯着窗外发了一阵呆。一阵阵微风把窗帘轻轻撩起，窗帘的下摆不停地在窗户下面的墙上拍打着，仿佛在催促他赶紧起来上学。

卢冀川有午睡的习惯。他无法像其他同学一样，在学校食堂吃完午饭就回到教室，要么提前做上午已经布置的家庭作业，要么跟几个朋友在校园里瞎玩，要么自己趴在课桌上打个盹。他不行。从幼儿园时候起，每天一个小时的午睡就雷打不动。现在已经上小学四年级了，还是保持着这个习惯。每天中午十一点五十刚一下课，他就用最快的速度吃完午饭，然后步行十多分钟回到家里开始午睡，谁也不能轻易耽误他的日程。

他扭头看了一眼闹钟，一点三十五，必须抓紧时间了。他迅速起身，穿好校服校裤。“爸爸？”他试探着喊了一声，没人应答，应该是不在家。妈妈中午肯定不会在家的，而且这两个星期以来，连晚上都不会回家了。爸爸教书的中学离家有点远，一般也不会中途回来，中午就在学校附近吃个饭，然后在办公室里备课，或者批改作业。

卢冀川不放心，迅速地在父母卧室门口往里窥视了一眼，确实没有人。这才松了一口气，打开书包，在里面摸索了一阵，掏出一个银色的手镯，一边抚摸，一边端详起来，脸上浮现出了一种久别重逢般的释然，虽然他上一次像这样抚摸它，仅仅是在一个小时之前。

这个镯子，虽说看上去是银色，其实不尽然。更确切地说，是一种介于银白与灰黑之间的一种哑光色。他举起手，在窗口的阳光下左右晃了晃。如果是普通的金属，会反射白光，而且随着光线角度的变化，泛光的部分也会随之移动。然而，不管卢冀川如何让阳光照射这个镯子，它的表面都没有任何泛光，那种银灰的色泽不会发生任何改变。这个扁平结构的镯子上细密地排列着某种图案，由无数条平行线构成，有点像某种电路板，却没有任何两根线有交点。卢冀川曾经试图数清楚上面线条的数量。经过数个夜晚的努力之后，还是放弃了。因为每次他数到二十多根的时候，就会觉得镯子上的线条密度会发生变化。继续往后再数二十多根，指甲在镯子表面移动的距离要远远短于前二十多根。重新来一遍时，就会发现这一次数了二十多根的时候，与上一次同样根数时指甲移动的距离明显不一样。这样数下去完全没有意义。

卢冀川拉上窗帘，深呼吸了几次，缓缓地把手镯戴到了左手手腕上。本来直径十厘米的镯子，一碰到他纤细的手腕，竟然像变戏法一样缩小了，自动适应了他手腕的大小，紧紧地箍在上面。然后，他来到穿衣镜面前，用右手把手镯往左转了一下，镜子里的自己突然消失了，只剩下一个透明的人影。

卢冀川把手镯继续往左转动一次。这下子，不管他怎么挥动双手，镜子中都不再出现自己的轮廓。他满意地点点头，拿起书包背在身上。书包在背好的那一瞬间，也进入了伪装的保护，从他的背上隐去。

一点四十了，卢冀川跑出房门，用钥匙反锁上，飞奔下楼。从他居住的小区出来，经过一段拥挤的街道，就是一处五十多级的狭窄的阶梯。阶梯的上面就是莲溪路菜市场，在菜市场右拐，再走数百米，就是位于菜市场路口处的莲溪路小学。一路上，卢冀川都小心翼翼地快步走着，尽量不去踩踏地上的垃圾，生怕某个易拉罐凭空咣当咣当地滚动起来，引起某个路人的注意。

这个时候的菜市场，摆摊卖菜的农民早已离去，路边的果蔬摊位也已近收摊了七七八八，现在还在营业的，就只剩下拥有门面的商家，销售一些水果、饮料、香烟之类。卢冀川一边谨慎地往学校走去，一边左顾右盼地物色着目标。首先，货主不能太警觉，最好目光没有停留在商品上，要不然，一件东西消失在光天化日之下，怕是要把人吓到，以为见鬼了。其次，行动的地点最好不要在天网系统的直接覆盖下，最好是在两个摄像头的夹缝中间，要不然看监控的叔叔阿姨有可能会看出异样。卢冀川早就从妈妈口中了解到了天网系统，对它如何分布、如何运作、有何功能都了如指掌。他在这条路上来来回回了四年，从一年前开始刻意关注一路上的摄像头，对它们的位置和朝向全都如数家珍，熟悉程度几乎可以跟他对自己玩具箱里的好伙伴们相媲美。

在这种情况下，可以下手的对象，基本上就板上钉钉了。那是一个水果店，有一堆鲜红的大苹果像金字塔那样在店门口垒起来，格外显眼。尤其是最顶上的那一个，形状饱满、色泽鲜艳，可以说是果中极品，看上去单单是它一个就有接近两斤。卢冀川靠着墙等待了一分钟，终于，机会来了。一名顾客站在店门口挑选苹果旁边的桃子，正好挡住了天网摄像头对苹果的视野，而店主此时还没有从他手机上的综艺节目上抬起头来。卢冀川的手抓起苹果的一秒钟内，光线发生了弯曲，绕过了苹果继续往前传播，将它也纳入了卢冀川伪装的一部分。在外人看来，一个价值十元钱的苹果，就这样凭空消失了。

店主抬起头，看着在桃子堆里忙碌的顾客的手，又看了看顶部少了一个头牌的苹果堆，恍如隔世。他狐疑地打量了一下顾客面前摊开的塑料袋，里面的三个又大又圆的东西，毫无疑问都是桃子。店主起身来到苹果堆面前，以手托腮，陷入了沉思。

卢冀川不敢停留，像鬼魂一样离开了现场。不行，这次还是太莽撞了，缺乏策略性。一个真正的超级英雄，一定是超能力和头脑的完美结合，只有这样，才能不仅独善其身，更能兼善天下。再过一个多月，自己独立生活的日子就要到来了。在那之前，一定要把隐身侠的技巧练习得炉火纯青。顺一个苹果都那么惊险，还怎么惩奸除恶呢？

很快，卢冀川来到教学楼的男厕里。还有两分钟就预备铃了，厕所里只有一个刚刚匆匆灭掉烟头的六年级小孩。卢冀川默默地贴墙站在门口，等他洗好手之后冲出了厕所，这才轻快地溜进一个隔间，握住手镯往右转动一下，双手双脚和肚皮出现在自己眼前。他探出头去，见四下无人，赶紧跑出了厕所。

卢冀川踏着预备铃声走进教室。大部分同学都已经到了座位上，还有十来个人在三三两两地聚集着，舍不得结束持续了一中午的愉快的龙门阵。班主任田老师的身影已经出现在走廊，聊天的孩子们也开始恋恋不舍地回到座位。

有人大喊一声“老师来了”。正在最后一排跟哥们儿相谈正欢的蔡宇濠惊得一抬头，起身往前排跑去，跑到倒数第三排的时候，伸出双臂做了一个飞机的动作，只见那“飞机”一个侧滑，“机翼”掠过一个女生的课桌，把文具盒和早已摊开的语文课本打落在地上，铅笔、钢笔、橡皮、尺子之类的文具洒落了一地，有两支笔还滚过了两列课桌，直到碰见墙根才停下。

“哎呀，卡西，又要钻狗洞了哈！” 蔡宇濠阴阳怪气地喊道，一边赶在田老师进教室之前回到了自己座位。全班一阵哄堂大笑，前排有几个女生更是笑得花枝乱颤。卢冀川的座位就在女孩旁边，隔了一个过道。他摇摇头，帮她把课本拾起来，坐到了自己座位上。

那个被称作“卡西”的女孩用她那双蓝色的眸子向卢冀川投来一个感激的眼神，然后默默地蹲下去，不慌不忙地把地上的文具捡起来。

眼看学生们没有安安静静地坐好迎接她的到来，田老师显然有些不满意。她重重地把课本和教案往讲台上一摔，扶了扶眼镜，大声呵斥道：“预备铃都响了，一个二个的还没坐好，要造反吗？哎，余蔷薇，你蹲在地上做啥子？”

那女孩头也不抬地回答道：“蔡宇濠把我的文具盒和书碰到地上了。”

田老师瞪了一眼前排座位上正做出无辜状的蔡宇濠，又扭过头去，挥挥手说：“你晓得规矩的，只要是我的课，预备铃响了还没坐好的，这节课站着上。我不多说了，你跟蔡宇濠之间的矛盾，你们自己解决，不能因为你们两个的事情影响大家上课。”

没有任何抗议，女孩只是轻轻地叹了一口气，就一声不吭地走到了教室的最后，靠墙站好了，扭头望向了窗外。

田老师正要开讲，突然又欲言又止。她皱了一下眉头，指了指自己的头顶说：“还有一件事，今天晚上回去喊你妈再给你染一下，你脑壳顶顶上的黄毛又冒出来一大截了。” 然后，她切换成了带有浓重川南口音的普通话，“上课！”

“起立！” 值日生喊道，全班同学齐刷刷地站了起来。

“同学们好。” 田老师有气无力地摆了摆手。

“老师好！” 五十多个十岁的孩子，除了余蔷薇，都一边喊一边给田老师鞠了一个九十度的大躬。

“下面翻到第二十四页，第七课，《纳米技术就在我们身边》。赵可馨，你先念一下第一段。”

整节课，卢冀川都只用了半只耳朵听田老师讲，只是防抽问。如果他的大脑是一块芯片，那么至少百分之七十五的容量都用来构思他未来的宏伟计划。他看着自己周围的同学们，有的百无聊赖，有的聚精会神，有的装模作样，有的神游九天。这些蝼蚁一样的生物有什么资格跟超级英雄同处一室？要不是自己对超能力的运用还不纯熟，早就应该脱离这个泥潭，去过自由自在的生活了。

他无奈地看着课文里对纳米技术的介绍。其中一句话是“在最先进的隐形战机上，用到一种纳米吸波材料,能够把探测雷达波吸收掉，所以雷达根本看不见它。” 切，对雷达隐形算什么本事，我可是能对人眼隐形的……看着那些认真听讲的同学们对课文中对高科技描述一脸如痴如醉的表情，他甚至觉得有些令人作呕。蝼蚁就是蝼蚁，对真正的科技一无所知……

不出所料，下课后田老师刚一走出教室，坐回座位上整理桌面的余蔷薇就被蔡宇濠领头的七八个男男女女围住了。这几个女生，虽然都是十岁出头，却一个个满脸横肉，根本没有这个年龄应有的天真无邪。余蔷薇的肩膀被一左一右两个女生按住，令她无法站起身来。只有这样，才能保持对她的身高上的优势。有两个男生的大屁股还靠在了卢冀川的课桌上，挤得它咯吱作响。卢冀川皱了皱眉，使劲挪了一下桌子，无暇顾及他的两个男生这才把屁股挪开，往前迈了一步，把注意力都放在余蔷薇身上。

预感到灾祸临头的余蔷薇并没有慌乱，而是不卑不亢地轻声问道：“你们要做啥子？”

“做啥子？” 一个女生把马尾往脑后一甩，恶狠狠地说：“卡西，你耍跳了哈，竟敢告我们濠哥的状？上次的教训你搞忘了吗？”

卢冀川心里一惊，上次是哪次？他只知道这伙人课间围堵欺凌余蔷薇是家常便饭，如果是众所周知的“上次”，那就是今天上午。如果是有一天余蔷薇上完厕所回来鼻血流了一脸却推说不小心撞门了，那就是上周。

自从那次之后，再也没人见过余蔷薇课间离开过座位。

“没搞忘。” 余蔷薇盯着桌面，小声地说。

“没搞忘？我不相信，走，我们厕所见。” 长马尾给她手下的几个女生使了一下眼色，那几个女生仿佛得到了圣旨一般，眼里闪着兴奋的光芒，拽领子的拽领子，拖胳膊的拖胳膊，开始把余蔷薇往教室外面架。余蔷薇则咬紧了牙关，双手死死地扣住课桌的边缘，才没有立刻被拖走。桌子被几个人拖得东倒西歪，几乎要倒下。蔡宇濠和另外两个男生则一边嬉皮笑脸地起哄，一边站在旁边围观。没有离开教室的十来个同学放下了手里的事，往这边望过来，却没有一个人跑出去告诉老师。毕竟，这种每天都要发生一两次的事情，不仅学生们见怪不怪，就连老师们也懒得次次都管了。如果每次田老师班上的学生欺负余蔷薇都要把肇事者叫到办公室去训斥，那么从早到晚她班上都要空出来十多个座位。

长马尾见余蔷薇反抗激烈，挥了挥手，观战的两个男生也走上前去，开始掰她的手指。余蔷薇虽然力气比同龄人大，哪里经得起两个男生的全力出击？没过两秒钟，她抠住桌子的手指便被掰开，课桌轰然倒地，一群人把她往门口拉去。本来默默反抗的余蔷薇尖叫起来。

围观的同学没有上来帮忙，只是麻木地看着事态的发展，有几个人的脸上甚至露出了兴奋的神色。

一直低头不语的卢冀川摸了摸左手腕上的手镯，满脸涨得通红。小不忍则乱大谋，小不忍则乱大谋，小不忍则乱大谋……他反复告诫自己。更何况，光天化日之下隐身，对眼前发生的事没有任何帮助。他心里清楚，自己的这点超能力，放在X战警里也是弟中弟。他并没有金刚狼的不坏之躯，也没有快银的唯快不破，只有神不知鬼不觉地溜进溜出的能力，论战斗力，约等于零。现在隐身，除了暴露自己的身份之外，没有任何意义。

七个人架着余蔷薇已经到达了教室门口，余蔷薇发出声嘶力竭的惨叫声。连隔壁班的闲人们都跑过来围观了。

够了！卢冀川心里暗暗下了决心。他掏出手机，打开摄像头，开始录像。

蔡宇濠首先发现了卢冀川的动作。他惊恐地让长马尾她们赶紧停下，然后三步并作两步跑到卢冀川身边，并不敢动手抢夺手机：“哎，卢冀川，你在爪子？”

“我在录像。” 卢冀川平静地说，把正在架着余蔷薇的几个女生的脸放大，拍了个一清二楚。

“好啊，卢冀川，你竟敢把手机带到学校来，我要告给田老师听！把你的手机没收了！” 虽然蔡宇濠气势很足，略微有点颤抖的声音却暴露了他心里那点慌张。

“要得，你现在就去告，我在这里等。但是，等你带着田老师过来之前，这段视频已经发送到派出所了。”

“哼，卢冀川，你除了仗着你妈是警察，还有啥子本事？” 蔡宇濠不服气地说。

“我的本事，你想象不到。” 卢冀川露出一丝冷笑。他很享受这种既说出实话，又相当于什么都没说的感觉。很解气。

“哦，我晓得了，” 蔡宇濠换了一副嬉皮笑脸的表情，“你喜欢卡西！”

他最后这句话就像深水炸弹一样引爆了整间教室的围观群众，一时间，掌声、欢呼声、口哨声、起哄声在教室和走廊里炸响，不知道的人还以为国足冲出亚洲了。

卢冀川没想到蔡宇濠会来这一手。他只觉得全身的血液都在往脸上涌，下意识地握住了左手手腕，恨不得立刻消失在所有人面前。教室里一张张喜气洋洋的小脸蛋似乎已经把他团团围住，就像四堵不断收缩的墙壁，令他几乎要窒息过去，虽然同学们大都是在自己的座位上和教室门口，并没有真的围上来。

这时候，就连正在架着余蔷薇往外走的女生们也都停止了拖拽，纷纷鼓掌叫好。

眼看自己的挑衅收到了奇好的效果，蔡宇濠愈发得意起来。他走上前去搂住卢冀川的肩膀，用一种非常社会的口吻说：“这样子，川哥，兄弟我有眼不识泰山，不晓得卡西，哦不，蔷薇，是川哥的女人。这样子嘛，兄弟我也不是不讲道理的人，只要川哥现在当众宣布，蔷薇是你马子，从今以后，我们就放过蔷薇了，就算是给川哥一个面子，要得不？”

一听这话，同学们更加兴奋了，先是零零星星的有人起哄“在一起！在一起！” 不一会儿便成了所有人有节奏的群体口号：“川哥~卡西~在一起！在一起！川哥~卡西~” 伴随着雷鸣般的捶桌子的声音，就像观众席上的啦啦队一样。

在排山倒海的呼喊声中，卢冀川完全愣住了，嘴巴微张着，一个字都说不出来。本想用他当刑警的妈妈来威慑凌霸者，没想到却被没有底线的蔡宇濠用这种方式让他尝到了反噬的苦涩。其实，蔡宇濠一伙在学校里作威作福这两年，不是没有正义人士站出来过，然而这群孩子有一百种办法让出头的人难受，渐渐地，也没有人敢仗义执言了。今天卢冀川算是好好地领教了一番。

预备铃声从来没有像今天这样悦耳。走廊里其他班的围观者立刻作鸟兽散，本班同学也纷纷遗憾地各回各座位。长马尾对于今天没有如愿把蔷薇拖到厕所有些恼怒，临走时没忘了在依然倒在地上的蔷薇的大腿上狠狠地踢了一脚。

有两位好心的同学跟卢冀川一起把余蔷薇的桌子扶了起来。她依旧没有说话，只是默默地爬起来，一瘸一拐地回到座位上。坐下的那一瞬间，卢冀川看到那双清澈的蓝眼睛里饱含着眼泪，让他想起了网上看见的火山顶的湖水。

卢冀川长出一口气，一屁股坐了下来。

余蔷薇拍了拍校服上的尘土，理了理被扯乱的领口，然后开始不紧不慢地用手指梳理着凌乱的头发，准备重新扎起来。刚才经受的委屈并没有让她彻底崩溃，失声尖叫之后才几分钟就恢复了平常的神态，也算是一名奇女子了。

根据莲溪路小学的校规，女生可以留长发，但是必须扎起来。这会儿，余蔷薇的披肩长发短暂地散落在脸上，遮住了她有些过高的颧骨，竟然让她看上去有几分可爱。她那白皙得有些病态的脸上还挂着两道泪痕，大大的眼睛里隐约可见一些血丝，跟她的天蓝色瞳孔在一起，显得有点可怕。不过，这名奇女子身上最奇特的还是她那有点自来卷的头发最根部的那一截耀眼的金色，当头发终于扎起来的时候，远远看去就好像她只长了一圈头发，对于不明就里的人看来，确实非常的怪异。

最开始的时候，余蔷薇是不需要染发的。但是这四年里不止一次有教育局视察的领导发现课间操时一片乌央乌央的黑色大海里竟然漂浮着一个金色的点，龙颜大怒，小小年纪就开始染发，还染得那么黄，成何体统，校长何在？把这个离经叛道的不良少女给我就地开除！在校长和几个副校长苦口婆心地娓娓道来，说她这是天生的发色，并且简要讲述了这个女孩的来龙去脉之后，教育局领导才“哦”了一下，双手背在身后，愠愠地转身离开了。在校长跟余蔷薇的母亲沟通了几个回合之后，余蔷薇小小年纪，便和黑色染发剂成了一周一见的好朋友。

至于“卡西”这个绰号，是因为她的金发、蓝眼，再加上她因为比其他同学高了一个头，不自觉地养成了含胸驼背的习惯，有高年级的好事者便从《巴黎圣母院》里翻出来一个怪胎“卡西莫多”的角色，安在她头上。“卡西莫多”喊多了，大家觉得麻烦，就简称“卡西”。这个名字已经伴随了她三年。

经过了下午前两节课间的风波之后，当天无事。这周轮到卢冀川的小组值周。本来卢冀川对劳动不以为然，这短时间却变得有点多愁善感。虽然他一直独来独往，没有朋友，这班上的混球也很多。然而想到过一个月就要跟班级永别了，还是为它尽最后一份力吧。于是这周的清洁卫生，卢冀川特别用心，等其他同学全都离开之后，不仅把从来没有人打扫的教室后面放清洁用具的角落打扫了一遍，还仔仔细细地擦拭了每一张桌子，包括蔡宇濠的。当他擦到余蔷薇的桌子时，注意到桌面的一角用圆珠笔书写的一个小小的“恨”字，写得很用力，字迹在复合板的桌面上留下了凹痕。唉，她那淡然的眼神背后，果然藏着一个咬牙坚持的灵魂啊。卢冀川叹了一口气，想了想，把中午顺来的大苹果轻轻地放进了余蔷薇的课桌里。

2

卢冀川来到北城派出所的时候已经是晚上六点半。这里每个人都认识他，有些还是看着他长大的。见到他，每个人都对他报以友好的微笑。如果不是陈娟严肃地制止过几次，不少人还会拿出糖果巧克力之类的。这个派出所虽然小，设施很简陋，每年都要修补一次的墙漆也盖不住这五十年楼龄的老楼的沧桑感，却让卢冀川觉得很安心，仿佛哪怕外面的整个世界已经是一片血雨腥风、刀山火海，都不会有不好的事情发生在这栋楼里。他从小就是在一堆穿警服的人身边成长到了十岁，警服能给他一种发自内心的安全感和亲切感。到了北城派出所里，就像到了家一样。只不过，最近两周以来，自从妈妈陈娟把办公室当成家，夜不归宿，每次卢冀川来到这里，心里都有一种酸酸的感觉。

“哟，冀川嗦，才放学哇？” 一个熟悉而洪亮的声音，来自楼梯口。一直盯着地面的卢冀川抬头一看，是所长王伯伯。“王伯伯好！”他强作欢颜地叫了一声，“今天打扫卫生，所以暗了！”

“哎哟，好乖！你快上切嘛，你妈妈在办公室。” 王所长乐呵呵地说。

“要得！王伯伯再见！”

卢冀川迈着沉重的步伐上了四楼，走进了陈娟办公室。陈娟一看儿子来了，赶紧站起来：“哎，我差点以为你今天不来了。饭都凉了，你休息一下，我去给你热一热。” 说着，她拿起桌上的外卖餐盒往外走去，经过卢冀川身边的时候，在他的头顶上撸了一把。卢冀川有些不耐烦地闪开了，坐到陈娟办公桌对面的空位上。

不多时，去楼道里的微波炉热好饭的陈娟回来了。她把盖子打开，放到卢冀川面前：“快吃吧，你最爱的鱼香肉丝盖饭。”

“哦。” 卢冀川应了一声，掰开筷子，开始埋头扒饭。

陈娟充满怜爱地看着汗津津的卢冀川细嚼慢咽的样子，几次欲言又止，然后轻轻地叹了一口气。

卢冀川抬起头：“妈妈，你为什么叹气呢？”

“哦，没什么，就是觉得我们母子俩最近有些疏远了。” 陈娟微笑着说。

“呵呵，原因你又不是不知道。” 卢冀川冷笑一声。

陈娟哑口无言，神色变得有些不自然。

卢冀川看见陈娟窘迫的样子，有点不忍心了。他心里清楚，最近这两周是他这大半年来过得比较舒心的两周，直接原因就是妈妈不再在家里住。如果妈妈在家，那么必然是持久的冷战中间歇性的热战，吵过，闹过，东西也砸过，吵架的内容无非是爸爸责怪妈妈有意疏离夫妻关系，处心积虑拆散这个家，逼问她到底是因为什么原因；而妈妈则指责爸爸根本不关心她，历数爸爸平时对家庭不尽责的点；然后这些指控又反过来激怒爸爸，场面变得不可收拾。如此循环往复，每个人都疲惫不堪。卢冀川甚至怀疑自己曾经幸福的童年是一个假象，是父母联手编织的一个谎言，自己根本就不应该存在于这个世界上。然而，两周前，父母之间仿佛达成了某种协议，妈妈不再回家过夜，而是一直住在办公室。卢冀川可以放学后先在陈娟这里得到母爱，然后回家享受父爱。除了三个人没有在一起，仿佛一切风平浪静，岁月静好。

卢冀川明白，这是巨变之前暂时的平静。

既然你们这么不珍惜幸福的日子，那我就要让你们永远地失去我。我要提前成为一个独立的人，以前我没有这个能力，现在我有了。我，卢冀川，就是超级英雄。

在我走之前，还是应该做一些好事，让这个令人失望的世界变得稍微美好一点。

“所以，妈妈，你想聊聊吗？”

“想啊！冀川，不管什么事，都可以跟我聊！” 陈娟感动得几乎掉下眼泪来。

卢冀川一边咀嚼，一边低头沉思了一阵。他咽下一口饭菜，抬起头来认真地说：“妈妈，我想报案。”

陈娟噗嗤一声笑出来：“报案？……好吧，你说说。”

“你还记得余蔷薇吗？那个混血的女孩子。” 卢冀川一边吃一边说。

“记得啊，就是那个个子高高的金发女孩嘛，一开始我还以为她是白化病呢……她还好吧？”

“嗯，暂时挺好的，但是，如果你们警察不能出面制止对她的无穷无尽的霸凌，迟早有一天会出事的。” 卢冀川盯着陈娟的眼睛。

“怎么了？她被班上的人欺负？”

“嗯。”

“为什么呢？”

“依我看，她没有任何问题，唯一的解释就是她与众不同吧。在这个时代，与众不同是要付出代价的。”

陈娟愣住了，仿佛没有料到儿子口中会说出这么沉重的话。半晌，她才结结巴巴地问道：“嗯，那个，老师知道吗？她爸妈知道吗？”

“我好像以前跟你说过的，蔷薇没有爸爸。”

“哦……” 陈娟恍然大悟，“我想起来了，那个临上小学才勉强上了户口的混血儿啊……”

“是的，她妈妈只是爸爸学校里的校工，十年前有一批美国来的外教，其中一个把她始乱终弃了，但是她还是坚持把孩子生了下来，一个人把她带大，还指望着有一天孩子父亲会良心发现，回中国来认亲呢。”

“哎，我说冀川，你小小年纪，怎么就知道‘始乱终弃’这种词啊？上哪学的？”

“网上啊。” 卢冀川满不在乎地说。

“尽上些不伦不类的网，我觉得我应该把你的手机收掉。”

“哎，妈妈，时代不同了，你以为现在还是你小时候那个时代啊？还以为牵个手就能怀孕的。”

“哟呵，你还来劲了是不是？” 陈娟站起来，假装要打他。

卢冀川做了一个暂停的手势：“要打我可以，等下再打。我们先说正事。我觉得如果警察不介入的话，蔷薇会出事的。”

陈娟坐回座位，面露难色：“冀川啊，你信任我们人民警察，我很欣慰。但是呢，这个世界上的很多事情，不是像你想象的那样的。你还小，很多事还不懂。比如说吧，我们警察也不是什么事都得管的。校园霸凌这种事，每天都在发生。如果都要警察来管，那么警察一天到晚就什么别的都干不了了不是吗？”

“那么要怎么样你们才管呢？”

“我觉得啊，” 陈娟认真地说，“一般的校园霸凌，还是要考学校和家长来管。如果涉及到刑事案件了，才轮得到我们警方介入。”

“都见血了还不算刑事案件？”

“啊？见血了？什么时候的事？” 陈娟瞪大了眼睛。

“上周吧。”

“上周啊……这个，严重吗？”

“不是太严重，就是打流鼻血了。”

“哎，这样也上升不到刑事案件的高度啊，而且，上周的事情了，怎么追究？”

“哼，” 卢冀川愤愤然地扒完了最后一口饭，把饭盒塞进了纸篓，“我看你就是不想管。”

“不是我不想管，我们是真的没法去管还没有发生的事。” 陈娟无奈了。

“如果警察只能管已经发生了的坏事，那么这个世界上还是需要超级英雄的。” 卢冀川悄悄地捏了一下藏在校服袖子下面的手镯。嗯，还在。

“什么超级英雄啊，” 陈娟微笑着说，“我看你是复联看多了。”

“好吧，我明白了。就这样吧，我要写作业了。” 卢冀川不想再跟陈娟说话。他从书包里拿出作业本和课本，摊在桌子上。陈娟则怜爱地看着他。

过了几分钟，卢冀川忍不住说：“妈妈，你知道吗，有研究表明，单亲孩子更容易受到校园霸凌。”

“哦？” 陈娟抬起头。

“是的。依我看，蔷薇之所以被那些坏孩子选为欺负的对象，很大程度上是因为她只有一个当校工的妈妈相依为命，没有人帮她撑腰，家里也穷，没钱给田老师送礼，所以老师也不帮她说话。”

陈娟无言以对。

“你想，” 卢冀川接着说，“如果她的美国爸爸一直没走，那么她的混血身份和特殊的外表不仅不会是别人欺负她的由头，反而会成为她的光环，妈妈，你觉得呢？”

陈娟缓缓地点了点头。

“如果她有一个在二中当外教的爸爸，就不会有人给她起绰号了，也不会有人管她叫‘荡妇的女儿’了，对吧？”

陈娟不知道该怎么回答，只能不知所措地说：“我也觉得。”

“妈妈，她真的长得不难看，也从来不招惹人，真的就是因为她单亲，又穷，又特别。妈妈，如果你跟爸爸离婚了，我不也成了单亲家庭的小孩了吗？会不会也被人欺负？” 卢冀川的眼睛里开始聚集泪花。

陈娟起身走到卢冀川面前，把他抱起来，坐到椅子上，一边抚摸着他的头，一边轻声安慰着他：“傻孩子，即使爸爸妈妈离婚了，你也不算单亲家庭的孩子啊，爸妈都在，只不过不住在一起了而已。要是谁敢动你一根手指头，妈妈就带上两个叔叔，警服穿得整整齐齐的，开着警车到你们学校转一圈，看谁还敢欺负你。”

卢冀川抹了一下眼泪，委屈地说：“妈妈，当初为什么要让我上这个破学校啊？”

陈娟叹了口气说：“唉，这几年江阳市的教育资源很紧缺，小学都是按家庭住址就近入学。爸爸妈妈就那点工资，交不起高额的择校费。你现在好好学习，等妈妈在城西安顿好了，看看能不能把你户口迁过去……但是呢，你还是跟爸爸住。到时候我帮你看看能不能换个学校。乖儿子，快点写作业吧，一会儿八点了我就送你去打车。MUA！” 她在儿子脑门上狠狠地亲了一口，回到了座位上，开始翻阅卷宗。

卢冀川摇摇头，开始写作业。

看样子，我的计划不得不坚决实施下去了。

3

每天早上的早读时间是七点半到七点五十五，休息五分钟之后就是八点钟的正式上课。卢冀川总是提前十分钟就在课桌前摊开今天要朗读的内容，今天也不例外。这十分钟是同学们最集中到校的时段，陆陆续续有不少孩子进教室，有的像卢冀川一样提前整理好课本，有的则坐下之后抓紧最后的几分钟把塑料袋里的小笼包塞进嘴里，空气中弥漫着一股猪肉馅的气味。

余蔷薇也是这个时候走进教室，尽管她有些习惯性的含胸，但是身高超过一米五的她在人群中还是特别显眼。她头顶上的那一截金发果然已经染成纯黑，比发梢部分还要更加黑一点，如果不是她那明亮的蓝眼睛，其实跟普通的中国女孩并无二致。只见她迈着跟年龄不相符的稳重的步伐，不紧不慢地来到课桌前坐下。把书包塞进课桌时，铁皮抽屉里咚咚咚的滚动声几乎吓了她一跳。她皱着眉头伸手一摸，拿出来一个红通通的大苹果。她诧异地盯着它看了好一会儿，然后茫然地左顾右盼了一番。

卢冀川假装没有注意到她，头也不抬，两眼死死地盯着课本。

余蔷薇张了几下嘴，犹豫着似乎想要问点什么，不过最后她还是一个字都没有说出来，只是又拿起苹果，仔细端详了一阵，从书包里掏出两张餐巾纸，把它仔仔细细地包好，小心翼翼地放进了课桌深处。

卢冀川悄悄地松了一口气。他不希望余蔷薇喊出“谁在我桌子里放了一个苹果”之类的话来。其实以他对她的了解，应该知道她从来不会当众大声说话。只是他的心里还是没来头地小紧张了一番。

前两节课都相安无事，仿佛这是一个团结友爱的班级。然而，到了第三节课后，蔡宇濠和长马尾他们一伙人终究还是按捺不住，只等英语老师前脚离开教室，他们后脚就立刻把余蔷薇的课桌围了个水泄不通。

“卡西，昨天的事情还没完，走，我们厕所里谈。” 长马尾双手撑到课桌上，挑衅地说。

余蔷薇抬起头，一字一句地问道：“孟小轩，我又没有惹到你，你为啥子天天都要针对我？”

被称为孟小轩的长马尾没有料到余蔷薇还敢回嘴。以前他们欺负她的时候，她都默默地抵抗，从来没有开口说过话。在孟小轩看来，这简直不亚于待宰的鲶鱼还要跳起来。

“你是没有惹到我，” 她冷笑着说，“但是我一看见你这个批样子我心头就气。你长那么高做啥子嘛，还那么瘦，身材那么好，不出去卖可惜了。”

教室里爆出一阵哄堂大笑。

蔡宇濠拍着手大声笑着说：“卡西，以后我去照顾你生意，你准备给我打几折？” 说完，跟周围的两个男生一边歇斯底里地大笑，一边击了几个掌。围观的人群笑得更欢乐了。

卢冀川坐在座位上，他的课桌周围站满了围观的同学，暂时没人把注意力放在他身上，好几个屁股就对着他的脸。围观者不时的跳动把他的桌子撞得偏离了原来的位置，他也不敢立刻就把它推回去，怕引火烧身。昨天他鼓起勇气替余蔷薇出头，结果惹了一身骚。他现在只想快点离开这个地方，不想在那之前发生什么差池。

余蔷薇那倔强的脸上终于留下了泪水，她咬牙切齿地说：“蔡宇濠，你太过分了，我要告给老师听！”

蔡宇濠扭动着屁股说：“你告嘛，你告撒，你敢告给老师听，我就敢见你一次打你一次。不过……” 他顿了顿，故作思考状，“我觉得啊，你即使告给老师听了，老师也不一定会觉得我说错了……毕竟……嘿嘿，女承母业，天经地义嘛，哈哈哈！”

一时间，教室里沸腾了，大笑的大笑，擂桌子的擂桌子，跺脚的跺脚，整间教室变成了欢乐的海洋。虽然这群孩子只有四年级，虽然他们当中像蔡宇濠和孟小轩那样的坏种是少数，但是他们中的绝大多数人都承担了这个年纪不应承担的巨大压力。在这种来自整个家庭和社会的压力下，十岁的小孩，哪怕心智没有扭曲，也会变得对一些显而易见的恶视而不见。围观这种公开的羞辱，反而成为他们课间的一种调剂，是他们压抑的心灵里不可多得的一点释放的窗口。因此，不会有人站出来制止蔡宇濠他们的行为。

余蔷薇噌的一下站起来，大声斥道：“我妈妈不是……”

话音未落，一个高大的男生从她身后用胳膊圈住了她的脖子，把她按回了座位上。左右四五个人七手八脚地把她的肩膀、胳膊、大腿都按住，令她动弹不得。她挣扎了几下，越挣扎，那几个人就箍得越紧，直到令她难以呼吸，连嘴也被人用手捂着。她只能瞪大了她那双无助的蓝眼睛，任由泪水决堤一般流下来。

“出去卖，素颜可不行。” 孟小轩若有所思。一个女生心领神会，迅速地跑回座位上拿来一盒水彩笔。孟小轩赞许地点点头，接过笔：“把她给我按死。”

勒住余蔷薇脖子的男生加大了力气，用另一只手死死按住孟小轩的头顶。

“来，我先给你画个眼影。” 孟小轩取出一只紫色的笔，“不要乱动哈，你动来动去的我的手就不稳当了，眼睛戳瞎了的话，就不管钱了。”

余蔷薇不敢挣扎了，只能闭上眼睛，任由孟小轩在她眼皮上发挥。

“嗨呀，好乖。” 孟小轩一边涂，一边嘀咕着。她涂完了一边的眼睑，似乎不太满意，换了一支粉红的笔，又修饰了一下。“嗯，这下子可以了。” 正当她准备画下一只眼睛的时候，预备铃响了。

“真几把扫兴！” 孟小轩把笔一摔，气哄哄地转身走了。

每当这种时候，预备铃就像是特赦令。只有它才能拯救余蔷薇于水火。

围观人群作鸟兽散，余蔷薇身后的男生也松开了双手，却发现按住她头顶的手掌已经沾染上了黑色的染发剂。“我日哦，” 他一边嘟哝着，一边在余蔷薇肩膀和后背上狠狠地擦了几下手心，然后飞也似地跑了。

余蔷薇一重获自由，就立刻用手背狠狠地擦了几下眼睛，反而让颜料在她脸上抹出来一道长长的痕迹。她一边流眼泪，一边不停地擦着。眼泪冲刷下来一些颜料，流到眼睛里，辣得她满眼血丝。

第四节课是品德与社会。教思想品德的是一个慈祥的老头，姓秦。他像往常一样慢吞吞地踱上讲台，在“上课起立”的过场结束后，不紧不慢地戴上老花眼镜，用手蘸了一点口水，开始翻书。这时候，他注意到了依然在一边流泪，一边拼命揉眼睛的余蔷薇。

秦老师摘下眼镜，一边慢慢往余蔷薇那里走，一边关切地问：“哎哟哟，余蔷薇同学，啥子事情恁么伤心哦？咦，咋个变成小花猫了？”

余蔷薇哭着说：“孟小轩给我画的！”

孟小轩和她的姐妹们扭过头，狠狠地瞪着余蔷薇。

秦老师一边轻轻拍着余蔷薇的背，一边轻柔地说：“啊呀，你为啥子要拿给她画嘛，你说，你都给我画花了，你不要给我画，不就好了撒？”

“是他们按着我，强行给我画的……” 余蔷薇抽泣着说。

卢冀川看见秦老师的眼神短暂地暗淡了一下，眉毛和嘴角微微地下垂，不过很快就恢复了慈祥的笑容。他掏出一小包湿纸巾，放到余蔷薇的桌子上：“嗨呀，小娃娃啊，好调皮哦。来来来，好生点擦一擦，不哭了哈？”

余蔷薇点点头，拿起湿巾，仔仔细细地擦起来。

秦老师转过身，迈着矫健的步子，慢慢往讲台上走去。一边走，一边抑扬顿挫地念到：“让我们翻到第三单元，《美好生活哪里来》……”

卢冀川在心里狠狠地扇了自己一个耳光。呸，你这个废物！

4

当天晚上，卢冀川像昨天一样，最后一个打扫完卫生，正要离开空荡荡的教室，突然又想起昨天跟陈娟的对话，心里涌上一阵阵烦躁，不太想现在就去她办公室。他把本来已经背好的书包又扔到地上，像一摊烂泥一样瘫倒在座位上。他对自己的无力感到沮丧。明明有超能力，却对面前发生的恶劣行为完全无能为力。他多么希望自己是一个成年人，只需往现场一站，就能阻止小孩之间的霸凌行为。也许这就是预备铃的魔力所在吧。之所以每当预备铃响起，余蔷薇就能暂时脱离苦海，是因为这个铃声代表着权威，宣告一个成年人即将到来。

难道这一切都因为年龄吗？因为还没长大，所以什么都做不了？是不是应该老老实实呆在父母身边，等长大了再去当超级英雄？唉，这个家马上就要没了，留下来还有什么意思。

难道成年人就能解决问题吗？世界上这么多成年人，按说应该早就没有霸凌了才对。田老师不想管，秦老师不想管，妈妈也不想管……据他所知，校长也不想管。他其实一直都想让这个“另类”的女孩离开他的学校，以免给他添麻烦。

想到这里，他愈发垂头丧气，拿出英语课本，试图用阅读来排解心中的苦闷。这时，一个身影从教室门口掠过，还伴随着嘤嘤的哭声。他下意识地看了一下墙上的时钟，六点半了，按说这个时候教学楼里除了他之外应该没有别的学生了啊。他连忙放下课本，跟了出去。刚一出门，就看见余蔷薇飞奔的背影消失在走廊的尽头，根据咚咚咚的脚步声判断，应该是往楼上去了。

奇怪，蔷薇去楼上做什么？五楼上是高年级的教室，现在也没有人了啊？

卢冀川犹豫了一下，跟了上去。来到五楼走廊，他的脑子嗡的一下，几乎令他昏厥过去。

原来余蔷薇已经翻过了栏杆，双脚踩着栏杆外面凸起的部分，双手抓着栏杆，整个身体已经处于悬空状态。她脸上的颜料还没能完全擦干净，马尾已经凌乱，一部分头发垂在脸前，被泪水粘在了脸颊上。她低着头，盯着脚下的深渊，轻轻地抽泣着。

“蔷薇……” 卢冀川轻轻地叫了一声，他怕自己太大声，反而吓她一跳。

余蔷薇抬起头来看见了卢冀川，哼了一声，不屑地说：“你做啥子？”

“我还要问你呢，你在做啥子？” 卢冀川往前上了一步，“你先下来，有话好好说。”

“呵呵，‘有话好好说’，” 余蔷薇冷笑道，“多么陈词滥调。”

“哎呀，我还能咋个说嘛？来，你先下来，然后跟我说一哈，到底咋个了嘛？” 他这一问不要紧，余蔷薇突然嚎啕大哭起来，身子剧烈抖动起来。

卢冀川只觉得胯下一阵发麻，一直麻到脚心。一时间，他没了主意，只能结结巴巴地劝道：“蔷……蔷薇，你，你你千万不要松手哈……你妈妈电话好多？要不要我打电话给你妈妈？……要不，我打电话给我妈妈？”

余蔷薇暂时停止了哭泣，抽动着肩膀，咬着牙，又做出来一个冷笑的表情：“你这么想晓得，我就跟你谈，反正我都要死了。”

“蔷薇，你不会死的，你先翻过来。” 卢冀川伸出一只手。

“你不要靠近，你靠近我就松手！”

“好好好，要得要得，我就在这里听。” 卢冀川连忙后退了一步。

余蔷薇一用力，让胸口贴住了栏杆：“今天早上那个苹果，你拿给我的？”

卢冀川愣住了，他完全没有料到余蔷薇会提起这个。

“别发呆，快点说，是不是你！”

他只好点点头。

“我就晓得，” 余蔷薇抽了一下鼻子，“肯定是你。你不该拿给我的。”

“为……为啥子啊？”

“因为你给我传达了一个错误的信息。”

“嗯？” 卢冀川又惊恐又害怕，“啥子错误信息？”

“我以为你是关心我的，我以为终于会有人给我撑腰了，我以为……我以为你送我一个苹果，是想跟我说，以后我就是你的人了，你要罩到我了。结果呢，我奋起反抗的时候，你就像个缩头乌龟一样，屁都不敢放一个！” 余蔷薇的脸上写满了羞愤。

“唉，蔷薇，你误会了，我是看你太可怜了，想安慰你一下，并没有想那么多……更何况，万一不是我送的呢？万一是其他人呢？”

“哼！肯定是你！”

“为啥子呢？”

“因为……因为，平时他们欺负我的时候，你是全班唯一一个从来没有跟着起过哄的人……” 余蔷薇轻轻地说，声音变得细若游丝。

卢冀川叹了一口气：“因为我没有挺身而出，你伤心了，就要自杀？”

“No, no, no,” 余蔷薇摇摇头，“你也不要太抬举自己了。跟你没关系。”

“那是为啥子呢？” 卢冀川惊讶地发现自己心里竟然有一丝失落。

余蔷薇低头思索了一阵，眼里掉下来几行眼泪。半晌，她轻声说：“如果我没得false hope，就不会跟他们对着干，如果我没有跟他们对着干，就像以前那样默默承受了，他们也不会……”

“不会啥子？” 他心里一沉。

余蔷薇痛苦地闭了一下眼睛，咬着嘴唇说：“也不会……逼我……喝尿……”

卢冀川不敢相信自己的耳朵：“啥子安？！”

“是的，” 余蔷薇点点头，“就是刚才放学后，我以为他们已经走了，冒起胆子去上了个厕所，因为我实在是憋不住了……结果她们几个都在厕所里……打了我一个多小时……逼我喝尿……呜呜呜……” 她伤心地哭起来。

“那么……那么你后头喝没有呢？” 卢冀川皱着眉头问，一股股热血冲上他的头顶。

“你说呢！！！” 余蔷薇的尖叫响彻了空荡荡的校园，在夜色中久久回荡。

卢冀川痛苦地捂着脸蹲下了。从小到大，他心里从来没有这么痛过。

“卢冀川同学，你是个好人，” 余蔷薇悠悠地说，“我承认，因为你从来不起哄，我对你很有好感，甚至悄悄喜欢过你……但是，现在我晓得了，你的反应只是一个正常人应有的反应，而其他人都不正常……好了，人之将死，其言也善。我想说的都说完了。再见了，残酷的世界……帮我跟我妈妈说声对不起……” 她伸直双臂，恢复了悬挂的姿势。

“蔷薇，等一下！” 卢冀川猛地站起来。

“爪子？你不要耽搁我自杀。”

“不要自杀！我有办法！”

“切，你个怂蛋，有啥子办法？”

“我承认我是怂蛋，但是我决定不再怂了。你先翻过来，我跟你说，真的，我会帮你出头。” 卢冀川急了，他往前上了两步。

“你不要过来！你要是过来我就真的放手了！” 余蔷薇也急了。

“好，你听我说，” 他举起双手，示意自己不会擅自行动，“五楼的高度，你掉下去，不足以立刻致死。你全身会多处骨折，多个脏器破裂。你会意识清醒，全身剧痛，但是根本喊不出来，也没法动哪怕一下子，只能在承受几小时的剧痛之后因为失血过多，慢慢失去意识，最后才会死亡。”

“哼，你咋个晓得呢？你喝（骗）我！” 余蔷薇嘴里很强硬，脸上却闪过一丝惊恐和犹豫。

“我妈是刑警！你说我咋个晓得！” 卢冀川着急地吼道。

“你说你要帮我出头，我看你那个瘦猴样子，恐怕连单挑蔡宇濠都有问题，咋个帮我出头？” 余蔷薇还是犹豫不决。

“我有办法让他们再也不敢欺负你，马上可以演示给你看，但是你必须先翻过来。”

“不行，你现在演示给我看。”

“不行，你会被吓到，然后不由自主一松手，然后经过几个小时的剧痛……”

“好好好，我怕了你了！来嘛，帮我一下！” 余蔷薇终于放弃了。

卢冀川赶紧上前去，扶住她的两个胳膊。余蔷薇抬起一只脚，很快搭到了栏杆上。卢冀川死死抓住她的胳膊不敢放手，直到她两只脚都翻过栏杆，顺势一跳，双脚回到了走廊上，才松了一口气。而余蔷薇似乎也受到了惊吓，双腿一时站不稳，两个胳膊搭卢冀川的肩膀上趴了好一会儿。

余蔷薇比卢冀川高了大半个头。他闻到她的校服上的淡淡的洗衣液清香，以及中间夹杂着的一股股尿骚味。他心里一阵心痛。

半晌，余蔷薇的双腿才停止了抖动，可以自己站直了。她那白皙的脸涨得通红，捋了捋乱糟糟的头发，低头羞涩地笑了一下，试探着问道：“可以开始了吗？”

卢冀川被她那双巨大的蓝眼睛盯得有些发毛。他赶紧低下头，避开了她灼热的目光。

“怎么了？反悔了？” 余蔷薇怯生生地问。

卢冀川抬起头，坚定地说：“不会反悔。我已经答应你了，就一定会做到。现在，退后一步。”

余蔷薇听话地后退了一步。

“看好了，千万不要慌张。”

“好的，我不慌。”

“那好……” 事到临头，卢冀川还是有些懊悔。他对余蔷薇的了解其实并不多，不知道她能不能守口如瓶。然而男子汉大丈夫一诺千金，已经没有退路了。

他撸起校服的袖子，露出了在黑夜中呈现灰黑色的手镯，用右手捏住它，往左转动了两下。

“啊！” 余蔷薇惊得发出一声惨叫，几乎摔倒在地。十多秒钟后，她才回过神来。此时，昏暗的走廊里只剩下了她一个人。她试探着往前挪了两步，在卢冀川刚才站立的地方挥了挥手，空无一物。她开始慌了，用颤抖的声音带着哭腔轻声唤道：“冀川？冀川？你在哪里？你……你吓到我了……”

这时，她眼前出现了一个透明的人体轮廓，下一秒钟，卢冀川完好无损地重新出现在她面前。

“你……” 余蔷薇双手捂住嘴，瞪着蓝色的大眼睛，说不出话来。

“是的，我有超能力。” 卢冀川悠悠地说。

“可是……那个……不是……” 余蔷薇的双手在面前激烈地比划着，依旧无法说出一句完整的话。

“嗯，我知道，毁三观是吧。” 此时的卢冀川的语气听起来像个大人，“我最开始发现的时候，也特别惊讶，你要晓得，我的存在，其实从根本上动摇了当代科学的基础，我们人类对宇宙的认识有可能是完全错误的。” 说完，他静静地等待着余蔷薇从巨大的认知反差中回过神来。

过了好一阵子，余蔷薇终于能说出话来了。“你是……隐身侠？” 她的眼里充满了惊喜。

“额，其实我还没有想过我的Superhero名字……隐身侠有点俗气，不过好像也没有更好的方案……” 卢冀川若有所思。

“所以，所以所以，你还有其他超能力吗？会飞吗？刀枪不入？会不会吐丝？还是受伤了也会马上愈合？” 已经完全从惊吓中反应过来的余蔷薇开启了小问号模式。卢冀川也没有想到，这个平时一直忧郁得有些阴沉的女孩，私底下竟然也是个超级英雄粉丝呢。可能超级英雄存在的意义之一，就是给了全世界弱小的小孩们无限的精神慰藉。

“很遗憾，除了会隐身之外，我就是一个普通的小男孩。” 卢冀川两手一摊，“我既没有美队那样的速度和力量，也没有金刚狼那样的不死之身……不过，会隐身就是一个巨大的优势了不是吗？对付几个小孩还是绰绰有余的。”

“嗯……是的，只要会隐身，就有一百种办法可以恶心他们……” 余蔷薇恍然大悟过后，浓浓的忧郁又爬进了她的大眼睛里，眼泪又开始聚集起来，“既然你那么厉害……为啥子不早点出手呢？今天那么那样子欺负我，你为啥子不救我呢？”

卢冀川低下了头。“对不起……我没有准备好……”

余蔷薇掉着眼泪，没有说话。

卢冀川接着说：“我这些天一直在思考，阻碍我成为超级英雄的最大障碍是什么。我本来以为是年纪太小，现在我晓得了，超级英雄都需要面具，而我没有。我现在还不能暴露自己的身份……蔷薇，请你一定要理解我。”

“嗯，我懂。” 余蔷薇擦擦眼泪，“所以，我猜，接下来你肯定会说，不要跟任何人泄露你的身份，对不对？”

不愧是经常看超级英雄的姑娘。“是的，” 卢冀川点头，“如果我的身份暴露了，就只能就地消失，永远不会再回来。”

“好，我晓得了，放心就是，我绝对不会跟任何人提起。谢谢你，冀川，哦不，隐身侠。” 余蔷薇破涕为笑。

“嘿嘿，好了……这样吧，今天太晚了，你再不回家，你妈妈该着急了。我先回去想一下对策，明天放学之后再告诉你。记住，白天我们不能说话，眼神交流都不能有。”

“要得……” 余蔷薇羞涩地低下了头。

“快回家吧。” 卢冀川一咬牙，扭头往楼下走去。他知道，这个时刻，他对余蔷薇，不管是来一个告别的拥抱，还是索取一个甜蜜的初吻，对方都是不会拒绝的。但是，他不能这样。首先，余蔷薇刚喝了尿，他不想让自己的初吻的记忆带上那个味道。其次，他是超级英雄，不能被儿女情长所累，那样会打乱他的整个计划。

5

当天晚上，卢冀川直接回到了家。

吃晚饭的时候，卢济见他心事重重，一口饭都嚼了一分多钟，便不动声色地问道：“冀川啊，今天在学校，课上得如何啊？” 一边往卢冀川的碗里夹了一块肉。

卢冀川没有回答他，而是若有所思地盯着桌上的菜问：“爸爸，你们学校里有没得欺负人的坏学生？”

卢济愣住了，他一边扒饭，一边含糊其辞地说：“欺负人啊？校园霸凌那种？哦，原则上应该是没得的，毕竟发现了的话处罚很重。”

“或者说，因为你们老师些根本就懒得管？”

卢济一惊：“咋个会懒得管呢？只要发现了，肯定会管！……冀川，咋个了，你在学校遭欺负了？”

卢冀川摇摇头：“没有，但是有人遭欺负了。”

“老师晓不晓得？”

“我觉得老师肯定晓得，但是老师不管。”

“哦……” 卢济摆了摆手，“那么你也不要管，快点吃你的饭。”

卢冀川放下筷子，抬头看着他爸爸：“那个姓余的校工，还在不在你们学校？”

这下子，卢济彻底茫然了，他不知道儿子为什么突然提起这个。这种时候，他只能假装若无其事地打哈哈道：“姓余的校工？好多年前的事情了，早就没在我们那儿干了，哈哈，你咋个晓得那个姓余的校工呢？”

“因为她女儿跟我同班啊，妈妈都晓得的，你咋个不晓得？”

“哦？” 卢济瞪大了眼睛，“等一哈，你晓得这个姓余的校工的女儿咋个来的？”

“晓得。”

“你咋个晓得这种事情呢？”

“我就是晓得。而且你以前跟妈妈也八卦过，还当着我的面，是不是以为我听不懂？” 卢冀川的嘴角露出一丝冷笑。

卢济尴尬地抓抓头：“哦，的确……嗨呀，这些事情，你小娃儿家家的晓得来做啥子嘛，快点吃你的饭。”

卢冀川并没有动筷子：“她女儿在我们班上被欺负，有几个人专门针对她，说她是荡妇的女儿。”

“本来就是。” 卢济使劲儿咀嚼着一块肉。

“爸爸？” 卢冀川皱起了眉头。

“我说，本来就是，她妈妈，荡妇。”

“爸爸，你咋个能够这样子讲呢？明明是那个美国佬骗了她妈妈的感情！”

“哎呀，你晓得啥子哦，那个时候你还没出生！你晓得啥子嘛！” 卢济重重地把筷子拍在了桌子上。

“蔷薇她妈妈不是荡妇！” 卢冀川也提高了音量。

“耶，你娃儿还来劲了是不是？要得嘛，你都这么大了，有些话我就不妨跟你讲清楚。这个姓余的校工，生活作风不检点，是全校公认的。哪个单身汉条件好，她就去巴哪个。后头来了几个外教，嗨呀，老外撒，美国人撒，好洋盘嘛，她还不晓得人家只教一年，以为遇到白马王子了，马上就巴了上去。没想到人家只是逢场作戏，到期了就走了。人家是美国的中产家庭的，在那边有事业有生活，咋个会为了个whore就留在中国嘛。”

“爸爸？你说啥子安？” 卢冀川不敢相信自己的耳朵。

“你听到了的，就是whore，咋子嘛？你以为她没脸在我们学校呆下去了之后，又没得一技之长，是咋个谋生的？”

卢冀川站起身：“我不吃了。”

“不吃算了。” 卢济也站起来，开始收拾碗筷。

卢冀川冲进自己卧室，把头埋进了被子里。

6

第二天是周五，卢冀川还是像平时一样早早来到学校，教室里依然像往常一样飘着一股挥之不去的包子和油条的味道。他默默地坐下，放好书包，掏出英文版的《霍比特人》，聚精会神地读起来。他只用了十多秒钟就完全进入了剧情当中。当他看到比尔博·巴金斯戴上魔戒，遁入虚空之中，在咕噜的眼皮子底下溜出山洞时，脸上不由自主地流露出了微笑。这本小说，他已经反复读了五六遍了，比起最后部分场面宏大的五军大混战，他更喜欢前半部分比尔博和矮人们的冒险故事。

七点十五的时候，余蔷薇踏着轻快的步伐走进了教室。这一反常的行为引起了孟小轩等人的注意。平时余蔷薇进教室的时候，都像是老鼠进屋那样，几乎是贴着墙根下，缩着头，躲避着别人的目光，避开所有路过的同学，不紧不慢地走到她那一列课桌，然后弓着腰坐到她的座位上。

今天不一样，她就像换了一个人一样，面带微笑，昂首挺胸地快步往座位走去。不再刻意含胸的她显得身形异常高大，如果不是身穿校服，不知道的人很可能以为这是一名年轻的教师来到了教室。

余蔷薇来到自己所在的那一列时，偷偷瞄了一眼卢冀川。卢冀川显然没有注意到她的到来，埋着头，眼睛仿佛长在了书本上。她有些失落，轻轻一撇嘴，路过他课桌的时候假装一个不经意，大腿碰到桌沿，把桌子碰得咣当一下。

卢冀川这才如梦初醒，愕然地抬起头，只见余蔷薇若无其事地坐到了自己座位上。他抿了抿嘴，欲言又止，接着看他的小说。

“耶，川哥，你脾气也太好了。” 蔡宇濠阴阳怪气地喊。

卢冀川没有理他。蝼蚁而已，哪有小说重要。

蔡宇濠正要继续嘲讽，余蔷薇站起来，大声呵斥道：“人家川哥不想跟你说话，请你自重！”

蔡宇濠愣住了，他完全没有料到逆来顺受的余蔷薇竟然石破惊天地敢当众怼他。在他反应过来之前，孟小轩拍案而起，怒道：“卡西！你是不是皮子又痒了？还是昨天没喝够？”

少部分知道昨天放学后发生了什么的同学们爆发出一阵哄堂大笑。有人起哄道：“小轩，你们是不是没掌握好剂量，她脑壳喝坏了？” 此言一出，同学们笑得更欢乐了。

因为肤色太浅，皮肤又薄，一点点血色上脸，在余蔷薇脸上都显得特别明显，更何况此时此刻，又羞又愤的她全身的血液都涌上了头，令她看上去就像一颗随时都要爆炸的炸弹。她咬牙切齿地说：“孟小轩，我受够你了！请你适可而止！”

这下轮到孟小轩惊得说不出话来了。她不明白，昨天还被打得痛哭流涕的余蔷薇，一夜之间哪里来的勇气，像一只发了疯的兔子一样到处咬人。难道以后这个出气包真的要奋起反抗了？这其实不是她愿意看到的局面。半晌，她才恢复了盛气凌人的表情，轻蔑地说：“嗨呀，受够了？你要爪子嘛？打我撒？”

“对，我就是要打你。” 余蔷薇冷笑着说，不等对方反应过来，她就下了战书：“今天晚上，放学过后，四楼女厕所，我们两个单挑。如果你赢了，从今以后，我随你们处置，不管是吃屎喝尿，还是做牛做马，我绝不反抗。”

“哈哈哈哈，” 孟小轩和几个姐们儿仰天大笑，“此话当真？那么你以后惨了，中午不用去食堂了，天天中午在厕所里饱餐一顿就行了。”

“但是，如果我赢了，” 余蔷薇没有理会她们的挑衅，继续说道，“第一，你们以后谁也不能再欺负我。第二，你们以后谁也不能再喊我卡西！”

孟小轩和姐妹们面面相觑。她们谁也没有想到余蔷薇会来这一手。有人开口了：“卡西，你以为你是哪跟葱？还想跟我们轩姐单挑？你有啥子资格？”

余蔷薇皱着眉头，咬了咬嘴唇。然后，她微笑着说：“怕输？OK，这样子，你们几个可以一起上，条件不变，如何？”

这时候，班长说话了：“喂喂喂，你们几个，要约架等哈再说，早读了早读了，铃都响了，田老师来了你们都要吃不了兜着走。”

围观群众这才纷纷依依不舍地回到座位。孟小轩她们则狠狠地瞪了余蔷薇一眼，才气势汹汹地坐下。蔡宇濠的脸上则自始至终都挂满了不可思议的表情。

然而整间教室里，最惊愕的不是孟小轩和蔡宇濠他们，也不是事不关己高高挂起的吃瓜群众，而是卢冀川。他一直惊恐地盯着余蔷薇，不知所措。当她突然爆发的时候，他彻底慌了。昨天晚上明明说好了要先商量一下对策，怎么今天早上一来就对全世界宣战？他真想一转手镯就此消失，让余蔷薇一个人承担冲动的苦果。但是那样的话，余蔷薇的后半辈子可就完了。他知道蔡宇濠那彪悍的鱼贩母亲正是学校不太管他的原因，也听说过他的父亲不是善茬，而他自己也跟高年级的不良少年乃至社会闲散人员勾肩搭背。至于孟小轩，有传言说她父亲在外地做生意，平时没时间管教她，却每年捐给学校很多钱，所以田老师才对她长期欺负余蔷薇的事情睁一只闭一只眼。

如果蔷薇彻底激怒这群人，那下场可是真的悲惨了。

然而如果自己今晚就出手收拾这群人，那也太仓促了，连个计划都没有。他不喜欢做不在计划中的事情。没有计划就容易出岔子，出了岔子的话，就会威胁到自己的大计划。

更何况，他怎么能被蔷薇牵着鼻子走呢？

整个上午，卢冀川都满脸涨红，头也不抬，根本不往余蔷薇那边看。到第四节课的时候，余蔷薇假装捡橡皮，一次没成功，反而让橡皮弹出去更远，滚到卢冀川脚下。趁老师转身写黑板的时候，她蹲下去伸手从卢冀川脚边捡起来橡皮，同时神不知鬼不觉地留下了一张叠起来的字条。

卢冀川一愣，赶紧把它踩住，整整一节课都没敢挪开，腿都僵硬了。直到下课铃声响起，大部分人都冲出了教室，往食堂飞奔而去，他才假装若无其事地捡起字条，摊开一看，上面写着两行清秀的字：“求求你，救救我，晚上一定要来，不然的话我很有可能会死在厕所里。”

旁边还画了一个哭泣的表情。

卢冀川叹了一口气，盯着字条出神。那皱着眉头陷入沉思的样子，仿佛一个地下工作者接到了“组织已经被破坏，速逃”的紧急情报。

五分钟后，他扭过头，盯着那双热切的蓝眼睛，轻轻地点了点头。然后，他看见了这辈子在电影之外见过的最甜蜜的笑容。

中午回到家，卢冀川每间屋都张望了一番，确认卢济没回来。他溜进主卧，拉开衣柜，费力地把两个行李箱拽了出来。衣柜最里面的角落里，有一个黑色的提包。真是走运，妈妈没把这个包带走。

他把提包拎了出来，拉开了拉链。包里装着一些黑色的长短不一的袋子，每个袋子上都印着白色的警徽。他先是拿起了一根四十厘米长的套子，解开纽扣，抽出一根寒光闪闪的狼牙棒。他尝试着挥舞了几下，棍子划破空气时发出沉闷的嗡嗡声，它的重量让瘦弱的卢冀川有些难以控制力度，停止挥动时也有点难以刹车。不行，这一棒子下去，是要出人命的。他把狼牙棒装进套子，放回了提包。

他又拿起一根三十厘米的布套，上面的警徽旁边写着“二代伸缩警棍”的字样。取出一看，是一根硬橡胶的棍子，底部有一个按钮。他把棍子竖起来，按了一下按钮，“啪”的一声弹出来一根金属棍子。在空中挥舞时，感觉上比狼牙棒好控制一些，因为它的顶端比较细，不像狼牙棒那样，越到顶端越粗，还有锋利的齿。嗯，就它了。

卢冀川把弹出来的棍子按在地板上收回了把柄里，正要把其他东西放回去时，看见一个正方形的包。隔着包捏了捏，似乎是手枪的形状。

他心里一惊。妈妈说过，所里的手枪都锁在武器库里，要使用的时候需要层层审批，最后还要所长签字，两个人同时拧钥匙，才可以取用。家里怎么会有枪？他战战兢兢地拉开那个包，露出了一柄黄黑相间的枪状物，枪柄上有一个闪电的标志，下面有Taser X26的字样，最下边还有一行小字，Made in U.S.A.

原来这并不是手枪，而是一把泰瑟枪。

卢冀川把它双手握住，学着电影里特种部队的样子，对着周围瞄了一圈。嗯……这个东西，应该就是我作为Superhero应有的战力。真是天助我也，以后行走江湖，就靠它了。

想到这里，他把提包拉上，小心翼翼地放回原处，然后费了九牛二虎之力把两个行李箱堆回衣柜里挡住提包。而后，他迅速退出主卧，把伸缩警棍和泰瑟枪装进书包。

7

下午的一节体育，一节习作，卢冀川都上得心不在焉。他能看出来余蔷薇一直在努力控制着不去盯着自己看。不知道是不是意识到了早读前贸然宣战的莽撞，她一直都处于怯生生的状态。而孟小轩她们则处处窃窃私语，仿佛在盘算着什么。体育课排队跳远的时候，她们几个抓住一切机会，假装不经意地撞她一下，绊她一脚，拧她一手。余蔷薇似乎对这种猛然加强的针对行为有点出乎意料，没有了早上的那种抵抗的勇气，恢复了以前逆来顺受的样子。

卢冀川把这一切都看在眼里。他觉得自己责无旁贷。

第三节课名义上叫做班队活动，却被田老师占据，用来讲了大半节课的语文题。临下课的时候，她推了推眼镜说：“好了，今天的同步练习就讲到这里，还有疑问的同学，可以在我周日的班上来继续问我。那些一直不愿意参加我的补习班的人些，你们自己好自为之。下面我再提醒一件事。两周后学校举行的歌唱比赛，下周二中午之前就报名截止了。觉得自己有一技之长的同学，抓紧时间到班长樊梦蕊那里去登记，过期不候哈。” 她看了一眼腕表，“今天时间也差不多了，打铃了就可以放学了。” 说罢，收拾东西离开了教室。

下课铃一响，卢冀川便破天荒地第一个站起来冲出了教室。他急匆匆地来到男厕，却看见两三个六年级的男生聚在一起，刚刚点燃了香烟。高年级的男生为了躲避他们自己班的班主任，一般都会跑到低年级的厕所里抽烟。卢冀川只好假装没看见他们，站到尿槽前默默地挤出几滴尿，赶紧提上裤子退了出去。

卢冀川三步并作两步跑上五楼，钻进男厕一看，谢天谢地，暂时无人。他闪身溜进一个隔间，别上门，深呼一口气，撸起袖子，露出了在灯光照射下没有任何反光的金属手镯。

他伸手从包里摸索着掏出了伸缩警棍，一按按钮，不锈钢的部分啪的一声弹出，闪着寒光。犹豫了几秒钟，最后还是一咬牙，启动了隐形装置。一秒钟之内，他的双手连同警棍一起从眼前消失了。又低头看了看自己的身子，只剩下一个透明的轮廓。几秒钟后，这仅剩的轮廓也消失了。卢冀川松了一口气。正要推门离开隔间，只听见两个男生有说有笑地走了进来。

卢冀川赶紧停止了推门的动作，把门重新别上。从脚步声判断，那两个男生并不尿急，而是不紧不慢地站上台阶，久久没有听见哗啦啦的声音。

其中一个说：“哎，放暑假了你妈老汉儿要带你去哪里耍？”

另一个答道：“可能是去北京。我妈说要带我参观北大清华，让我感受一下大学的氛围，回来好好读中学，将来要考进去。”

“耶，才小学毕业就要开始做准备了哇？”

“嗨呀，你不晓得我妈，她硬是从我上幼儿园起就天天念北大清华了，老子烦得很。不过呢，这次应该可以顺便去北戴河耍一圈，避避暑。你呢？暑假爪子？”

“我的初中还没落实。我的成绩，你晓得的撒。我妈老汉儿没把我打死我就阿弥陀佛了，还想出去耍……算了嘛。”

卢冀川心急如焚。他不知道楼下是不是已经打起来了，只是隐隐约约听见一群人起哄的声音，听起来还真像是他们班上的女生。蔷薇怎么样了？要是真打起来，她怎么可能是那几个人的对手？她们中有两个人很粗壮的，五六个人一起把她抬起来扔进粪坑也是绰绰有余的。

怎么办？不顾一切地冲出去？那样的话，一道门凭空自己打开，会不会引起这两个人的注意？

正在犹豫时，尿槽那边终于响起了哗哗的水声，半分钟后，那两人先后完事，提起裤子，洗了手，走了。

卢冀川正要推门，门口又传来往里走的脚步声。不管，豁出去了。他推开门，用手控制着，令它回弹时不发出过大的碰撞声。然后小心地避开了急匆匆冲向尿槽的那个男生，连忙往楼下跑去。

一出楼梯口，就看见自己班上十多个男男女女围在女厕所的门口，伸直了脖子往里张望。卢冀川心里一惊，难道一惊在打了？万幸的是，厕所门并没有堵死。他小心翼翼地穿过人群，走进了女厕。

卢冀川的心砰砰直跳。他此前没有想到自己有生之年还会进一回女厕所，令他感到极其不自在，就好像来到了一个不应踏足的外星球。女厕所里除了没有尿槽，结构跟男厕一模一样，显得比男厕更加宽敞，并没有充分利用空间，难怪课间经常有女生在门口排队。

余蔷薇此时正怯生生地靠墙站在厕所最里面，一副手足无措的样子，虽然此时并没有别人在场。

卢冀川蹑手蹑脚地走到她面前，抬起手来轻轻地捏了一下她的肩膀。天哪，这个看起来人高马大的姑娘原来这么瘦。

余蔷薇先是一惊，紧接着脸上浮现出释然的微笑。

这时，几个满脸横肉的女生鱼贯而入，在洗手池前一字排开，却在正中间留出一个位置。果然，六个马仔各归其位之后，孟小轩才器宇轩昂地踱了进来，站在中间空出的位置上，轻蔑地看着假装做出忐忑不安样子的余蔷薇。

“卡西，” 孟小轩开口了，“你是不是活得不耐烦了？”

“我的人生还很长，还有无限可能性。但是你的人生已经完了，一辈子注定只能是个混混。” 余蔷薇小声而坚定地反驳道。

“不不不，” 孟小轩笑着摇了摇头，“其实是你的人生已经定型了。你注定要跟你那个婊子老妈一样，用身体换生活，最后得病，年纪轻轻就死在垃圾堆里。”

“呵，我们拭目以待。” 余蔷薇冷笑了一下，“我们的约定，你还记得不？”

“当然记得，我们今天把你收拾一顿，以后你每天中午只能吃屎。”

“那是在你们赢了的情况下。如果我赢了，你们以后就放过我。”

“放过你？那是不可能的。”

“那就算了，” 余蔷薇咬了咬嘴唇，“既然你们这么不讲江湖规矩，今天的决斗取消。”

“算了？哈哈哈，卡西，你以为你是哪根葱？轮得到你来跟我们讲江湖规矩？你以为你今天可以不吃屎就走出去？” 孟小轩当然不会放她走。今天早上，她的权威受到了公开挑战。如果不杀鸡给猴看，以儆效尤，以后她就没法跟蔡宇濠一起搜刮同学们的零花钱了。

余蔷薇轻轻叹了一口气，然后站直了身子。只见她闭上双眼，右手伸出两个手指，左手做出OK的手势，在空中各比划出一个圈，然后两手在胸前聚拢，做出奇异博士的施法准备动作。

“来嘛。” 她睁开眼睛，蓝色的眸子清澈透亮。

几个女生笑得前仰后合。“哈哈哈，是不是喝尿把脑子喝坏了？她以为她是哪个？哈哈哈哈……”

笑得差不多了，一个矮胖的女生自告奋勇地说：“小轩，该好好收拾她一下了。她没资格让你出手，我一个人就可以把她按在地上摩擦。”

孟小轩点点头，双手抱在胸前，靠在洗手台上，做出一副围观的样子。

矮胖捏了捏拳头，冷笑着逼近余蔷薇。余蔷薇并没有动声色。等她走到一半距离的时候，她抬起手，用手掌对准矮胖，做出了钢铁侠发射掌心炮的动作。

她轻启朱唇：“Biu.”

矮胖的鼻子立马开了花，鲜血喷了一地。她捂着鼻子倒在地上撕心裂肺地惨叫起来。

孟小轩等人的笑容僵在了脸上。她们面面相觑了半天，才反应过来，连忙上前查看。

“鼻梁骨好像断了……” 一个女生弱弱地宣布。她赶紧从书包里掏出餐巾纸，给矮胖堵住鼻子，疼得矮胖叫得更加凄厉了。

“卡西！你是拿啥子打的？？你也太狠了！” 另一个女生气愤地责问道。

“超能力。” 余蔷薇从一时的惊讶中回过神来，得意地说。她没想到卢冀川会下狠手。

“超能力？我不信！” 孟小轩歇斯底里地喊道。她抓着其中一个女生的领子，“她手里丢出来的是啥子？秤砣吗？？”

那女生怯生生地摇摇头。

孟小轩转向她的另一个手下，拽着她的衣领，推搡着她，恶狠狠地问：“你呢？看到没有？？”

这个女生也迷茫地摇着头：“发生得太快了，我们几个又在摆龙门阵，没有注意看啊。”

孟小轩气急败坏地一把丢开这个女生的衣领，然后从裤兜里掏出一把弹簧刀，一按按钮，随着“啪”的一声，十厘米长的刀刃弹了出来。她站起身，把刀尖对准有点吓傻了的余蔷薇，正要冲锋，却只听见空气中传来“噼里啪啦”的声响。孟小轩的画面突然定了格，僵在了半路上。三秒钟后，像一尊被推倒的蜡像一样，直挺挺地往后倒去。要不是地上已经躺着矮胖，她就后脑勺着地了。

看了一眼地上抽搐着口吐白沫的孟小轩以及仍在呻吟的矮胖，剩下的五个女生尖叫着冲出了厕所。

余蔷薇也呆住了，她捂住嘴说不出话来，不知道该怎么收场。

卢冀川蹲下去，从孟小轩身上摘下了飞镖。然后，他踮起脚尖，在呆若木鸡的余蔷薇耳边悄悄地问：“带手机了吗？”

余蔷薇点点头。

“在哪？”

“书包里。” 余蔷薇用颤抖的声音说。

“她的手，拍几张照片。”

余蔷薇看着孟小轩手里依旧死死攥着的弹簧刀，心领神会。她从墙边放着的书包里取出小米手机，把孟小轩拿着刀躺在地上的样子拍了几张照片，还给她握刀的手来了几张特写。

“打电话，报警。” 说完，卢冀川准备转身离去。

余蔷薇用手在空气中试探了几下，抓到了卢冀川的衣角。虽然知道她看不见他，他还是用愕然的眼神看着她。

“后天上午九点，桂圆林，足球场旁边，我会等你到天黑。” 她悄悄地说。

卢冀川愣住了。这是要做什么？

余蔷薇睁着大大的蓝眼睛，坚定而忐忑地盯着空气。

卢冀川犹豫了一下，最后还是轻轻捏了一下她的手。她笑了，松开了他的衣角，举起手机，拨了110。

卢冀川悄无声息地溜出了女厕。

到家的时候，卢济还没回来。卢冀川犹豫了一阵，从书包里掏出警棍，在水龙头底下仔仔细细地用洗手液洗了几遍，直到上面一点血迹都没留下。又把泰瑟枪的飞镖装回原位，上上下下擦拭了一番。然后，把它们原封不动地放回了衣柜里的提包里。

8

周日早上，卢冀川跟平时上学的日子一个时间起来。周六下了几场小雨之后，今天早上终于放晴的天空特别纯净，浅蓝色的天幕当中轻轻地漂浮着几片鹅毛般的白云。春末夏初的东南风有力地吹拂着，却并不让人觉得冷，反而是暖暖地刮在脸上，就像爱人的抚摸。

吃过早饭，卢冀川试探着跟卢济说：“爸爸，有同学约我今天上午去踢球。你拿点钱给我嘛，我中午就跟他们在外面吃了。”

正歪在沙发上看手机的卢济瞥了他一眼，然后头也不抬地说：“哦，把我钱包拿过来一下嘛。”

卢冀川一阵窃喜。他兴冲冲地找到了卢济的裤子，掏出钱包，拿过来递给他。

卢济打开钱包，从里面剥出来一张五十元的票子。卢冀川正要接过来，卢济却嗖的一下闪开了。

“你们在哪里踢球？”

“张坝。”

“张坝哦……那么远的地方？踢球？”

“嗯，今天天气好撒。”

“你以前从来没跟同学约过踢足球……你娃娃是不是早恋了？”

“早……早恋？早啥子恋哦，真的是踢足球。” 卢冀川心里咯噔一下。

卢济眯起眼，意味深长地看了看儿子，摇摇头，又取出一张五十的，两张一起丢到了沙发上：“记得带钥匙，我中午饭吃了要去上补习班的课，没钥匙你进不到屋哈。”

“要得，谢谢爸爸！” 卢冀川兴高采烈地拿起钱，去换了一身球衣，穿上球鞋，又套上了一件帽衫。他想了想，悄悄地把手镯从书包里拿出来，戴在手腕上。

卢冀川拿起小挎包往外走时，卢济又在沙发上喊道：“注意安全哈！”

“晓得了！” 卢冀川答应着，飞也似地跑下了楼。

半个多小时以后，卢冀川在张坝北门下了公交车。他从小挎包里取出手机，八点五十五分。如果余蔷薇也跟他一样准时的话，现在应该已经到了吧。或者说，其实她跟他是同一辆公交车来的，只不过刚才他没有发现？

卢冀川转过身，打量了一下四周。所有的乘客都已经下了车，并没有发现余蔷薇的身影。他只好按照指示牌的方向，往足球场的方向快步走去。

张坝桂圆林景区是五年前市委书记姜波上任以来开发江南地区的重点建设项目之一。公园建成之后，昔日坑洼泥泞的荒地变成了整齐的六车道水泥路面，路边有成行的树木和绿化带。破旧的农舍也不复存在，取而代之的是一栋栋的仿欧式小烂尾楼，别有一番情趣。在这当中，体育公园足球场坐落在六车道大路旁边，是全球范围内都不可多得的江边足球场，几乎可以一边在绿茵场上驰骋，一边倾听那涛涛的江水。空空如也的草皮足球场周围是一圈铁丝网。围栏不是很高，仅有两米多高，不足以阻止足球偶尔飞到旁边不时有车辆飞快驶过的大路上来，却能让付不起高额租用费的足球爱好者们望而却步。

卢冀川在足球场的围栏外茫然地伫立着，四下并没有看见余蔷薇的身影。难道她放我鸽子？她说会等到天黑时那坚定的眼神，不像是骗人的。如果不是故意放鸽子，那就是因为不可抗力而来不了了？那样的话，可就麻烦了。

整个周六，卢冀川都过得忐忑不安。就连从来都是一次做对的数学作业都在检查的时候发现了几处错误。他很担心余蔷薇报警以后会发生的事情。警察会怎么认定这次事件？他们会给蔷薇定罪吗？更糟糕的是，蔷薇会把我给供出去吗？

卢冀川望着已经有点上涨趋势的江水，心里充满了懊恼。早知道就不掺和这件事了，现在基本上是骑虎难下。本来是打算等父母的冷静期过去，就默默地戴上手环消失走人，让他们用一辈子的时间慢慢后悔。而自己则可以过上仗剑走天涯的侠客般的日子。虽然可能会为了填饱肚皮而做出一些不值得骄傲的事情，但是比起自己惩奸除恶的使命来，并算是值得一提的事。蝙蝠侠也被警方通缉不是？还有复联的超级英雄们，政府不也是想用索科维亚协议来约束他们吗？跟他们惹的麻烦相比，我隐身侠偶尔顺点食物，真是太微不足道了。嗯，计划是完美无缺的。然而，现在加入了余蔷薇这个变量，前途变得扑朔迷离了。

正在惆怅之时，身后传来一个纤细的声音：“你来了好久了？”

卢冀川猛地一回头，咦，这是谁？

面前这个女生戴着黑白灰的编织遮阳帽，巨大的帽檐使得阳光完全无法照射到她白皙得可以看见血管的脸庞。散落着的披肩长发有些自来卷，与那副白框的太阳镜一起，遮住了她大部分的面孔。上身穿着一件浅粉色的紧身T恤，外面套着一件宽松的黑白纵横条纹的格子衬衣，衬衣的下摆在腰上打出一个好看的结，让她包裹在浅蓝色牛仔裤里的臀腿显得异常修长。

见卢冀川愣住说不出话的样子，女生莞尔一笑：“不认识我了？” 说着，她摘下遮阳帽和墨镜，捋了捋头发，把它们拢到脑后：“现在呢？”

卢冀川只觉得眼前一片光晕，几乎昏倒过去，天哪，真的是蔷薇，她那双在阳光的照射下颜色浅得有些不真实的蓝眼睛令他无法怀疑这一点。他还从来没有见过她不穿校服的样子，也没有正眼看过她不扎辫子的头发。她这身打扮，加上她一米五五的身高，也不再含胸驼背，根本看不出来是一个只有十岁的小姑娘，更像是一个亭亭玉立的十五岁少女。身为她同班同学的卢冀川，看上去就像是她年幼的弟弟。

“啊……哦……是你啊，蔷薇，额，你怎么，为啥子要带帽子和墨镜呢？” 他有点语无伦次。

余蔷薇一边重新戴上遮阳帽，一边说：“我皮子薄嘛，太阳晒多了要痛。至于墨镜，我不想在公交车上遭人家盯到看。” 不过她没有把墨镜戴回去，而是把它挂到了T恤领口上，变成了一件不错的装饰品。她指了指桂圆林深处：“我们走走？”

两三百米外就是一片基本保留了原始生态的桂圆林，那里的桂圆树高大茂密、遮天蔽日，对于余蔷薇这么怕晒的女生，应该会是更舒服的去处。卢冀川点了点头。

两人并排往南走去。一开始，两个人都不知道说什么好。不管是卢冀川，还是余蔷薇，这辈子都从来没有跟同学单独相处过，更别提是异性同学。两个人都觉得极其不自然，连走路的步子都有些不协调。沉默良久之后，他俩不约而同地偷窥了一眼对方，却发现目光相接，不由得双双尴尬地笑了起来。

余蔷薇终于找到了话题：“你咋穿的是球衣呢？还穿的短裤儿，光脚杆不冷啊？”

“二十多度了，不冷了。今天这太阳一出，中午的时候怕是要有三十度。我跟我老汉儿说我是出来踢球。” 卢冀川挠挠头。

余蔷薇咯咯地笑起来：“踢球？哈哈，你好好耍哦。”

“你呢？咋个跟你妈妈说的？”

“我不需要跟她讲，她在睡觉。” 余蔷薇抬头看了看逐渐临近的桂圆树冠。

“睡觉？现在？”

“是撒，她都是白天睡觉，晚上上夜班。她在梅氏大酒店当服务员，其实离这里没好远的。”

“哦……” 卢冀川点点头，“好辛苦哦……”

“就是，如果她能白天上班就好了。”

短暂的沉默过后，卢冀川终于问出了他最关心的问题：“周五晚上报警之后，警察咋个说的？”

余蔷薇停下脚步：“我正想说这件事。嗯，已经解决了。”

“解决了？” 卢冀川有点吃惊，“咋个解决的？”

余蔷薇打量了一下四周。游客很少，没人注意到他们两个小孩。

“110和120一起来的，” 她降低了音量，“120把她们两个拉走之后，110就把我拉到派出所了。我在一间办公室里坐了一个多钟头，没人问我话。后来田老师来了，我妈妈也来了，好像我还看见你妈妈了。”

“我妈妈？” 卢冀川一惊，“你确定？”

“我不确定，就是觉得像。短头发，小脸，清清秀秀的，我之前只在去年家长会之前看见过一回。”

“哦，应该是我妈……” 卢冀川知道北城派出所的女警数量不多，符合这个描述的就只有陈娟一个了。“然后呢？”

“然后……等她们都到了之后，警察才开始问我到底咋回事。我就把他们这一年多天天欺负我的事情，当着好几个警察和田老师还有我妈的面，狠狠地控诉了一遍。周四他们逼我喝尿的事情我也说了。田老师还不信，当众打电话跟赵瑾琳家长，跟她对质。那个赵瑾琳刚开始还想抵赖，还是你妈妈喊田老师按了免提，跟她说，现在有几个刑警和蔷薇妈妈都在听，请她不要撒谎，她才慌了，当场就哭了，不仅全都招了，还把另外几个逼我的人都供了出来。你妈妈挨个跟她们打了电话，一个二个全都承认了。我妈听了之后也哭了。你没看到田老师当时的脸色，铁青的，简直要杀人的样子。”

卢冀川心里稍微松了口气：“太好了，那样的话，这件事到底是哪个的责任，就很清楚了。”

“嗨呀，你不晓得，” 余蔷薇喝了一口矿泉水，接着说。因为有些激动，她的脸色又变得有点透红。“田老师还是帮她们几个说话，说我因为头天被逼喝尿，今天就把她们打成这样子，完全超出了正当防卫的限度，希望警方能够追究我的责任。”

“她咋个这样子……” 虽然卢冀川知道田老师平时不向着既不参加她的补习班，学习成绩也不上不下，也从来没有给学校捐过钱的余蔷薇，她在警察面前的这种做法还是让他觉得这个相处了四年的班主任有些陌生得可怕。

“是撒，不过，还是你聪明……” 余蔷薇停下脚步，痴痴地盯着卢冀川，“我当时就把手机拿出来，把孟小轩拿刀的照片给他们看了。你妈妈还马上打电话给医院问，那个女娃娃手里是不是有把刀，医院那边说是，而且不是昏迷之后才塞进她手里的，因为她昏迷的时候肌肉痉挛，握得死死的，只可能是昏迷之前就握起刀的。然后你妈妈就让医生留好那把刀，要用塑料袋装起来，不能让任何人碰，那是证据。”

卢冀川眼睛有些湿润。他真想现在就跑到北城派出所去好好抱抱陈娟。他稳定了一下情绪，不想让余蔷薇注意到他的变化，接着往前走。“这样的话他们还有啥子好说的？”

余蔷薇继续跟着他走：“是啊，不过呢，这个时候孟小轩的奶奶到派出所了。老太婆横得很，说是幸好她孙女只过了半小时就醒过来了，要不然她会杀了我偿命。她还撒泼，一定要让警察把我抓起来，说这么小就晓得打人，长大了还得了哇。这个时候又是你妈妈站出来说，你孙女涉嫌持刀伤人未遂，人证物证俱全。如果非要走法律程序，那也得先调查你孙女的事情，情况属实的情况下，我是有无限自卫权的。鉴于双方都是未成年人，警方建议大事化小，都不再追究，不然的话，孟小轩的事情比我严重得多。”

“然后呢？老太婆还闹不闹呢？”

“闹啊，咋个不闹呢，说他儿子是黑社会，不会放过我的。最后还是所长亲自来把她请出去的，说是打黑除恶还没结束，欢迎自投罗网。”

“哈哈，我王伯伯就是给力啊。” 卢冀川哈哈大笑。

“嗯嗯，我觉得北城的叔叔阿姨都多好的，你妈妈更是多好的。” 余蔷薇偷偷瞄了一眼卢冀川。

“那么杜钰新呢？” 卢冀川问。他指的是矮胖。

“哦，杜钰新，她伤得比较重嘛，所以她父母也来得比较迟。好在呢，这个杜钰新看上去很混，她父母居然是知书达理的人，听说事情的经过后，反过来跟我妈道歉，说他们女儿这一年来让我受了这么多委屈，实在是对不住了，以后要好好教育。派出所的叔叔阿姨调解过后，我妈当场补偿了他们两千块现金，从此互不追究，还签了协议。”

“哎呀，两千块钱啊……对不起，我下手太重，让你家破费了。” 卢冀川是真的觉得内疚。

“不关事，我妈说拿钱，就当场拍出来两千块现金……我一开始也觉得你下手有点重，不过呢，现在我觉得，对付坏人就是要以暴制暴才有用，要么不出手，一出手就一定要打得他们永世不得超生。”

“嘿嘿……那个，你妈怪你不？”

“她怪我，特别怪我。” 余蔷薇严肃地盯着卢冀川。

“啊？” 卢冀川吃了一惊。

余蔷薇盯着他看了好一会儿，终于忍不住扑哧一声笑出来：“哧~ 她是怪我居然忍声吞气了一年多，她居然一直都不晓得。她说如果我早点说，就不会受那么多委屈了。”

“你妈妈？” 如释重负的卢冀川还是有些惊讶，“你不是说你妈妈只是个服务员吗？连田老师都不管的事情，她能咋个管？”

“她说她在梅氏酒店的同事可以出面解决。我也不太确定她到底啥子意思。不过呢，没关系了，她并不怪我害她出两千块钱，反而给我买了新衣服。就是这一身，喜欢不？” 余蔷薇俏皮地转了一圈。

卢冀川无法从她身上挪开自己的眼睛。他点头赞许道：“好看，特别适合你。那么……田老师说啥子没有？”

余蔷薇兴高采烈的眼神突然暗淡了一下：“她啊，她跟我说，希望我能够转学。”

“啥子安？转学？凭啥子？又不是你的错！” 卢冀川惊讶地发现自己有些恐慌。

“我妈也是这样跟她怼回去的！” 余蔷薇又开心起来，“我妈说我们就不转学，看你咋个办。”

“哈哈哈，你妈妈好给力哦，我都有点想见见她了。”

“以后应该会有机会吧……” 余蔷薇楠楠地说。

“所以你自始至终没有把我供出去？”

“没有！” 余蔷薇坚决地摇摇头，“你把我当成啥子人了？”

“啊，蔷薇，我不是怀疑你，真的……” 卢冀川有点慌了。

余蔷薇低着头，泪水爬上她的眼眶。“冀川……这次，真的感谢你……我觉得以后学校没有任何人敢欺负我了……是你把我救出了苦海……谢谢……” 说完，她稍一犹豫，一把将呆若木鸡的卢冀川像小弟弟一样拽过来，揽进她的怀里。

卢冀川的鼻子被余蔷薇肩膀上新衣服的气味蒙了个严严实实，一时不知如何是好。犹豫了好半天，终于鼓起勇气，也用双手圈住了余蔷薇的腰。得到回应的余蔷薇把他抱得更紧了。

蔷薇真的好瘦。卢冀川在脑子一片空白之余，脑子里蹦出了这个念头。他觉得自己抱住的是一把骨头。然而，他又突然意识到，蔷薇的T恤里面什么都没穿，她那硬邦邦的身躯上，只有胸前有两处不易察觉的柔软，紧紧贴着他的肩膀，令他几乎昏厥过去。

过了不知道多久，余蔷薇终于松开了他。她的脸涨得通红，习惯性地捋了捋头发，一双蓝色的眸子仿佛无处安放一样转来转去。她把帽檐往下压了压。

可怜的卢冀川则无法掩饰自己的慌乱，只能把帽衫紧了紧，一边低头走路，一边随意地踢着地上的石子儿。

还是余蔷薇用语言打破了令人窒息的沉默：“那么，隐身侠，可不可以跟我讲一哈，你的超能力咋个来的呢？”

“不可以。” 卢冀川的头摇得跟拨浪鼓一样。

“为啥子安？” 余蔷薇猛地站定，轻轻地一跺脚，嘟起了嘴。

“为啥子要跟你讲嘛？” 卢冀川反问道。其实余蔷薇的这个表情已经让他动摇了，只是不想立刻投降。

“为啥子？嘿，从今以后我就是你的小跟班了，是你的sidekick了，不应该对你知根知底吗？而且Gwen也晓得Peter Parker的底细呀。” 余蔷薇不服气地说。

好一个表面温顺，实则强势的女孩。她还提到了Gwen和Peter，是在暗示什么吗？

卢冀川故作认真思考状。他盯着地面，却不时地偷偷瞄一眼余蔷薇着急的表情。她嘟着嘴红着脸，有几根汗湿的长发贴在脸颊上的样子真是好看，他真想多逗她一会儿。“好吧，” 最后，他说，指了指大树下的一处石凳石桌，“我们坐下，慢慢说。我说的时候，你不要打断我。”


End file.
